Of Beating Hearts: First in the Bonded Souls Saga
by frosty600
Summary: Soul Bonds. They were rare among Time Lords it was rarer still for a Time Lord's Bonded to be a different species. So, the last thing the Doctor expected was to find his own. But things rarely went as the Doctor expected. So, on the Christmas Eve he took Rose home and he laid eyes on Rose's second cousin Ivy for the first time and sensed the Bond all he could do really was smile...
1. Chapter 1 Christmas Invasion P1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who. Just Ivy my o/c.

 **A/N:** And, a third series… hmm. Didn't think I'd be doing a third, but then I got a PM with a prompt idea and here we are with Ivy Prentice. Thanks goes to **Time-Twilight** for the prompt, I'm rather excited to see how I go with this. If you guys would like to see the prompt that I'm using, it got tweaked from the original with **Time-Twilight's** permission let me know and I'll either put it up on my profile or in the next update.

Also, thanks goes to **Maethoriel Artemis** and **Saberbladeprime** for taking the time to pre-read and offering feedback as always.

And on a last note.

For anyone who's interested in my updating plans/schedule. I'm going to be working on Part 2 of the Christmas Invasion for this fic next.

Then I'm going to go back to 'The Lost Girl Chronicles' and work on 'The Evolution of the Daleks' (really, I'm sorry about the wait on that one).

Then I'll be going to 'Wanderlust Chronicles' and working on 'Aliens of London' then 'World War Three'. (I want to from now on do the double episode chapters one after the other so cliffhanger's won't be left hanging too long)

Then I'll be back with this fic with 'New Earth'.

Blimey, this is a long A/N. I hope I haven't bored you all. I just wanted to let you know just in case you were wondering. Now, I'm gonna shush, lol.

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Christmas Invasion**

 **Part 1**

 _It's funny. How your life can be irrevocably changed in the blink of an eye._

A bus pulled up at a street in Central London and Ivy stepped off the bus, shivering a little at the chill in the air and huddled into her grey and white windbreaker jacket a bit more as she hurried down the street, that was teeming with people.

 _One accident._

Ivy paused at the street lights, jabbing at the button and waited, green eyes glancing up and down the street, observing the traffic.

 _One phone call._

The lights changed and Ivy swiftly started across the road.

 _And everything that made your little world tick was abruptly gone, leaving you cast adrift with nothing to hold onto as you gasp for breath as the tidal wave of change threatens to pull you under with the current._

She reached the other side as car horns blared loudly and she turned her head, swallowing heavily at the sight of two cars, a short distance away, that had barely missed having a head on collision. The two drivers having managed to hit their breaks just in time.

 _The day of my parents accident... The day my parents died was one of those days. It was the first time anything so drastically and devastatingly life altering had ever happened to me._

Ivy turned away, sad troubled eyes looking down at her feet for a moment as she heard the two drivers shout frustrated expletives at each other before taking off once more, wanting to be on their way. Ivy took a steadying breath as she pulled herself out of memories that had the constant ach in her heart sharpening painfully with loss. She started down the street again, focusing on getting to her destination.

Ivy came to a stop and reached the door of the small salon she'd taken to favouring and paused at the sight of the cheery Christmas wreath that was hung on the door. Unable to ignore it like she'd been doing with all the other decorations that had been put out to celebrate the festive season. She eyed the wreath solemnly, before she blew out a low breath and reached out placing her hand against the door doing her best to brace herself against the festive cheer that would no doubt greet her when she stepped inside.

She pushed open the door and was immediately greeted by a soft gust of warm air and the cheery tones of Christmas Carols as they played from a CD player stationed in a corner on a shelf behind a counter, that was trimmed in gold tinsel.

The door to the salon swung shut behind her and her gaze went to a tall brunette, low heeled boots clacking across the linoleum.

"Merry Christmas," the woman, Lisa, if Ivy remembered her name correctly, greeted with bubbly brightness.

"Merry Christmas," Ivy murmured giving Lisa a small half-hearted smile in return for the happy grin she was giving her, "Uh," she continued, "I'm Christie's 1 o'clock. Ivy Prentice?"

"Of course," Lisa nodded and led her across the salon to one of the comfy salon chairs, "If you'd like to take a seat here. Christie will be with you in just a moment. Would you like a tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate?" Lisa asked as Ivy sat down in the indicated chair.

"No, thanks," Ivy murmured and Lisa walked away. Ivy swallowed as her eyes went to the mirror she was seated in front of, her gaze drawn to the pink of her hair and she reached up, pulling the hair-tie from it allowing the length of it to fall about her shoulders, before she all but snapped her eyes away from her reflection and reached for one of the magazines, flipping it open, focusing her attention on it instead.

"Hi Ivy," Christie greeted as she walked over, "Just getting your roots done today, right?" she asked as she came to stand behind Ivy's chair hands going to her hair.

"Yeah," Ivy nodded flipping the magazine closed as she turned her attention to the hairdresser she'd been seeing for the past three months since coming to live with her cousin Jackie Tyler, "And just a general touch up of the colour. It's faded a little," she fingered the ends of her pink hair, "And a trim, please," she reiterated what she'd stated over the phone when she'd booked herself in for the appointment, and in the next couple of moments Christie's hands where in her hair and Ivy relaxed back into the chair, avoiding looking at her reflection as much as possible, more listening to her hairdressers casual cheerful chatter than actually verbally contributing to the conversation as Christie set about working her magic on her hair.

 _The second time my life changed so irrevocably, it was just as merciless and unapologetic in its abruptness._

Ivy let herself back into the Tyler flat, casting her eyes about it as she made her way through the entryway, her eyes sweeping over the Christmas decorations that where decorating the living room along with the white Christmas tree as she made her way through it and into the kitchen where she could hear Jackie puttering about. The older woman turned at Ivy's entrance, "Oh, that hair," she sighed.

"What's wrong with pink?" Ivy asked a little bit defensively as Jackie turned back to the kitchen bench with a shake of her head.

"Nothing, love," Jackie replied, flicking on the kettle, before she moved to open a cupboard grabbing out a couple of mugs as Ivy sat at the table, "I just," she sighed out a low quiet breath, "I just miss seeing your natural hair colour is all," she missed seeing a lot of things in regards to her cousins only child. Her great big beaming smiles for one... her earnest and joyous laughter for another. She hadn't seen or heard much of either since her cousin Malcom and his wife Gale had so suddenly and tragically died.

Ivy swallowed heavily, "I like the pink," she muttered and fiddled with the end of a lock of her hair, looking down at the redone pink, because truthfully she missed her natural colour too, but the pink… the pink made looking in the mirror a little easier. It gave her something to focus on other than the green of her eyes that she'd gotten from her dad, and from her nose that was similar to her mum's… from the dimples she got when she cracked even a small smile. Something else that she'd inherited from her mum. Her features these days… all she could see was her parents in them, and it hurt. It just hurt… some days worse than others. She missed them… missed them more than ever right now… it was Christmas in a couple of days. She swallowed heavily again, feeling tears prick hotly at the backs of her eyes. Her first Christmas without them…

She felt a gentle comforting hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Jackie staring at her with understanding eyes. Ivy reached up and placed her hand over hers, giving it a grateful squeeze, her cheek dimpling as her lips quirked up into a small half smile, the best she could muster at that moment, "I'll be alright," she murmured.

"Course you will be," Jackie nodded, giving Ivy's shoulder another squeeze before she moved back over to the counter as the kettle flicked off, "Prentice women are tough as nails," she stated as she started pouring the boiled water into the mugs she'd prepared.

"And Tyler women," Ivy murmured smiling a little wider at Jackie's back as the older woman bustled about as she made them tea. Her expression fell however, turning solemn again as she turned her gaze away from Jackie, eyes landing on the living room that was chockfull of Christmas cheer and blew out a low breath.

"That goes without saying," Jackie agreed, before turning the two mugs in hand and paused briefly, taking in Ivy's expression, "We can take 'em down," she offered as she started towards her young cousin, drawing her attention.

Ivy shook her head as she accepted the steaming mug of tea from Jackie, "It's Christmas, they should be up. Besides," she continued as Jackie sat down at the table with her, "If Rose does manage to make it home from uh…" she hesitated, "Wherever she is…"

"You still don't believe me do you?" Jackie huffed as she rested her elbows against the table tea mug suspended in the air as she held it between her hands.

"What, about the alien called the Doctor and his strange bigger on the inside blue box that travels through time and space?" Ivy questioned as she eyed Jackie, fingers tapping about her hot mug of tea.

"You believed me about the aliens in Downing Street!" Jackie complained, leaning back against her chair.

"I saw that spaceship crash into Big Ben though," Ivy retorted, before she sighed, her eyes going down to the contents of her mug, "It's not that I don't believe you. You and Mickey were very convincing," she murmured looking up from her mug, "It's just… if he really does have a Time Machine. Why hasn't he brought her home yet?"

Jackie shook her head and looked down, "I don't know," she murmured, her brow furrowing as she stared down at her mug that she was now resting on her lap.

"I'm sure she's fine, though," Ivy added taking in her cousins worried expression and Jackie looked up with a nod.

"Of course she's fine!" she stated adamantly , "I know she is. She'll be home any minute with a smile…" Jackie sighed and took a sip of her tea, "I just – I swear, if that man is 12months late again. I'll slap him so hard this time he'll be seeing more than just those stars of his," she vowed… she didn't think she could take another 12months of not knowing… not truly knowing. Not seeing living proof that her daughter was alive.

Ivy set down her tea and got up, stooping slightly so that she could hug Jackie as she sat in her chair, "I'm sure Rose will be home soon," she murmured.

"Yeah," Jackie sighed, "Just do me a favour and keep an ear out for any weird sort of wheezing," and Ivy blinked, a small burst of laughter escaping her as Jackie attempted to imitate the sound she meant.

"I'll keep both ears pricked for any 'weird sort of wheezing'," Ivy promised, hugging Jackie tighter for a moment, before the phone was ringing and Jackie was up out of her seat, heading towards the phone.

Ivy picked up her tea and headed out of the kitchen, picking up the book she was in the middle of reading on her way through the living room. Jackie's voice following her through to the entryway as the older woman spoke to the person on the other end of the line. She quietly closed the front door of the flat behind her before she started away from the door, heading for the stairs that'd take her up to the roof of the Powell Estate. Where a concerned Jackie would find her an hour or so later when she came looking for the younger woman after she'd gotten off the phone to Howard, the bloke she'd started seeing.

 ***O*O*O***

"Do I need to get my sexy ass up there?" Jay-Jay asked Ivy as she shuffled about her room in fluffy warm flannel jim-jams, her phone against her ear.

"No," Ivy replied quickly as she tossed the red shirt she'd been wearing under her windbreaker earlier that day into her laundry hamper.

"Ivy Prentice."

"Your fine sexy diva ass can stay where it is," Ivy assured as she sank down on the edge of the bed that had become hers since moving into the Tyler flat, "I'm doing ok, considering," she added,  
"Really."

"Ok," Jay-Jay murmured, "You just say the word though and my butt is on your doorstep. It'd only take me two hours," Ivy made a low scoffing sound, "Alright two hours if I'm flooring the gas pedal and you can bet your sweet little butt, that I'd be speeding."

"Don't you dare!" Ivy snapped and silence came from the other end. She took a calming breath before speaking again, "No speeding, Jay. Not ever…"

"Sorry," Jay-Jay apologised, his usually flamboyant voice softening with his sincerity, "I'd drive like an old grandma and be there in five hours."

"I know you would," Ivy murmured, "But I'm alright, honestly," she assured again, "And I've got Jackie here. She's not my best friend mind, but she's awesome. And," Ivy swallowed fingers toying with a long slender silver chain that was about her neck, "It's Christmas, you should spend it with your family."

"Alright," Jay-Jay agreed after a short silence, "If you're sure, Ivy."

"I'm sure," Ivy replied, before hearing the sound of a woman's voice shouting for Jay in the background.

"Ah, gotta go," Jay-Jay murmured, "I promised mum I'd help her out in the kitchen tonight."

"You better get to it before she slaps ya over the head, then," Ivy murmured lips quirking up slightly as she heard Jay-Jay mutter something unintelligible under his breath, "Say hi to them for me."

"Yeah, will do," Jay-Jay replied, "And, call me if you need me, for anything," he ordered and Ivy could just seem him pointing a finger like he could actually see her.

"Promise," she sighed, before she heard more shouting for Jay-Jay coming from the other end of the line, "Now, go help your mum like you promised," she ordered lightly, "She needs your mad culinary skills."

"More like she needs someone to do the hard stuff to save her manicure… but what about my manicure, Ivy? What about my manicure?" Jay-Jay mock pouted and Ivy let out a small amused laugh, "Chow for now."

"Chow for now," Ivy echoed before hanging up the phone and sighing out a heavy breath and dropping it down onto her nightstand, before she shifted up further onto the bed leaning against her pillow and the headboard of the bed and sliding under the covers. She sat like that for a moment, fingers toying with the thin silver chain of her necklace again before she tugged it out from under her jammy shirt and cupped the small oval locket in the palm of her hand. She dug her nails into the seam and got it open, swallowing heavily as she took in the two small pictures hidden inside, she brushed her fingers over the beloved faces of her parents as they smiled up at her, "I miss you," she murmured quietly before she clicked the locket closed again. She lifted it up and over her head, setting it down on the nightstand with far more care than she had her phone, before she reached for the lamp switching it off, plunging the room into darkness and got herself comfortable under the warmth of her covers.

 _It was the day my second cousin, Rose Tyler, came home in the wake of a big blue box that came crashing out of the sky on Christmas Eve._

 _A strange man collapsed at our feet…_

 ***O*O*O***

Ivy sat outside on the roof of the Powell Estate, the book she was trying to read open on her lap as she leant her back against the wall. The 20 year old having felt the need to retreat from all the Christmas cheer of the Tyler living room, just for a little while… she'd been hoping to distract herself and just forget that it was Christmas… just for a little while. She'd thought the book she was trying to read would help, but...

She grimaced slightly, it wasn't a bad book, she actually found it enjoyable… she was just struggling to focus enough on it to actually read. Her thoughts kept intruding, distracting her, dragging her focus back to things she was trying not to think about.

A light gusting breeze had her splaying one hand against the pages of her book to keep from losing her place whilst the other went to her hair, tucking some of the strands back behind her ear as the wind blew them across her face.

The sudden breeze quieted again and she sighed out a low breath. Her eyes closing as she leant her head back against the wall, the fingers that had been tucking her hair behind her ear lowering to her collarbone, toying with the slender sliver chain of her necklace instead, before it slid down further, hand clasping about the locket that was hidden under her shirt and jacket.

She released the locket and opened her eyes. Her gaze going back down to the book and she blew out another breath, before snapping it shut, giving up on trying to read. It wasn't working and Jackie would no doubt come looking for her soon. The older woman worried about how she was coping and Ivy couldn't blame her. She hadn't been the cheeriest of housemates on the build up to Christmas… she just couldn't help wishing that things were different. That her parents hadn't gotten into an accident. That they'd lived.

She sighed again and slowly shifted, getting back up to her feet. There was no point wishing for what wasn't mean to be as her dad used to say. And she'd always agreed, there wasn't any point. It couldn't be changed. It had happened and she had to live with it. Live with the pain of their loss and the sense of guilt… the illogical little sense of guilt that plagued her. Nagged at her. Made her blame herself.

So many regrets…

Ivy shook her head trying to shake the detrimental thoughts away as she scowled at herself, hand tightened about the book she was holding, "I hate Christmas," she muttered under her breath as she turned for the door, starting towards it. Only to pause as she suddenly heard a strange sound… a strange type of wheezing. She turned away from the door her eyes darting about… searching for the source of the noise. She looked up, eyes widening and mouth dropping open in shock as a big blue box appeared in the sky out of thin air, careening haphazardly through the air, hitting a block of flats and bouncing off, spinning back through the air. Ivy dropped her book thoughtlessly as she raced back across the roof bracing her hands against the ledge, leaning over it a bit to keep watching the blue box as it hit into another building that sent it careening in another direction and out of her line of sight, "Oh my God…" she breathed with shock and awe, "It's real…" she gasped, "It's really real…" she murmured… she'd known Jackie hadn't been lying but… "Oh, my God… Rose!" she turned and ran towards the door of the roof, fumbling with it, her hands trembling slightly. A wide grin on her face, not sure in that moment if she was more shocked or excited. She managed to get the door open in the next moment and all but dash out of it swiftly making her way down…

 ***O*O*O***

Meanwhile, the Doctor was stumbling out of the Tardis, his brow furrowed slightly and mouth hanging open a bit confused as he glanced around the familiar street just outside the Powell Estate where the Tyler's had a flat. He'd done it. He eyed the building in front of him. This was the Powell Estate and… it was the 24th of December, he was certain of it… but something was off… no not off just… oh, he couldn't think! He couldn't focus! There was something… something… He… he frowned deeper trying to place what he was sensing. His gaze landed on two familiar humans standing a short distance away gawping at him with confusion and he grinned, wildly spiralling mind diverted for the moment at the sight of them, "Jackie! Mickey! Blimey!" he frowned again, eyes staring at a point past them as that feeling niggled at him again. A feeling that had his hearts beating oddly about in his chest… "No, no, no, no…" he stumbled back a couple of steps, "There's something…" he frowned harder trying to place it. Trying to think, "What is it…?" he mumbled and sniffed heavily at the air, trying to scent it out, scent out the difference, "What is it…" there was something… something… a change, a… "That's it!" his gaze focused back on the two stood in front of him and pointed a finger at them, "There's something different here!" he hesitated as he eyed Jackie and Mickey's rather flummoxed expressions, "Is there something different here?"

Jackie quirked her brows quizzically at the man she'd never seen before in her life, rather perplexed by him, "No, nothin'. Except you mate."

"Oh…" the Doctor mumbled, a bit crestfallen. He could've sworn that there was something different a sort of change in the air and then he blinked rapidly, the chaotic spiralling mess of his mind abruptly shifting tracks, "Hold on!" he pointed a finger at them again, "Wait there!" he ordered, "There was something… something else… something I had to say. Something I had to tell you, something important. What was it?!" he frowned at them thinking hard on it trying to recall exactly what it was he needed to say, "No, hold on, hold on…" he stumbled back towards them hands coming up to rest on their shoulders, "Hold on. No, hold on, hold on. Shush, shush, shush," he urged them, he almost had it, almost… "Oh!" he exclaimed making the two he had by the shoulders jump slightly, "I know!" he grinned at them brightly, "Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed before he collapsed forward, falling to the ground unconscious. A second before the sound of someone running came from behind Mickey and Jackie and the pair looked up from the strange collapsed man to see who it was, eyes landing on Ivy as she dashed into view.

"It's real!" she panted as she came up beside them, staring at the big blue box, "It's really real!"

"Told you," Jackie said, a bit smug.

"I know!" Ivy nodded glancing at Jackie, "And I believed you…" she turned her eyes back to the big blue police box, "But, it's real!" she exclaimed, before she took note of the man collapsed on the ground at their feet, "Oh," she crouched down by him, frowning with concern, fingers reaching for the pulse in his throat, "Who's he?"

"No clue," Jackie shook her head, staring down at the collapsed man with some concern again, "Some nutter," she muttered, a second before the Tardis door creaked open again and Rose stepped out.

The blonde's eyes landed on her mum and Mickey and then went lower, and blinked at the woman with pink hair in confusion for second before she looked up and her eyes widened in a bit of surprise and recognition, "Ivy?"

"Hi, Rose," Ivy murmured.

Rose shook off her questions and her shock as her eyes went to the Doctor whom Ivy was crouched beside, "What happened?" she asked moving towards them, "Is he alright?"

"I dunno," Mickey shook his head, "He just sort of keeled over," he stated.

"Well, he's got a pulse," Ivy murmured and Rose nodded, staring down at him with troubled eyes, teeth sinking into her lower lip as relief crashed with guilt inside of her at the sight of him collapsed on the street.

"But, who is he?" Mickey questioned glancing back at the Tardis expecting the man to step out any second, "Where's the Doctor?"

"That's him," Rose muttered nodding down at his collapsed form, "Right in front of you. That's the Doctor."

"What do you mean, that's the Doctor?" Jackie questioned with confusion, flicking her eyes down to the unconscious man, "Doctor who?"

"I mean, that's him!" Rose gestured at the man with her hand, frowning, not exactly completely certain herself that it truly was, no matter what he had said, what proof he'd given… she swallowed he was just so different so… not him.

Ivy blinked down at him, really taking in his features for the first time with a curious gaze, "He looks different to what you told me," she murmured.

Rose frowned at her cousin before turning accusing, confused eyes up to her mum and Mickey, "You told her?!"

"Well, it's not like I had much of a choice," Jackie huffed a bit defensively at the accusation in her daughter's tone and eyes.

"She's a bit of a horrid liar," Ivy murmured looking up from the man to look at Rose.

"I am not," Jackie huffed, her arms crossing over her chest.

Rose glanced from Ivy to her mum and back again a bit confused, not understanding why it had even come up… her mum wasn't that bad of a liar. She forced herself to shake it off in the next instant her eyes going back to the Doctor, she could figure it out later, "Just…" she took a breath, swallowing as she stared with troubled eyes at the Doctor's unconscious form, "Just help me get him inside," she muttered.

Ivy nodded, immediately shifting to help the blond get the man up off the ground. Mickey shifting to help as well.

 ***O*O*O***

Rose swallowed as she tore her eyes away from the Doctor's prone form as he lay in the bed in a set of striped pyjamas her mum had seemingly pulled out of nowhere, to glance at Ivy as she stood with her in the doorway to the Tyler flats spare bedroom, "So," she broke the silence between them, "Why are you here?" she questioned.

Ivy shrugged, eyes going from the prone unconscious form of the Doctor to look at Rose, "It's Christmas," she murmured a bit evasively.

"Right," Rose nodded looking away again, eyes going helplessly to the man in the bed who claimed to be the Doctor, "Of course. Right," she'd sort of forgot that that was what he'd said, that he was taking her home to Christmas. And, she'd completely spaced on the decorations they'd passed on the way through the flat. She'd been a bit distracted trying to get him into the corridor and into the closest bedroom. She stepped out of the doorway, moving towards the bed staring at the man's face as she slowly sat herself down on the edge of the bed, desperately trying to see the Doctor in his face.

"And," Ivy swallowed, shifting a bit uncomfortably, her tongue flicking out past her lips, wetting them as she stared at her cousin, forcing herself to continue, anticipating the questions the blond would have, "I live here."

Rose stiffened with surprise and her head whipped around to look at Ivy, frowning heavily with confusion, "What?! Why?" she questioned.

Ivy glanced away from her, casting her eyes down to the carpet beneath her feet, trying to get herself to speak. To answer the questions, but the words that she needed where sticking in her throat as it tightened.

Rose stared at her for a moment longer taking in her downcast expression with continued confusion, the silence stretching between them, before she looked away again eyes going over the room taking in what she hadn't noticed before. The lived in look to it. The stuff strewn about it, and not in the a travel bag tucked in the corner kind of way, but the more permanent resident sort, "Oh…"she muttered shifting a bit in her perch on the edge of the bed, her eyes going back to the Doctor, who was tucked cosily into what she now realised was her cousins bed, "That's just brilliant," she groused lowly, unable to help but not like the idea. As much as she knew that it didn't really matter that he was… she couldn't help the feeling though.

Ivy swallowed heavily, and shifted in the doorway uncomfortably again, not missing her cousins tone, but before she could get any sort of reply past her still tight throat, Jackie was stepping past her and into the room she'd so graciously given to her.

"Here we go," Jackie said, holding out the pink stethoscope she had clutched in her hand to Rose who took it from her, "Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it," she continued as Rose started to place the ends of it into her ears, "Though, I still say we should take him to the hospital."

"We can't," Rose huffed taking the pieces out of her ears again, shooting her mum a mildly irritated look, "They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race," Jackie opened her mouth, "No!" Rose cut in before her mum could say another word, "Shush!" she ordered and Jackie shut her mouth whilst Ivy sighed out a breath as she eyed the younger blond as she turned away again as she stuck the ends of the stethoscope back into her ears, before putting the rounded end against the Doctor's chest, listening first to one side and then shifting it so that she could listen to the other.

"Both working," Rose sighed with relief a brief moment later.

Ivy quirked her brows curiously at her cousin, "Both?"

"Well, he's got two hearts?" Rose replied with a bit of a shrug as she took the ends of the stethoscope out of her ears and set it down on the nightstand.

"Oh, don't be stupid," Jackie scoffed.

"He has!" Rose insisted as she got up and started for the door.

"Anything else he's got two of?" Jackie asked, unable to help herself.

The question made Rose pause just before the doorway and she turned back to her mum, "Leave him alone," she demanded before brushing past her cousin as she stalked out of the bedroom. Jackie stared at the Doctor a moment, before she sighed and turned to the door starting from the room, touching Ivy's arm gently as she passed her giving it a bit of a comforting squeeze before stepping from the room completely.

Ivy turned her head looking after Jackie's retreating form for a brief moment, before she turned away again. Her eyes returning to the Doctor as she stepped into her room as she lingered, wanting to give Jackie and Rose some time together. It had been a long three months of wondering and hoping for Jackie.

Her eyes widened as the Doctor's lips parted and he exhaled and wisping golden energy escaped curling through the air. She blinked, eyeing it as it wended through the air towards her. She lifted a hand as it started a circuit about her head and attempted to wave it away only for it to sort of skitter and dance almost playfully about her hand before wending its way towards her open bedroom window, escaping out it.

Ivy walked over to the window, poking her head out of it, tracking the wisping golden light as it floated through the air with a perplexed gaze, until it had floated out of sight, "Well," she murmured as she turned from the window, leaning against the frame, her eyes going back to the Doctor's unconscious form, "If I wasn't sure you were an alien before," she continued a bit musingly, "I am now."

 ***O*O*O***

"How can he go changing his face?" Jackie asked as she entered the kitchen where Rose was investigating the fridge in an effort to distract herself, "Is that a different face or is he a different person?"

"How should I know?!" Rose retorted sharply almost slamming the fridge door shut as she turned to face her mum. She paused, "Sorry," she murmured guiltily. She hadn't meant to snap. Jackie nodded her acceptance and Rose took a shaky breath, "Thing is… I thought I knew him, mum," she murmured, voice trembling as her eyes filled with tears, "I thought me and him were… and then he goes and does this," she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, sniffling, "I keep forgetting he's not human," she let out a shaking breath and took her mum's hand and tried to lighten her tone, "The big question is… where'd you get a pair of men's pyjamas?"

"Howard's been staying over," Jackie replied as she moved a couple of steps away from Rose.

"What," Rose blinked, "Howard from the market?" Jackie nodded eyeing Rose a bit cautiously, "How long's that been going on?"

"A month or so," Jackie replied, "First of all, he starts delivering to the door and I thought, 'that's a bit odd'. Next thing you know it's a bag of oranges…"

"Ivy said she's living here," Rose cut in, not wanting to hear about how Howard had wooed his way into her mum's life.

"She is, yeah," Jackie murmured, taking a seat at the kitchen table as Rose eyed her with a quizzically furrowed brow.

"Why? Last I heard she had a nice little house…" Rose trailed at the look on her mum's face, "Mum, what is it?"

"Her parents, Rose," Jackie murmured softly, eyeing her daughter with a solemn gaze as she stilled at her mum's tone, "They died."

Rose swallowed heavily, her eyes widening with shock and sadness, her cousins Malcom and Gale they were… "Died?" she asked carefully.

Jackie nodded, "It was about a week after you left again, to save the Doctor. Just out of nowhere, an accident…" she trailed with a low solemn sigh, toying with the sleeve of her jacket as she recalled memories of just after the accident, the look on Ivy's face in the hospital, "And, I didn't want her staying on her own…" she trailed again.

Rose sat down heavily in a chair at the table, feeling her eyes pricking again with tears, recalling her cousins downcast expression in the bedroom with a heavy heart. She glanced at her mum after another moment of silence had passed between them, "Is that why you told her? About the Doctor, I mean?"

"Reasons, had nothing to do with it," Jackie sighed, eyes returning to her daughter, "She figured out I was lying about something fairly early on."

"How…?" Rose began and Jackie shot her a mildly irritated look for her persistence, honestly what did it matter if she had? "I just mean, you're not that bad of a liar…"

"She has the same tell as dad does…" Ivy grimaced, pained at her slip, "Did," she corrected lowly as Rose and Jackie's head whipped about to look at her from where she was standing in the doorway, "The uncomfortable sort of," she moved into the kitchen, moving towards the fridge, "Scratchy eyebrow thing…"

"I do not," Jackie protested.

Rose blinked, "Actually you kind of do," she made a scratching her eyebrow motion, "Well, sometimes," she murmured uncomfortably her eyes going back to her cousin who was studiously not looking at them as she opened the fridge and peered at what was inside. Rose opened her mouth wanting to say something to her… to tell her how sorry she was… but the words wouldn't come in that moment as she eyed the stiff posture of Ivy's shoulders and the stiff way she moved as she closed the fridge as empty handed as she had been. Then sound, a voice coming from the living room reached her ears and she turned her head, "Is that Harriet Jones?!" she queried, getting up and starting from the kitchen.

Ivy let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, her posture loosening slightly as she glanced back to see Jackie following Rose out of the kitchen, before she turned herself starting for the doorway with slower steps, no longer recalling why she'd wanted to come into the kitchen in the first place.

"Why's she on the telly?" Rose was asking as Ivy came out of the kitchen, the blonde's eyes glued to the screen.

"She's Prime Minister now. I'm eighteen quid a week better off," Jackie stated and Rose couldn't help but smile incredulously, "They're calling it 'Britain's Golden Age'. I keep saying 'my Rose has met her'."

"Did more than that. Stopped World War Three with her," Rose murmured, still with a bit of a smile as she watched the telly, "Harriet Jones…"

"That was the Slitheen, right?" Ivy commented as she came up on Rose's other side.

Rose glanced at her, before glancing at her mum, "Was there anything you didn't tell her?" she attempted to chid jokingly.

"She talks about you a lot," Ivy shrugged trying to make the action light-hearted whilst Jackie shrugged herself not at all ashamed of the fact that she talked about her daughter so often… she was proud of her, "You're her all-time favourite subject, ya know," she murmured in an attempt at teasing, though just like Rose, she wasn't sure it quite reached the mark. Though, the two did exchange a tiny smile as they glanced at each other, before their eyes returned to the telly as a man addressed Harriet Jones.

"Prime Minister, what about those calling the Guinevere One Space Probe a waste of money?" he questioned.

"Now, that's where you're wrong. I completely disagree if you don't mind," Harriet responded and Rose let out a small laugh, "The Guinevere One Space Probe represents this country's limitless ambition. British workmanship sailing up there among the stars."

"This is the spirit of Christmas," Llewellyn spoke up, "Birth and rejoicing, and the dawn of a new age, and that is what we're achieving fifteen million miles away. Our very own miracle," he stated before the image on the telly cut away to a computerised image of the probe as it soared up into space, zooming away from the Earth.

"The unmanned Probe Guinevere One is about to make its final descent," a news reporter stated, "Photographs of the Martian Landscape should be received by midnight tonight."

 ***O*O*O***

Ivy walked across the roof of the Powell Estate, the sun starting to set. She came to a stop by the book she'd dropped earlier in her shock at seeing the big blue box falling out of the sky and bent picking it up. She turned it over in her hands, opening it at the pages that had been creased in the landing. She flattened them out with her palm, frowning slightly as she smoothed her hand over them again and again, straightening them out in an attempt to undo as much of the damage done to the pages as possible.

Behind her the door to the roof opened again and Rose stepped out onto the roof, her eyes immediately finding Ivy, "There you are," she called and Ivy looked up, eyes going to her cousin and she closed the book, "You hiding up here?" Rose asked as she moved towards her.

"Not really," Ivy replied, "Just taking a break from all the… Christmas," she finished in a low mutter, gaze going down to the book in her hands.

Rose blinked a bit quizzically, "You used to love Christmas…"

Ivy nodded, she did, or she had… "Yeah – just, not this year," she murmured.

Rose's eyes widened in realisation and she nodded quickly, shifting uncomfortably, that had been stupid, she berated herself, of course she wouldn't be… "Right, sorry," she murmured, "And," she focused on Ivy again, hand reaching for her cousins and squeezing, she still couldn't quite completely wrap her head around the fact that Malcom and Gale where gone, when a day ago for her, they'd been alive and well and yet they'd been dead for three months… three whole months and she hadn't known, couldn't have as it had only been a day and yet it hadn't been… God, the Tardis and time travel could be confusing, "I'm _sorry."_

Ivy squeezed back, after a brief moment, swallowing heavily against the lump that had lodged in her throat, "Yeah. Me too," she slipped her hand from her cousins and cleared her throat, trying to dislodge the lump, "Um, where you looking for me for any reason in particular? Or did Jackie send you?"

Rose's lips quirked up slightly at that, "Mum been mother hen-ing you?"

Ivy shrugged slightly, "A little… or a lot," she admitted with another shrug.

"That's mum," Rose murmured her small smile turning fond, before she focused on Ivy again, "Mickey's coming over soon. We're headed out… Christmas shopping," Ivy gave a small nod, "I was going to ask if you wanted to come but..." Rose trailed, if her cousin was trying to take a bit of a break from Christmas. She doubted that she'd want to.

"Thanks," Ivy murmured, "But, no. No, thanks…" and Rose nodded, the slightest bit disappointed it had been ages since she'd really spent any time with Ivy, "Besides ," Ivy continued with a lighter tone, "I'm sure Mickey would like some time with just you and him," she murmured, before she eyed her cousins not exactly thrilled expression, "You did want to spend some time with Mickey, yeah?" it had been pretty much been three whole months… and Mickey was her boyfriend... or, he was supposed to be…

"Yeah. Yeah," Rose agreed, nodding quickly, before she smiled a little again. It would be nice to spend time with Mickey. Just Mickey. Normal, completely human, Mickey, "I'm just worried, you know. The Doctor, he's…"

Ivy nodded, still eyeing her cousins expression, "I can keep an eye on him… you know, whilst you're out with Mickey."

Rose swallowed heavily, hesitating only briefly, "Would you?"

Ivy nodded, "Yeah…" and gave her a smile, "Gladly," she assured, "It's the least Christmas-y room in the house, so…" she shrugged.

"Ah, an excuse," Rose nodded sagely, before she let out a small laugh, before sobering, "Thanks, Ivy."

Ivy nodded, before hesitating briefly, "I'm sure he'll wake up, Rose," she murmured, taking her cousins hand again and giving it a squeeze as Rose sniffled, tears welling again, "From what I've heard. He's a bit of a miracle worker."

"Yeah," Rose nodded wiping at her eyes with her free hand as she squeezed Ivy's hand back with the other, lips quirking up fondly in remembrance, "He is," her expression fell again, "Or he used to be. The old him. This new him…" she shook her head, "I just dunno…" she slipped her hand from her cousins and turned starting back across the roof towards the door, shoulders slumped with the weight of her concern and guilt. She'd done this. She couldn't really remember how… but she knew it was because of her. He'd had to go and change because of what she'd done and now. Now, he wasn't him anymore.

Ivy stared after Rose a moment, before she turned her head staring up into the rapidly darkening sky, stars beginning to twinkle faintly above them. She lingered on the roof another moment, before she turned and started for the door herself, heading back down the Estate to the Tyler flat.

 ***O*O*O***

Ivy stepped into her bedroom, her eyes going to the Doctor who looked like he hadn't so much as shifted position on her bed. She walked over to him, eyeing him a brief moment before she reached for the stethoscope that had been left on her nightstand. Her promise to Rose to keep an eye on him in mind as she put the ends in her ears, before stooping over him, lightly pressing the rounded bit to his chest. Listening to the beating of his heart, along with an odd sort of echo, coming from the other side of his chest. She shifted the rounded bit to the other side of his chest and listened again, hearing the second heart along with the echo of the first she'd listened to. She blinked, brows quirking, he really did have two! And, both were beating. She took the stethoscope from her ears and placed it back down on the nightstand, before returning her concerned gaze to his prone form. He had been out for a long while now.

Slowly, she reached out a hand, gently touching the backs of her fingers to his forehead to check his temperature. He shifted slightly, his head turning into her touch and Ivy lifted her hand away watching him intently for any further signs of movement, "Um, Doctor?" she tried, he remained still and Ivy breathed a low disappointed breath, chalking the movement down to an instinctual reaction to a soft touch. She supposed, it was understandable, who didn't want a comforting touch when they were sick and… he did seem rather sick. If that was even the proper word for what was wrong with him. She reached out again, fingers brushing his forehead again, hoping to offer some comfort to him. She always hated being sick, especially being really sick and alone. She'd always used to find herself at her parent's house and snuggled up in her childhood bedroom if she got really ill… just not wanting to feel all miserable and alone. She turned her mind from the thought, swallowing heavily as that feeling of loss threatened to rise up and choke her, fingers still gently brushing over his temple and forehead, copying the movements her mum used to do. The feeling one that used to always bring her comfort, no matter what age she was.

"How is he?" Jackie asked from the doorway and Ivy jerked her hand away a bit startled as she turned her head to look at the older woman.

"Doesn't seem to be any change," Ivy murmured softly with a shake of her head, before turning from the bed to face Jackie completely.

"Figures," Jackie sighed lowly, eyeing the unconscious form on the bed. He hadn't looked any improved, but at least he didn't look any worse either. That was something. She stepped further into the room and held out the steaming mug in her hands, "Here."

"Thanks," Ivy murmured accepting the mug, not needing to look to know that it was a cup of tea.

Jackie nodded, "You sure you… oh, that's the door," she murmured, diverted from what she was going to say as she turned and walked from the room to see just who was at the door on Christmas Eve.

Ivy glanced down at the mug in her hands before setting it down on the nightstand by the stethoscope. She moved over to a chair, picked it up walking it over to the bed and setting it down by it.

Ivy settled herself on the chair, getting comfortable, before she picked up the mug again and took a sip of the hot liquid. If only to busy herself with something as she eyed the rather human looking alien on the bed as his chest continued to rise and fall with his steady breathing.

 ***O*O*O***

"So, er, what do you need?" Mickey asked as he and Rose strolled down the street that was crowded with last minute shoppers, "Twenty quid?" he offered, pulling a note out of his wallet and holding it out to her.

"Do you mind?" Rose asked as she accepted the note from him, "I'll pay you back," she assured him, tucking it away.  
Mickey shrugged, "Call it a Christmas present."

Rose shook her head, "God, I'm all out of synch," she muttered, it honestly didn't feel like Christmas to her. Christmas was supposed to be months off still, "You just forget about Christmas and things in the Tardis," she sighed, "They don't exist. You get sort of timeless," she explained.

"Oh yeah. That's fascinating, because I love hearing stories about the Tardis," Mickey muttered with sarcasm, "Oh, go on Rose, tell us another one because I swear I could listen to it all day. Tardis this, Tardis that…"

"Shut up!" Rose huffed with very little heat, her lips quirking up into a small smile as she eyed Mickey.

"Oh!" Mickey carried on with a bit of sarcasm, "And one time the Tardis landed in a biiig yellow garden full of balloons."

"I'm not like that!" Rose exclaimed.

"Oh, you so are," Mickey retorted.

"Mmmm," Rose hummed, eyeing him, "Must drive you mad. I'm surprised you don't give up on me," she murmured.

"Oh, that's the thing, isn't it?" Mickey responded offering her a smile, "You can rely on me. I don't go changing my face."

Rose smiled again, this time the action coming easier. "Yeah," she agreed, she could rely on Mickey to always be Mickey. He'd just always be… him, no sudden surprises, no face changes… no… no… weird alien stuff just Mickey… Rose's thoughts stuttered as another thought hit her one that had her heart freezing in her chest uncomfortably, "What if he's dying?" she asked, God, what if he really was and she was out here. With Mickey… not, not by his side where she should be… but she couldn't… because he wasn't really him anymore. He was someone else… and it hurt to look at him and not see that man she'd known.

"Ok…" Mickey sighed as he stopped in his tracks just staring at her.

Rose paused and turned to look at him, gazing at him with guilty apologetic eyes as she met his quiet disappointed ones, "Sorry!"

"Just let it be Christmas," Mickey urged her as he took her hands in his own, "Can you do that? Just for a bit," he pleaded, "You and me, and Christmas. No… no Doctor, no… no bog monsters… no life or death."

Rose took a breath, "Ok," she nodded.

"Promise?"

"Yes!" Rose smiled.

"Right!" Mickey beamed a delighted grin and they started walking around the market again.

"So…" Rose began casting about for something to say. Something that wasn't the Doctor, even as her mind lingered on him, worried, "How long has Ivy been dying her hair pink?" she asked the first thing that popped into her head.

"Uh," Mickey frowned thinking back, "She started a couple of days after she started living with your mum. Came home after being down the street with pink hair and a new haircut. Thought your mum was gonna flip, but she was just quiet for a couple of moments and then went over and gave her biig hug," he wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulders and squeezed, before glancing at her with a quirked brow, "Why?"

"Dunno," Rose shrugged, "It's not the Doctor…" she murmured and Mickey smiled again nodding, just really grateful that she was trying even if she was talking about hair, "I didn't recognise her for a moment there."

Mickey nodded, "I think that's the point."

"Oh…" Rose mumbled, turning her eyes from him to look ahead her brow slightly furrowed as she took that in.

There was a beat of silence between them before Mickey spoke again, "What're you going to get your mum?"

"Oh, um…" Rose mumbled distracted as her gaze caught on the brass band, dressed up as Santas complete with mask that hid their faces, a brass band that they'd walked past a little earlier, and frowned again this time with suspicion. She could have sworn they were further down... where they following them?

"I'm around there all the time now, you know," Mickey continued to chat, eager to fill her in on his life whilst he had her to himself, promise and all. "She does my dinner on a Sunday, talks about you all afternoon, yap, yap, yap, yap, yap…"

Rose nodded, still distracted as she glanced at the brass band again… they were… they were following them. The Santas as if realising they'd been caught stopped playing… and then blue flames shot out of the ends of the bands instruments and pandemonium ensued as the Christmas crowds in the market place panicked…

"It's us! They're after us!" Rose cried as she and Mickey fled as the Santas continued to fire flames from their instruments, one hitting an enormous Christmas tree, sending it crashing to the ground, right on top of one of the Santas, knocking it's mask off in the process…

 ***O*O*O***

Ivy paused on her way to the kitchen as her eyes fell on the Christmas tree… the _green_ Christmas tree that was situated in the living room. They'd had a white one when she'd last come through the living room, "Jackie… where'd the tree come from?" she asked, starting for the kitchen where she could hear Jackie puttering about.

"That's what was at the door," Jackie replied glancing up and over her shoulder from where she was bustling about with mugs, to look at Ivy who was in the doorway, the water in the kettle starting to boil, "I figured Rose got us a new one."

"Why would she get us a new one?" Ivy asked quizzically as she stepped into the kitchen depositing her mug in the sink.

"I don't know," Jackie replied with a shrug.

"Doesn't it seem a bit odd to you, though?" Ivy asked turning from the sink leaning her back against it, "I mean, she went out for present shopping not a tree…"

"Well, who else could it be?!" Jackie questioned with a bit of a huff, eyeing Ivy with a slight frown before the phone rang as she turned away stepping out of the kitchen, heading for the phone that had been left in the living room.

"I dunno…" Ivy murmured, moving back towards the kitchen doorway herself, having deposited her dirty mug in the sink like she'd intended.

"Hello?" Jackie answered the phone and then beamed a grin, "Bev!" she exclaimed as she started away with the phone.

Ivy stared at the green tree a moment longer, eyeing it with a slight thoughtful frown. It just seemed weird to her that Rose would buy a tree when they had one already… she glanced at Jackie as she started back towards the kitchen as she chatted away to Bev, completely engrossed in her conversation to the other woman as she walked past her and back into the kitchen. Ivy sighed, yeah she wouldn't be getting much out of Jackie for a bit. She glanced back at the tree and shook her head before she started out of the living room, heading back towards her bedroom. It was a bit strange but it was still just a Christmas tree… it wasn't like it was deadly. Still, she'd ask about it again later when Jackie had gotten off the phone or Rose, if she got home first...

 ***O*O*O***

"What's going on?" Mickey demanded as he and Rose ran from the brass band that was still firing flames at them from their instruments, "What've we done? Why are they after us?!" he exclaimed a bit frantic.

Rose's eyes landed on a Taxi as it drew up along the street, "Taxi!" she hollered and in the next moment they were clambering inside, Rose giving a hurried address to the taxi driver, before she turned back to Mickey, "They're after the Doctor."

"I can't even go shopping with you," Mickey muttered eyeing Rose as she dug about in her pockets, searching them, "We get attacked by a brass band," the blond pulled out her phone and started tapping at the keypad as the taxi drove off, "Who're you phoning?"

"My mum," Rose replied as she brought the phone up to her ear, teeth worrying her lower lip as she waited for it to connect.

 ***O*O*O***

"She turns up – no warning," Jackie continued chatting on to Bev as she wandered the flat, "I've got nothing. I said, 'Rose, you want a Christmas dinner of meat paste, then so be it'," she fibbed as she picked up a mug of tea.

 ***O*O*O***

"Get off the phone!" Rose growled as she got an engaged sound, jerking the phone away from her ear with irritation as police sirens sounded in the distance.

"Who were those Santa things?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know! But think about it. They were after us. What's important about us? Well, nothing, except the one thing we've got tucked in bed. The Doctor…" Rose hesitated a brief moment before she started tapping at her keypad again.

"Who're you calling now?" Mickey asked.

"Ivy," Rose stated simply searching through her contacts for her cousins number, not knowing it by heart like she did her mum's, frowning as she scanned down the list... why did she have so many bleedin' contacts! She barely spoke to half these people anymore! And who the bloody hell was Dana? When had she ever met a bleeding Dana?!

 ***O*O*O***

Ivy looked up from the book she'd been half-heartedly perusing as she sat by the Doctor's bedside again. Her gaze flicking briefly up to him, no change – not even a twitch apart from the rise and fall of his chest. Her eyes went to the door as she heard Jackie coming down the corridor towards her, "Oh, no. Don't come round, darling," she was saying to Bev as she wandered into the bedroom, "No, flat's all topsy turvy," she held out the mug to Ivy.

Ivy blinked at it, "I've just had one," she reminded the older woman.

"Hold on a sec, Bev," Jackie told her friend before she placed the phone against her shoulder, "For him," she nodded at the Doctor, still proffering the mug at Ivy, "Case he wants one when he wakes," she explained and Ivy took it with a small slightly bemused smile as Jackie turned without another word to her, phone back up to her ear, "Bev, I'm back," she said as she started out of the room, "Yeah, she just barges in and litters the place. Yeah, no, I'll come round and see you on Boxing day," she promised as she left the room.

Ivy set the mug of tea down on the nightstand, her gaze returning to the Doctor as his lips parted and he exhaled another wisping stream of golden energy. She watched it, brows quirking at it more curiously this time as it once again floated through the air towards her. She raised her hand towards it, holding it still and watched with a small smile as it wended around her fingers lazily, it was really rather pretty, and warm… alive… she wiggled her fingers and smiled wider a soft laugh escaping her as it danced about her fingers in response before drifting away again, floating through the air, wending its way out the window. Her phone rang and Ivy's gaze snapped to where it was on the nightstand on the opposite side to the bed she was sitting on. She placed the book still resting on her lap down on the nightstand beside her and got up starting to round the bed only for it to stop ringing almost as quickly as it had begun.

She frowned…

 ***O*O*O***

"Forget it," Rose muttered shoving her phone back into her pocket, "We're practically there anyway," she said eyes on the street they were on as the taxi rounded a corner bringing the Powell Estate into view.

 ***O*O*O***

Ivy looked at her phone, staring at the missed call from Rose with her brow still furrowed, a bad feeling clawing at her. Why had Rose called then hung up barely after one ring? What had happened? She swallowed heavily, her gaze going briefly to the Doctor's prone form, before she turned and started out of the room, her phone still clutched in one hand, wandering down the corridor, teeth worrying her lower lip, and into the living room where Jackie was puttering about still on the phone.

"Jackie?" she called, a second before the front door burst open and Rose and Mickey ran in and Ivy let out a breath of relief at the sight of them, alive.

"So, save us a chipolata…" Jackie continued even as she turned questioning eyes going from Ivy to her daughter and Mickey.

"Get off the phone!" Rose exclaimed as she marched towards her mum with a deep irritated frown, before she blinked as Ivy was suddenly hugging her tightly. She glanced at her, returning it with a bit of confusion.

"You're ok," Ivy mumbled.

"Yeah…" Rose agreed and glanced at Mickey as he shifted placing a comforting hand on Ivy's shoulder a look of horrified understand flitting across his face and Rose let out a low sigh not quite getting exactly what had happened but vaguely connecting the dots of what her cousin may have been thinking, "For now…" she muttered.

Ivy frowned with concern and pulled back from the hug, glancing from Rose to Mickey and back again, "For now?"

"It's only Bev!" Jackie stated cheerily and the three's attention returned to her, "She says hello," she blinked startled as Rose snatched the phone from her.

"Bev?" Rose spoke into the phone, "Yeah," she hurriedly cut in as the woman started rapidly talking at her, "Look, it'll have to wait," she hung up.

"Rose, what's going on?" Ivy asked.

"Don't have time to explain right now," Rose replied quickly, "But, it's not safe. We've gotta get out. Where can we go?"

"My mate Stan, he'll put us up," Mickey suggested.

"That's only two streets away," Rose shook her head, "What about Mo?" she asked urgently, "Where's she living now?"

"I dunno!" Jackie exclaimed eyeing her daughter with increasing confusion and a touch of irritation, "Peak District?"

"Yeah. She's in Peak District," Ivy confirmed with a nod.

"Oh, we'll go to cousin Mo's then," Rose decided and started moving deeper into the house needing to get to the Doctor.

"No, it's Christmas Eve!" Jackie exclaimed adamantly as she followed after her, "We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?"

"Mum…Ivy…" Rose paused, her gaze locked on the green Christmas tree in the living room, "Where'd you get that tree?" she asked and Jackie shifted turning to look at it, "That's a new tree," Rose continued a bit cautiously, "Where'd you get it?"

"I thought it was you," Jackie shrugged.

"How can it be me?" Rose asked staring at her mum perplexed.

"Thought it was odd if it was you," Ivy muttered as she stared at the green Christmas tree over Rose's shoulder.

"Well, you went shopping," Jackie huffed, eyeing Rose and Ivy both with irritation now, "There was a ring at the door, and there it was!"

"No," Rose began slowly, her eyes flitting back to the tree that was sitting all so innocently in her family living room, "That wasn't me."

"Then who was it?" Jackie demanded a second before the lights on the tree lit up all by themselves and 'Jingle Bells' started to play as it started to spin, sections of it beginning to slowly rotate in different directions.

"Oh," Rose breathed, eyes wide as she grabbed her mum and pulled her behind her, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

Ivy swallowed, staring at it wide- eyed as it started forward, moving towards them, rotating sections picking up speed, "No, no…" she gasped as it started chopping easily through the coffee table, "Not kidding!"

"Go, go, go!" Mickey shouted to them as he snapped up a chair close to him for defence as the tree continued forward, "Get out!"

"We've got to save the Doctor!" Rose exclaimed as she ran for the corridor.

"He's still unconscious!" Ivy exclaimed as she turned from the tree and followed after Rose, "How are we gonna get him out?!" she asked they ran into the bedroom.

"I dunno!" Rose fretted, her eyes on the Doctor's prone form, wishing that he'd suddenly just sit up… wake up… be the Doctor.

"What're you both doing?!" Jackie cried with fretful alarm from the doorway.

"We can't just leave him!" Rose shouted, turning back to the doorway too level a look full of desperation on her mum.

"Mickey!" Jackie shouted as she glanced back at him, hovering just outside the bedroom doorway, "Leave it!" she shouted as the tree's rotating sections started to shred the legs of the chair, "Get out! Get out!" she begged.

Her words making Rose and Ivy pause and turn back to look at the open door. "Mickey!" Rose shouted desperately.

"Mickey!" Ivy shouted, "It decimated the coffee table! I doubt a chair's gonna do much better against it! Come on!"

"Get out of there!' Jackie shouted and Mickey finally abandoned the chair as he moved to flee after the others.

"No, leave him!" Jackie cried as she watched from just outside the bedroom doorway as Ivy and Rose shifted about the bed, one on either side of him, trying to get the unconscious Time Lord up out of the bed, "Just leave him!" she begged as Mickey darted past her and into the room.

"Get in here!" Mickey demanded as he turned levelling a firm look at Jackie as she continued to hover undecided on what she should do.

Jackie hastily compiled a second later as the sound of Christmas tree grew closer and slammed the door shut behind her.

"We're never gonna get him past the killer tree like this!" Ivy exclaimed with concern as the sound of a glass pane smashing reached them, the tree getting closer and closer to the bedroom door. Whilst Jackie and Mickey grabbed Ivy's wardrobe and pulled it across the door as an added barrier between them and the tree they could hear advancing.

Ivy and Rose laid the Doctor's upper body back down against the bed, the blond conceding that they really wouldn't be able to. Not now, "Doctor, wake up!" Rose shouted urgently as she leaned over him, only to get nothing from him much to her frustration and fear. He needed him to wake up! They needed him to wake up! She needed him to wake up!

She glanced about and ran over to the Doctor's jacket, digging frantically about in a pocket before pulling out the sonic screwdriver. She rushed back over to him placing it into his hand as the Christmas tree smashed through the barricaded door almost as easily as it had the coffee table.

Ivy who'd been eyeing the strange slender tube thing a bit quizzically wondering what good it could do, lifted her eyes to the door in alarm at the sound, eyes landing on the rotating sections of the killer Christmas tree as it advanced into the room, heading for a cringing Jackie, "Oh, my God…!" she gasped horrified, heart pounding in her chest at the sight. She didn't want to lose anyone else. Didn't think she could survive losing another member of her family… and it was threatening to happen right in front of her!

"I'm going to get killed by a Christmas tree!" Jackie cried with horrified desperation as she pressed herself back against the wall she'd been blown back into by the door when it had exploded inwards under the trees assault.

Rose turned back to the Doctor's prone form, desperation burning up inside of her at the sight of her mum's impending doom at the tree. She leaned down to him again, "Help me," she whispered into his ear, "Come on, please I need you!" she cried when she got no reaction, giving his shoulders a desperate shake.

Ivy licked her lips anxious and desperate as the tree got closer and closer to Jackie, rotating sections cutting through the air, "Please!" she cried, eyes flitting to the Doctor's prone form, "Doctor, if you can hear us at all," she continued eyes going back to her cousin Jackie, desperation rising, "We could really use one of your _miracles_ right about now – Jackie…!" she shouted as Jackie let out a desperate terrified scream.

And, the Doctor's fingers tightened about the sonic screwdriver Rose had placed in his hand and sat up, eyes landing on the advancing tree and raised the sonic, the blue tip flashed and the tree exploded. The Doctor lowered his arm, "Remote control. But who's controlling it?" he muttered, before his gaze was drawn to a woman he didn't recognise as she shifted, her eyes turning to him, green meeting brown and he stilled on the bed, "Oh…" he breathed with breathless wonder as he eyed her, the woman's expression turning quizzical as she eyed him back, "You're what's different," he murmured, his hearts beating rapidly in his chest with excitement and his chaotic mind racing with wonder and hope as he suddenly understood just what it was he'd been sensing when he first stepped out of the Tardis, before he'd collapsed. It had been her! He hadn't thought it possible… hadn't dared hope, not after the loss of his people and his planet… but there she was, right in front of him… a tantalising wondrous chance at a possibility. One that he wanted to latch onto with all his might and never let go of. His soul yearning for hers… for the deep close connection that could one day be made between them…

He swallowed heavily, his mouth feeling a bit dry, "What's your name?" he asked, his voice still a bit breathless almost awed now as the knowledge really started to sink in. His Soul Bond standing there, right in front of him.

"Ivy," she replied slowly, still eyeing him, rather perplexed.

"Ivy…" the Doctor repeated testing the name, lips quirking up into a warm smile as he stared up at her from the bed, fingers of one hand twitching about the blankets he'd grasped to throw off himself earlier before he'd spotted her… spotted Ivy. His smile widened, his Soul-Bond's name was Ivy, "Ivy," he repeated, grinning as he took in her face as she blinked at him, still perplexed. His eys drifted to her hair that was hanging loosely about her shoulders and blinked as he noted the colour, "You've got pink hair, Ivy."

Ivy's lips quirked up into a small rather perplexed smile, "Yes," she nodded slightly as she continued to eye him, "I'm aware…"

"That's alright," the Doctor nodded, still eyeing her hair, speaking almost to himself in that moment as he decided, "I love the pink hair."

"Umm… " Ivy mumbled, feeling rather thrown, "Thanks, I think…" she muttered shifting a bit uncomfortably now. Jackie had told her that he was a bit of a strange one, but this was something else…

The Doctor continued to stare his fingers twitching about the blanket again as he resisted the urge to reach out and drag her to him and start the process that'd make creating the bond between them possible. She was standing within arm's reach, right next to the bed. He could… his mind raced spiralling, fingers clenching about the blanket tighter as he struggled to remind himself of all the reasons why that would be a bad idea. She was human… and the process that'd make creating the bond between them possible would be strenuous enough for her with her permission… her acceptance… without it, if he just took the choice from her, he'd only hurt her… he shivered… and she'd hate him for it… completely.

And she'd be justified in her hatred…

"Hello?! Can we focus?!" Rose snapped with irritation as she eyed the Doctor and her cousin with a heavy frown. An irritation that only grew as the Doctor's gaze snapped to her and he merely blinked in mild confusion, "Remote control killer Christmas tree?!" she jabbed a finger at the remains of the tree that had tried to kill them, had almost killed her mum.

"Oh, right!" the Doctor muttered as his gaze landed on the remains of the tree his mind focusing back on what had been happening before he'd gotten a bit side tracked. He threw off his blankets and got up, snatching up a blue dressing gown and throwing it on as he started for the bedroom door.

Rose frowned at the Doctor's back as they followed him through the flat, her eyes troubled and hands clenched into fists as her sides. The way he'd been staring at Ivy. Like she was something completely and utterly fascinating to him. It unnerved and confused her… she didn't like it. Didn't like the implications she was drawing from it. She felt a hand touch hers and she ripped her hand away from the touch, shooting her cousin a quick glare, unable to help herself in that moment. He'd been looking at Ivy like she was fascinating and had barely spared her a quick glance so far! And it hurt! Rose internally flinched however, at the hurt look Ivy gave her in response, knowing that her cousin hadn't done anything to deserve her ire, but she just couldn't help it… it hurt that he hadn't looked at her. The blonde's eyes returned to the Doctor's back, a back that was completely different to the one she was used to seeing as she followed along behind him… and that hurt too. Hurt so much! And, that – that was her fault. Guilt clawed at her insides savagely, he was different, not himself and it was all her fault!

They followed the Doctor out onto the balcony, the Time Lord finishing securing the dressing gown closed about him, looking down their gaze landed on three Santa's that seemed to be staring up in their general direction, one clasping a radio controller.

"That's them!" Mickey declared, "What are they?"

"Shush!" Rose hushed him tersely, not wanting to provoke the Santa's into attacking them with fire once again.

"First, killer Christmas tree? Now, evil Santa's? Brilliant," Ivy muttered eyeing the three Santa's with the creepy masks dubiously.

"Shush!" Rose huffed again, still irritated, whilst the Doctor raised his sonic once again, aiming it at the Santa's threateningly, only for the three Santa's to back away a bit in response, before they vanished with a flash.

"They've just gone. What kind of rubbish were they?" Mickey scoffed, "I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off."

"Sonic what?" Ivy blinked glancing at Mickey.

"Sonic screwdriver," the Doctor replied and Ivy's gaze returned to him to see him holding it up showing it to her, "It's a screwdriver that's sonic."

"Right," Ivy nodded, eyes on the sonic screwdriver for a moment before she glanced up at him, whilst Rose frowned at them as she glanced from one to the other, eyeing them intently, "And the evil Santa's are…?"

"Not evil," the Doctor replied, grimacing a bit as he felt a flare of pain shoot through his head, "Pilot Fish."

"What?" Rose asked, a bit diverted in her confusion and the four humans stared at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"They were just Pilot Fish," the Doctor replied, before he coughed and was thrown back, colliding with the wall and the four rushed over to him with concern.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, her heart in her throat.

The Doctor grimaced again, panting heavily as he stared at them, "You woke me up too soon," he said pained his gaze flicking from Rose to Ivy, "I'm still regenerating," Ivy frowned in mild confusion even as she put it together with the fact that he'd changed, "I'm bursting with energy," the Doctor grimaced in pain again as more regeneration energy escaped from his mouth, wending its way once more through the air towards Ivy. Ivy waved it away, the golden energy skittering about her hand for a moment, and Rose frowned at the sight.

The Doctor smiled through his pain at the sight of his regeneration energy dancing playfully about Ivy's fingers, having been drawn to the soul of his Bonded, before floating off through the air, if he'd needed confirmation, that was all he'd have needed, "You see? The Pilot Fish could smell it a million miles away. So, they eliminate the defence, that's you lot," he panted, grimacing again, "And they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of years, ow!" he groaned as he lurched forward, hunching, his mind spiralling frantically, no! He couldn't pass out now! He couldn't! They were in danger, his eyes finding Ivy as hands came up to help support him, to keep him from falling to the concrete of the balcony. Terror threatening to grip him, if something happened to her… he'd only just found her… hadn't even had the chance to really talk to her, get to know her… get the chance to actually Bond to her.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Jackie fretted as she helped support him alongside Ivy whilst Rose stared at him through eyes filled with pain and guilt at the sight of him suffering like that… her fault! It was her fault! Tears threatened to well.

"My head!" the Doctor groaned through gritted teeth, "I'm having a neuron implosion. I need…" he trailed off a pained sound escaping him, his arm that was about Ivy's back shifting, tightening holding her protectively, instinct flaring as he fought to keep awake to not succumb to the healing sleep... he wouldn't need it if he just got… what did he need…? What? He couldn't think couldn't focus, what was it…?!

"What do you need?" Jackie urged, frantically.

"I need…"

"Say it. Tell me, tell me…"

"I need…" the Doctor tried again.

"Painkillers?" Jackie suggested.

"I need…" he panted, arm tightening further about Ivy's slender frame, darkness threatening to pull him under and into a healing sleep.

Ivy grimaced slightly, his grip almost painful now, "It's alright," she tried, staring at him with concern. The Doctor's eyes darting to her again, "You know what it is. You just have to tell us. We'll get it. Whatever it is," she assured.

"I need…" he panted, trying to think, desperately trying to think, it was on the tip of his tongue… if he could just…

"Do you need aspirin?" Jackie suggested fretfully, trying to be helpful.

"I…" the Doctor started again, he was losing it… he could feel the answer slipping away from him like so many grains of sand.

"Codeine?" Jackie interrupted frantically, "Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know… Pepto-Bismol?"

"I need…"

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?" Jackie rattled off in quick succession hoping something would jog his memory.

"I need…" the Doctor tried again only for Jackie to interrupt his attempt to focus his spiralling mind once again, trying to call the answer to what he need back.

"Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

The Doctor focused an irritated look on the woman, "I need you to shut up!" he snapped, he'd lost it! it was gone and... he couldn't think!

Jackie gave him an irritated look of her own as she shifted back from him a bit in annoyance, "Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?" she grumped.

The Doctor lurched forward again as another bout of pain lanced through him sharply, before he leaned back a bit, choosing to rest his back against the wall, releasing his hold on Ivy in the process as he panted heavily, "We haven't got much time," he warned them. His mind jumping tracks again, truly unable to focus. "If there's pilot fish, then…" he reached into his pocket and blinked, diverted once more as his hand closed around something unexpected. He pulled the round object out and he stared at it in bewildered befuddlement, "Why is there an apple in my dressing gown?" he asked confused.

"Technically, not your dressing gown," Ivy murmured, eyeing him with continued concern and his confused eyes returned to her, "You're borrowing it."

"Oh, I am…" he muttered blinking down at the apple again… that still didn't explain why there was an apple in the pocket.

"It's Howard," Jackie shrugged, "Sorry."

The Doctor looked at the older blond once again, still confused and just a little incredulous, "He keeps apples in his dressing gown?"

Jackie shrugged again, this time a little defensively, "He gets hungry."

The Doctor blinked, still a little incredulous as he tried to wrap his spiralling chaotic mind around the concept, "What, he gets hungry in his sleep?"

"Sometimes," Jackie replied.

"Argh!" the Doctor cried out in pain, "…brain collapsing…" he panted out his eyes seeking out Ivy again as darkness creeped into the edges of his vision, consciousness fading as unconsciousness rose to claim him, "The Pilot Fish mean…" he continued to pant, struggling to keep from passing out... to keep his eyes focused as he stared at Ivy, hearts hammering, terrified in that moment he'd lose her after just finding her, "That something… something… something is coming…" he managed before he collapsed into Ivy's lap, passed out.

Ivy felt for his pulse and her eyes widened it was hammering harshly against her fingers, "Help me!" she urged urgently heart racing with concern for the strange alien passed out in her lap and Mickey and Jackie shifted into motion, moving to help her get the unconscious Time Lord up, and supported between the three of them, back towards Ivy's bedroom.

Rose stared after them, eyes wide, brow furrowed heavily, heart pounding against her ribcage, tears pricking hotly at the back of her eyes as guilt clawed at her insides sickeningly. She couldn't really remember but this was her fault! Her fault! He was suffering like this, so badly and it was her fault! All her fault!


	2. Chapter 2 Christmas Invasion P2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who. Just Ivy my o/c.

 **A/N:** Big thank you to everyone who followed/favourited and reviewed the first chapter. Another one goes to **Maethoriel Artemis** and **Saberbladeprime** for pre-reading for me and giving feedback.

Also just a quick reminder that I'll be working on 'Evolution of the Daleks' for Lost Girl Chronicles Book 3 next.

Having said that I hope you guys enjoy the second half of the Christmas Invasion.

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Christmas Invasion**

 **Part 2**

Ivy sat on the edge of her bed, her concerned gaze focused on the Doctor, his face contorted in pain as his head shifted restlessly atop the pillows as he shivered under the covers, sweat beading over his fevered skin. The ends of the stethoscope were in Ivy's ears as she held the rounded bit to one side of the Doctor's chest, listening intently to the rather erratic beating of one of his hearts, before shifting the rounded end across to the other side of his chest. She bit her lower lip, green eyes troubled as she stared at him. Her concern for the strange alien only growing at hearing complete silence from his second heart. She touched her fingers to the fevered skin of his wrist, checking his pulse again to find it still hammering harshly against her fingers and just as erratically as his one beating heart.

She pulled the stethoscope from her ears as Rose, who'd managed to gather herself, strode purposefully into the room. Though the blond stilled at the sight of Ivy with the stethoscope clutched in her hand as she sat on the edge of the bed, she swallowed heavily, a fresh wave of guilt gnawing at her insides at the sight of him lying there, tucked under the warmth of the covers, restless in his suffering. Her gaze flicked back to Ivy, "How is he?"

Ivy glanced over her shoulder at her cousin and stood, sighing out a heavy breath as her concerned gaze returned to the Doctor, "He's just got the one heart beating now," she murmured, before her gaze returned Rose and she paused, her lips parting to form an 'oh' of dawning realisation as she took in the look of devastation on the blonde's face as her sad eyes rested on the Doctor's prone form.

' _She loves him.'_

Ivy's eyes that were slightly wide from the realisation, darted from Rose to the doorway as Jackie strode in, a small bowl with a cloth inside it in her hands, "Here we are," she held it out to Ivy as Rose jerked out of her horrified sort of daze at the sound of her mum's voice and whirled around to look at her, "A cool cloth like you asked for."

"I'll do that," Rose stated, sharper than she'd intended, her heart hammering against her ribcage with fear for the Time Lord and her guilt. The blond truly scared that he was dying now, and if he did it'd be all her fault. She swallowed heavily as she took the bowl from her mum, ignoring the looks she was getting from her mum and cousin as she turned back to the bed, kneeling down beside it as she picked the cloth up and set down the bowl.

Jackie frowned as she eyed her daughter's back for a moment, before she sighed out a breath and turned, starting back out of the room with a shake of her head.

"Ivy?" Rose spoke after a moment when she didn't hear the sound of a second set of footsteps following her mum's out of the room, not looking up from the Doctor's face as she started to mop tenderly at his face and brow, "I know this is your room," she continued her voice strained, her throat constricting around the words as she bit back the sharp ones that wanted to burst forth from her, "But could you…" she trailed as her voice started to tremble with unshed tears, the backs of her eyes pricking hotly with them as they welled in her eyes blurring the Doctor's face as she continued to mop at his face.

"Uh, yeah…" Ivy nodded her agreement, regarding her cousin's back for another moment with troubled eyes. Her gaze darting to the Doctor again briefly before she turned for the door, her eyes landing on Mickey as he paused in the doorway, his laptop tucked under his arms as he peered into the room and her troubled eyes saddened as his worried expression fell slightly, his darkening with something akin to resignation as he eyed Rose as she tended to the Doctor, _'He knows,'_ Ivy realised a moment before his gaze flicked to her and he gave her a small nod, before his gaze drifted back to Rose almost helplessly before he moved away from the door.

Ivy glanced back at Rose and the Doctor again, her eyes lingering briefly on her cousin as she tried to fathom the blonde's reasoning, before she turned away and moved for the door, her cousin's love life was none of her business, even if she didn't personally agree with treating someone, anyone, the way Rose was treating Mickey…

It wasn't any of her business, Ivy reminded herself, even as she couldn't help but wonder if the Doctor returned her cousins feelings…

She sighed out a low breath at herself, before giving her head a shake as she stepped through the doorway, trying to shake the thoughts from her head. There were more important things going on than Rose's love life and whether or not an alien with an intense stare returned those particular feelings.

She felt a bit of a small pleasurable tingling shiver run up her spine as she recalled his prolonged stare, his intense gaze fixated on her… she scowled at herself with mild irritation and gave her head another shake chasing the memory of his intense eyes away with an effort. The memory of his eyes on her proving to be a hard one to chase away.

Ivy Prentice, she chided herself, there are more important things going on at the moment than a pair of rather nice eyes with an intense perplexing stare.

The tense line to Rose's shoulders eased slightly as Ivy left the room, her lower lip trembling as tears started to fall unbidden from her eyes. She blinked them away, taking a shaky breath as she continued to mop at the Doctor's face, her heart aching with its every beat as it sat heavily in her chest. _'He'll wake up,'_ she assured herself, even as she felt a growing sense of helplessness, she sucked in another shaky breath. Her eyes going to the stethoscope Ivy had placed back down on the nightstand…

 ***O*O*O***

Mickey looked up as Ivy stepped into the living room where he was setting up his laptop, "Ivy, is it alright if I unplug this?" he asked, pointing to a power cord that was plugged into a power point, "My laptop battery's low."

Ivy glanced at the indicated power cord, "Yeah," she nodded, "That's fine."

Mickey immediately unplugged the cord and plugged in his laptop charger as Jackie stepped into the living room from the kitchen, a steaming mug of in each hand, "Jackie," he glanced at her as he straightened up still fiddling about with his laptop as he set it up, "I'm using the phone line. Is that alright?"

"Yeah," Jackie nodded as she pressed one into Ivy's hands, "Keep a count on it," she told him as she plonked the second down by his elbow, "It's midnight. Christmas day," she told him before she turned and headed back into the kitchen to grab two more mugs that she'd left on the kitchen counter.

Whilst Ivy stilled for a moment her gaze flicking up to the clock, her free hand clutching around the locket that was still hidden under her jacket and shirt, before she turned her eyes to the screen of Mickey's laptop, taking a sip of her tea as she watched what he was doing, his fingers clacking over the keys, focusing her attention back on the present, her fingers slowly releasing their grip on the oval shaped locket.

Ivy's gaze was drawn to Rose a moment later as the blond stepped past her on her way into the living room, "How is he?"

Rose turned her head to look at her and Ivy caught sight of her slightly smudged mascara, the only physical evidence that the blond had been crying. Rose swallowed, once again biting back the sharp venomous words that wanted to spew from her mouth as her mum stepped back into the living room with the last two tea mugs, "The same," she muttered heavily as she sunk down on the arm of a couch, "Just one heart beating."

"So, he's worse," Jackie sighed as she pressed one of the mugs into Rose's hands, before she sat herself down in a chair.

Rose shot her mum an annoyed look for that, her heart constricting painfully at the words, she sucked in a shaky breath, doing her best to reign in her shortening temper, "Yeah…" she murmured, one hand clenching over her knee whilst the other tightened about the handle of her tea mug. Telling herself once again that he'd wake up. He was the Doctor there was no way that he wasn't going to wake up… except he wasn't… she squeezed her eyes shut trying to drown out the voice of doubt that wouldn't go away since he'd changed.

"Scientists in charge of Britain's mission to Mars have re-established contact with the Guinevere One space probe," Rose opened her eyes focusing her gaze on the telly as the reporter continued, the three women in the living room focusing on it, whilst Mickey continued to type, focusing intently on his search, "They're expecting the first transmission from the planet's surface in the next few minutes."

"Yes, we are," Llewellyn confirmed speaking live from the press conference that was going on at the moment, "We're, we're back on schedule. We've received the signal from the Guinevere One. The Mars landing would seem to be an unqualified success."

"But is it true that you completely lost contact earlier tonight?" another reporter questioned.

"Yes, we had a bit of a scare," Llewellyn confirmed, "Guinevere seemed to fall off the scope, but it… it was just a blip. Only disappeared for a few seconds," Mickey frowned in concentration as Llewellyn continued, "She is fine now, absolutely fine. We… We're getting the first pictures transmitted live any minute now. I'd better get back to it. Thanks."

"Here we go," Mickey spoke up and Ivy's gaze returned to the laptop screen as Rose swiftly got up, moving to stand beside Ivy as she looked at the laptop screen, "Pilot Fish. Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless. They're tiny," he explained, "But the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish."

"And I'm guessing the big fish aren't scavengers," Ivy murmured with a slight frown as she continued to eye the monitor.

"Nope," Mickey agreed, "The big fish are the predators."

"You mean like sharks?" Rose asked.

"Great big sharks," Mickey nodded, his fingers moving over the keyboard again, "So, what the Doctor means is, we had them… now we get that," he pushed a finally key and an animation of a big shark swam across the screen, snapping at them viciously.

"Something is coming…" Rose muttered as the telly cut to static, "How close?" she asked Mickey urgently.

"There's no way of telling," Mickey shook his head glancing back at Ivy and Rose, "But the pilot fish don't swim far from their daddy."

"So, we don't have long before 'daddy' comes looking," Ivy muttered as she eyed the monitor that was still displaying the aggressively snapping shark.

Rose took a steadying breath, her stomach churning with worry for the unconscious Time Lord, who so far had shown no signs of getting any better. That feeling of hopelessness sinking deeper. She glanced at Ivy, "Probably not."

"Funny sort of rocks," Jackie said drawing their attention, the three following her pointed finger to the telly as a newsreader announced.

"The first photographs."

Rose crossed her arms, eyeing the screen dubiously, "That's not rocks," she told her mum as they squinted at the blurry out of focus image on the telly.

"No," Ivy agreed as she tilted her head, eyes still squinted as she tried to make out the blurry image, "But what…?" she trailed as the newsreader continued.

"This image is being transmitted via mission control, coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning."

The image distorted and then became clear to reveal a red-eyed ugly alien with a head like a goat's skull as it growled and gurgled at them aggressively making the four of them jump back in surprise at the suddenness of it.

"I'm guessing those are the sharks…" Ivy muttered, swallowing as her hand clenched around her locket protectively as the image cut away. She glanced at Mickey and Rose as the two looked at her, her hand loosening about the locket as she calmed from her small shock, offering them a small wry smile, "Kind of hoping that I'm wrong though…"

Rose's lips quirked upwards into a faint smile in response, reminded in that moment why she'd always liked spending time with Ivy growing up.

Mickey turned back to his laptop, brow furrowing in concentration, eyes locked on the screen, as his fingers tapped rapidly over the keys, "Let's see…"

"The face of an alien life form was transmitted live tonight on BBC1," the newsreader continued his report.

 ***O*O*O***

Three black cars drove through the gates of the Tower of London and drew up outside. One of the drivers got out and swiftly moved to open the back door for Llewellyn, the man getting out of the car as Major Blake stepped out of the building.

"This way, sir," Blake called indicating a direction and Llewellyn started forward, Major Blake falling into step with him.

A couple of moments later Llewellyn was led into the Unit Base, by Blake and two soldiers flanking him.

"Mr. Llewellyn," Blake and once again indicated a direction in the busy room, this time with a nod and Llewellyn's gaze landed on a figure he recognised immediately.

He swallowed slightly and smoothed his hands down his jacket, straightening out imaginary creases as he approached her, whilst Blake moved off disappearing into another equally as busy room, "Mr. Llewellyn, ma'am."

"Harriet Hones," she replied, introducing herself, as she held up her ID card for him to see, "Prime Minister."

"Oh, yes, well," Llewellyn floundered slightly as Harriet lowered her ID card, "I know who you are," he nodded, "I suppose I've ruined your Christmas."

"Never off duty," Harriet replied, waving off the concern, "Now, we've put out a cover story. Alex," she indicated the rather capable young man standing beside her in the room that was bustling with activity, "Has been handling it."

"We've said it was a hoax," Alex supplied, "Some sort of mask or prosthetics," he explained and Llewellyn nodded as the younger man continued on, "Students hi-jacking the signal that sort of thing."

"Alex is my right-hand man," Harriet stated, drawing Llewellyn's gaze back to her, "I'm not used to having a right-hand man. I quite like it though."

"Quiet like it myself," Alex stated and the two grinned at each other.

"I…" Llewellyn began, "I don't suppose there's any chance it was a hoax?" he asked just a little hopefully.

"That would be nice," Harriet sighed, "Then we could all go home," she eyed the slightly nervous man before her, "I don't suppose anyone's offered you a coffee…?"

"No," Llewellyn shook his head.

"But, no, the transmission was genuine," Harriet continued as she poured the man a hot cup of coffee, "And this seems to be a new species of alien," she stated as she handed it to him, "At least, not one we've encountered before."

"You seem to be talking about aliens as a matter of fact," Llewellyn murmured as he eyed Harriet a little sceptically.

"There's an act of parliament banning my autobiography," Harriet replied simply as Blake stepped back of the room he'd entered and started towards them.

"Prime Minister?" he called as he came to a stop beside her.

"I'm with you," she nodded and followed him into the busy room he'd just left, Llewellyn following after them, clutching his coffee.

"Miss Jacobs, can explain," Blake told them as they approached a blond woman, who immediately rose from her seat behind her desk to meet them.

"I don' think we've been introduced," Harriet started with a friendly smile, "Harriet Jones," she held up her ever present ID again, "Prime Minister."

"Yes, I,I know who you are," Jacobs nodded, before she got to the issue at hand, "The transmission didn't come from the surface of Mars. Guinevere One was broadcasting from a point 5 thousand miles above the planet."

"In other words," Blake cut in, "They've got a ship and the probe is on board."

"But if they're not from the surface, then… they might not be from Mars itself," Llewellyn suggested.

"Of course not," Blake scoffed as he eyed Llewellyn, who blinked at him, "Martians look completely different," Llewellyn's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the Major who continued as if he wasn't, "We think the ship was in flight when they just came across the probe."

"And they're moving," Jacobs added, "The ship's still in flight now. We've got it on the Hubble array," she stated, turning back to her computer.

"Moving in which direction?" Harriet asked.

"Towards us," Jacobs replied.

"How fast?" Harriet questioned.

"Very fast," Jacobs replied as she brought up a diagram of the Hubble Array onto a large screen on the wall.

Harriet stared at it intently watching the ship as it moved steadily closer and closer towards the Earth, "What was your name, again?" she asked glancing at the other woman.

"Sally," Jacobs replied.

"Thank you, Sally," Harriet murmured as her gaze went back to the screen watching it intently once again.

 ***O*O*O***

"Hey!" Mickey called and Ivy and Rose turned to look at him from their respective positions around the living room, "Take a look," he gestured at his laptop and the two hurried back over to him, eyes going to his laptop screen, "I've got access to the military. They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way."

"Coming for what, though?" Rose questioned with a concerned frown, "The Doctor?"

"That'd be my guess," Ivy murmured, eyeing the diagram on the screen with a frown of her own, that ship really was coming in fast.

"I don't know," Mickey shook his head, "Maybe it's coming for all of us," he suggested as he turned his gaze back to his laptop, tapping on the keys again and clicked the mouse a few times and managed to get a clear image of four of the aliens as the gurgled and snarled at each other rather aggressively in Ivy's opinion.

"What kind of aliens are they?" Ivy murmured.

"Have you seen them before?" Mickey asked and both her and Ivy looked at Rose in question.

Rose shook her head, "No," she frowned at the screen harder as the aliens started speaking, "I don't understand what they're saying."

Ivy glanced at her at her again, "Are you supposed to?"

"The Tardis translates alien languages inside my head," Rose started to explain, glancing at Ivy and Mickey, "All the time, wherever I am."

"So, why isn't it doing it now?" Mickey asked with confusion.

"I don't know," Rose admitted heavily, "Must be the Doctor. Like he's part of the circuit, and he's… he's broken."

"He's not broken. Not really," Ivy tried, placing a comforting hand on her cousins shoulder and Rose eyed her with a frown, "You heard him. He just needs something to help get better. If we can just find out what that is…"

"How?!" Rose cut her off, her voice sharpening as her frowned deepened with growing despair and agitation.

"I-I dunno," Ivy murmured and Rose jerked her shoulder out from under her cousins hand.

"Then just shut up!" she exclaimed harshly, "You don't know anything about him…!" Rose trailed as Ivy stared at her, before she turned and stalked out of the living room, trembling hands clenched into fists at her sides.

Mickey watched her go before glancing at Ivy, "You alright?"

Ivy glanced at him, lips quirking slightly, "Yeah," she nodded, before she sighed out a breath, cheeks puffing out briefly.

"She didn't mean it," Mickey murmured reaching out and squeezing her arm.

"Yeah, I know," Ivy sighed with another nod, tucking some of her pink hair behind her ear, "She's got the Prentice temper from Jackie."

"You saying you don't?" Mickey asked, eyeing her with a quirked brow.

"Oh, I do. A bit," Ivy admitted a hand toying with her locket, "But, I take more after my mum than my dad, he was the Prentice," she reminded Mickey, her eyes drifting to the side, fingers still toying with her locket as she recalled the way her mum would simply quietly stare at her dad when he lost his temper or he did something she thought completely stupid. Gale Prentice née Jackson would just continue to stare until her husband started to flounder and stutter, before finally falling silent, before she'd finally speak… Ivy hadn't quite mastered the 'stare' quite like the way her mother had, but she'd hoped to one day… still did…

Ivy's brow creased slightly as a sudden itch flared, prickling over the skin on the back of her right shoulder, she scratched it.

 ***O*O*O***

In Ivy's bedroom, the Doctor frowned as he breathed heavily, the voices of the people in the flat reaching him as his body tried to heal.

 ***O*O*O***

"I'm getting demands from Washington, ma'am," Blake reported as Harriet Jones walked over to him, "The President's insisting that he take control of the situation."

"You can tell the President, and please use these exact words, he's not my boss, and he's certainly not turning this into a war," she stated, before she moved back across the room, re-joining Alex as he sat in front of a laptop. "What have we got?"

"Nothing yet," Alex admitted, glancing at his boss, "Translating an alien language is going to take time."

"How far off is the ship?" Blake asked as he joined them.

"About five hours," Alex replied and Harriet's gaze went back up to the screen that was showing the big spaceship that was heading directly for planet Earth.

 ***O*O*O***

"Despite claims of an alien hoax, it's been reported that NATO forces are on red alert," a newsreader was saying as Rose came back through the living room. Her eyes flicking about it, looking for a head of pink hair, before landing on Mickey questioningly.

Mickey pointed towards the kitchen a second before the sound of a cupboard opening and then shutting came from it. Rose nodded gratefully and started for the kitchen, her teeth sinking into her lower lip as she stepped into the doorway and her eyes landed on Ivy who was standing with her back to her as she fiddled with mugs.

"Hey," Rose called softly as she stepped into the kitchen, her breath a little baited as she waited to see if she was about to greeted with a bout of 'Prentice' temper from her cousin.

Ivy glanced over her shoulder at her, gaze flicking over the blond, "Hey," she stated simply before she turned back to what she was doing, flicking on the kettle, "I'm making hot chocolate," she spoke again after a short beat of silence, even as she placed a tea bag into one of the mugs for Jackie, "You want one?"

"Yeah," Rose nodded as she leaned against the table, fiddling with her sleeve jacket as she eyed Ivy's back as she continued to fiddle with the mugs, getting them ready, "Do we have those little marshmallows?"

"Oh!" Ivy exclaimed blinking at what she had set out, "Oops!" she started over to the pantry again, "They would have been sad little hot chocolates without the little marshmallows," she commented as she looked in the pantry, eyes scanning for the bright packaging for the little marshmallows that were brilliant for adding to a hot chocolate.

"You have one or two marshmallows?" Ivy asked a couple of moments later as she was adding milk to the hot water in the mugs.

"Three," Rose stated.

"You and Mickey," Ivy muttered with a small grimace at how sweet three of the little marshmallows would make it but none the less added them, before she picked up two of the mugs and turned to Rose, "Here," she held out one.

"Thanks," Rose murmured wrapping her hands around it. Ivy nodded and then grimaced as that itch that she hadn't really thought about the first time flared again. She slapped her now free hand over her right shoulder and Rose frowned in concern, "You alright?"

"Yeah," Ivy muttered, "Just an itch," she stated as she scratched at it again, the itch soothing again in response, "I think I might have gotten bitten by something," she sighed with a shrug as she lowered her hand again, before continuing on her way out of the kitchen. Her eyes going to the telly as she handed Mickey his hot chocolate.

"Speaking strictly off the record," the newsreader was continuing with their report on the 'alien hoax', "Government sources are calling this our longest night."

Ivy moved back into the kitchen, stepping past Rose who was lingering, heading towards the last two mugs. She was reaching for the little bag of marshmallows to add a couple to her own hot chocolate when Rose spoke again.

"I didn't mean to snap at you earlier," the blond murmured shifting a bit awkwardly as she used one hand to tuck some of her blond hair back behind her ear as Ivy added her marshmallows to her drink, "I just… I feel so…" she swallowed heavily past the growing lump that had lodged in her throat, "Helpless… So," she swallowed again as Ivy turned to face her the tea she'd made for Jackie and her hot chocolate in her hands, "I'm sorry."

Ivy nodded, "It's alright," she murmured lowly, "You were right," she sighed, "I don't know anything about him."

"Still, I shouldn't have told you to 'shut up'," Rose sighed herself, "I just, I want him to wake up and be him."

Ivy blinked at the wording, "But… he is him, isn't he?"

"He is…" Rose muttered, even as her brow furrowed dubiously as she glanced to the side her gaze far away in that moment, "But he's not…" she half mumbled.

Ivy was silent a moment, taking in her cousins troubled and equally dubious expression, before she broke it, "I should uh," Rose's eyes snapped back to her, "Get this to Jackie…" she proffered the tea mug, "You know before it goes cold," and she started from the kitchen once more.

Rose sighed out a low conflicted breath, her gaze going down the so far untouched hot chocolate. She took a long gulp hoping that it'd do something to take her mind of the guilty despondent churning of her stomach.

Whilst Ivy approached her bedroom where Jackie was sitting by the still unconscious Doctor, "Oh, come on, sweetheart," Jackie pleaded with him gently as Ivy stepped in through the doorway, "What is it you need? Tell me."

"Anything?" Ivy asked.

"No," Jackie sighed, "Not a murmur from him," before she glanced at Ivy to see the mugs in her hands, "Is that tea for me?"

"Yeah," Ivy nodded, holding it out to her.

"Just what I need," Jackie sighed as she took it wrapping her hands about it, before she eyed the Doctor half musingly, "You know if he woke up long enough, a spot of tea just might help him feel better too. Works wonders tea."

Ivy blinked, eyeing Jackie with a slightly sceptic gaze, before she turned her gaze back to the Doctor, "You think?"

"Well, it couldn't hurt," Jackie sighed and then grimaced, "Oh this chair…" it wasn't the comfiest and it was starting to become an effort to keep her eyes open, "I need to go lie down for a bit," she muttered, before glancing up at Ivy.

She nodded, "I'll sit with him," she assured the older woman, "Go have a rest," and Jackie got up, clutching her tea in her hands and started from the room.

"Just holler if you need anything, love," Jackie told her as she paused in the doorway looking back at Ivy as she sat down.

Ivy nodded her agreement and Jackie left the room, headed for her own and a much needed lie down. She took a sip of her hot chocolate, before her gaze fell on her half read book, she reached for it flipping it open to the page she was on, before hesitating and glancing up at the Doctor again, "I don't suppose you like Harry Potter do you? I'm reading the Half Blood Prince at the moment. I'm up to um… Harry's just about to hide the book…" she trailed, feeling a little foolish, but she'd heard somewhere… couldn't precisely remember where that unconscious people could still hear what was going on about them and that it could help… she flipped the book closed, opening it up to the beginning, willing to put off finding out what happened at the end so that the unconscious man on the bed, if he could indeed hear her, wouldn't be confused if he'd never read it before. She glanced up at him again, still feeling a bit foolish, before she lowered her gaze back down to the book, flipping past the cover page to the beginning of the actual story. She cleared her throat softly, before taking a breath and starting to read aloud…

 ***O*O*O***

Harriet Jones walked through the still busy room at the Unit Headquarters and over to Major Blake as he sat in a chair, deep in thought. His gaze focused on her as she approached him and he immediately got to his feet, "I don't suppose we've had a code 9?" she asked hopefully, "No sign of the Doctor?"

"Nothing yet," the Major replied, before giving her a curious look, "You've met him, haven't you?" Harriet nodded, "More like the stuff of legend," he murmured.

"He is at that," Harriet agreed with a small smile, "Failing him…" she met his gaze unwaveringly, "What about Torchwood?"

"I…" the Major hedged rather surprised.

"I know I'm not supposed to know about it, I realize that. Not even the United Nations knows," Harriet responded to his surprise, hoping to quiet his doubts, "But if ever there was a need for Torchwood, it's now."

"I can't take responsibility."

"I can," Harriet rebutted, "See to it. Get them ready," Blake gazed at her a moment longer before he nodded and turned smartly, walking away to do as he'd been commanded.

"Prime Minister…" Alex called as he came towards her at a quick clip.

Harriet turned to him, "Has it worked?"

Alex nodded, "Just about," he replied as he set his laptop down on a desk to show her, Llewellyn and Jacobs coming up to them to watch.

"People…" Alex began to translate, "That could be 'cattle'..." he told them, "You belong to us. To the Sycorax… they seem to be called 'Sycorax', not Martians…" he explained, before going back to translating once more. "We own you. We now possess your land, your minerals, your precious stones. You will surrender or they will die. Sycorax strong. Sycorax mighty. Sycorax rock… as in the modern sense, they rock," he concluded.

"They will die?" Llewellyn muttered, "Not you will die, they will die? Who's they?"

Alex shook his head, "I don't know, but it is the right personal pronoun. It's 'they'," he told them confidently.

"Send them a reply," Harriet commanded, "Tell them… this is a day of peace on planet Earth…" Alex nodded as he hastily took notes, "Tell them… we extend that peace to the Sycorax. And then tell them… this planet it armed and we do not surrender."

Sally Jacobs nodded as Alex finished noting down what Harriet had said, "Come on," she murmured and the three left Harriet alone.

 ***O*O*O***

Rose leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom, her eyes troubled as she watched the Doctor as he slept on, still showing no signs of improvement or of waking up for that matter. Ivy sitting in the chair beside him, leaning against the back of it and her head slanting to the side as she dosed, a book open in her lap.

Mickey moved into the doorway, coming to stand beside her, taking in the two in the bedroom as Rose glanced at him, before her eyes returned to the man in the bed, "The Doctor wouldn't do this," she murmured, her voice shaky slightly, "The old Doctor. The proper Doctor. He'd wake up. He'd save us."

Mickey eyed her, his eyes as sad as they were resigned in already knowing the answer, "You really love him, don't you?"

Rose turned her head to look at him again, the answer in her eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to say it, because saying it would mean losing Mickey and she wasn't ready to let him go. Her dependable completely normal, human, Mickey. She turned her eyes back to the room, her eyes lingering on the Doctor's prone form. She swallowed heavily, her hands clenching at her sides as her gaze flicked to her dosing cousin as she shifted slightly in her sleep, the book on her lap starting to slip, as the blond recalled how the Doctor had looked at Ivy in that moment just after he'd woken up, the way he'd stared, the expression on his face.

It was a moment she was trying to dismiss, to not think anything of, because he'd only just woken up and so was bound to be out of sorts and all kinds of confused, and he wasn't himself, not really… but at the same time, she couldn't help but think that that look had actually meant something and she didn't like it! Because she'd really thought that her and him where… but that look on his face as he'd stared at Ivy…

Rose swallowed heavily again, before she sighed out a shaky breath as the backs of her eyes pricked and turned from the room and moved back towards the living room, her steps a bit jerky as her mind and stomach churned, her teeth abusing her lower lip harshly as she tried once again to tell herself that she was wrong. That she was jumping to conclusions as she so often did when she felt the unpleasant stab of jealousy.

Mickey lingered in the mangled doorway of the room a moment longer, staring in at the Doctor and Ivy, before he turned and started away himself, following Rose into the living room, "What about the Doctor then?" he questioned making the blond pause and turn back to look at him with a furrowed brow.

"What about him?"

Mickey eyed her, his gaze growing a bit cautious but still he pressed on, "You saw the way he was looking at Ivy…"

Rose's hands clenched tighter, her heart hurting, "I-I don't know what you're talking about," she denied with an irritable shake of her head as she moved to turn away again, the backs of her eyes pricking hotly once again.

Mickey took a step towards her, "I'm not blind, Rose," he murmured as gently as he could, "And I may not know much about aliens, but I do know men," he stated as he stared at her levelly, "And he may be an alien man but he's still a man. And, Rose..." he sighed as she turned to look at him again unshed tears welling in her eyes, "I know _that_ look."

"He wouldn't…" Rose tried, her head shaking, "He wouldn't…" she tried again her throat constricting around the words as she couldn't help but recall that look again, that look of fascination, of… and it hadn't been directed at her.

"He's still just a guy, Rose," Mickey rebutted, his tone still as gentle as he could make it given his own pain at the situation between him and his girlfriend, "Like any other."

"He's not," Rose denied, "The real Doctor…" she swallowed heavily past the lump in her throat, "The proper Doctor. He's better than…"

Mickey sighed as he eyed Rose's wilfully stubborn expression, one that he'd seen many times before in the past, "Alright, maybe he is," he murmured dubiously, something Rose ignored as she nodded resolutely and moved to turn away again, "But what if he's not?" he questioned softly making the blond pause and turn back around to face him again, "What if he's just like all us other guys out there…"

Rose shook her head, the tears starting to well in her eyes and she blinked them back, "I don't know…" she muttered, not wanting to think about it… though, the answer was right there on the tip of her tongue.

Mickey eyed her, "Do you plan on staying with him?" he asked as he stepped closer standing right in front of her, needing to know even if the answer made the ache in his chest as he stared at Rose's despondent face deepen, "Travelling with him? If he is…?"

"I don't know," Rose replied again, her voice shaking again as her welling tears spilled down her cheeks, though really… she did know. It was the same answer it would always be. She turned into Mickey's body, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him to her tightly as she let out a shaky sigh. Comforting herself in that moment that no matter what was going on with Doctor… if that look really did seem to mean what Mickey thought it did, that she'd still have him. That she'd always have Mickey. Rose squeezed her eyes shut against the thought, knowing that it was horrible, but she just couldn't really bring herself to care as more tears spilled down her cheeks and she hugged Mickey tighter against the ache in her heart.

Mickey hugged her back, breathing out a low sighing breath as he stared at a random point in the room, not really seeing it. His gaze as pensive as it was troubled. His heart feeling heavy in his chest as it sank further.

In her bedroom, the book slipped from Ivy's lap and she jerked awake, blinking blearily at the Doctor's prone still sleeping form, before the sleepy fog cleared from her brain, "Oh," she sat up straighter, "Oops," she sighed, not really sure when it was that she'd fallen asleep. She bent down and picked up the book, before setting it down on the nightstand beside her. She got up with a slight grimace, her mouth feeling dry. She stepped out of the room and headed into the living room to get to the kitchen, only to pause at the sight of Rose and Mickey hugging each other, the blonde's cheeks streaked with tears.

Rose opened her eyes, her gaze landing on Ivy's concerned face and she pulled back from Mickey as she wiped at her eyes, "What is it?" she asked a little tersely, her voice rasping a bit, raw with emotion.

"Nothing… I…" Ivy paused, "What's happened?"

"Nothing," Rose huffed, still wiping at her eyes trying to wipe away the wetness of her tears from her cheeks.

"Ok…" Ivy murmured, eyeing her cousin with concern, "I could put on some tea…?" she trailed as Rose bit out a laugh.

"You sound like mum," the blond sighed as she plonked herself down on one of the couches, her hands clenched over her knees.

"Yeah…" Ivy nodded, "I suppose I did," she eyed her cousins stiff posture and expression, "I uh, I guess I'll leave you guys to it," she murmured, getting the sense that she wasn't really wanted in the living room right at that moment, before she turned to get herself a drink from the kitchen before heading back to her room.

Rose watched Ivy step into the kitchen and she blew out a shaky breath, her gaze going to Mickey as he sat beside her. He arched a silent questioning brow at her and she looked away again, her shoulders slumping as the sound of the tap running in the kitchen reached them as Ivy got herself a glass of water. Her right leg jogging up and down as she sank her teeth viciously into her lower lip once again, her expression conflicted. She blew out another breath, her eyes going back to the kitchen as Ivy stepped out again, a glass of water in her hand. Their eyes met and Ivy offered her small smile, expression still full of concern, before moving to walk on, "Ivy," Rose called and her cousin turned back to her, "You…" she blew out another breath, her heart aching in her chest and her fingers twitching over her knees, so conflicted over what she wanted more, her cousin out of her sight for the moment or for her to stay, "You can stay if you want," she managed to get out, her voice shaky.

Ivy hesitated eyeing her cousins face, just moments ago she'd been positive that the blond hadn't wanted her to stick around. But Rose jerked her head, encouraging her over and Ivy gave a small nod, "K," she murmured softly and started towards them, sitting down on the other side of Rose on the couch.

The blond released another shaky breath, before forcing her tense body to relax back into the comfy couch, her head falling against Ivy's shoulder after her cousin had gotten comfortable, feeling more tears wanting to well in her eyes as Mickey threw a comforting arm over her shoulders, whilst Ivy took one of her hands in hers, giving it a comforting squeeze, the three sitting in companionable silence.

 ***O*O*O***

"They got the message," Sally Jacobs called as dawn broke over the horizon, "Here comes the response."

"What is that?" Harriet asked as she stared up at the screen where the Sycorax leader was holding out his hand, a blue light playing over it, "Was that a reply?"

"I don't know," Alex admitted with a frown, "It looked like some sort of energy…" he mused, "Or static."

"Almost like someone casting a spell," Llewellyn thought out loud a moment before the blue light that was playing over the Sycorax hand surrounded Sally's head and a some of others in the large bustling room of the Unit Base, "Maybe it's a different form of language," Llewellyn continued more seriously, "Some sort of ideogram or pictogram," he suggested as Sally and two other women and a man with the light around their heads turned and started walking out, "What the hell?" he exclaimed with alarm, "It's the light! It's the same light! Sally? What're you doing? Sally?" he called as he tried to grab her, only for the entranced Sally to pay him no heed whatsoever as she continued on as if he hadn't tried to get her attention at all.

"Oh, leave her!" Harriet called, "You'll hurt her!"

"Let them pass!" Blake ordered sternly as the security guards raised their guns, preparing to open fire.

"Where are they going?" Llewellyn questioned as they watched the entranced members of Unit walk out.

 ***O*O*O***

"What is wrong with you?" a woman's voice came from just outside of the Tyler flat.

Ivy frowned her head turning in the direction it was coming from, "Is that Sandra?" she asked as she got up.

"Jason?" the same voice called with desperation.

"Yeah," Rose frowned with concern herself as she and Mickey got up, the three of them walking towards the door.

"Jason?" Sandra called again as she followed after Jason as he walked along, giving no indication that he was even aware that she was there.

Rose, Ivy and Mickey popped their heads out of the door to the Tyler flat, "Sandra?" the blond called, drawing the concerned woman's attention.

"He won't listen. He's just walking. He won't stop walking!" Sandra explained fretfully, "There's this sort of light thing," she shook her head and turned back to the man she was following with growing desperation, "Jason? Stop it right now!" she tried again, still trailing after him, "Please, Jason, just stop!" she cried as Ivy, Rose and Mickey took a few cautious steps forward eyes on the entranced unresponsive Jason, "Right now!" Sandra tried.

Ivy, Rose and Mickey stepped over to the balcony railing the balcony and looked down at the ground below to see dozens of people walking in the same hypnotised state as Jason. The three shared a look before they turned, starting to follow after Jason and the increasingly frantic with worry Sandra…

 ***O*O*O***

"They're all heading in the same direction," Harriet observed as they followed the entranced members of Unit into a narrow corridor of the base.

"It's only certain people," Llewellyn murmured as he glanced around at those walking as if in a hypnotic daze, "Why isn't it affecting us?"

"Prime Minister?" Alex called and Harriet turned her head to look at him, "It's happening all over the country."

 ***O*O*O***

On another residential street, a woman chased after her children as they walked down the street, "Alan, come on, now stop this. It's not funny anymore!" she cried, "Come on, Alan, come back inside the house. Katherine… Katherine, listen to me…" she tried to stop them without success, "You come back inside right now. And you, Jonathan, you come back inside with mummy. You're scaring me now! Come on!" she turned to her husband again, "Alan, help me out here, please!"

All around her others were doing much the same as her as they tried unsuccessfully to get any kind of response from their loved ones.

"As far as I can tell," a policeman in another area, reported into his walkie-talkie, "They're heading for any sort of high-rise building. Anything with stairs…" he continued as he watched the entranced masses helpless to do anything else, "Anything with steps…"

 ***O*O*O***

"They're going all the way up," Llewellyn called down to Blake who was standing on a lower section of the staircase, "They're going to the roof," he informed the Major before he turned and started hurrying back up the staircase towards the roof, moving around the entranced people as they calmly continued to slowly make their way up the building.

 ***O*O*O***

"Just making my way to the front of the building now," the policeman continued to report into his walkie-talkie, "There's hundreds of them," he looked up, "Oh, God. They've gone right to the edge. They're going to jump," he exclaimed his eyes widening with growing horror, "They're all going to jump!"

 ***O*O*O***

"Sally, stop it," Llewellyn hurried across the roof after Sally Jacobs, "It's Danny Llewellyn," he hurried in front of her, walking backwards as she mindlessly continued towards the edge of the roof, "Daniel Llewellyn. Sally, just concentrate. Listen to me. You're being controlled. We need you!" he continued to try and stop her, "Stop it, Sally!"

 ***O*O*O***

"Jason, I'm talking to you!" Sandra continued to try as she followed Jason across the roof, Ivy, Rose and Mickey stepping out onto the roof after them, as others hypnotised by the same force continued to slowly walk towards the edge of the roof of the Powell Estate. "Just stop!" Sandra pleaded.

Ivy, Rose and Mickey stepped towards the edge themselves looking around at the entranced people as they slowly lined themselves up along the edge, and then stopped, standing on the edge as if waiting for some sort of final signal.

 ***O*O*O***

"It's not just the whole country," Alex reported to Harriet as they walked across the large room of the Unit Base they'd been in when the Sycorax had sent their response to their message, "It's the whole world."

 ***O*O*O***

"They've stopped," the police man continued to report in through his walkie-talkie as he stared up at the rooftops where the entranced people where lined up at the edges, surrounded by concerned and alarmed citizens as they too stared up at the people that looked about to jump to their deaths at any moment, "They've all stopped. They're just… standing there," the policeman continued, "Right on the edge."

 ***O*O*O***

"According to reports," Alex began as he stood in front of his laptop, eyes on the screen as Harriet stood beside him, her own eyes on the screen, "It's like a third. One third of the world population," Alex swallowed heavily rather horrified as he glanced at Harriet, "That's two billion people ready to jump."

Up on the roof of the Unit Headquarters, Llewellyn turned to Blake as he joined him upon the roof. The Major looking around at all the people lined up at the edge – just waiting, "Surrender or they will die…" Llewellyn murmured with horrified realisation of just what the Sycorax where planning to do if they didn't comply with their demands.

 ***O*O*O***

"What do we do?" Mickey asked, his gaze going from the entranced people the three of them where standing at the edge of the roof with to Rose.

"Nothing," Rose muttered despondently, "There's no-one to save us," she swallowed heavily, "Not anymore."

"He could still wake up…" Ivy murmured, her own eyes going to her cousin.

"Yeah…" Rose muttered dubiously, unable to help but think that if he was going to he would have already, "Maybe…" she shook her head, arms crossing defensively over her chest as she turned from the roof edge and started back across the roof to the door. Mickey and Ivy exchanging a brief look before following her.

 ***O*O*O***

"Wait a minute…" Alex murmured with a frown as Llewellyn and Blake joined them, returning from the rooftop, "There is a pattern. All these people tend to be father and son, mother and daughter. Brothers and sisters… family groups, but not husbands and wives.

"Oh my, God," Llewellyn breathed as he stared at his computer screen, and Harriet and Alex turned to look at him in question, "It's Guinevere One," he turned to them, "Have you got medical records on file for all your staff?"

"Course we have, yes," Alex responded and Llewellyn moved to one side so Alex could see the screen.

Harriet stepped over to Blake, taking him to one side, "What about Torchwood?"

"Still working on it," Blake murmured, glancing at her, "Bear in mind, they have just lost a third of their staff."

Harriet turned her head to look at him, eyeing him intently, "But do they have what we need?" she questioned.

"Yes, ma'am," Blake nodded.

"Well, tell them to hurry up," Harriet ordered, before their attention was drawn back to Llewellyn and Alex as the former exclaimed.

"Here it is," he scanned his eyes over the medical records he'd brought up, "Sally Jacobs… blood group A Positive," he glanced at Alex, "Who else walked out?"

Alex paused a brief moment in thought, "Luke Parsons," he stated.

"Luke Parsons…" Llewellyn typed the name in, bringing up Luke's medical records, eyes scanning them, "A Positive."

"Jeffery Baxter," Alex listed.

Llewellyn's fingers moved over the keys again, "Baxter… A Positive," he announced, "That's it. They're all A Positive."

"How many people in the world are A Positive?" Blake asked.

"No idea," Llewellyn shook his head, "But I bet it's one third."

Blake frowned, "What's so special about that blood group?"

"Nothing, but…" Llewellyn sighed, before admitting, "It's my fault. Guinevere One… it's got one of those plagues identifying the human race. Er… a message to the stars. I mean, you don't expect anything to come of it, but… I put on maps and music and samples. There's wheat seeds, and water, and… and blood. A Positive. The Sycorax have got a vial of A Positive. And, well, I don't know how, but… through that…"

"They control the blood," Harriet deduced.

"Oh, my God," Llewellyn bemoaned guiltily, he honestly hadn't thought anything would come of it, nothing ever did of those types of things.

"There's one more thing I can try," Harriet murmured, "Major," she started away, walking purposefully, "With me," and the Major followed Harriet from the room.

 ***O*O*O***

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Harriet began her emergency broadcast to the nation from the Prime Minister's Office, "If I may take a moment during this terrible time. It's hardly the Queen's speech, I'm afraid that's been cancelled," she turned her head to speak to someone in the office with her, "Did we ask about the royal family?... Oh. They're on the roof," she turned back to the camera set up in front of her, "But, ladies and gentlemen, this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say, it might get much worse…"

 ***O*O*O***

Jackie, Ivy, Rose and Mickey stood in the Tyler flats living room eyes on the telly, watching Harriet's broadcast, "I would as you all to remain calm. But I have one request – Doctor. If you're out there… we need you."

Jackie bit her lower lip and turned to look at Mickey, Ivy and Rose. Rose, however didn't look back at her, just continued to stare at the telly, her heart aching in her chest and the back of her eyes pricking hotly with tears.

"I don't know what to do," Harriet continued, "But if you can hear me, Doctor…"

Rose turned away and started to walk rather numbly from the living room. Ivy, Mickey and Jackie looking after her.

"If anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him… the situation has never been more desperate…"

Jackie started after Rose with concern, following her down into the corridor.

"Help us…"

Ivy turned her eyes to Mickey to see him still looking after Rose despite the fact that she was no longer in sight, a pained look on his face. The sound of Rose heart wrenching sobs reaching them. Mickey sighed out a low breath and glanced at Ivy as he felt her hand touch his arm giving it a comforting squeeze, he gave her a bit of wry smile, before the windows suddenly smashed, showering them with shattered glass and he was wrapping his arms about Ivy protectively as they ducked down as the ground shook violently.

"What was that?!" Ivy gasped, her eyes wide with shock as she and Mickey straightened up and looked around at the mess.

"Don't know," Mickey frowned, "But…" he trailed and started for the front door, Ivy following him, glass from the shattered windows crunching under their shoes.

 ***O*O*O***

"Sonic wave!" Llewellyn shouted of a blaring alarm in the Unit Base, "It's the spaceship, it's hit the atmosphere!"

 ***O*O*O***

Ivy and Mickey walked out of the Estate, joining the non-entranced people in staring up at the sky as a large spaceship soared into view.

"Daddy's here…" Ivy muttered as Rose and Jackie came to stand with them, the large spaceship obscuring the sun as they watched it continue on its flightpath, the massive spacecraft hovering over central London.

Rose stared up at it for a few more seconds, her brow furrowed and heart pounding against her ribcage before she turned and ran back towards the flat, Ivy, Mickey and Jackie following her back inside.

Rose made a beeline for Ivy's bedroom, "Mickey, we're going to carry him," she stated urgently as she threw the covers off him, "Mum, get your stuff, and get some food," she demanded, "We're going."

"Where to?" Mickey asked as he shifted to help.

"The Tardis. It's the only safe place on Earth," Rose replied, before her gaze went to her cousin, "Ivy," her cousin's concerned gaze lifted from the Doctor's prone form to her, "Get the doors open ahead of us…" Ivy nodded before she swiftly started back towards the front door of the Tyler flat as Mickey and Rose shifted about the bed.

"What're we gonna do in there?!" Jackie questioned in protest, the last thing she wanted was to be inside that strange bigger on the inside box.

"Hide," Rose responded flatly.

"Is that it?" Jackie asked her arms crossing as she eyed her daughter dubiously.

Rose shot her mum a look full of exasperation and impatience, "Mum, look in the sky. There's a great big alien invasion and I don't know what to do, alright? I've travelled with him, and I've seen all that stuff, but when I'm stuck at home, I'm useless. Now, all we can do is run and hide, and I'm sorry, now move," and Jackie turned and left the bedroom, whilst Rose turned her full attention back to the Doctor, moving to take his shoulders whilst Mickey shifted a bit more to take his legs, "Oh, lift him up."

 ***O*O*O***

"They're transmitting," Llewellyn called as Harriet Jones stepped into the room and hurried forward, returning to the Unit base, "Onscreen."

The Sycorax leader on the screen mounted on the wall started to speak, "Will the leader of this world stand forward," Alex translated.

Harriet immediately stepped forward, her eyes locked on the alien on the screen, "I'm proud to represent this planet."

The Sycorax leader spoke again, "Come aboard…" Alex translated again.

"How do I do that?" Harriet asked the aliens on the screen, in reply, she, Blake, Alex and Llewellyn where enveloped in a blue light.

"Wh… what's happening?" Llewellyn asked, a bit alarmed.

"I would imagine," Harriet mused calmly, "It's called a teleport," she stated before they were beamed from the Unit base into a massive cavern-like area of the Sycorax ship, with thousands of Scyorax lining the galleries. The leader shifted, stepping towards them and the four humans did the same.

"It's a helmet," Llewellyn exclaimed as the leader reached up to remove the skull like helmet from his head, "They might be like us," the revealed face was flatter, but still bony and Llewellyn swallowed, "Or not," he added hastily.

 ***O*O*O***

"Are you sure you don't want a hand?" Ivy asked as she walked backwards, eyeing Mickey and Rose as they came out the front door, struggling with the comatose Doctor between them.

"No," Rose grunted as she shuffled backwards, her arms hooked under the Doctor's, "Just go get the gate…" she huffed.

Ivy nodded, giving the three a last look before she turned and hurried off ahead to get the gate to the Powell Estate open like she'd been asked.

Rose glanced back towards the flat as her mum bustled out of the front door, struggling with half a dozen carrier bags, "Mum, will you just leave that stuff," she huffed with exasperation, already changing her mind as she and Mickey continued to struggle with the limp, deadweight that was the Doctor in that moment, "And give us a hand?"

"It's food!" Jackie protested, "You said we need food?"

"Just leave it?!" Rose insisted.

"Why don't you get Ivy to help?!" Jackie huffed back still struggling with her carrier bags.

Rose bit her lip, half wishing that she hadn't sent her cousin on ahead to get the gate open, "She's getting the gate!" she huffed, "Mum," she whinged, adjusting her hold on the Doctor and Jackie huffed and rolled her eyes, resisting the rather intense juvenile urge to whinge right back, in her own growing frustration with the situation.

 ***O*O*O***

"You will surrender," Alex translated, reading off his translation software as the leader of the Sycorax spoke, "Or I will release the final curse and your people will jump."

"If I can speak…" Llewellyn said as he pushed his way to the front.

"Mr. Llewellyn," Blake grabbed his arm, holding him back, frowning at him, "You're a civilian!"

"No!" Llewellyn turned to him, his expression adamant, "I sent out the probe. I started it. I made contact with these people, this whole thing is my responsibility," he pulled his arm from Blake's grasp and took a couple more steps forward, his attention returning to the Sycorax leader that was still slowly descending from the stairs that he'd been standing on when they'd been teleported inside the ship, "With respect… sir. The human race is taking its first step towards the stars… but we are like children compared to you. Children who need compassion. I beg of you now… show that compassion."

The Leader of the Sycorax who'd been staring as if bored whilst Llewellyn talked raised a glittering force-whip and with a powerful movement whipped it out at Llewellyn, it cracked around his neck and Llewellyn gave a cry of pain, the whip about his throat glowed blue and in the next moment his flesh disintegrated, leaving what was left of his skeletal remains to fall to the ground.

Blake took an angry step forward, glaring at the Sycorax leader heatedly, "That man was your prisoner! Even your species must have articles of war, forbidding…" Blake was cut off as the whip came cracking through the air again and in the next moment, he was nothing more than a smouldering pile of bones next to what used to be Llewellyn.

Alex made to step forward, but Harriet placed a hand on his arm, before stepping forward herself, her ID card in hand, "Harriet Jones," she identified herself as she eyed the Sycorax leader, "Prime Minister."

The Sycorax leader spoke again.

"Yes. We know who you are," Alex read the translated text, "Surrender or they will die."

Harriet eyed the alien leader cautiously, "If I do surrender, how would that be better?" she asked as the Sycorax leader held his hand over a big red button and spoke curtly once again.

Alex swallowed as the translated text appeared once again. "Half is sold into slavery or one third dies… your choice."

Harriet closed her eyes pained by the choice laid out before her… vehemently wishing, praying for the Doctor to arrive… to save them as he'd done last time.

 ***O*O*O***

"Is it unlocked?!" Rose called after Ivy as her cousin hurried ahead of them towards the big blue police box that was close now, but still pretty damned far when she and Mickey where still struggling with the Doctor's weight.

"Yeah," Ivy called back as she came to a stop in front of the Tardis doors and pushed her hand against the doors and they swung open for her. She blinked at the interior her mouth falling open into a gape at the sheer size of the room beyond the doors.

" _Ivy!_ " Rose whinged as she and Mickey finally reached the Tardis doors only for her cousin to be blocking the way.

"Yeah…" Ivy swallowed unable to tear her eyes away from the inside of the Tardis, "Sorry… it's just… it's really bigger on the side…" she breathed with awe.

Rose rolled her eyes with irritated impatience as she shifted her grip on the Doctor again, her arms really starting to ache, "Yeah! Admire it or whatever later, Ivy!" she huffed, "As in after you've shifted your butt from the doorway!"

"Right… sorry, yeah!" Ivy exclaimed sheepishly promptly stepping inside and out of the way to let Rose and Mickey through.

Mickey offered her a bit of an understanding grin as he shuffled past her, "Bit overwhelming at first, ain't it?"

"Yeah…" Ivy nodded her gaze darting to him and then away, as she continued to look around the large console room, "Just a bit!"

Behind them, Jackie was still struggling with the carrier bags as she followed after Ivy, Rose and Mickey, dropping one…

She hurried in the through the doors a moment later and paused for a moment looking around herself at the sight that had made her turn around and flee the first time she'd followed her daughter inside the strange box that had appeared out of thin air. Whilst Ivy slowly wandered about the room, trying to take it all in…

"No chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asked, through slightly panted breathes as he continued to shuffle forward, his hands gripping the Doctor's legs firmly.

"Not anymore, no," Rose panted slightly herself.

"Well, you did it before…" Mickey pointed out.

"I know, but it's sort of been… wiped out of my head, like it's forbidden," Rose murmured as they carefully placed the Doctor down on the grated panelling of the console room floor, "Try that again and I think the Universe rips in half."

"Ah, better now, then," Mickey murmured as they sat down.

"Maybe not," Rose agreed.

"Sounds rather bad," Ivy murmured as she wandered over to them, coming to sit beside them, her eyes still wandering around the room.

"Just a bit," Rose nodded her agreement, before blowing out a low breath, her shoulders slumping, that blank space in her memory haunting her… a song that was all she could remember… but… it had to have been more… because whatever it was had forced the Doctor to change… to become something other than himself…

"So, what do we do?" Mickey asked breaking into the blonde's spiralling guilt-ridden thoughts, "Just sit here?"

"That's as good as it gets," Rose huffed with frustration.

"Right…" Jackie wandered over towards them having pulled a thermal flask from one of her many carrier bags, "Here we go. Nice cup of tea."

"Mmm, the solution to everything…" Rose muttered.

"Now, stop you moaning," Jackie sighed as she handed off the thermal flask full of tea to Ivy, "I'll get the rest of the food."

"Tea," Mickey smirked slightly as Jackie strolled back out of the Tardis, "Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British."

"Well, we do carry on, don't we," Ivy murmured as she looked down at the thermal in her hands, before looking up again trying to lighten the mood, "End of the world, pfft," she waved a mock dismissive hand, "We'll have some tea and scones and just…" she trailed as Rose's expression didn't lighten as she sat staring broodily at one of the grated panels.

They lapsed into silence.

Mickey glanced around and caught sight of the monitor and stood moving towards it, "How does this thing work?" he asked, "If it picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there."

"Does it pick up TV?" Ivy asked as she stood joining him at the console, placing the thermal down on it as she looked at the black screen.

"Doctor, said it did," Mickey shrugged and pressed a few buttons, "What do you do to it?" he asked, glancing at Rose.

The blond sighed as she got up to her feet and joined them at the monitor, "I dunno," she muttered still a bit snappish, "It sort of tunes itself," she pressed a few buttons herself and a bleeping sound started.

"What's that?" Ivy muttered peering at the screen that was now displaying a weird pattern to accompany the bleeping.

 ***O*O*O***

Alex flinched slightly as the Sycorax leader started speaking again, voice angry now as a bleeping noise sounded through the spaceship they were still trapped on.

"The noise. The bleeping," he read from his translation software, Harriet glancing at him as he continued, "They say it's machinery. Foreign machinery. They're accusing us of hiding it. Conspiring. Bring it on board."

 ***O*O*O***

Jackie stepped back out of her flat carrying two more carrier bags full of food, making her way back to the Tardis only to stop short as in a sudden flash of light the Tardis disappeared right before her eyes, "Rose?" she called in alarm, "Ivy?" she dropped the bags and took a couple of hurried steps further, before she turned her wide horrified gaze up to the spaceship that was still hovering in the sky, fear churning in her gut, "Rose! Ivy!"

 ***O*O*O***

"Maybe it's a distress signal," Mickey suggested in response to Ivy's question as the three of them stared at the strange pattern being displayed on the scanner as it continued to bleep.

"Fat lot of good that's going to do," Rose muttered.

Mickey eyed her, "Are you going to be a misery all the time?" he asked, her attitude starting to wear on him.

"Yes," Rose responded simply.

"You should look at it from my point of view, stuck in here with your mum's cooking," Mickey attempted to lighten the mood.

"This from the guy that wolf's it down like it's gonna disappear off the plates every Sunday," Ivy retorted a bit dryly.

"Yeah, trying to get it off the plate quicker," Mickey responded a bit glibly, a teasing grin on his face that had Ivy rolling her eyes, lips quirking upwards.

"Where is she?" Rose muttered as she glanced about the console room to see that her mum still hadn't come back in, "I'd better give her a hand," she sighed, "It might start raining missiles out there."

"Tell her anything from a tin, that's fine," Mickey called after the blonde's retreating back as she headed for the doors.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Rose asked him as she glanced back over her shoulder at him, not pausing in her stride.

Mickey levelled a serious look at his girlfriend, "I'm not that brave," he said as Ivy turned back to the monitor eyeing the odd pattern again.

Rose placed her hand on the door and paused for a moment as she looked back so that she could smile at Mickey slightly, "Oh, I don't know…" she stepped out the door and screamed as rough hands grabbed her.

"Rose!" Mickey shouted racing towards the doors after her as Ivy whirled around her eyes wide and she started after Mickey, heat pounding in her chest at the terror that had been in her cousins voice as she screamed…

 ***O*O*O***

"Get off! Get off me!" Rose shouted at the aliens that had grabbed her, gaze turning to the Tardis as Mickey ran out. "The door!" she shouted at him, "Close the door!"

Mickey turned back to the doors of the Tardis his eyes landing on Ivy who was about to run out of them, before he felt unfriendly hands brush him and he lurched forward stepping out of reach to slam it shut a second before those same unfriendly alien hands grabbed him, he shouted his voice mingling with Rose's as she shouted too.

 ***O*O*O***

Ivy rattled at the doors, only to find them suddenly stuck as if locked, "Ok…" she muttered swallowing heavily, her mind racing and heart pounding, "Ok…" she turned away from the doors, absently scratching at the back of her right shoulder again as that itch flared again, "What do I do?" she muttered, her gaze went to the Doctor's prone form as he continued to sleep, "What do you need?!" she called urgently and a touch frantically, somehow hoping for an answer, "What the hell do you need?!"

She glanced around the console room, hoping for some kind of answer to jump out at her. Her gaze caught on the thermal of tea that was still resting where she'd set it down. She swallowed, it was completely ridiculous, really. It was tea! It was just tea, but… and maybe it was the desperation talking, but she couldn't shake the sudden feeling that 'tea' was exactly what the Doctor needed, it was barmy! Ridiculous!

Still, she hurried back over to the console, limbs trembling slightly with adrenaline as logic warred with the sudden niggly feeling. She grabbed the tea and started hurriedly unscrewing the lid as she turned back around to look at the Doctor's unconscious prone form, "Ah, it can't hurt…" she swallowed, "Right?" there was a new bleep-like sound from the console, a bleep that definitely sounded like it was affirmative, even encouraging. Ivy blinked, glancing back at the console, eyeing it a touch sceptically and a bit curiously… had it really just answered her question… before she shook it off and started across the console room towards the Doctor. The need to hurry gripping her, Rose and Mickey where out there with those rather unfriendly looking aliens! And they'd been screaming, shouting!

And, Ivy faltered just a little bit, just how was she supposed to give the Doctor the tea without him choking on it…?

A startled cry escaped her as her foot caught on the edge of one of the grated panels that had been lying completely flat before and she tumbled forward, landing heavily on the grating the open thermal of tea tumbling through the air and landing by the Doctor's head, its contents spilling over the grating by his head.

"No!" she breathed, her eyes wide as she stared frozen for a moment with the horror of having spilled it, before she scrambled back up to her feet, her knees and palms stinging just a little from the landing. She took a couple of hurried steps over to where the thermal had landed lifting it up peering inside and swallowed heavily at the mostly empty thermal, there was barely anything at all left inside… just dregs… she glanced from the contents of the thermal down at the wet grated panelling by the Doctor's head, the spilled tea dripping down through the grating into the workings underneath the console…

Ivy pressed her free hand to her mouth, horrified, she'd botched it!

 ***O*O*O***

The Sycorax leader yelled gleefully and the thousands in the galleries cheered at having captured the alien technology as Harriet stumbled towards Rose, "Rose," the two hugging rather terrified, "Rose! I've got you. My Lord. My precious thing," she said in overwhelming relief at seeing the familiar face of the blond, hope kindling, "The Doctor… is he with you?"

"No," Rose muttered, shaking her head, "We're all on our own."

"Well, not completely," Mickey muttered and Rose threw him a dubious questioningly look, "There's Ivy," he murmured quietly, "She's still in there."

Rose rolled her eyes with exasperation, "And just what do you think she's gonna be able to do?!" she hissed. Mickey levelled a look at her for her tone, not appreciating it as his previous awe of the massive spaceship they were in had shifted to fear, and Rose grimaced, "I just mean… oh, you know what I mean," she mumbled thickly, Ivy was brilliant, but she'd never had to deal with aliens before, not like she had, not like Mickey had… not like Doctor had… does, did… back when he was still him… the proper him.

"Well…" Mickey hesitated, Rose's eyes going back to him, "She might be able to wake him…" he shrugged a bit helplessly, "Or something…"

Rose shook her head, biting her lower lip harshly as she looked out over the horde of aliens before them… she wanted the Doctor to wake up and actually be the Doctor more than anything, but she didn't see how Ivy would manage it… he'd hadn't shown any signs of waking since he'd collapsed again after all.

 ***O*O*O***

Ivy's hand lowered from her mouth as steam… tea vapour, rose up from the grating surrounding the Doctor's head and he breathed it in, his lips parting a brief moment later and he breathed out more of the wisping golden energy. It floated through the air, wending its way over to her. She ignored it as it did a playful circuit around her head before floating away. Her wide eyed gaze fixated on the Doctor as his pained expression smoothed over as he continued to breath in the steam and then he shifted, slowly stretching out his arms.

"Oh…" she breathed, "You're kidding…." she hadn't really thought the tea would work despite the niggling feeling and yet… the Doctor after hours of showing no improvement was… he was waking up!

"Urg… blimey, those two where a bit rough with me," the Doctor muttered with a grimace as he opened his eyes and sat up, rolling his shoulders, before his gaze shifted, focusing on the gaping with surprise, Ivy. He grinned at her brightly, his hearts picking up speed at the sight of her, his Soul-Bonded, who was once again staring at him with a shocked and rather perplexed expression on her face, "Hello!"

"You are soo alien!" Ivy gasped incredulous, unable to help herself, the mostly empty thermal still clutched in one hand.

"Hmm, yep," the Doctor agreed and bounded energetically to his feet, before pausing and eyeing her a bit cautiously, "Is that a problem?"

Ivy blinked again, he was staring at her like the answer really mattered to him. Like it was rather important to him, "No," she murmured, "Not really."

The Doctor arched a brow, "Well, which is it?" he questioned, his brow furrowing slightly, "No or not really? There's a bit of a difference between the two."

"No," Ivy said again, "It's no. No, it's not… just," she blinked down at the thermal in her hand, "Tea?" she looked up at him again, her gaze perplexed again as he beamed another wide grin at her a tension she hadn't noticed leaving his thin frame as she continued rather bemused, "Seriously? Tea?"

"Hmm, why so surprised? You were going to give it to me, before you tipped it on the floor, brilliant idea actually…" the Doctor nodded, smiling at her rather brightly again, "Tea vapours, far more potent."

Ivy's cheeks flushed slightly, a little embarrassed, glancing down a bit sheepishly, she hadn't really thought it would… and then the whole tripping thing, "Didn't mean too…" the thermal was taken from her hand and she looked up at him as he gulped down the last little bit at the bottom, hardly even a swallows worth.

The Doctor pulled a face, "Bleh! Cold…" he grimaced and tossed the thermal aside and it landed with a clatter on the console room floor behind him.

Ivy shook her head, chasing away her bemusement, "Forget the tea!" she exclaimed, "Doctor, we're in the middle of a…"

"Invasion?" he nodded, starting towards the door, "I know."

"And Rose is out there," Ivy followed him, "And Mickey and the uh… the ship. The um, the…"

"Tardis. She's called the Tardis. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space," the Doctor explained glancing at her.

"Yeah, the… Tardis," Ivy processed that with a blink and then nodded hurriedly, "Wouldn't let me out…"

"Well, course not," the Doctor stated, watching as she glanced about with a slight frown at the affirming bleep the ship made in response to his statement, "Considering…" he murmured, trailing as he simply eyed her.

Ivy turned her perplexed gaze back to him, "Considering what?"

"Ivy, wasn't it?" the Doctor asked, tugging at his ear, avoiding the question for the time being, as he looked away from her again, catching her nod as she frowned at him now out of the corner of his eye. There wasn't really time to explain or anything… and he'd have to figure out how to tell her… he'd never really expected and yet… he beamed another wide grin as he glanced at her again, there she was! Walking, large as life, a couple of steps behind him, Ivy… he blinked as he realised, "Ivy what?"

"Prentice," Ivy replied, eyeing him as she continued to follow him towards the doors of the Tardis, her heart pounding against her ribcage with nervousness and a bit of fear at the unfriendly aliens that were beyond... but her cousin was out there and so was Mickey…

"Well, Ivy Prentice…" the Doctor murmured, testing out the sound of her name, as they came to a stop at the Tardis doors and he turned his head to look back her again with another rather cheery grin, "Let's say 'hello', shall we?"

Ivy swallowed heavily against the lump lodged in her throat, but nodded, "Yeah…" she murmured and the Doctor turned back to the doors and pulled them open to see all the eyes in the rather massive room beyond focused on them.

"Did you miss me?" he asked and Rose positively beamed, her face lighting up with delight at the sight of him actually standing up, awake… full of life.

The Sycorax leader roared loudly as the Doctor started out of the Tardis doorway. Ivy following him out and cracked his whip through the air. The Doctor's easily caught it, his eyes narrowing slightly on the leader as heard Ivy shifting behind him, the end of the whip could have easily lashed past him and hit her, hurt her, or worse. His jaw clenched and his hand tightened about the whip and he yanked on it sharply in the next instant, pulling it out of the Sycroax leader's hand, "You could have someone's eye out with that!"

The Sycorax leader roared in fury once again, before he charged this time, staff swinging for the Doctor an angry snarl on his lips, "How dare…"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed further and he snatched the club off the leader too before breaking it over his knee and throwing the now useless pieces to the floor, "You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy!" he ordered as he carefully urged Ivy around from behind him, pointing a warning finger at the incredulously staring Sycorax leader as he started over towards Mickey and Rose a protective hand on Ivy's lower back, "Mickey, hello!" he greeted jovially, "And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North!" he said as he turned to the older woman, whilst Ivy stepped over to Rose giving her a quick tight hug that the still relieved and beaming blond returned, "Blimey, it's like 'This Is Your Life!'" he exclaimed.

Ivy pulled back, "You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Rose nodded, barely able to tear her eyes from the Doctor, "How did you…" she began but trailed, swallowing heavily as his eyes turned to her, they were so different and she didn't just mean that they were now brown instead of the familiar blue she was used too… they were colder in their regard of her, a distance that she was sure hadn't been there before he'd had to go and change like he had.

"It was Ivy," the Doctor grinned and his eyes shifted to his Soul-Bond, Rose swallowing harder than before as she saw his eyes warm, "She figured it out!"

"I wouldn't say that…" Ivy muttered as Rose's eyes darted to her, her hands twitching into fists at her sides, "More of an accident, really."

"Well, then it was a brilliant accident!" the Doctor exclaimed and wrapped Ivy in a sudden hug, squeezing her lightly.

"You're kind of a touchy person aren't ya…" Ivy muttered as she returned the hug, patting him on his back with a slightly awkward air and her expression mildly bemused once again, not having been expecting the embrace.

"Dunno…" the Doctor mused as he pulled back, Rose's expression faltering even as she told herself it was only a quick hug… just a quick friendly hug… it didn't necessarily mean anything, "Might be… still figuring out who I am now," his gaze flicked back to Rose and the blond was quick to smile again in response as he finally expounded, his attention focused on her, and Mickey, "Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea! Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses."

Mickey arched a brow as he glanced at Ivy, eyeing her with bemusement, "How'd you manage to figure that out?"

"I was kind of desperate," Ivy muttered and gave him a slight shrug, "Figured what was the harm in trying… and then well… I tripped and spilt it…" she grimaced lightly and ran her fingers over her palms the skin still slightly unpleasantly tingly from the impact, "It was like the floor moved all on its own, one minute. Completely flat, next I'm stubbing the toe of my runner on a bit of elevated grating…"

Mickey couldn't help it, he sniggered in bemused amusement and shook his head, grinning a bit incredulously… tea!

Rose swallowed heavily against the lump that had lodged itself in her throat all over again, she offered Ivy a small smile that was barely more than a slight upwards curve of her lips, her heart aching in her chest horribly, and she sucked in a slightly shaky breath, "You couldn't have accidentally spilled tea over him earlier?" she managed to get out, her voice a little strained with emotion, even as she tried to make her tone light and joking.

Ivy shrugged a bit and tucked some hair behind her ear, "Wouldn't have steamed earlier," and Rose blinked, steam? What did steam have to do with it.

"Enough about tea," the Doctor cut in before she could ask, their eyes immediately going back to him, "Now…" he stated seeing that he had their attention back, "First thing's first…" his eyes drifted to Ivy eager for her opinion, "Be honest, how do I look?"

"Um…" Rose hedged, and the Doctor's flicked to her still more distant than she was used to but expectant, "Different."

He rolled his eyes, "That helps," he grumbled, before he turned his gaze back to Ivy, his eyes hopeful, as Rose bit her lower lip harshly, her arms crossing over her chest a bit defensively a fresh ach seizing her heart as she eyed the Time Lord whilst on the other side of her to Ivy Mickey also eyed the Time Lord and how he was looking at Ivy, like he really wanted to know what she thought of how he looked.

"Well um," Ivy looked him over, somewhat bemused by him all over again as he stared intently at her, waiting expectantly for a description of some kind, "Your sort of tall, uh, a bit thin," she described.

"Good, bad? What?" the Doctor cut in a bit impatient, and really just wanting to know if she liked how he looked.

"Just…" Rose cut in, her brow furrowed slightly in an unhappy crease, arms still crossed over her chest, "Different," she muttered lowly. It was the best way to describe him at that moment, and despite his looks, she wasn't all that sure she liked this new him… how different he was to what she was used to.

"You're…" Ivy began and then glanced at her cousin's unhappy face and trailed slightly, hesitating in what she was going to say, "Not bad," she finished a tad lamely as she glanced away from the blond again, she'd been about to say 'attractive', but she didn't want to hurt her cousin and from the look on Rose's face… despite how the blond was trying to hide it, it was clear in her eyes at least to Ivy that she was hurting as the blond stared at the Doctor with a bit of a lost expression, her joy from earlier dampened behind her pain.

"Not bad, is good, right?" the Doctor murmured with a slight frown still eyeing Ivy, he had the feeling she'd been about to say something different, possibly something a bit more direct and was a little disappointed that he didn't get to hear her original opinion. He grinned though in the next instant as she gave him a nod, before his expression turned rather serious as he eyed her, "Am I… ginger?"

"Ah, no…" Ivy told him as her eyes flicked up to his rather ruffled and sleep mussed hair and the Doctor seemed to deflate before their eyes with the weight of his disappointment, and Ivy blinked bemused all over again.

"I'm not…?" the Doctor muttered.

"You're more of a brown," Rose offered.

"Aww," the Doctor whinged rather put out and turned away from them, "I wanted to be ginger," he pouted, "I've never been ginger," he grumbled before he suddenly spun back around and pointed an accusatory finger at the blond, "And you, Rose Tyler," the blond stared at him a little wide eyed at the abruptness of it, "Fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me…" the Doctor trailed, finger lowering, "Oh, that's rude," he realised, "That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude," he mused, pondering the development as the humans eyed him with bemusement and Harriet with mounting confusion, "Rude and not ginger."

"Seems like it," Ivy nodded as she eyed him, her brows quirked upwards as she took in his pondering expression.

"Would have preferred to be rude and ginger," the Doctor muttered with a small pout, a hand going to his hair, tugging at it a bit sulkily. Was ginger, just once, too much to ask for? Whilst Ivy shook her head a bit at that. He really was a perplexing person… shouldn't he be wanting to be 'not rude and ginger'?

Harriet, who'd been staring rather confused herself, finally broke her silence, "I'm sorry. Who is this?"

The Doctor glanced over at her, "I'm the Doctor."

"He's the Doctor," Rose murmured lowly as Harriet's gaze flicked to her questioningly, her heart still aching in her chest as she went back to eyeing the Time Lord.

"But what happened to my Doctor?" Harriet asked still rather confused, "Or is it a title that's just passed on?"

The Doctor moved towards her, "I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face… well, new everything."

Harriet frowned at him dubiously, "But you can't be…"

"Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens… it wasn't the war…. it was the thought of your mother being on her own," the Doctor recalled.

"Oh, my God," Harriet breathed, staring at him a little wide-eyed with shocked realisation.

The Doctor leant down towards her slightly with a small grin, as he eyed her, "Did you win the election?"

"Landslide majority," Harriet replied with a pleased smile.

"If I might interrupt!" the Sycorax Leader shouted and the group spun around, almost having forgotten their situation completely.

"Yes, sorry! Hello, big fella!" The Doctor responded, eyeing the Leader of Sycorax a bit sheepishly at having gotten so side tracked.

"Who exactly are you?" The Sycorax Leader asked.

"Well," the Doctor replied with a fixed grin, "That's the question."

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" the Sycorax Leader roared his demand, rather aggravated and insulted at having been so dismissed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" the Doctor roared back, copying the Sycorax Leader, before he relaxed his posture once more, "See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I… I just don't know. I literally don't know who I am. It's all untested," he began to walk, addressing everyone present, "Am I funny? Am I sarcastic?" he glanced over to where Ivy was standing with Rose, "Sexy?" he winked at her and Rose frowned glancing at her cousin who was staring at him with brows that were quirked in bemusement and amusement shining in her eyes as she stared at the Doctor. Rose bit her lower lip harshly, she couldn't be sure, not really, but she had the sinking feeling that he hadn't been aiming that wink at her and she looked away from her cousin again, gaze returning to the Doctor as he continued on, "Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean judging by the evidence I've certainly got a gob," he mused.

The Doctor's gaze caught on the large red button, "And how am I going to react when I see this," he pointed up at the button, a somewhat insane smile curving up his lips, "A Great Big Threatening Button," he ran up the stairs with a laugh, " A Great Big Threatening Button That Must Not Be Pressed Under Any Circumstances, am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hmm?" he mused as he examined it, "Hold on, what's feeding it?" he bent down and pulled open the base of the pillar directly under the button, his eyes landing on the red liquid inside it, "And what have we got here? Blood?" he dipped a finger into it and brought it up to his lips.

"Oh, he's not going too…" Ivy trailed, grimacing with a bit of disgust as he licked the red liquid off his finger, "Gross…" she shivered a bit and felt that itch spread over her right shoulder again. She reached up scratching at it again, soothing the itch away once more. Whilst Rose grimaced in disgust herself, silently agreeing with her cousin.

"Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron," the Doctor waggled his tongue around at the nasty taste and wiped his finger clean on his borrowed dressing gown, "Ah, but that… means blood control…" he beamed rather delighted at the discovery, despite the lingering bad taste in his mouth, "Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years," he exclaimed and the Sycorax Leaders malicious grin began to fade, changing into a bit of a grimace as the Doctor continued, "You're controlling all the A Positives," he declared, "Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. 'Cos… I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop," he rambled on and on, "So, if I see a Great Big Threatening Button Which Should Never, Ever, Ever Be Pressed… then I just wanna do this…" he smacked his hand down onto the button and there was an immediate outcry of 'No!'.

 ***O*O*O***

On the rooftop of the Powell Estate everyone with the blue hazy light surrounding them took a step forward, only for the light to flicker out and the people looked around rather confused at their situation.

"What the hell am I doing up here?" Jason asked as he stared about confused along with the others that had been lost in the hypnotic trance of the blood control.

"Get away from the edge!" Sandra replied rather relieved that whatever it was that had been happening was over.

 ***O*O*O***

"You killed them!" Alex shouted horrified.

The Doctor turned to look at the Sycorax Leader unconcerned by Alex's accusation. "What do you think, big fella? Are they dead?"

The Sycorax Leader bared his teeth. "We allow them to live," he said tersely attempting to dismiss the issue.

"Allow? You've no choice!" the Doctor remarked, "I mean that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis," he mused thoughtfully, "You can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instincts too strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could," the Doctor agreed with the Sycorax Leader, "But why? Look at these people," he gestured to the humans on board the ship as he spoke with rising passion, "These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there's more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than…" the Doctor trailed blinking, "No, hold on… sorry, that's the Lion King. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

"Or what?" the Sycorax leader sneered.

"Or…" the Doctor glanced to the side, before he snatched a sword from one of the Sycorax standing guard near him before he ran down the steps and onto the empty floor space in front of the Tardis, "I challenge you!" he declared, holding the sword aloft and the Sycorax burst into a round of derisive laughter, "Oh, that struck a chord," the Doctor mused, "Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

The Sycorax Leader began down the steps, unsheathing his sword, "You stand as this world's champion?"

The Doctor shrugged out of his borrowed dressing gown, "Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up," he tossed the dressing gown at Ivy, who neatly caught it and folded it, tucking it under one of her arms, her eyes glued to the scene before her so not noticing the way Rose shifting beside her and frowned a bit, teeth once again abusing her lower lip in a mixture of continued confusion, hurt and concern for the Time Lord, "So, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?" the Doctor asked, the insulting words that the Tardis refused to translate got an angry hiss from the Sycorax leader, and the two combatants knelt down across from each other.

"For the planet?" the Sycorax Leader asked.

"For the planet," the Doctor agreed and in the next moment they were up and the ring of steel meeting steel rang through the area of the spaceship as their blades clashed. Once, twice and then Ivy was wincing and biting her lower lip anxiously as the Doctor was thrown to the ground by the Sycorax leader, who laughed derisively at the Doctor's obvious lack of skill with a sword. The Doctor clambered back up to his feet.

"Look out!" Rose couldn't help but shout an anxious warning as the Sycorax leader swung his sword at the Doctor again.

"Oh, yeah that helps. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks," the Doctor shouted back, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm as the fight resumed again. The Doctor backing up the stairs as he did his best to parry the heavy blows being levelled at him. He hit a button on his way past it, "A bit of fresh air," he commented as he stepped back into the hull of the spaceship, the Sycorax Leader following him closely. Ivy, Rose, Mickey, Harriet Jones, Alex and a few of the Sycorax following them up the stairs to keep the two combatants in sight.

The two where bathed in sunlight as they continued to fight, swords clashing again and again. The Sycorax Leader driving the Doctor back to the edge and hit him on the nose causing him to let out a groan of pain. Movement, he saw out of the corner of his eye drew his attention and immediately he held out a hand, Ivy and Rose both having taken a step forward, drawing them to an immediate halt before either of them had managed to take more than a step forward, the two staring at him with eyes wide with alarm, "Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet," he cautioned them, before he turned his full attention back to the Sycorax Leader the two charging at each other again, the two grunting with the effort as their swords connected before the Doctor was forced back and right off his feet once again.

The Sycorax Leader didn't let the opportunity go to waste as he slashed down and his sword met flesh instead of metal slicing the Doctor's arm off just below the elbow. The hand and sword falling over the side of the ship, plummeting to Earth.

The Doctor stared after his falling hand rather annoyed and irritated by the pain and the sight of his falling severed limb, "You cut my hand off."

"Ya! Sycorax!" the Leader yelled in triumph.

The Doctor clambered back onto his feet, "And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. 'Cos quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this!" he held up what was left of his arm and as all of them watched, his arm grew right back.

"Witchcraft!" the Sycorax Leader shouted.

"Time Lord," The Doctor corrected.

"Completely and utterly alien," Ivy muttered, her face a bit pale from having seen the Doctor's hand being chopped off and then regrown in mere seconds, before her gaze caught on the hilt of a sword, the blade sheathed at one of the Sycorax's hips. She released the tight grip she had on the Doctor's borrowed dressing gown with one hand and shifted, closing her freed hand around the hilt and hefting it out of the scabbard, before she turned back to the Doctor, "Here! Catch!" she called and tossed it through the air towards him with all her might as the Time Lord turned to her in response.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted as he caught it easily, still anxious, terrified for him in that moment, knowing that the fight would be recommencing soon and he'd been losing, had just lost a hand right before her eyes.

"Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?" the Doctor called back to the blond as he twirled the sword about his hand with more skill than he'd shown with it previously.

"No arguments from me!" Rose replied with a slightly watery smile as she watched him, relief filing her as she watched him, this was him.

"All you did was argue," the Doctor grumbled and Rose's expression fell again, a bit stung, "But do you want to know the best bit?" he continued on his eyes now back on the rather incredulous and annoyed Sycorax leader, "This new hand…" the Doctor put on a Texan accent as he continued, "It's a fightin' hand!"

The Doctor ran at the Sycorax Leader again, sword raised and the fight between them resumed, the skill level between them evening out as their swords clashed again and again, until the Doctor managed to disarm the Sycorax Leader, taking hold of both swords he slammed the hilts into the other aliens stomach, once and then twice and the Sycorax Leader fell back, right on the edge, overlooking London. The Doctor levelled the tip of his sword at his defeated opponent's throat, "I win."

"Then kill me," the Sycorax leader gritted out, his breaths coming out laboured, his body pained from the blows he'd sustained.

The Doctor stared at him unwaveringly, "I'll spare your life, if you'll take this Champion's command. Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?"

The Sycorax Leader stared up at him and nodded with heavy seated reluctance, "Yes," he forced himself to bite out.

The Doctor jabbed the point of the sword closer, his face set in a grim angry line, "Swear on the blood of your species," he demanded.

The Sycorax Leader grimaced, but conceded, "I swear."

The Doctor's face lightened and he shifted the sword away, "There we are then. Thanks for that. Cheers, big fella," he said as he jabbed the point of his sword into the sandy type floor of the spaceship.

"Bravo!" Harriet Jones cheered as she clapped.

"Completely mental," Ivy murmured as she moved towards the grinning Time Lord, his dressing gown in her hands.

"You think?" he asked scratching at the back of his head a bit as he eyed her.

"Yep, that and kinda brilliant," Ivy added as she handed over his dressing gown and he swiftly shrugged it on with a beaming grin.

"That kind of says it all," Rose murmured, drawing the Doctor's attention to her and she smiled at him, her heart still rather sore at the distance she was perceiving in his eyes, the lack of that warmth that she wanted to see, was so sure had been there before he'd changed, but maybe just maybe… he was just hurt by her previous confusion and uncertainty… and she hoped that all they needed was a bit of time for things to go back to how they were.

"Ah, well," the Doctor mused cheerily offering the blond a smile in return, that had Rose relaxing a little and smiling just a bit easier, "Not bad for a man in his jim-jams," he tied the sash of his dressing gown, securing it closed, "Very Arthur Dent. Now there was a nice man…" he trailed as he stuck his hand into the pocket of his dressing gown and his hand closed about another unexpected object, "Hold on, what have I got here?" he pulled it out and the three blinked at it, "A Satsuma?" the Doctor muttered a bit confused and Rose let out a bit of giggle, trying to get the weight in her heart as her uncertainty continued to niggle at her persistently whilst Ivy shook her head, "Ah, that friend of your mothers, Rose," the Doctor realised, "He does like his snacks, doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas?"

The Doctor started walking back towards the others Ivy and Rose falling into step with him. He threw the rounded fruit up in the air and caught again as he continued, "You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?" he asked, before glanced at Ivy again and he held it out towards her with another cheery grin.

"Er, no," Ivy shook her head and gently pushed it away from her, "Not me, thanks."

"Don't like satsumas?" the Doctor questioned his eyes focused on Ivy, the brown depths curious even as he absently tossed it up into the air and caught it again.

"Or any other kind of tangerine-like fruit," Ivy replied, wrinkling her nose slightly in distaste as the Doctor nodded, letting out an acknowledging hum.

Rose bit her lower lip as she eyed them, the Doctor's focus entirely on Ivy as they walked… and her heart ached all the harder at the look on his face, the interest there, like he was thrilled to learn something about Ivy, even if it was just something little like the fact that she didn't like to eat tangerines.

"What about bananas?" the Doctor questioned, oblivious to Rose's pain as he stared intently at Ivy, eager to learn more about her now that he finally had the time to do so, since waking up, "Do you like those?"

"Um… I guess," Ivy brow furrowed thoughtfully as she pondered the question, "I prefer them more in a cake or bread," she mused, "Love banana bread and banana cake. Could totally eat one of those all to myself…" she trailed and scratched her cheek, the tiniest bit embarrassed, "Well, you know, if I was starving… why?"

"Good fruit bananas, brilliant," the Doctor nodded pleased, before his expression fell slightly at a horrible thought struck, "Oh, I wonder if I still like them…" it'd be horrible if he didn't. He loved the taste of bananas.

"You don't know?" Ivy arched a brow.

"Well, new taste buds," the Doctor replied with a small shrug.

"Right…" Ivy murmured, eyeing him as the three of them continued to walk slowly over to the others.

The Doctor tore his eyes from Ivy to glance at Rose as he asked, "Does your mum have any bananas at home?"

"Um…" Rose blinked at him, swallowing heavily past the lump in her throat as she thought about it, "I dunno," she muttered heavily, she hadn't really noticed any, but at the same time she'd hardly been looking.

"There is," Ivy informed him, "I bought them the other day. Was gonna bake them into a banana cake," she eyed him as he stared at her hopefully, "But you can have one if you want," she'd bought more than she needed to use in the recipe.

"Brilliant!" the Doctor grinned and Rose let out a low sighing breath, her hands clenched inside her jacket pockets as she tore her gaze from them her eyes finding Mickey who was staring at her, they're eyes meeting and she felt the backs of her eyes prick hotly at the sympathetic expression in them. She didn't want Mickey to be right… and, the Doctor… her gaze drifted over to him almost helplessly, he could just be being friendly… an infuriated roar from behind them had her thoughts cutting off abruptly and her head whipped around. Ivy doing the same and their eyes widened in terrified alarm to see the Sycorax leader, sword back in hand and charging at the Doctor's back, snarl curving down his lips.

The Doctor didn't even bother to look back as he lobbed the satsuma over his shoulder. The fruit hit a control on the spaceships hull, and the Sycorax Leader plummeted to the Earth with a bellowing scream as a piece of the wing opened up in response. The smile slid off the Time Lord's face as he calmly continued forward, "No second chances," he stated coolly as Ivy and Rose turned their heads back to face the front eyes going to him as they too continued walking alongside him, "I'm that sort of man."

 ***O*O*O***

The Doctor stood in front of the Tardis with Ivy and Rose still on either side of him and the other humans that'd been teleported onto the spaceship, all of them staring at the thousands of Sycorax aboard the single ship as the Doctor addressed them, "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time," he decreed, "And when you go back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of it's riches, it's people, it's potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended."

They were teleported away in the next moment and the small group along with the Tardis reappeared on a street.

"Where are we?" Rose asked as she glanced about the street, looking for something that she recognised.

"We're just off Bloxom Road," Mickey replied, "We're just round the corner, we did it!" he cheered as he jumped up and down in glee.

The Doctor held up his hand as he watched the spaceship above them as the ships engines started up, "Wait a minute… wait a minute…" and the humans stood around him on the street looked up at the massive spaceship above them too. The Doctor beamed a bright smile as the ship flew away, heading off into the sky.

"Go on, my son!" Mickey cheered, grinning widely at the departing ship, "Oh, yeah!" he hollered overcome with relief.

Rose jumped onto Mickey's back, a wide grin of her own on her face, caught up in the triumph of the moment as she too watched the ship, "Yeah! Don't come back!"

"It is defended!" Mickey hollered and then Rose was jumping off his back enveloping him in a tight cheerful hug.

Rose released him and turning her eyes landing on Ivy, before her cheerfully grinning cousin was hugging her and she stilled, hesitating for the briefest of moments as her heart plummeted downwards again, before she returned the embrace, her gaze going helplessly to the Doctor to see him smiling, his eyes going to her for a brief moment, before his gaze drifted almost helplessly back to Ivy and Rose lowered her gaze, returning her cousins hug for another second before pulling away, turning from her to swiftly hug a surprised Alex. Her smile now somewhat fixed, whilst behind her Mickey and Ivy exchanged a joyous hug.

The Doctor watched them, a small stab of jealousy searing through him at seeing Ivy hugging Mickey despite the fact that he could see that it was nothing more than a friendly hug, and his eyes narrowed just a bit on him, but then Ivy was pulling away, and her head turned, her eyes going to him and she gave him a sunny smile, her cheeks dimpling at him, and just like that the small stab of jealousy faded into nothing and he grinned at her in return. Her green eyes slid past him and he turned following her gaze, his eyes landing on Harriet Jones as she grinned at him.

"My Doctor," she raised her arms.

"Prime Minister," the Doctor returned her grin and the two shared a brief, happy, hug, before pulling away again.

"Absolutely the same man," Harriet declared decidedly, "Are there many more out there?" she asked as they turned their gazes up to the sky.

"Oh, not just Sycorax," the Doctor replied, "Hundreds of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Everyday you're sending out probes and messages and signals. This planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed… more and more," he turned his gaze back to her, "You better get used to it."

"Rose! Ivy!"

"Mum!" Rose cried whirling around to face her with a beaming grin, so glad to see her as the older woman ran towards them.

"Jackie!" Ivy called back, following quickly after Rose as the blond ran towards her mum.

The Doctor grimaced slightly as he caught sight of the older Tyler woman, having also turned at the sound of her shouting, "Oh," he sighed, "Talking of trouble…!" he muttered, though with very little heat.

"Oh, my God!" Jackie breathed as she hugged her daughter, "You did it, Rose!" she released Rose to hug Ivy to her next, having been so afraid that she'd lost the both of them in one fell swoop when the Tardis had disappeared in that strange light, "Ivy! Oh!" and the Doctor smiled at them from where he was standing as Mickey stepped over joining the three women.

Alex's communication device beeped drawing his attention from the happy little scene taking place in front of them.

"You did it too!" Rose exclaimed as Jackie released her cousin, "It was the tea," she grinned, "Fixed his head."

"That was all I needed, cup of tea," the Doctor agreed.

"I said so!" Jackie declared.

"That you did," Ivy smiled at her.

"Is it him though?" Jackie asked her attention returning to Rose, her eyes tuning concerned as she took note of the strain on her daughters face, behind the smile she was wearing, trying to hide what she was feeling behind it, Is it really the Doctor?" she continued, before she caught sight of the Harriet Jones and she paled slightly, rather distracted by the sight of the woman, "Oh, my God, its' the bleedin' Prime Minister!"

The Doctor smiled and opened his arms, "Come here, you," and Jackie stepped towards him and threw her arms around him. Mickey and Rose soon joining in, making it a group hug, the blond hugging her arm that was about the Doctor tightly, trying to convey how sorry she was that she'd hurt him, just wanting things to go back to how they'd always been between them. Ivy smiled as she wandered towards them a bit slower, before she let out a small slightly startled yelp as the Doctor reached out and tugged her into the group hug the moment she'd wandered into reach, before she let out a bit of a laugh as she threw her arms about them too, the Doctor's arm that was draped about her back squeezing.

"Awww…" Jackie sighed as she pulled back the group hug breaking up and she eyed the Time Lord with concerned eyes, "Are you better?"

"I am, yeah," The Doctor assured.

A short distance from them Alex stepped up to Harriet Jones and murmured lowly, "It's a message from Torchwood. They say they're ready."

Jackie looked to Rose, Ivy and Mickey, her expression shifting from concerned to unimpressed, "You left me!" she accused.

"I'm sorry," Rose apologised.

"It wasn't intentional," Ivy murmured apologetically, "Honest. It just sorta happened… didn't even know we'd moved till…" she trailed, glancing at Rose who was doing her best to subtly shake her head, only to stop as her mother's gaze darted back to her having caught the movement out of the corner of her eye, her eyes narrowing and Rose put on her best 'innocent' face whilst Mickey quietly sniggered into his hand and the Doctor grinned a bit amused.

"I had all the food," Jackie huffed, still eyeing her daughter a bit suspiciously.

"Tell them to fire," Harriet ordered.

Alex spoke into his earpiece, "Fire at will," and barely a moment later five green beams of light streaked up into the sky, they met a and then fired a single beam out into space. The beam accurately hitting the Sycorax asteroid ship with a loud kaboom. That had The Doctor, Ivy, Rose, Mickey and Jackie looking up in the direction of the sound.

"What is it?" Rose questioned with alarm, "What's happening?"

"That – That was the ship," Ivy murmured, her eyes wide with horror as she stared up at the explosive light they could see in the sky above them, directly where the Sycorax ship had disappeared from view as they ascended back up into space.

The Doctor turned from the sky, his expression cold and unyielding as he stared at Harriet Jones, slowly stalking towards her, "That was murder."

Harriet swallowed, "That was defence," she rebutted, "It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago,"

"But they were leaving," the Doctor stated just as angry as before.

Harriet met his cold flinty gaze head on, unflinchingly, standing by her decision as the best one under the circumstances, "You said it yourself, Doctor. They'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mr. Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping."

Ivy swallowed heavily as she looked at Harriet Jones, her eyes still wide with horror, "There was thousands on that ship..." she murmured, thousands that had agreed to honour the Doctor's victory and leave them in peace and never come back to Earth to scavenge.

Harriet's gaze went to her, "We have to defend ourselves," Ivy shook her head, that hadn't felt or looked anything like defence to her. That- that had been an attack after the fact… a deadly sort of sucker punch. Harriet took in the expression on much younger woman's face, "I don't expect a child to understand."

The Doctor turned his eyes from the aghast look on Ivy's face, a look that was swiftly turning cold as she continued to stare at Harriet, his own gaze returning to Britain's Prime Minister, "Britain's Golden Age," he sneered.

"It comes at a price," Harriet retorted.

Ivy stared at the woman flatly, "I voted for you."

Harriet blinked at that, her attention returning to Ivy, "And I thank you for your support…"

"Don't," Ivy scoffed and shook her head, they may not have been pleasant or all that friendly, but all she could think was the thousands on that ship, now dead… thousands of aliens who just might have had families waiting for them somewhere out there. Families that'd now never see them again, just like she'd… she did her best to turn away from the painful thought of her parents absence and her eyes narrowed into a glare as she continued to stare at Harriet, "If I could go back, I wouldn't do it again," she stated coolly.

"As regrettable as that is," Harriet began, straightening her already impeccable posture a bit more under the accusing eyes of the group before her, "I stand by my decision."

The Doctor glared at her coldly, "I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race."

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf," Harriet declared firmly and Ivy blanched, that certainly hadn't been what she'd been voting for when she'd decided to vote for 'Harriet Jones' for Britain's next Prime Minister.

"I should have stopped you," the Doctor remarked icily.

Harriet shot him a look, "What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?" she had to fight the urge to flinch as if possible the Doctor's gaze turned colder, simmering with an ice cold rage and he stalked another step closer to her.

"Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, 'Cos I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word."

Harriet stared at him with a forced calm, "You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that," she remarked with certainty.

"No, you're right," the Doctor agreed with a terse nod and watched her silently as she subtly relaxed at the assurance, "Not a single word, just six," he commented coolly.

"I don't think so," Harriet replied, tensing again despite herself as she eyed the angry Time Lord.

"Six words," the Doctor reiterated calmly meeting her gaze with that cold fury that was still simmering beneath the surface.

"Stop it!" Harriet demanded unnerved despite herself.

"Six," the Doctor glared at her a moment longer, as Harriet stared back a silent battle of wills, before he stepped around her moving towards Alex, removing his earpiece so that he could whisper into his ear for a brief moment before he stepped away without another look at Harriet Jones.

"What did he say?" Harriet asked Alex urgently.

Alex shrugged a bit awkwardly, "Oh… well… nothing… really," he muttered doing nothing to calm the Prime Ministers fears.

"What did he say?!" Harriet insisted with increasing alarm as the Doctor, Ivy, Rose, Mickey and Jackie started walking away.

"I… nothing!" Alex exclaimed, "I don't know!" he insisted.

Harriet turned from him, her alarmed gaze going to the Doctor's retreating back, "Doctor! Doctor, what did you…" she shouted after him, "What was…" she turned back at Alex, pinning with frantic eyes, "What did he say?!" Alex merely shook his head and she turned back to the Doctor who'd not even paused in response so far, let alone look back at her, "What did you say, Doctor? Doctor?!" she shouted only to be completely ignored by not just the Doctor but by all five of the people retreating from her. The frantic tension left her shoulders as she took a breath and let it out slowly, her alarmed expression falling, "I'm sorry," she murmured as Alex turned and started away, returning his communications device to his ear.

"So…" the Doctor began as he glanced at Ivy as she walked on his left, forcibly turning his mind from Harriet Jones and the mass murder that had just taken place right in front of him, instead choosing to focus on something much more pleasant, like learning a bit more about his Soul Bonded, "Why pink?"

"What do you mean, 'why pink'?" Ivy asked a tad evasively, eyeing him in return as she fingered the ends of her dyed hair.

"Well," the Doctor shrugged, "Pink's not a natural colour for human hair is it," he stated, still eyeing the pink strands with curiosity.

"No," Ivy agreed with a low sigh, glancing away from him again, her brow slightly furrowed as her fingers left the ends of her hair, "It's not," she took a breath and gave herself a bit of shake before glancing back at him with a bit of half-hearted smile, "I just like it," she told him before adverting her gaze again.

The Doctor frowned slightly as he continued to eye her, getting the distinct feeling that she wasn't saying everything, possibly even lying… but from the look on her face, she didn't want to talk about it any further with him at the moment. He scratched at his ear as he cast about for something else to say, something that'd open up the conversation between them again only for a phone to start ringing and Ivy dug her phone out of her pocket, casting her gaze over the screen, "Oh…" she murmured and then she was picking up her pace, walking ahead of him and the rest of the group as she answered the phone and brought it up to her ear.

"Hi…" Ivy spoke into her phone and listened to Jay-Jay's rapid and concerned reply, "Yeah, I'm fine," she assured him, before asking, "You?" and she listened to her best friends response all the while ignoring the feeling of eyes on her back as she continued to walk heading back towards the Powell Estate and the Tyler flat, "Oh!" she blinked again, "That's right… you're an A Positive, aren't you…?" she winced and pulled the phone from her ear at her best friend's rather loud and boisterous response to that.

Whilst Rose sighed out a low breath, her steps slowing as her shoulders slumped as the Doctor stared at Ivy's back like he'd like nothing more than to just call her back, Mickey noticed and dropped back to walk with her. Rose glanced at him, "Don't say it," she whispered, a pleading edge to her voice, "Please," Mickey nodded and threw a comforting arm over her shoulders instead, trying to squish down the part of him that was hopeful that with the Doctor's continued interest in Ivy that things between him and Rose would go back to the way they were before the Doctor had swanned into their lives.

Whilst Jackie Tyler glanced from Ivy to the Doctor, to Rose and back to the Doctor, her mind turning over what she was witnessing, before her brow creased into a small frown she sighed out a low breath her hands digging into her pockets. She'd wondered since she'd helped Rose get back to him – to save him, if the Doctor returned her daughter's feelings and it seemed like now she had her answer… and it wasn't the one she could see that her daughter was hoping for.

 ***O*O*O***

The Doctor, still dressed in his borrowed striped pyjamas and dark blue dressing gown shifted about the large Tardis wardrobe, rifling through clothes hung on a rack, a considering frown on his face as he pulled one out and held it up against himself, before shaking his head and hanging it back up amongst the other clothes and started rifling again, before moving away from the rack and onto another as he searched for an outfit that he liked.

 ***O*O*O***

Rose was helping to set the table for Christmas dinner when the front door of the Tyler flat opened and she looked up. Her expression falling with a little bit of disappointment at seeing Ivy walking in through the door a tray balanced in one hand with a cake atop it that was wrapped with a protective tea towel to protect it on the way over.

"Oh," Ivy sniffed appreciatively, "It smells good in here," she commented as she wandered in towards the kitchen, "Thanks for letting me use your kitchen, Mickey," she said as she passed him on the way.

"Yeah, no worries," he called pausing in his carving as he glanced up at her as she stepped into the kitchen placing the tray down, fingers fiddling with the tea towel, "How much of a mess did you leave for me to clean up?"

"None," Ivy stated as she unwrapped the towel from her freshly baked cake, "I cleaned up whilst I was waiting for the cake to cool and as an extra 'thank you'," she started back towards him her fingers digging into her pocket, "I even did the dishes you'd left on the sink," she pulled out his keys and set them down where he could see them.

"Oh, cheers!" Mickey grinned and went back to carving the roasted chicken.

Rose rolled her eyes, as she shook her head as she eyed the yummy looking cake, "Who bakes banana cake at Christmas," she muttered intending it to be teasing, but it came out a little terse and biting.

Ivy shrugged, "Me, obviously, and Jackie said she didn't mind."

"Course she didn't," Rose nodded as she went back to setting the last of the table, "You're her favourite cousin."

Ivy blinked at her a little innocently, "You saying I'm not yours?"

Rose glanced up at her a tiny slightly fixed smile curving up her lips as she regarded Ivy, "Off and on," she replied casually, still smiling slightly, before looking away, swallowing heavily as she put down a knife and a fork by another plate.

"Hmm, yep," Ivy nodded lightly, "Sums us up nicely."

"Ivy," Jackie called, "Can you gives us a hand, love?" and Ivy turned and hurried over to Jackie who was standing by the stove a heavy pot in her hand and was trying to get the strainer that she'd accidently bumped out of place situated back in the sink.

 ***O*O*O***

The Doctor continued to rifle through the racks, still in jim-jams and dressing gown, a long red scarf draped casually around his neck now. A brown pinstripe suit caught his eye and he pulled it out looking it over before he grabbed a long brown gown. He smiled at them with delight before he turned and dashed off, eager to get changed.

 ***O*O*O***

Rose and Ivy shifted about the table serving vegetables onto the dinner plates, working in a familiar tandem from past Christmas's, whilst Jackie and Mickey sat at the table, an open bottle of bubbly set at Jackie's elbow, Jackie having just filled up the wine glasses.

 ***O*O*O***

The Doctor stepped slowly in front of a mirror as he did up another button on his suit jacket that he had on over his long brown coat. He turned around, this way and that examining his reflection, before he turned back to face it completely and leaned in towards the reflective surface, running a hand over his face as he examined it closely. He ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling them out again, still getting used to the feel of them, before he turned his head to different angles trying to get a really good look at himself this time round. He raised his eyebrows, sniffed and then nodded at his reflection, before turned and started out of the enormous wardrobe, walking past an old hat stand that had a long scarf that he'd favoured a few bodies ago now hanging from it as he left it, heading towards Christmas dinner.

He stepped back into the Tyler flat with a smile and then sniffed at the air appreciatively, "Oh!" he grinned, "I smell banana cake!"

Rose rolled her eyes as she looked away from him again as he strolled towards the table, "Course you'd focus on the banana cake," she muttered, before she expelled a bit of a heavy sigh, even as her lips twitched upwards at the memory of his previous self and the banana he'd pulled out his pocket during the London Blitz.

"Well, I did say I was planning on baking one," Ivy reminded him and the Doctor gave her a cheery nod.

"So, you did," he grinned.

"Well, come and sit already," Jackie urged waving him towards the table, "All the food'll get cold at this rate!" she chided him lightly and the Doctor sat himself down in an empty chair at the table between Ivy and Rose.

"Oh, that's yours," the Doctor said a bit later, pushing the cracker he'd just pulled with Ivy and won towards her, a red hat from a previous cracker with Rose already on his head. Ivy peered inside it and pulled out the hat tucked in it out and the Doctor grinned rather brightly at her, "Ah, pink!" he exclaimed, "Lovely!"

"Well," Ivy shrugged as she unfolded the hat, "It won't clash with my hair at least," she mused as she sat it atop her head, the pinks meshing rather nicely.

Rose who'd just pulled another cracker with her mum, winning herself a green Christmas hat, that she'd placed atop her head, bit her lower lip having caught the interaction between them, before her gaze was drawn to the telly, "Look, it's Harriet Jones!" she exclaimed and they all turned towards the telly, the Doctor stood reaching into his inside jacket pocket to pull out a pair of spectacles as he stared at the telly.

"Prime Minister, is it true you are no longer fit to be in position?" A reporter questioned.

"No," Harriet replied firmly, "Now, can we talk about other things."

"Is it true you're unfit for office?" the same reporter asked as the Doctor fitted his spectacles over his nose, his expression grim as he listened to the interview.

"Look, there is nothing wrong with my health," Harriet insisted, "I don't know where these stories are coming from. And a vote of no confidence is completely unjustified."

"Are you going to resign?" the same reporter continued to question refusing to be dissuaded.

The phone rang and Jackie was immediately out of her seat to go answer it.

"On today of all days, I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine. I look fine, I feel fine," Harriet continued to insist.

Ivy shook her head and glanced away from the telly again as the report fired off another question completely unwilling to shift the direction of his line of questioning as Jackie stepped back into the room, "It's Beth. She says go and look outside."

"Why?" Rose asked as turned from the telly to look at her mum with confusion.

"I don't know, just go outside and look. Come on, shift!" Jackie urged and the group made their way outside.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Rose breathed as she looked around at the white flakes that were falling from the sky and coating the ground, "What are they, meteors?" she asked the Doctor as she turned her head to look at him.

"It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, it's ash," the Doctor replied and the smile fell from the blonde's face.

"Oh…" Ivy murmured, her own expression falling, the pretty flakes losing all of their charm as she looked up at them now sadly, her previous delight gone.

"Ok," Rose half mumbled, her gaze returning to the ash as it continued to fall about them, "Not so beautiful."

"This is a brand new planet Earth," the Doctor murmured as he stared up at the sky, "No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new."

"Brave new world," Ivy murmured, her face turned up to the sky.

The Doctor turned to her, his eyes bright with excitement and hope as he regarded her, wanting nothing more than to be able to share the stars, the universe with her, with his Soul-Bonded, to be able to show her the wonders that were out there just waiting to be explored, "Did you wanna see some?"

Rose stilled, her heart plummeting in her chest, her eyes wide with alarm and hurt as her head turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked as she turned her head to look at him, her expression curiously quizzical.

"New worlds?" the Doctor clarified with a wide encouraging grin.

Ivy blinked at him, not having expected the question at all, her eyes darting to the big blue police box that was actually a bigger on the inside spaceship and time machine, before they darted back to the Time Lord that was still staring at her waiting with baited breath for her answer, "You want me to come with you?"

"Well, yeah," the Doctor nodded, tugging at his ear a little uncomfortably, just wanting her to say 'yes', "If you'd like too…"

"What about me?" Rose asked, her voice a little cautious and the Time Lord whirled around to look at her.

"I well, um…" he blinked at her, not having been expecting the question, "I just sort of thought, that you didn't want too."

"No, I do! I do!" Rose insisted adamantly and Mickey sighed out a low breath as he regarded his girlfriend that last of his hope that she'd be staying here now, with him fizzling into nothing… though really. He'd already sort of half known that she wouldn't… not really, but he'd been so hopeful that just maybe, this time…

"Do you though?" the Doctor wondered as he eyed his companion, "'Cos, I thought… 'cos I changed…"

"Yeah, I… I thought, 'cos you changed… you might not," Rose's eyes drifted to Ivy who was watching them, before going back to the Doctor, her eyes full of hope that he wouldn't deny her, that his interest in Ivy really was just because he was hurt and thought that she didn't want to be with him anymore, just maybe she couldn't help but hope as she continued, "Want me anymore…"

"Oh," the Doctor blinked, "I'd love you to come…" he nodded and Rose beamed with delight her hope soaring, swelling in her chest.

"Ok," she exclaimed with delight.

The Doctor returned her grin, rather happy not to have lost Rose as a friend and travelling companion before he turned back to Ivy, "Well, what do you think? Did you want to come?" the hope Rose was feeling plummeted once again, having half expected hope that he'd take back his offer to Ivy, but then, really, she should have known better than to think he would do something like that.

"I well, um…" Ivy frowned slightly in thought, her mind racing, today had been brilliant in so many ways, but also kind of terrifying.

"There's plenty of room," the Doctor assured her at her hesitation, jerking a thumb at his brilliant old box.

Ivy glanced at him again, "I suppose…" she murmured softly, glancing away again, the thought hitting her that maybe this was what she needed. A chance to get away… to get out of her head for a bit and see something new. That, maybe, getting out of London for a while, away from her pain, the loss of her parents would help her to heal, and there was a large part of her that wanted to go. To say 'yes' and see what was out there, "One trip wouldn't hurt," she mused quietly, but still loud enough for those she was stood outside with to hear.

The Doctor blinked a little disappointed, one trip… it wasn't much, wasn't what he'd wanted, not at all, but then he grinned with excitement, his hearts warming with his elation, "Brilliant!" he exclaimed. He could work with 'one trip'. It wasn't a 'no' and it was fairly easy for one little trip to become two and for that to become three, then four and then hopefully to her not wanting to leave at all.

Whilst the tension in Rose eased a little and she even managed to smile at her cousin with something rather close to delight. She could deal with one trip and in a way it'd be nice having her cousin along for just one trip with her and the Doctor in the Tardis. She hadn't been lying after all, Ivy was her favourite cousin 'on and off' in the best of ways and then, then things could go back to the way they'd always been before, before 'Jack' anyway, just her and the Doctor and the whole of time and space at their fingertips.

Mickey sighed, eyeing Rose's once again, bright and beaming expression with increasing disappointment, "You're never going to stay, are you?"

Rose turned to him, her smile fading slightly, "There's just so much out there. So much to see… I've got to," she insisted.

Mickey smiled at her sadly, but understanding all the same, "Yeah," he mumbled hands burying themselves in his pockets so that he could hide the tremble to them. His disappointment weighing on him rather heavily in that moment.

Jackie shook her head, eyeing Ivy, Rose and the Doctor with a slightly troubled frown, "Well, I reckon you're mad, all three of you," she stated, "It's like you go looking for trouble."

The Doctor rushed over to her throwing an arm around her shoulders, a beaming excited grin on his face, "Troubles just the bits in-between," he exclaimed, "It's all waiting out there, Jackie, and its brand new to me. All those planets… creatures and horizons… I haven't seen them yet! Not with these eyes…"

Jackie pinned him with a look, "You will look after her won't you?" she murmured, eyeing him, needing to hear him say it.

"I will," the Doctor promised, the enthusiasm shifting into a serious look as he met Jackie's eyes, "I'll look after the both of them," he swore

Jackie nodded, still not entirely happy as she glanced at her cousin… all she had left of Malcom and Gale, but believing him. Despite their rather rocky start, he'd more than earned her trust the moment he'd sent Rose home to her all those months ago.

The Doctor stepped back over to Ivy and Rose, coming to stand in between them again, "So," Rose asked eagerly, "Where're we gonna go first?"

The Doctor glanced at Ivy, "What do you think?" he asked with another beaming grin, "Where'd you like to go?"

"Oh, um…" Ivy floundered, wondering just how she was supposed to choose somewhere to go, "I dunno! I've never been anywhere off Earth before!" she exclaimed.

He laughed jovially and nodded, "Just pick a direction," he urged, "Any direction!"

Ivy glanced around the night sky, the ash still falling about them, before her lower lip still clamped between her teeth as excitement thrummed she pointed up into the sky, "That way?" she glanced at him.

The Doctor peered in the direction she was pointing and grinned, "Oh! Brilliant choice!" he draped his regrown arm about Ivy's shoulders, giving them an excited friendly squeeze, "Definitely that way!" he pointed in the same direction with his free hand.

"So," Rose grinned herself, excited at the prospect of seeing something, somewhere completely new, "That way!" she pointed in the same direction as the Doctor and Ivy.

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor glanced at Rose still grinning widely and Ivy couldn't help the excited bubble of laughter that escaped her. The Doctor's laughter joined hers as his gaze returned to her. Rose's giddy laughter followed in the next instant. The Doctor lowered his arm and draped it over Rose's shoulders too, "Absolutely… fantastic!"


	3. Chapter 3 New Earth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who. Just Ivy my o/c.

 **A/N:** Big thank you to everyone who followed/favourited and reviewed the first chapter. Another one goes to **Maethoriel Artemis** and **Saberbladeprime** for pre-reading for me and giving feedback.

Also, major apologies for how long it took me to get this chapter our RL got in the way a fair bit as well as a couple of other things that made writing for a week there near impossible. Hopefully though, you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the previous two!

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **New Earth**

The Doctor, dressed in his brown pinstripe suit and long brown coat, bounded energetically down the stairs and into the Tardis console room, shrugging off his coat, he tossed it over one of the supportive 'Y' beams. He beamed a wide giddy grin. They'd be off soon, any moment Ivy and Rose would be joining him and they'd be off! Off on his Soul-Bonded's very first trip through time and space! His first time seeing it with these new eyes of his and this time he'd have his Soul-Bond with him. Him, Ivy and Rose. The three of them off seeing the universe together! His expression fell slightly, his giddy excitement dimming. Of course, Ivy had only agreed to one trip so far. His brow furrowed minutely, before he shook the concern off, smiling again. It was all so easy for one trip to become two and for that to become three and then four… the wonders of the universe were hard to resist and he couldn't wait to show them to her.

His Soul-Bonded.

His smile fell and his brow furrowed a little further, speaking of which… he still hadn't told her. Still wasn't entirely sure how! He wanted too! He did! But, he didn't want to scare her off either… being human he was sure it'd come as a shock and there was a fair bit he'd have to explain… and what if she flat out said 'no'? Rejected him… the bond… their bond…! He flinched from the thought of the possibility and let out a low sighing breath, his furrowed brow troubled now. There wasn't any harm in waiting a bit, right? Not for too long. He tugged at his ear. Just until they knew each other a bit more…

The Tardis hummed reassuringly and the Doctor smiled gratefully, his furrowed brow clearing and he rested a hand against the 'Y' beam he was still standing beside, stroking the surface fondly, "Thanks, Old Girl."

The Tardis hummed again and the Doctor gave the 'Y' beam a last pat before he shifted turning towards the console, starting towards it only for one of the Tardis doors to open and his gaze shot towards it, his hearts warming and picking up a little speed in his chest as his eyes landed on Ivy as she poked her head inside, loose locks of her pink hair lightly framing her face, the bulk of the length gathered loosely at the back securely held in place by a thick light brown hairclip. Her green eyes glancing around the large console room, finding him almost immediately and he grinned at her widely, "Hi!"

"Hi!" Ivy exclaimed, stepping inside, her cheeks dimpling at him as she returned his wide grin with one of her own.

"You ready to go?" he asked as Ivy reached behind her pushing the door shut as she glanced around the console room again.

"Uh-huh!" she nodded, patting the small 'overnight' bag she'd decided to pack for just in case she ended up needing a change of clothes and other things she thought she might end up needing and a couple of other small things that she just couldn't bring herself to leave behind and she'd already said her 'goodbyes' to her cousin Jackie and Mickey. So, yeah. She was ready to go, "Rose'll be a little longer, she's just gotta finish packing…" she added in explanation, starting to bounce up and down on the balls of her feet energetically as she darted her gaze about the console room curiously taking the massive room in once more.

The Doctor grinned at her warmly as he observed her light energetic bouncing as she glanced about the large space, "Excited?"

Ivy nodded, "So much so that I couldn't really sleep last night," she admitted before moving to take off her bag, unslinging it from across her shoulders, "Um… am I right to just…?" she gestured around the large space a bit vaguely unsure where he wanted things like bags put.

"Oh!" he blinked, starting towards her, grinning again. She had a bag, perhaps she'd already changed her mind about 'just one trip'! "Any where's fine," he assured taking it from her and then blinked again, glancing down at it, "It's light," he commented as he strolled back across the console room with it.

"Yeah well," Ivy shrugged slightly, "One trip," unseen by her, his back to her, the Doctor's expression fell and he grimaced at the reminder. So, she hadn't changed her mind after all, but that was ok. He told himself as he set her bag down by the rounded wall. There was plenty of time for that, "Didn't think I'd need much," she continued as she started towards the console, following the Doctor over to it, "Wasn't gonna pack one at all," she admitted, "But then I got to thinking last night that I might need a change of clothes and a couple of other things so, I got up and packed," she shrugged, "Wasn't like I was having any luck sleeping…" she trailed, scratching at her cheek as she realised that she was rambling on a bit.

The Doctor frowned slightly as he eyed her, "If you were having that much trouble sleeping, you could've joined me in here. I'd have given you a tour of the place," he told her, pouting slightly at the lost opportunity to spend time with her. To get to know her. If he'd known she was awake, he'd have returned to flat.

Ivy blinked at him, "Thought you'd be sleeping," she replied, "Or," her lips quirked up into a small lightly teasing smile, "Where you having trouble sleeping too?"

"Nope. Neither," he shook his head, returning her smile as he continued, "I'm a Time Lord. We don't need as much sleep as you humans do."

Her brows quirked upwards slightly, "Time Lord?"

He nodded, "That's my species."

"Ah," Ivy hummed, nodding as she processed that, recalling that he'd mentioned something on the Sycorax's ship about being a 'Time Lord' when he'd regrown his hand, before she eyed him curiously again, "Are there many Time Lord's and Lady's?" she blinked, her gaze drifting to the side thoughtfully as she wondered aloud, "Are female Time Lord's called Time Lady's," whilst the Doctor swallowed heavily and turned to face the console, staring down at it pained.

"They are," the Doctor murmured, answering her second question heavily as he flicked a switch on the console. He should have been expecting the question. Humans were always curious about that. And generally he enjoyed and adored that trait, but he definitely didn't want this to be one of the first things that his Soul-Bonded learned about him… about what he'd done, "And, there were," he muttered lowly, swallowing heavily, his throat tightening and his hearts sinking in his chest, as he twisted a knob, keeping his eyes focused on the console as he felt her eyes return to him, "But not anymore."

Ivy stared at him, silence stretching between them as she took in his expression. It wasn't obvious, not really, but it was one she was able to recognise. It was an expression, emotion, that she'd seen on her own face when she looked in the reflective surface of a mirror. The pain and grief of loss, "Oh…" she breathed, her eyes turning sad as she went over his words. There had been many, but not… not anymore. She swallowed, regretting asking… she couldn't even begin to imagine… losing her parents had been… was still so incredibly painful… but the way he'd said it… it made her believe that he'd lost so much more…

Whilst the Doctor braced himself for the next question that he was anticipating to fall from her lips at any moment now.

"I-" Ivy swallowed again and reached out a little tentatively touching his arm, feeling the tenseness of his muscles beneath his suit jacket, "I'm sorry," she murmured. She felt his already tense muscles stiffen further under her hand and she shifted, moving to pull away only for the hand of his opposite arm to shoot up from the console to rest over hers and squeezing. She lifted her gaze, looking up at his face to see him looking at her again. His eyes a little wide with surprise, but pained. Filled with so much pain, that the need to apologise rose in her again.

"Thank you," he murmured quietly, before she could speak. He lowered his gaze back down to the console as he swallowed heavily again as tears threatened to well in his eyes, pricking against the backs of them painfully. He blinked them back, his hand squeezing about hers once more, grateful that she hadn't pushed for more. His hand lingered over hers for a moment, before he slid his hand from over hers bringing it back down to rest on the console, pressing a button as he felt her small warm hand slide from atop his arm.

Ivy glanced around the console room, toying with the long thin silver chain of her locket as the Doctor swallowed again, neither wanting the heavy silence between them to continue. He turned from the console as she turned back to him, "So…" they spoke at the same time, "Uh…" they tried again and Ivy let out a soft slightly awkward laugh that he joined her in, the two smiling, the heavy silence and tension lifting.

"Go on," the Doctor gestured for her to continue, lips still quirked up in a smile as he tugged at his ear, eyeing her curiously, "What were you gonna say?"

"Oh! Uh!" Ivy scrambled to gather her thoughts, her fingers continuing to toy with the chain of her locket, the Doctor silently noting the action, "I was just gonna ask, if you didn't sleep. What did you get up too last night?"

"Oh!" he grinned, gladly falling into the topic, "Did some repair work on the Old Girl," he patted the console fondly, "Just some general maintenance."

"So, she's good to go then?" Ivy half asked half stated.

He grinned at her widely, and pushed another button, making it light up underneath his hand, "Oh, yes!" and the engines hummed to life, "Didn't take long," he added, keeping the conversation going as he shifted about the console a little, "Would've had plenty of time to give you a bit of a tour," he muttered still a bit disappointed about the lost opportunity.

"Well, I'm sure there will be time for you to give me one a bit later," she offered, picking up on his disappointment, and it'd be nice to see more of the bigger on the inside ship before her one trip was over.

He shot her a grin, "Course there will be!" they'd have all the time in the world for a tour if things went the way that he wanted them too. Ivy returned his grin, her cheeks dimpling at him and his own grin widened, growing warmer… he liked her dimples.

 ***O*O*O***

"Mum…" Rose sighed, a tinge of irritation entering her tone as she stuffed another shirt into her large rucksack, "We've been over this," she grabbed another shirt that she'd laid out on her bed and stuffed it into her rucksack too, "I'll be fine! The Doctor will look after me. He always does. And," Rose turned back to her back quickly stuffing some more things into her bag, "He'll make sure nothing happens to Ivy on this trip either."

"Oh, I know he'll see you both safely home back to me," Jackie stated, still eyeing her daughter with concern as she stuffed things into her already heavy rucksack.

Rose frowned a bit as she turned her head to look at her mum as she came to sit on the end of her bed beside where she was standing, "Then, what are you worried about?" she asked with a bit of frustration, the conversation was slowing her down and the Doctor and Ivy where waiting on her now. Her cousin having already left the flat for the Tardis.

"Your heart," Jackie replied.

Rose stilled, her heart clenching in her chest and the bottom of her stomach dropping out as nagging concerns that she'd been trying so hard not to think about rose to the surface once again. She took a steadying breath and tried to smile, managing to give her mum a strained one as she turned her head to look at her again, "My heart will be fine."

Jackie stared at her daughter, taking in her expression, the pain behind the rather strained smile and her own heart hurt for her, "Rose…" she murmured with concern.

"And we'll be back before you know it," Rose cut in brightly, determinedly shoving her concerns away, not wanting to think about it as she finally started to close up her large rucksack, "Dropping Ivy off safe and sound."

Jackie gave her daughter a look, her eyes as troubled as they were concerned, "Do you really believe that?" she asked and watched as Rose froze again.

"Yeah, course!" Rose nodded vehemently, "Why wouldn't I? It's what Ivy wants…" silence came from her mum and Rose found herself faltering in her movements, her voice trailing off and she turned her head to look at her mum again and swallowed heavily at the look on her face, a look that had the younger blonde's lower lip wanting to tremble and the backs of her eyes want to prick painfully with tears she didn't want to shed. Rose turned away again, lips pursing against the intrusive painful thoughts of how the Doctor looked at Ivy, "I've gotta go," she muttered and hefted her heavy rucksack up onto her shoulders, "They're waiting for me."

"Rose…" Jackie tried again.

"I've gotta go, mum!" Rose cut in sharply not wanting to hear any more of what her mum had to say to her. With her jaw set at a stubborn angle and her rucksack settled on her back, she started for the door shouldering her way out of it. Her heart heavy and aching in her chest and her lower lip caught between her teeth.

Jackie sighed heavily, staring after her daughter with concern. She'd seen the look on the Doctor's face when Ivy had said 'one trip' the disappointment there, a disappointment that had turned into hope and determination… no she didn't think Ivy would be being dropped back home to her anytime soon. And that was fine, she could deal with it. She hoped that it helped, that when she did see Ivy again she'd be smiling and laughing like she used too… maybe even with her real hair colour… God, she could only hope. But, her daughter… her Rose was setting herself up for heartbreak right before her eyes and she felt powerless to do anything. Her child sure wasn't willing to listen to her! And, as much as she'd like too, she couldn't blame the Doctor, couldn't blame anyone really. One couldn't help who they fell in love with and from what she'd seen, he was rather smitten by her Ivy, had seemed to have fallen at first sight. And, that was sweet… she just wished that her Rose wasn't caught in the middle…

And then there was Mickey… Jackie bit her lower lip, the poor boy loved her daughter to pieces and she adored him for that, and always would. But he wouldn't wait for Rose forever… no man did. If her daughter wasn't careful… she'd lose both the Doctor and Mickey and be completely heartbroken twice over. She let out a frustrated breath and got up off the end of the bed following her child out of the bedroom.

Why couldn't life ever be simple?!

 ***O*O*O***

"So, what do you think of her?" the Doctor asked Ivy eagerly, throwing his hands out to the side, gesturing around at his brilliant ship.

"So far…" Ivy began glancing around at the interior of the console room, before returning her eyes to the Doctor, smiling, "I think she's brilliant," she told him, before glancing around the ship again as a pleased hum seemed to emanate from it over the low humming of the engines whilst the Doctor grinned thrilled and pleased.

"Yeah, she is!" the Doctor agreed patting the console fondly, "And you've barely seen anything yet!" he enthused brightly, grinning as he turned his head to look at Ivy again, "Just wait till you see her in action!" he boasted and Ivy glanced at him giving him an answering smile before she was gazing about the console room again, with her brow furrowed a bit perplexedly. The Doctor arched a questioning, curious brow at her, "What?"

"Ok," Ivy turned back to him, "This is probably gonna sound completely daft, but I swear your ship is reacting to things… even might have quite possibly answered a question," she rambled, "Shifted the floor under my feet…"

"Ah! Yes!" the Doctor nodded, "She does that. She's a sentient spaceship," he explained, "The best in the universe," he patted the console again, "And she's got a little bit of a cheeky streak my old ship."

"Oh…" Ivy mumbled and blinked, looking around the interior of the console with wide eyes now, "She's… alive…" the ship hummed again and her jaw dropped open slightly… stunned and awed and a few other things in between.

"Yep!" the Doctor grinned.

Ivy shook her head and then grinned, laughter bubbling up inside her, "Completely and utterly alien!" she couldn't help but exclaimed as she turned back to him, her light laughter escaping her as she shook her head again.

"Yep!" the Doctor answered her grin with another wide beaming one of his own, "That sums the Tardis and I up nicely! Oh!" he exclaimed, "Speaking of the Tardis. I should probably mention. She uh, she does this thing," he tugged at his ear, frowning slightly as he recalled Rose's less than thrilled reaction as he eyed Ivy, "Has a telepathic field that gets inside your mind and translates languages for you."

"Rose mentioned something about that," Ivy nodded.

"Is it a problem?" the Doctor asked.

Ivy blinked and quirked her brows quizzically at him, "Is it harmful to me in anyway?"

"No!" the Doctor assured, "It's not harmful! It's a gift from the Tardis," he added hastily, "And, she wouldn't hurt you!" he exclaimed the Tardis letting out a sound of agreement, that had Ivy glancing around at the interior of the console room again.

"Then," Ivy smiled, her eyes meeting his as her gaze returned to him, "That's your answer," and the Doctor grinned warmly, rather pleased at that and Ivy felt a small pleasurable tingling shiver run up her spine and she looked away, her lower lip caught between her teeth, a light blush threatening to heat her cheeks. He really did have a nice pair of eyes and a nice smile.

The Doctor stared at her for another moment, his eyes going to her lower lip as she worried it between her pearly whites and he swallowed and turned his gaze to the Tardis console, before he glanced at her again out of the corner of his eye and reached for a lever. He closed his hand around it and pulled it down, the rota starting to rise and fall in response. He glanced at Ivy again out of the corner of his eye and grinned warmly at her reaction as she stared up at the rota. He turned his own gaze to it and his warm grin widened further as he watched it. Impatience to be off and on their way already starting to stir… what was taking Rose so long to finish packing. He wanted to head off… take Ivy on her first trip.

Whilst Ivy grimaced slightly and her brow furrowing lightly as that itch that had been bothering her off and on flared over the back of her right shoulder again, still watching the rota with the Doctor, she scratched it, nails digging into the dark brown cloth of her jacket she was wearing over her green shirt to reach it, soothing it away.

 ***O*O*O***

"Mum, please…!" Rose sighed as they walked towards the gate of the Powell Estate together, fast approaching it. She didn't want to think about this anymore. She just wanted to go… to be with the Doctor… see the universe with him.

"Alright," Jackie sighed heavily, feeling utterly defeated as she took in her daughter's stubborn and defiant expression. Heartily wishing in that moment that her child hadn't taken so much after her, that her Rose had a bit more of Pete. This was all her… this type of wilful stubbornness, "Yes, I know…"

Rose pulled open the gate and the two stepped outside walking towards the Tardis and Mickey who was waiting outside of it.

"Just…" Jackie continued and stared at her daughter meaningfully as they came to a stop beside Mickey, "Look after yourself."

"I will," Rose nodded and gave her mum a smile, "I always do."

"And, look after Ivy," Jackie added.

"Of course I will," Rose nodded, "She's my cousin!" she exclaimed, and it was just one trip. One little trip with the three of them. She reminded herself as her heart ached painfully once again, and it'd be fun and then things could go back to being just her and the Doctor in the Tardis. She told herself, stubbornly ignoring her concerns that perhaps her mum was right and it would end up being more than just one trip.

Jackie eyed her daughters expression and sighed again, reluctantly deciding to let it go… she'd done all she could all she could do now was just be there for her daughter in any way that Rose needed her to be. Jackie's gaze went to the heavy rucksack slung over her daughters back, "You got everything?"

"I've got everything," Rose assured and then paused taking in her mum's expression, "Mum, I'll be fine!" she smiled, "Stop worrying!"

Jackie stared at her, wishing that she could be so sure in that moment. She sighed out another breath, "Be careful," she murmured before hugging Rose to her tightly.

Rose hugged her back just as tightly before, pulling away, "You'll have to call Mo about that…" she started to remind her mum.

"Oh," Jackie cut in, "Never mind Mo…" behind them they heard the Tardis engines get a little bit louder.

Rose glanced back at the big blue box, before turning back to her mum and Mickey, "Ok, I'm going now," she stated and Jackie sighed with concern and Rose kissed her affectionately on the cheek, "I love you!"

"I love you," Jackie returned the sentiment, her heart heavy in her chest as she watched her daughter turn from her to Mickey.

"Love you, love you…" Rose murmured quickly to him and giving him a quick kiss on the lips, impatient and eager to be off.

"Love you," Mickey murmured in return and tucked his hands into his pockets as Rose stepped away from them.

"Bye!" Rose grinned at them and then turned and hurried for the Tardis, opening the door and swiftly disappearing inside.

"Ha! Brilliant!" the Doctor cheered at her entrance, finally! He slammed his hand down enthusiastically on another button on the console and Rose's grin widened as the hum of the engines got louder. The Doctor returned the blonde's grin for a moment before he turned his gaze to Ivy and the blonde's grin faltered slightly at how much brighter, warmer, it seemed to get, but she could have been imagining it… her view was bit obscured and, she swallowed, he was excited. He was practically radiating with it… radiating with it as he stared rather intently at her cousin, "You ready?" he asked her.

Ivy bit her lower lip a little nervously, but nodded with enthusiastic excitement all the same as she grinned back at him brightly, "Yeah!"

The Doctor positively beamed at her response, "Let's go!" he cheered, slamming his hand down on a button on the console before throwing another lever with extra vigour and the Tardis started to wheeze.

Outside the Tardis, Jackie sighed heavily and turned away as the Tardis started to wheeze as it dematerialise taking her daughter and Ivy away with it, heading back towards her flat with a heavy heart, just hoping that her daughter came home still able to smile…

Whilst Mickey stared at it, watching sadly, heartsore, as it disappeared with the woman he loved, wishing that she'd stayed... he waited until the wheezing sound had faded entirely before he turned and started after Jackie, scuffing his shoes over the asphalt.

 ***O*O*O***

"So," Rose began as she started towards the console, bounding up to it and coming to a stop on the other side of the Doctor, determinedly choosing to focus on her eager excitement, rather than the pain in her heart as it sank in her chest. She grinned at Ivy and the Time Lord as she braced herself against the console, "Where are we going?"

"On the very best first trip ever!" the Doctor exclaimed brightly in response as he flicked a switch with an exaggerated motion.

' _Her only trip,'_ Rose couldn't help but think, whilst Ivy grinned bouncing again with excitement her hands resting on the rim of the console.

"And," Ivy stared at him as she asked, "Where's that?"

"Oh…" the Doctor trailed, grinning as he took in the look of excited anticipation on her face, her cheeks dimpling at him as she grinned, "Somewhere further than I've ever taken Rose before…" he stated evasively, determined to impress her. Impress his Soul-Bonded so much that she'd want to stay with him, keep travelling in the Tardis with him and Rose. He darted about the console pressing buttons , turning knobs and throwing levers energetically, absolutely giddy with excitement, "Somewhere absolutely brilliant!" he cheered, the Tardis starting to shake as he sent them hurtling through the time vortex.

Ivy's grip on the console tightened as she looked around with a bit of alarm as the shaking of the ship increased, "Is she supposed to shake like this?"

"It's just a bit of turbulence in the time vortex," the Doctor replied, "Nothing to worry about," he assured.

"Nah!" Rose shook her head as the Tardis almost knocked her off her feet with its next sudden jolting shake, "It's not the vortex at all!" she declared, drawing their gazes.

"What is it then?" Ivy asked, staring at Rose a bit wide eyed, her knuckles turning a bit white as she almost lost her footing.

Rose smirked teasingly, "It's his driving!" she exclaimed and jerked her head in the Doctor's direction as best she could with the shaking of the ship.

"Oi!" the Doctor cried a bit indignantly as he frowned a bit at Rose, "Don't tell her that!" he exclaimed, "She might get the wrong impression!"

The teasing smirk slowly faded from Rose's face as she took in the Time Lord's expression and the distance still in his eyes as he stared at her with his brow slightly furrowed, before his eyes went back to Ivy the furrow to his brow clearing and she frowned, "Or she might get the right one," the blond grumbled.

The Doctor shot Rose a bit of an irritated look, rolling his eyes at her as she raised her brows at him before he turned to Ivy, "Don't listen to her," he told her as he twisted a knob, grinning at her as her wide alarmed green eyes returned to him, "I know exactly what I'm doing!" he assured as he flicked one of the many switches on the console.

"That's good!" Ivy exclaimed, "I'm glad you know what you're doing!" she swallowed a bit heavily unable to help but feel anxious as the ship continued to shake, "It'd be kinda scary if you didn't, considering you're the one flying her!" she swallowed again as the shaking seemed to increase and the ship groaned, "We're not gonna crash, right?"

"No, we're not gonna crash," the Doctor assured her, eyeing her paling face and the fear in her eyes with concern, "I've got everything under control," he smiled and shifted closer to her, lifting a hand from the console and placing it firmly and reassuringly on her lower back helping to keep her steady and on her feet, "Promise."

Rose's frown deepened, her heart sinking in her chest, hurting as she stared at the Doctor as he stood so close to Ivy, even as her eyes turned concern as she eyed her cousin pale face, the fear she could see on it now, the bitter stinging clawing lance of jealousy warring with her rising concern for her cousin. Ivy had loved things like rollercoasters at the amusement parks they'd visited together as a family as they were growing up, and this shaking wasn't that much different… in fact this flight so far was rather tame… so why…?

Ivy glanced up at him and her lips quirked up in a small returning smile, her cheeks dimpling at him, causing his reassuring smile to widen into a grin, "Ok," she murmured and took a steadying breath, choosing to trust him as she felt a tingling warmth spread through her from where she could feel his steadying hand splayed on her lower back.

The Doctor kept his hand splayed across Ivy's back over the material of her jacket whilst he continued to work the controls with his other hand. A short moment later, he yanked on another lever and the wheezing he loved so much started and the shaking of the Tardis stopped as she started to materialise, "There!" he grinned, "Perfect landing!" he declared and reluctantly slid his hand from Ivy's lower back as he stepped away from the console and over to the 'Y' beam he'd tossed his coat over, "Told you I had everything under control."

"So you did," Ivy murmured softly, toying with the slender chain of her locket, her muscles slowly loosing as she glanced around the now calm console room.

"This time," Rose muttered.

"The way you talk, anyone would think that I was a bad driver," the Doctor grumbled as he grabbed his coat from the 'Y' beam.

"You are a bad driver," Rose retorted as she rounded the console over to Ivy, ignoring the somewhat grumpy look the Doctor shot her for that, "You ok?" she asked her cousin, still eyeing her pale face with concern.

"Yeah!" Ivy exclaimed as her fingers drifted down from the chain of her locket to grasp the oval shape itself as it lay hidden beneath her green shirt, "Just glad we didn't crash…" she murmured, her hand tightening about it, before releasing it, "So," she turned to the Doctor, determinedly turning her mind from thoughts of accidents and crashes, focusing instead on her curiosity as he finished shrugging on his coat, "Where are we?"

"Go look!" the Doctor urged gesturing towards the closed Tardis doors, "This ones all yours!" he grinned at her encouragingly.

Ivy returned his smile before glancing at Rose who returned it and nodded at the Tardis doors encouragingly. Ivy bit her lower lip as she turned her own gaze towards the doors and started towards it, hurrying across the console room to them. She paused in front of it, taking a steadying breath, limbs trembling a little with her excitement as she wondered just what was waiting for her beyond them, "Brave new world," she murmured and pulled the door open and stepped out of it, her eyes widening as she gaped with awe as she took in the place she'd stepped out into, a gusting wind blowing the hair framing her face about, "Oh my God..." she breathed with awe as she stared with wide eyes, hover cars zooming towards a large city with spiral towers across a large body of water, that was rippling with the gusting wind.

Rose followed her out eagerly a second later, too impatient to see for herself to wait any longer. Her own mouth dropping open in awe as she held her hair, that she'd left loose, out of her face, taking it in.

The Doctor stepped out after the blond, pulling the door shut behind them, glancing at them as he stepped up in between them, grinning at their awed expressions.

"Where are we?" Ivy asked, "And, when are we?" she added as she glanced up at the hover cars that were zooming over head of them and across the body of water and towards the massive city in the distance.

"It's the year five billion and twenty three…" the Doctor replied drawing their gazes to him, "We're in the galaxy M87, and this… this is New Earth."

"So…" Ivy blinked, her mind racing as she tried to process what it was she'd heard, "You've taken me from Earth to… New Earth?"

"Yes," the Doctor nodded, eyeing her, his eyes going to her lips as her teeth clamped her lower lip between them, abusing it lightly.

"I'm on another planet," Ivy breathed with awe, before she turned to him, "I'm on another planet!" she exclaimed, grinning with excitement, "In another galaxy in the year five billion and twenty three!"

"Yes!" the Doctor laughed, returning her grin as he nodded, "Yes! You are! Ivy Prentice, say hello to the universe!"

Ivy turned back to the planet, "Hello!" she called to it, getting another laugh from the Doctor and an amused grin from her cousin. She turned back to him, "This is amazing!" she exclaimed, "Thank you!"

"Ah, well…" the Doctor murmured tugging at his ear, a light pleased flush wanting to dust his cheeks at the sheer delight on Ivy's face, "It's not bad," he glanced around, nodding, "Not bad at all!" he grinned as he glanced back at her.

"Not bad?!" Ivy stared at him a moment longer before she turned back to the view, "This place is beautiful!"

"I'll never get used to this," Rose breathed, staring out at the city, "Never," she vowed, before she jumped up and down with excitement, all thoughts of jealousy forgotten with the thrill and delight of being somewhere entirely new and amazing, "Different ground beneath my feet!" she grinned looking up, "Different sky…!" she sucked in a deep breath and blinked, "What's that smell?" she turned to look at the Doctor.

The Doctor tore his gaze from Ivy's delighted expression, having found himself rather caught in it and took a sniff.

"Smells like…" Ivy blinked, her brows quirking a bit quizzically as she sniffed at the air herself, "Smells like apples," she murmured.

"That's cos it is apples… sort of," the Doctor answered as he bent and plucked a couple of blades of grass from the ground, "Apple grass," he stated showing the blades to them.

Ivy blinked again a little incredulous, "Apple grass?"

"Apple grass," the Doctor agreed.

"Apple grass…!" Rose laughed.

"Yeah, yeah!" the Doctor agreed with a grin as he dusted off his fingers, letting the blades of grass fall back to the ground.

"That's beautiful!" Rose sighed, before she grinned as she stared out at the beautiful city that was in the distance again.

"Yeah, it is," Ivy murmured staring at the apple scented grass beneath their feet for a moment, before her gaze went back to the city across the water, "Really beautiful…" she murmured, tucking the locks of her hair framing her face back behind her ears again as the gusting wind blew them across her face.

"Oh, I love this," Rose murmured and turned her head to look at the Doctor again, "Can I just say… travelling with you… I love it."

"Me too," the Doctor agreed with a bit of a grin and Rose laughed her gaze going back to the city as the Time Lord's gaze drifted to Ivy. It was even better now that he'd found her… or had she found him? He supposed it didn't matter really, either or both was brilliant. He let out a soft breath as he eyed her, taking in her face again with warm eyes, his lips starting to quirk up into another happy smile. He just had to convince her to stay… make her want to stay with him, and if the awe and excitement on her face was anything to go by. He was off to a good start, which was absolutely brilliant! Feeling his eyes on her, Ivy's gaze turned from the large city across the water she'd been staring at to look at him. He grinned at her brightly, his brown eyes alight with giddy hope and excitement. He grasped her hand in his, "Come on!" he exclaimed and broke into a run, dashing off across the grass with Ivy.

Rose stared after them a moment, swallowing heavily past the lump that had suddenly lodged in her throat as she watched them, dash off together, the pair's laughter filling the air, the joyous and delighted sound whipping about her with the gusting wind. Her empty fingers twitched… he'd always used to grab her hand… always… and now, he hadn't even checked to see if she was with them, yet. She sucked in a shaky but steadying breath as her heart clenched painfully in her chest and she started to run after them as Ivy's head turned, looking for her… and her cousin grinned at her brightly, all excitement. Rose grinned back at her, as best she could, past the pain in her heart and the harsh painful lump in her throat, reminding herself that it was just this one trip… just one and then Ivy would be returning home and things could go back to how they had been… her insides trembled as doubts clawed even before her hopeful thought was even fully formed… she ran all the harder, her feet pounding heavily over the scented grass, crossing the distance that had been put between them, racing to catch the two of them up, to flee from her gnawing doubts. Desperately wanting to outrun them, and leave them so far behind that they were never able to catch up to her again.

 ***O*O*O***

Chips eyes widened as he peered into a red tinted glass orb, staring at two people, a man and a woman as a blond woman ran into view, the three running across the grass together now, "Human!" he breathed, "Those two young women! They're pure-blood human! Closer!" he ordered twisting a control, "Closer!" he repeated and a small metal spider with a single red eye scuttled across the grass towards the three, obeying the command.

 ***O*O*O***

The Doctor lay in between Ivy and Rose on his coat, that he'd elongated for the three of them to fit on it, "So, the year five billion… the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted," the Doctor began to explain as the small metal three-legged spider with its single red eye quietly scurried through the grass, getting closer to them.

Ivy blinked, startled and awed, as she stared a little wide eyed at the Doctor and Rose, "You saw the sun expand?!"

Rose who was propped up on her elbows on the Doctor left, smiled brightly, "Yep!" she exclaimed turning her head from their view of the city to look at Ivy, before her gaze focused on the Doctor, and her bright smile turned into a grin, "That was our first date."

The Doctor who'd been in process of nodding along in agreement, stilled, "It wasn't a date," he exclaimed, his eyes widening with surprise and perhaps a little alarm and Rose's smile froze and then fell away entirely, her heart plummeting in her chest once more as he turned his head to look at Ivy who was looking at them, her brows slightly quirked as her gaze went from the Doctor to Rose and back again, "It wasn't!" he insisted adamantly, completely serious, needing her, needing Ivy to know that.

"Right…" Rose murmured clearly her throat a bit awkwardly, looking away as she shifted uncomfortably, "No," she swallowed heavily, her heart clenching painfully in her chest, "Course it wasn't…" she brushed some of her blond hair out of her face as she bit her lower lip, staring out over the city again as she tried to steady herself against the hurt, that had the backs of her eyes stinging with unshed tears.

Ivy, whose gaze had gone back to Rose, turned her eyes away looking back over to the city. Her green eyes dimming with sympathy for her cousin. She may not agree with how Rose was treating Mickey… but unrequited love… well, it sucked.

"So anyway," the Doctor continued, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over them, turning the subject away as he continued on with what he'd been going to say before Rose had interrupted. Ivy's eyes returning to him, whilst Rose continued to stare at the city just quietly listening in that moment, "Planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars," he explained enthusiastically, "Soon as the Earth burns up… oh yeah, they get all nostalgic… big revival movement… but find this place!" he sat up so that he could get a better look at the view, "Same size as the Earth… same air… same orbit... lovely!" he exclaimed with a grin, "Call goes out, the humans move in."

"So…" Ivy murmured, glancing about them with interest, her eyes locking on the city, "Where in New Earth are we?"

"Right now," the Doctor glanced about them, "Grassy knoll," he shrugged.

"Thanks," Ivy replied dryly, eyeing him a touch incredulously as she stated with continued sarcasm, "Never woulda guessed that."

Rose rolled her eyes, swallowing heavily past the lump that was still in her throat, "She means the city," she explained, gesturing at it, rather curious herself.

"Oh!" the Doctor exclaimed, tugging at his ear, "Right! Sure! I knew that!" he assured and earned two humoured and disbelieving looks. He cleared his throat, "I was just… being witty…" Ivy and Rose arched their brows at him in continued disbelief, "Geez, tough crowd you are," he muttered, tugging at his ear again, before gesturing at the city, "It's New New York."

"Oh, come on!" Rose exclaimed sceptically.

"It is!" the Doctor insisted, "It's the city of New New York!" his expression turned pensive, "Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York," Ivy laughed lightly and he grinned at her, it faded as he glanced at Rose, blinking instead at the quietly troubled look she was giving him. He frowned slightly as he eyed Rose with a bit of concern, "What?"

Rose shook her head, biting her lower lip, "Nothin'," she mumbled and the Doctor arched his brows at her with disbelief, "You're just…" she swallowed against the lump in her throat, missing her big eared and blue eyed Doctor as her eyes met his concerned brown, "…so different," she murmured heavily.

"Well, yeah," the Doctor nodded, eyeing her still with concern, his hearts sinking as he wondered in that moment if she still didn't quite believe that he was still him, "But I'm still me, Rose… Just a…" he trailed briefly, thinking, "New New Doctor."

"Yeah! I know!" Rose exclaimed, her eyes widening a little, "I know you are. I'm just..." she attempted to smile, the action slightly strained even as she tried to play it off, not wanting to hurt him again, "Missing old you I guess."

"Ah!" the Doctor nodded in understanding as Rose looked away, tucking some of her hair behind her ears as she let out a low heavy breath as she stared at the city across the water that she now knew was New New York.

"Was 'old' you really so different?" Ivy asked curiously.

"Oh, definitely," the Doctor replied as he turned his attention to her, "Had a daft old mug last time," he divulged, "Huge ears!" he gestured, before he ran a hand over his cheeks and chin, "Got a much better one this time round. Don't ya think?"

"Well, I can't really comment," Ivy replied shrugging with as much nonchalance as she could muster as her cheeks wanted to flush, looking out over at the city herself, "I never saw your old one. Just had a description from Jackie."

"Ah," the Doctor grimaced and frowned, his lower lip jutting out in a slight pout, "I'm sure that was flattering," he grumbled with sarcasm.

"Definitely," Ivy nodded, a teasing smile quirking up her lips.

"Oh…" the Doctor groaned as he eyed her expression, blanching internally as he wondered just what kind of impression Jackie Tyler had given Ivy of himself… his previous self, "What did she say?" Ivy shook her head, her shoulders shaking lightly as she laughed, "Hey, come on!" he wheedled, shifting on his coat so that he was turned more towards Ivy, "You gotta give me a chance to defend myself here! It's only fair!" he pouted more pronouncedly as Ivy just shook her head again, still chuckling with amusement, her green eyes shining with mirth as she stared at him and his pout turned into a grin as he stared back, unable to help himself as he took in her eyes that were alight with her mirth and her dimples as she smiled.

Rose sighed out a heavy breath as she couldn't help but stare at them, her brown eyes pained, hating the way he was looking at her. Looking at Ivy as she laughed. Rose swallowed heavily her heart aching in her chest. She looked away again her teeth worrying her lower lip harshly as she stared out towards the city. God, she really didn't want Mickey and her mum to be right… she really didn't!

Whilst through the grass the metal spider continued to scurry closer and came to a stop, it's red eye focused on the trio…

 ***O*O*O***

"Impossible!" Cassandra gasped as she stared at the image in the red tinted orb, "I recognize that child…" her eyes narrowed on the image of the young blond woman, "Her face! Show me her face!" she demanded.

"Closer, closer," Chip ordered the spider, hand twisting the control again as he chanted, "Face! Face! Face!"

 ***O*O*O***

Rose sighed out a heavy breath, drawing the Doctor's and Ivy's gazes, the blond plastered a bright smile on her face, "Can we go and visit New New York…" she got to her feet, a bit impatient for the welcome distraction exploring and sighting seeing the city would give her, "So good they named it twice?"

The Doctor got to his feet, "Well…" he began as he shifted extending a hand to Ivy who'd started to get up as well, the pinkette took it and he helped her to her feet as he continued, "I thought we might go there first," he turned and gestured at a pair of elegant curved skyscrapers that were standing apart from the city and where on their side of the river. He bent to grab his coat that obligingly shrunk down again for him.

Ivy blinked at it as bemused as she'd been when she'd watched it grow… Time Lord science he'd called it… before she turned her gaze to the elegant curved skyscrapers that he'd gestured at, eyeing the building.

"Why, what is it?" Rose asked.

"Some sort of hospital," the Doctor replied as he began to fight with his coat the wind making it difficult to pull it on.

Ivy stiffened, swallowed heavily as her curious eyes turned a little wary, "Hospital…?" she questioned. She hadn't been in one since…

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded, still struggling to get his coat on all the way, "Green moon on the side…" Ivy, who'd turned her eyes from the hospital grabbed the side the wind kept catching and blowing out of his reach and held it so he could get his arm into it, her eyes troubled as the Doctor continued to explain, "That's the universal symbol for hospitals," he dug a hand into his pocket to pull out a little black wallet, "I got this," he flipped it open showing them the paper inside, "A message on the psychic paper."

Ivy quirked her brows at the little wallet that was displaying the words 'Ward 26 please come', trying not to think of the hospital, "Psychic paper?"

"Yeah, it uh, it shows people whatever I want them to see," the Doctor explained, "And gets the occasional message," he added as Ivy turned her gaze back down to the paper in his hands. He flipped it closed again with a smart movement, tucking it back into his pocket, "And it seems that someone wants to see me."

"Hmm," Rose hummed thoughtfully, a bit of a teasing smile quirking her lips as she looked at the Doctor, her brows quirked "And I thought we were just sight-seeing."

"We are!" the Doctor insisted, "We can… we're definitely sight-seeing," he declared, "We're just getting the business stuff out of the way, that way we can focus on the fun!" he grinned brightly at the two of them.

"Come on, then!" Rose smiled, fingers twitching to link her arm through the Doctor's, but changed her mind, his rebuffed still fresh in her mind. Instead she turned towards the hospital building, "Let's go buy some grapes so that we can then go exploring!" she declared and started for it Ivy blew out a low breath as she followed with a little reluctance, her eyes going to the hospital building they were walking towards. The Doctor glanced at her again at the sound, taking in her slightly troubled expression with concern, before following her gaze to the hospital as the two of them fell into step with the blond. The Time Lord wondering if he was missing something as he glanced at Ivy again, brow slightly furrowed… he had the feeling that he was missing something.

The small metal spider scuttled quickly and quietly through the grass after them it's single red eye trained on them.

 ***O*O*O***

Cassandra gasped again, her skin that was once again lashed-up to a frame, trembling with agitation as she stared at the image in the orb, "Rose Tyler! I knew it! That dirty blond assassin!" she gritted still rather sore over their first and last encounter. She'd been so close to getting away with it… to walking away with all those credits! She would have gotten away it too if it hadn't of been for that blasted Doctor and that meddlesome kid.

"She's coming here, Mistress!" Chip informed her as he turned away from the crystal to stare at Cassandra.

"This is beyond coincidence. This is destiny!" Cassandra declared, smirking at the image of the blond in the orb, "At last I can be revenged on that little…"

 ***O*O*O***

Ivy bit her lower lip as they approached the front doors of the hospital, falling behind the Doctor and Rose as her steps slowed and then stopped unable to bring herself to keep moving in that moment as she stared up at the building that was looming over her, swallowing heavily as a memory of the last time she'd entered through hospitals doors flashed before her minds eye painfully. She'd been running then, frantic, her coat ripped cos she'd slammed her car door on it and she'd darted off before she'd realised… hurt her shoulder in the process, she hadn't cared, had barely noticed, her only thought of getting inside… getting to her parents… she flinched, one of her hands coming up to grasp the oval locket under her green shirt tightly.

The Doctor looked to his right expecting to see Ivy only for the smile to fall from his face at seeing her gone, "Hold on," he called to Rose making the blond pause and turn to look at him with confusion, "Where's…?" he spun and felt a wave of relief at seeing her standing a short distance away, having been scared that she'd wandered off on him already and they hadn't even been on her first planet that long, "What is it?" he asked as he started back towards her, his relief turning to concern as he took in the way she was staring at the hospital… almost like it was her worst enemy in the entire universe.

Rose blew out a low irritated breath as she followed him over, her arms crossing, annoyance stirring at the hold up.

The Doctor glanced back at the building and then back to Ivy who was still staring at it, "Don't like hospitals?" he hazarded a guess.

Ivy swallowed thickly, tearing her gaze away from the building to glance at him, "…hate them," she murmured heavily.

"Ah," the Doctor murmured in response, whilst Rose stiffened, her eyes slowly widening as her gaze shot to her cousins face for the first time since she'd started for the hospital, her annoyance swiftly being replaced by guilt as she realised, recalling what her mum had said about Malcom and Gale's deaths… that they'd died in an accident. Her mum hadn't said what type of accident or how bad, but chances where they'd been rushed to hospital where they'd…

Rose swallowed and moved closer, wishing that she'd thought of it earlier… but she'd been so busy trying to focus on not feeling upset and jealous, "We can wait out here together, whilst the Doctor goes in if you like?" she offered.

The Doctor's concerned furrowed brow deepened as his gaze darted from Ivy to Rose and back again, he was definitely missing something… and he didn't like it!

Ivy bit her lower lip again, God, that was tempting! But, slowly she shook her head, "No… I mean," her gaze darted to the hospital again, "I've got to go in one again eventually. I can't avoid 'em forever," she glanced at Rose, "Right?"

"No," Rose agreed softly.

"Might as well be now…" Ivy eyed the hospital dubiously, "Get it over with…" she sighed shifting uncomfortably at the idea of going in.

The Doctor eyed them, frown growing more pronounced, feeling rather put out. It was like they were both being deliberately and annoyingly vague… and he didn't like it. He didn't like not knowing what was bothering his Soul-Bonded… especially when it seemed like now he was the only one who didn't know!

"I think now is a great time," Rose murmured and Ivy nodded as she glanced at her, the two sharing small smiles.

The Doctor shifted a bit in irritation, they had to be being annoyingly vague on purpose! He eyed Ivy's dubious and reluctant expression as she stared at the building still not moving and he relaxed his posture and smiled reassuringly at her, "Well, if we're going in, let's…" he swept his arms towards the doors, before he reached down and took one of Ivy's hands in his, squeezing, "We'll be quick," he promised, "Just see who it is, find out what they want and then go explore the city of New New York," he assured as he started for the doors, his hand shifted, twitching about hers before he gave into the urge to interlace their fingers as she walked with him, "Not overly fond of them myself," he admitted glancing at Ivy as he pushed them open strolling through the small entryway towards the doors into the reception area, "In fact, I quite dislike them," he continued as he felt her hand tighten about his.

"Really?" Ivy asked, focusing her attention on him, trying to ignore the doors that they were approaching and the reception area that lay beyond.

"Oh, yes, completely," the Doctor nodded, pushing one of the doors open for them with his free hand, squeezing his hand about hers reassuringly in return.

"That's a bit rich coming from you," Rose commented, eyeing him with bemusement as the three of them stepped into the reception area.

"I can't help it," the Doctor insisted a little defensively, "I just don't like them…" he glanced at Ivy and smiled a little, "They give me the creeps," he expounded, hoping that she'd say at least a little about why she didn't like them.

"All the more reason to make this visit a quick one then," Ivy murmured as she glanced about the reception area and let out a slow breath some of the tension leaving her slowly, it looked nothing like 'the hospital'.

And the Doctor near pouted, that wasn't the response he was hoping for… he just… he wanted to know what was troubling her!

"The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes," a female voice announced through a speaker system, "Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted."

"Very smart," Rose commented, glancing about the reception area herself, "Not exactly NHS," she mused.

"No shop," the Doctor bemoaned as he cast his gaze about the reception area once again, "I like the little shop!" he definitely didn't like this hospital, it was creepy, it didn't have a little shop and… his gaze went to Ivy taking in her still somewhat troubled and dubious expression, it was troubling his Soul-Bonded and frustratingly he still didn't know why?!

Rose glanced over at the Doctor curiously, "I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything."

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war," the Doctor explained moments before one of the nurses wearing a wimple walked past them, giving them a polite nod… and for the first time Rose caught sight of their faces.

"They're cats…" Rose murmured, staring after the nurse wide-eyed.

"What?" Ivy asked, glancing at her.

"They're big cats," the blond pointed after the wimple wearing cat-nurse.

Ivy followed the direction of her cousins finger and her own eyes widened with surprise and awe, rather diverted in that moment, "Oh…!"

"Now, don't stare…" the Doctor chastised lightly, "Think what you look like to them, all…" he eyed Rose up and down, "Pink and yellow," he glanced at Ivy, looking her up and down too, "And… all pink and pink."

Ivy touched the fingers of her free hand to the ends of her hair, looking at the pink strands, missing her natural colour again, before she shook it off and let go of her hair, "Fair point," she nodded as the Doctor tore his gaze from her, looking around again.

"That's where I'd put the shop," he gestured over Rose's shoulder, the blond and pinkette turning their heads to look, "Right there!" Ivy looked away as she was tugged into motion by her hand that was still grasped in the Doctor's, the Time Lord having started walking again, "So…" he glanced at Ivy again, giving into his burning curiosity and desire to learn more about her as he asked, "Why don't you like hospitals?"

Ivy's eyes darted to him, before looking away, brow furrowing as she bit her lower lip again as she tried to think of how to put it into words without going into too many details.

The Doctor tugged at his ear with his free hand, eyeing her, "I don't like 'em cos they're creepy and you…" he prompted.

"I…" Ivy sighed out a low breath and looked at him, "I don't like… the waiting," she settled on and looked away again, her eyes going to the lift they were walking towards, swallowing heavily as she tried not to think about the waiting…

"Oh…" the Doctor murmured and nodded slightly, tugging at his ear again as he pondered over that answer with a slight frown. Whilst behind them Rose stared after them, her heart sinking heavily in her chest again as she watched the two of them walk away from her, hand in hand. Her earlier doubts catching up to her once more, making her heart ache painfully. The Doctor and Ivy stepped into the lift, "Ward 26, thanks!"

Rose blinked at that and started forward, hurrying after them, realising that she was about to let herself get left behind.

 ***O*O*O***

"Override controls," Chip commanded.

 ***O*O*O***

"Hold on! Hold on!" Rose called to them as she ran towards the lift, picking up speed in an attempt to catch them as the doors suddenly started to close, only for them to snap shut a fraction of a moment before she reached them.

"Oh, too late…" the Doctor said with a mild frown as the lift began moving, "We're going up," he called down to her as the lift started moving.

"We can come back down and get you," Ivy called, peering down at her cousin as she peered up at them.

Rose glanced around, "No!" she called back as she turned her gaze back up to them, "It's alright! There's another lift!" she rushed over to it and jabbed the button to call it.

"Ward 26," the Doctor called to remind her, "And watch out for the disinfectant," he warned.

Rose frowned straining to hear as the lift took the Doctor and Ivy higher, "Watch out for what?" she called back.

"The Disinfectant!" the Doctor shouted.

"The what?!" he and Ivy heard Rose's faint voice shout back.

"The disin…" the Doctor trailed and shook his head, giving up on trying to warn her, "Oh, you'll find out," he muttered and turned to Ivy, "Brace yourself."

 ***O*O*O***

The doors to the lift Rose had called opened and she stepped inside, "Uh…" she glanced about awkwardly, "Ward 26, thanks…" the doors slid shut and the lift started moving…

 ***O*O*O***

"For what?" Ivy eyed him with a slight frown.

"The disinfectant," the Doctor replied simply.

Ivy glanced about the lift dubiously, "Why?" she looked at him again, "What's it gonna do?"

"It's gonna disinfect us," the Doctor stated.

"Yes, thanks, I figured that much," Ivy huffed, eyeing him, "You said 'brace yourself' like it's gonna attack us or something."

"Commence stage one…" a voice came over the internal speaker in the lift and the Doctor and Ivy looked towards it.

"More of a shower…" the Doctor commented and Ivy turned her head to look at him, her eyes widening a bit in shock.

"A what…?" she exclaimed.

"Disinfection."

Ivy's wide eyes darted back in the direction of the voice in time to see green lights flashing on and Ivy barely had a chance to brace herself at all before a shower of disinfectant drenched the both of them. Ivy let out an involuntary squeak as she gasped in shock, whilst the Doctor let out a low amused chuckle as he calmly worked the spray through his hair.

 ***O*O*O***

Rose let out a shrill shocked scream as her own disinfectant shower drenched her, her eyes screwing shut against the sudden deluge. She smacked at the walls frantically, trying to find some kind of button to turn the shower off.

 ***O*O*O***

The spray finally finished and Ivy let out a relieved breath, before she stiffened again as a white powder was suddenly puffed over them. She spluttered as she accidentally inhaled, whilst the Doctor merely blinked, glancing at her and grinned.

 ***O*O*O***

Rose grimaced, her eyes screwing shut again as the white powder hit her, feeling vaguely disgusted by the whole experience in that moment.

 ***O*O*O***

"Oh…" Ivy sighed with relief as hot air hit them next as a blow dryer engaged, "This bit isn't so bad," she commented as she reached up pulling the clip from her hair, and stuffing it into her jacket pocket as she used her hands to help the hot air dry her thick hair.

"Hmm," the Doctor grinned, his hands splaying out his coat, "Love a good blow dry," he glanced at her, his eyes catching on her poor abused lower lip as it was once again caught between her teeth this time in concentration. He shifted stifling the urge to free it from between her teeth instead he lifted his gaze to her hair, watching her fingers as she nimbly threaded them through the pink strands of her drying hair, finding himself curious about the colour all over again.

Ivy, feeling his eyes on her, glanced at him and blinked, her fingers stilling in her hair as she quirked her brows at him, "What?"

"Hmm," the Doctor hummed, "Pink…" he trailed, smiling encouragingly as he looked at her hopefully.

Ivy shook her head and looked away, "Yeah, pink…" she trailed her fingers starting to move in her hair again as she muttered, "It's a colour."

"A very nice colour," the Doctor nodded, still a bit hopeful that he could prompt even just a small explanation from her.

Ivy glanced at him again, eyeing him quizzically… not entirely sure if he was teasing her or being serious, "…Thanks."

"You're welcome…" he replied, nodding again, trying hard not to pout in disappointment at learning… not much of anything despite his efforts. It seemed she still didn't want to talk about her hair… or her dislike of hospitals… but at least she'd given him a bit of an answer, an incomplete answer but it was something… he tugged at his ear, glancing at her again as he shifted with a bit of impatience. There was just so much that he didn't know about her but wanted too. And he wanted to start… he supposed he'd have to try and be patient… he grimaced slightly… he'd never really been very good at being patient.

 ***O*O*O***

Rose ran her fingers through her own hair, attempting to tidy it as it dried in the gusts of wind provided by the blow drying system, actually starting to enjoy the experience herself now that the initial shock and mild disgust had worn off.

 ***O*O*O***

The doors to the lift opened and Ivy strolled out after the Doctor, hands lowering from her hair as she finished securing the hairclip back into place, "Are we not gonna wait for Rose?" Ivy asked as she followed him away from the lift.

"Nah, she'll catch up," the Doctor glanced at her and grinned, "It's not like she can miss it," he gestured towards the sign that read 'Ward 26'.

Ivy looked at the sign and nodded, "True," and then grimaced reaching a hand up to scratch at the itch that had flared up over her right shoulder again.

The Doctor's stride paused as he eyed the action and the discomfort on Ivy's face as she scratched over the material of her jacket, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Ivy lowered her hand and smiled, "Just an itchy bite," she hypothesised, she still hadn't checked, she'd forgotten to with all the excitement of coming with the Doctor and Rose on a trip through time and space.

The Doctor turned to her, "Did you want me to have a look?"

Ivy blinked at him, "At an itchy bite?" she smiled and shook her head, "Nah, it'll heal. You know, once I stop giving in to the urge to scratch it."

"Right… course it will," the Doctor nodded slowly and started walking again, eyeing Ivy out of the corner of his eye as they continued along towards the doors of the Ward, a pensive and slightly troubled frown furrowing his brow as he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps… but it usually took longer… but then… they'd met when he was still within the first fifteen hours of his regeneration cycle… and she'd come into direct contact with his regeneration energy so he supposed it was possible… but if it had… well, he'd really have to try and speak to her about the possibility of Soul-Bonding with her sooner than he'd intended, lest she get a nasty shock. He eyed Ivy out of the corner of his eye again.

He'd keep an eye on it… after all, she could be right and it could very well just be a bug bite, but over the back of her right shoulder… he couldn't help but think it was a little bit of a coincidence, considering…

Ivy, feeling his gaze, glanced at him again and frowned, he was making a habit of staring at her it seemed, "What is it?"

The Doctor gave himself a shake, "Nothing!" he exclaimed and Ivy eyed him, not at all convinced, "Just let me know if that bug bite gets any worse, itchier, and I'll have a look," he stated, before picking up his pace.

Ivy blinked after him, brows quirked in bemusement, before she shook her head and picked up her own pace, falling into step with him once more.

 ***O*O*O***

Rose stepped out of the lift she'd taken, patting her hair into place, her steps faltering slightly as she glanced about the corridor that appeared to belong to a derelict cellar of some sort rather than a hospital grade Ward. Her eyes landed on a pale man in white with markings on his face as he stood a ways down the corridor from her and she paused completely.

"The Human child is clean," he spoke, his hands clasped together in front of him.

"Um…" Rose took a step forward, kicking her foot free of some of the rubbish strewn over the floor, eyeing the man who looked sort of harmless in her opinion, despite the creepy corridor, "I'm looking for Ward 26…"

"This way, Rose Tyler," the man told her and turned from her starting down the corridor, expecting her to follow. Rose stared after him apprehensively swallowing as she cautiously moved down the corridor after him, picking a metal bar up off the floor as she passed it, just in case he wasn't as harmless as he appeared to be.

 ***O*O*O***

"Please report to reception," a voice came over the speakers in Ward 26 as the Doctor and Ivy where escorted in by one of the veiled nurses.

"Nice place," the Doctor complemented as he glanced about them, "No shop, downstairs," he continued and Ivy glanced at him, a brow quirking upwards, "I'd have a shop. Not a big one, just a shop. So, people can… shop."

The nurse paused and turned to the two she was escorting and removed her veil, levelling an unimpressed look at the visitors, "The hospital is a place of healing," she informed them rather shocked at the mere suggestion of a shop.

"A shop does some people the world of good," the Doctor commented with a small shrug, "Not me," he tacked on, "Other people…"

"You've really got your heart set on a shop, don't ya," Ivy murmured as the nurse turned and started walking again.

The Doctor glanced at her and smiled, "Got my hearts set on a lot of things," he murmured almost nonchalantly.

Ivy's eyes still shot to him, taking in his smile and intense eyes, her heart skipping a beat in her chest as butterflies fluttered to life in her stomach, was he… was he flirting with her…? She looked away with a slight frown, shaking it off as her imagination, though the butterflies in her stomach were a bit harder to convince.

"The Sisters of Plentitude take a lifelong vow to help, and to mend…" the nurse informed them as they continued on, the Sister leading them passed a patient whose skin was completely red.

Ivy glanced away from the man, shifting a little uncomfortably as she tried to avoid looking at the hospital beds, trying hard to avoid thinking about the last time she'd been led through a hospital towards a couple of beds tucked into a room. She turned her gaze to the Doctor again, "See anyone you recognise yet?"

"Hmm," the Doctor glanced around, "Not just yet," he spoke just as they started past a bed with an extremely obese man whose skin had become a sickly grey atop it and a primly dressed woman with a stern appearance about her stood by his bedside.

"Excuse me!" the woman bristled as she noticed the Doctor glancing at the man on the bed and hastily moved around the bed towards them, "Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York."

"That's Petrifold Regression, right?" the Doctor asked with a nod at the Duke, his hands in his pockets.

"I'm dying, sir," the Duke replied and Ivy flinched as a memory stirred all so easily to the surface, the doctors who'd worked to try and save her parents stood in front of her apologises on their lips, "A lifetime of charity and abstinence, and it ends like this."

"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance," the woman jumped in, eyeing the two like a hawk.

"Frau Clovis!" the Duke exclaimed with a pained wheeze and the woman was immediately back at his side grasping his hand, "I'm so weak."

Clovis turned to the nurse that was escorting them, "Sister Jatt!" she exclaimed outraged, "A little privacy, please."

Sister Jatt led them away from the ailing Dukes bedside, "He'll be up and about in no time," she assured.

Ivy nodded swallowing heavily, forcibly trying to turn her mind away, to focus on the catlike features of Sister Jatt, "That's good."

"I doubt it," the Doctor scoffed glancing at Ivy whose gaze had shot to him, "Petrifold Regression? He's turning to stone," he explained, "There won't be a cure for…" he's gaze turned pensive as he thought about it, missing Ivy's flinch as another memory of that day surfaced despite her best efforts to keep it stuffed down tight.

' _I'm sorry, there isn't anything else we can do, there isn't a cure for…'_ Ivy ripped herself away from the memory. She didn't want to… the backs of her eyes pricked harshly as her heart clenched painfully and she sucked in a deep breath. She didn't want to think about it… her parents lying on their hospital beds… tubes and wires… the beeping of the machines… _no!_

"Oh… a thousand years?" the Doctor estimated fairly accurately, "He might be up and about, but only as a statue…" he trailed as his gaze focused back on Ivy as she suddenly turned and stumbled away, a ragged wounded breath escaping her.

"Have faith in the Sisterhood," Sister Jatt started to reply, her gaze flicking from the Doctor to Ivy as she started away.

"Uh, excuse us," the Doctor cut her off, not waiting for her reply as he started after Ivy as she moved through the Ward towards a set of windows.

"Of course," Jatt murmured, staring after the two visitors, her sensitive nose picking up the scent of salty water.

The Doctor followed her, his eyes locked on the back of her pink head, his steps only slowing when she came to a stop in front of a set of windows. He came up beside her, eyes full of concern as he caught sight of her face, her eyes squeezed shut, a couple of tears making tracks down her cheeks as she clutched her hand around something he couldn't see beneath her shirt… the end of her necklace? In one hand, her other arm wrapped about her middle protectively, "Ivy…" he murmured and her eyes snapped opened.

Ivy sucked in a shuddering breath and lifted her arm from about her middle to wipe at her eyes and cheeks, "Sorry," she mumbled, "I'll be alright in a minute."

"It's alright," the Doctor murmured, allowing his concerned gaze to drift out the window, "Take your time."

"Thanks," Ivy mumbled, her nose feeling a little stuffy.

He glanced at her again as he heard her sniffle and delved a hand into one of his bigger on the inside coat pockets, feeling about until he found what he was searching for, "Here," he held out a large hanky to her.

"Thanks," Ivy mumbled again, gratefully, "I always forget tissues," she murmured as she took it from him and started dabbing at her cheeks.

"Your welcome," the Doctor replied, his concerned gaze going to her hand that was still fisted about something he couldn't see as a beat of silence descended upon them as she cleaned her face of tears, "What've you got there?" he broke the silence glancing up at her face again as he gestured to her fisted hand.

Ivy paused, hesitating briefly, not needing to look to know what he was referring too. She pocketed the hanky fully intending to clean and return it later as she took a steadying breath and released the locket she'd been grasping through the material of her shirt to grasp the slender chain lifting it out to reveal the oval shaped locket beneath. She extended the end of the chain still about her neck out to him.

The Doctor looked at her for another moment, his brown meeting her green that were still a bit shiny from tears, before he reached out and took the locket, studying the outside of it for a moment whilst she watched. He shifted his grasp on it so that he could open the catch, revealing the two tiny pictures inside. He stared at the smiling faces of a man and a woman before looking back up at Ivy and then back down, mind working, "Your parents?" he guessed as he looked back up from the locket again.

"Yeah…" Ivy murmured, staring at the tiny pictures of her parents herself, swallowing heavily before continuing, "They died in a freak car accident, three months back."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor murmured, his eyes going back down to the face of her parents, before he gently clicked the locket closed and Ivy slipped it from his grasp and back out of sight beneath her shirt, "Were you…?"

"No… I wasn't there," Ivy guessed his question as he trailed off, "The police at the hospital told me the other drivers breaks just… failed. Out of nowhere," she shook her head, "I was at a small little café, we were supposed to be doing lunch, me and my parents. Instead I get a phone call… and I'm rushing to the hospital like a mad thing. Only to be told that they'd already both been taken in for emergency surgery… so all I could do was wait…" she frowned trying not to focus to much on the memory of the those horrid hours, "Waited for hours."

"You hate the waiting…" the Doctor muttered, her earlier answer making complete sense to him now.

"Yeah… hate the waiting," Ivy agreed, "And not knowing… I had Jackie with me though," she smiled, "She only ever left my side long enough to get us food, tea… prompt me to get some sleep," she let out a low laugh, "She wouldn't even let me go home," she wiped under her eyes as she felt tears start to well again, "That's how I ended up living with her, a couple of days turned into a week, and a week turned into weeks, to a couple of months until one day she just handed me the phone and told me to cancel my lease."

"Good," the Doctor murmured, relieved, "I'm glad you weren't on your own."

"Me too," Ivy nodded, "I imagine it would have been a lot harder to cope with on my own, especially in the beginning."

"Oh, yes," the Doctor murmured lowly, his gaze drifting from her to look out the window brown eyes pained with memories of his own that he rather not think about, "Much harder to cope with when one is on their own."

Ivy swallowed, her brow furrowed slightly in concern as she eyed him, noting how solemn his expression had become, "Doctor…?"

He was silent for a moment, thinking, "Earlier, you asked about my people," he broke the silence still looking out the window.

Ivy nodded, "You said there weren't many left."

"Yes," the Doctor nodded, "I did, but what I should have said," he murmured as he turned his head to look at her, "Was that I'm the last…" he swallowed, "There's just me," his gaze met Ivy's wide ones seeing the silent question in their green depths, "There was a war. Time War…" he swallowed heavily again and looked away from her, "And, we lost. I travelled on my own for a long time after that…" he trailed and looked back at her, "So yeah, being on your own makes it… harder," and he was glad… glad she'd had someone to help her from the beginning. He'd hate to think of her, his Soul-Bonded having to cope on her own with the death of two of the most important people in her life… he grimaced internally, it seemed he owed Jackie Tyler one.

Ivy swallowed heavily, that was horrible, a war that had ended the lives of so many, "I'm sorry," she murmured and reached out to take his hand as he'd taken hers earlier and squeezing… she couldn't even begin to imagine that kind of pain.

The Doctor squeezed her hand back, but shook his head as he stared out the window again, unlike her, he'd deserved to be on his own after what he'd done. All the voices young and old... the voices of his people that he'd silenced to end the war. He took a breath and turned back to Ivy with a smile, "Right, well, what do you say? Ready to get back to it? Find the sender of the message so we can head on out of here, eh?"

Ivy nodded and smiled back, "Sounds good," she glanced around as they started back across the Ward, "Uh…" she frowned as she didn't see her cousin anywhere, "Shouldn't Rose have joined us by now?"

The Doctor blinked and looked about himself, "You'd think so, wouldn't you," he sighed, "She probably wandered off," he grumbled, "I've lost count of how many times I've told her not to do that…" he shook his head and pinned Ivy with a serious look, "I haven't told you that yet, have I?"

Ivy arched a brow at him, "Told me what?"

"Not to wander off," the Doctor clarified.

"Nope," Ivy replied.

"Right," the Doctor nodded and then pointed a finger at her, "Don't go wandering off," he stated seriously, before his gaze landed on Sister Jatt who'd approached them, "Ah, Sister Jatt," he smiled as they stopped to speak to her.

"Have you found someone you recognise?" Jatt questioned.

"Ah, not yet, no," the Doctor murmured and started looking around the space again, he'd yet to put much effort into actually searching.

"It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient," Jatt observed, eyeing the two before her a bit quizzically.

"No," the Doctor murmured as his gaze caught on a familiar face… a large familiar face, "I think I found him."

Ivy swallowed, her eyes widening with surprise as her own gaze landed on the large head in a large glass container as they started over and her hand tightened about the Doctor's with her shock, "That's a head in a… a jar!" she gasped.

"Yes, it is," the Doctor replied, his hand tightening about hers in turn, "It's the Face of Boe," he told her.

"Ok," Ivy nodded, swallowing down her initial shock at the sight, staring at the face in its large container… he looked pained… ill… gravely ill.

"Novice Hame…" Jatt addressed the Novice assigned to the care of the Face of Boe, "If I can leave our visitors in your care?"

"Oh," the Doctor turned to Sister Jatt before she could leave, "I think our friend got lost. Uh, Rose Tyler. Could you ask at reception?"

"Certainly, sir," Sister Jatt turned to leave.

"Thank you," Ivy called after her, making Jatt pause.

"It is no trouble, miss," Jatt inclined her head and turned from them again and walked away across the Ward.

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep," Novice Hame told them as the two moved a bit closer to the patient entrusted to her care. Ivy a step or two behind the Doctor, "That's all he tends to do these days. Are you friends, or…"

"The Face of Boe and I met just once before, on Platform One," the Doctor murmured in reply, shifting his gaze from Boe to look at Hame as he asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm so sorry," Novice Hame murmured gently and Ivy turned her gaze from Boe to look at her, "I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying."

"Of what?" the Doctor asked.

"Old age," Novice Hame sighed sadly, "The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some say millions, although that's impossible."

"Oh… I don't know," the Doctor murmured with a smile that was tinged with sadness as he released Ivy's hand so that he could move closer to the Face of Boe, "I like impossible," he murmured as he knelt down in front of the large glass container, "I'm here. I look a bit different, but it's me… it's the Doctor," he rested a hand against the tank and Boe let out a tired groaning sigh, "And, this is Ivy," he glanced back at her and gestured for her to come closer.

Ivy stepped forward, "Hello," she murmured as she crouched down beside the Doctor, staring at the large old face sadly, his eyes closed in what looked to be a restless and pained sleep, "It's nice to meet you."

The Face of Boe let out another tired groaning sigh, but showed no signs of waking from his restless slumber.

 ***O*O*O***

Rose stepped out from the corridor, she'd been cautiously moving down, the metal rod still grasped in her hand. She glanced about the room, her ears picking up the sound of laughter and she shifted towards it, her gaze going to the flickering film being projected onto a screen. She peered at it curiously, taking in the glamorous party, her eyes focusing on a beautiful woman who was clutching a flute glass of champagne as she spoke.

"I mean, you never know what your life is going to be like! Ever!" the woman exclaimed, "I'm bored with this drink," she stated and handed it off to a waiter as they passed by her, "Anyway… oh, hello darling!" she greeted a man, "Now, don't!" she chided lightly, "Stop it!" she pushed him playfully in the chest.

"Wait a minute…" Rose breathed her eyes widening as the voice she'd thought familiar clicked, "That's…" she spun about, her gaze landing on the skin stretched out of a vertical frame that Cassandra had become after 700 plus surgeries, the man that had led her down here, cowering behind her.

"Peekaboo!" Cassandra smirked.

"Don't you come anywhere near me, Cassandra," Rose warned, holding her metal rod out in front of her defensively.

"Why?" Cassandra rolled her eyes at the girls dramatics, "What do you think I'm going to do? Flap you to death?"

"Yeah, but…" Rose gestured towards the man cowering behind Cassandra's skin, "What about Gollum?"

"Oh… that's just Chip," Cassandra replied dismissively, "He's my pet."

"I worship the mistress!" Chip exclaimed.

"Moisturise me, moisturise me…" Cassandra demanded and Chip immediately picked up a canister and squirted it the substance inside over his mistress's skin, "He's not even a proper lifeform," Cassandra continued, "He's a force grown clone. I modelled him on my favourite pattern," she divulged, "But he's so faithful. Chip see to my physical needs."

Rose blanched, "I hope that means food," she muttered, before eyeing Cassandra suspiciously again, "How come you're still alive?"

Cassandra's eyes narrowed on her, "After you murdered me…"

"That was your own fault," Rose cut in and Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"The brain of my mistress survived," Chip explained, "And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bin."

Cassandra glanced at Chip, flattered by the complement.

"What about the skin?" Rose asked, "I saw it, you…" she laughed in disbelief, "You got ripped apart."

"That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body," Cassandra explained, "This piece is the back."

"Right!" Rose couldn't help but laugh again, "So, you're talking out of your a…"

"Ask not," Cassandra cut in.

"The mistress was lucky to survive. Chip, secreted m'lady into the hospital," Chip murmured, gazing at Cassandra adoringly.

Rose frowned, "So, they don't know you're here," she muttered.

"Chip steals medicine," Chip nodded, "Helps m'lady. Soothes her. Strokes her…" he lifted a hand to gently touch it to his mistress's skin.

Rose blanched again, "You can stop right there, Chip."

"But I'm so alone down, hidden down here…" Cassandra sadly bemoaned, "The Last Human in existence…"

Rose rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Don't start that again… they've called this planet New Earth!" she exclaimed.

"A vegetable patch," Cassandra sniffed dismissively.

"And there's millions of Humans out there…" Rose asserted confidently, "Millions of them."

"Mutant stock!" Cassandra hissed, her blue eyes narrowing on the blond in front of her, irritation with the conversation growing.

"They evolved, Cassandra. They just evolved, like they should," Rose shook her head, "You stayed still. You got yourself all pickled and preserved, and what good did it do you?"

"Oh," Cassandra sighed, her eyes going to the flickering film that was still being projected onto the screen behind Rose, "I remember that night. Drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that it all became…" Cassandra's eyes narrowed, "Such hard work."

"Well," Rose shook her head again, "You've got a knack for survival… I'll give you that."

"But I've not been idle, Rose…" Cassandra focused on the blond again, "Tucked away underneath this hospital… I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something."

"What d'you mean?" Rose questioned.

"Oh… these cats have secrets. Hush," Cassandra cooed, "Let me whisper. Come close."

"You must be joking if you think I'm coming anywhere near you!" Rose scoffed with a derisive laugh and took a few steps backwards only for her laughter to cut off and her eyes widened in fear as a machine caught her in a bind light, freezing her in place.

"Chip!" Cassandra exclaimed, "Activate the psychograft!" she ordered and Chip happily bounded over to the controls.

"I can't move!" Rose exclaimed with fright, "Cassandra, let me go!" she demanded, her heart hammering, wishing that she'd just gotten back into the lift to try and find the Doctor and Ivy as Chip pulled down a lever and bars of light descended from ceiling to surround her like a cage, "What're you doing?!"

"The lady's moving on," Cassandra smirked at her, "It's goodbye trampoline, and hello blondie!" she exclaimed a few seconds before the psychograft activated completely and with a whoosh of air, she was expelled from her skin trampoline and into the air, moving directly across the room and into the terrified Rose.

Chip released the lever and the system switched off allowing Rose's body to crumple to the ground. Chip peered down at her with concern, "Mistress…?"

"Moisture me…" Cassandra murmured as she started to stir and Chip hurried to grab the canister, whilst Cassandra shifted, "How bizarre…" she breathed, "Arms, fingers," she stared at them, it'd been so long since she'd had any, "Hair!" she exclaimed, "Let me see! Let me see!" she leapt up to her feet and dashed to a mirror and her eyes widened in horror as she peered at the reflection staring back at her, "Oh my God! I'm a chav!" she exclaimed horrified.

 ***O*O*O***

"Hope, harmony and health. Hope, harmony and health," came over the speaker system as the Doctor strolled back across the Ward, a cup of water in each hand. He smiled at Ivy as she glanced up at his approach.

"Here," he held out one of the cups to her, "Thought you might like some water."

"Oh, thanks…" Ivy murmured as she accepted the cup from him, "My mouth is a little dry," she murmured.

"Thought it might be," the Doctor nodded and then turned to Novice Hame, stepping over to her and holding the second cup out to her.

Novice Hame accepted it gratefully, though with slight surprise, "That's very kind," she murmured as Ivy took a drink from her own cup, "There's no need."

"You're the one working," the Doctor replied with a light shrug as he strolled back over to Ivy and the window.

"There's not much to do," Novice Hame admitted, "Just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company," she murmured thoughtfully, "I can hear him singing, sometimes, in my mind… such ancient songs…"

"Are we the only visitors?" the Doctor asked.

Novice Hame nodded, "The rest of Boe-kind became extinct, long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old," the Doctor's lips quirked into a small smile.

"So, maybe millions of years old isn't so impossible after all," Ivy murmured thoughtfully, her gaze going to the tired sleeping face, "He'd have to be if he's watched the universe grow old."

"Millions and Millions," the Doctor agreed softly.

"It's just a legend," Novice Hame murmured, "And there's all sorts of superstitions around him," she divulged, "One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret, that he will speak those words only to those who are like himself."

The Doctor frowned slightly, eyeing Hame quizzically, "What does that mean?"

Novice Hame shook her head, shifting a little self-consciously as the two visitors to the Ward stared at her, "It's just a story."

"No harm in telling a story," Ivy encouraged and Novice Hame shifted again, still slightly self-conscious at having let herself admit to being interested in such nonsensical tales.

"Go on," the Doctor encouraged with a smile, "Tell us the rest."

Novice Hame stared at them a moment longer before she relented at seeing the open curiosity on their faces, "It's said he'll talk to a pair of wanderers," she murmured leaning in towards them as she continued, "To the man without a home and the woman he holds dearest to him," the Doctor swallowed at that recognising himself and found his gaze drifting helplessly to Ivy as she stared at Hame with her green eyes alight with interest as she continued, "The Lonely God and His Improbable Girl."

 ***O*O*O***

Cassandra stood in front of a mirror examining herself with something akin to horror, "Look at me!" she cried, "From class to brass… Although," she pulled down the zipper of the shirt a little more and felt along her new curves, "Oh… curves… oh, baby," she hopped up and down, Chip copying her, "It's like living inside a bouncy castle!"

"Mistress is beautiful," Chip told her with an ecstatic grin.

Cassandra winked at him, "Absolutement!" she turned her gaze back to her old skin that was now faded and cracking, "Oh, but look…"

"Oh…" Chip frowned as he examined it, "The brain lead expired… my old Mistress is gone," he murmured sadly.

"But safe and sound in here," Cassandra reassured him tapping her head…gosh it felt weird to have fingers again.

Chip turned back to his Mistress, "But what of the Rose child's mind?"

"Oh… tucked away…" Cassandra replied, "I can just access the surface memory," she paused again, her expression a little thoughtful as she gleaned what she could of Rose's surface memory, "She's… she's with that girl with the horrific pink hair. She's her cousin oh…" she grimaced at what she was gleaning from the blond in relation to one of her travelling companions, "And… that man… gosh!" her eyes widened, "He's the Doctor! The same Doctor with a new face!" Cassandra scowled with indigence , "That hypocrite!" she groused and turned back to the mirror she'd been examining her new face in, "I must get the name of his surgeon. I could do with a little work. Although," she murmured thoughtfully as she ran hands of her new bum turning herself so that she could check it out in the mirror, "Nice rear bumper… hmmm."

 ***O*O*O***

The Doctor glanced about the Ward with a slight frown before he turned to Ivy, her back to him as she looked out the window in the Face of Boe's section of the Ward, staring out towards the city of New New York.

"Ivy?"

"Hmm?" Ivy hummed in response, turning from the window to look at him.

"Do you have a phone?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, course," Ivy nodded, eyeing him a bit quizzically, "Don't you?"

"Not on me," the Doctor shrugged, "Would you mind?"

"Oh, sure," Ivy murmured, "Don't see why you'd want to though, doubtful that there'd be any reception," she continued as she slid her hand into jeans pocket and pulled out her phone. She peered at it, "Yeah, out of range."

"Oh, I'll soon fix that," the Doctor stated slipping Ivy's mobile from her grasp and started to fiddle, pulling the back of it off.

Ivy watched as he fiddled, her brows quirking in curiosity as he pulled the battery out of it, slipping it into one of his pockets and pulling out a completely different one from inside it. She blinked, "You carry spare phone batteries about in your pockets?"

"Hmm," the Doctor hummed in agreement, "Carry a lot of things about in my pockets. Never know what I might end up needing."

Ivy shifted, leaning slightly to peer at the pocket he'd pulled the new phone battery out of, "Doesn't look like it," she observed, there wasn't any pooching or anything that'd indicate it was stuffed full of things.

"Yes, well, they're bigger on the inside," the Doctor replied, still fiddling with her phone.

"Oh," Ivy blinked and looked up at him again, "Really?"

"Yep," the Doctor gave her a smile, "Much more convenient than carrying a bag about. Leaves your hands free for more important things," he looked back down at the phone, fiddling for a brief moment longer, before grinning, "Ah, there we are," he closed it back up and turned it over so that they could look at the screen.

"Universal roaming?" Ivy read the words that were on the screen of her phone.

"Yep told you I'd fix it," the Doctor grinned brightly, "Just let me get a hold of Rose and then you can give it a go."

"Give it a go?" Ivy blinked, "Who would I call?"

The Doctor paused, fingers poised over the buttons of her phones keypad, "What do you mean who? Friends. You do have friends, yeah?"

"Of course I've got friends… but they're all…" Ivy trailed swallowing heavily, "Shouldn't they all be… we'll, long gone by now…?"

"Humans," the Doctor sighed musingly, giving his head a light shake, "You lot all think time's so linear."

Ivy blinked and then frowned slightly, "Isn't it?"

"Nope. Not even a little," the Doctor stated, "It's more a, um…" he paused thinking of a good way to explain it, "A big ball of wibbliness."

"Wibbliness?" Ivy parroted with a bemused stare.

The Doctor grimaced lightly, it really wasn't his best, but nodded, deciding to stick with what he'd said. It was good enough, "Yes, wibbliness! It's wibbly and wobbly," he started moving his fingers over the keypad again, "Just let me call, Rose," he murmured again, "And you can find out for yourself."

Ivy bit her lower lip as he hit the call button and she heard the faint sound of it ringing out as he brought it up to his ear, waiting for her cousin to pick up.

 ***O*O*O***

"Oh…" Cassandra blinked as a ringing sound came from her back pocket, "It seems to be ringing…" she observed, "Is it meant to ring?" she felt her back pocket and pulled out the small strange device inside it. She peered at it, 'Ivy calling' written on the lit up screen… 'Ivy' that was Rose's cousins name… the one with the tacky pink hair…

"A primitive communications device," Chip stated and Cassandra pressed a button and a man's voice came through it.

"Rose, where are you?"

Cassandra glanced at Chip, "How does she speak?" she whispered as she brought the phone up to her ear.

"Old Earth Cockney," Chip replied.

"Uhm…" Cassandra hesitated trying to think, "Wotcha…"

"Where've you been?" the Doctor asked and Cassandra frowned slightly, "How long does it take to get to Ward 26?"

"I'm on my way, governor," Cassandra attempted, trying to sound like Old Earth Cockney even as she internally grimaced at having to do so, "I shall proceed up the Apples and Pears."

"You'll never guess," the Doctor exclaimed with excitement, not really listening all that closely to what she was saying, "Ivy and I are with the Face of Boe," he divulged enthusiastically, "Remember him?"

"Of course, I do…" Cassandra exclaimed through gritted teeth, really having no idea who the man was talking about, "That… big old boat… race…" she trailed off, floundering over her words a little, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

 ***O*O*O***

The Doctor frowned at that, before he was distracted by excited exclamations coming from another part of the Ward, "I'd better go…" he muttered staring curiously in the direction of the Duke of Manhattan's sick bed, "We'll see you in a minute," he hung up and passed the phone almost absently back to Ivy so that she could try it out if she wanted.

Ivy stared down at the phone in her hand for a moment, all so tempted to try and call, someone, see if it really would connect to her present… as in her present back home on Earth in the 20th century. Her gaze flicked back in the direction of the commotion and instead pocketed her phone as she followed the Doctor over to the bed, she could always try it later.

"Didn't think I was going to make it," the Duke was saying, before he caught sight of the two approaching, "It's those two again! My lucky charms. Come in," he beckoned them with an enthusiastic gesture as the Doctor scratched at his ear absentmindedly and smiled slightly, "Don't be shy."

"Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract," Clovis a flute of champagne clutched in one hand, quickly informed them, eyeing them like a hawk despite the obvious joy of the moment.

"Winch me up. Up!" the Duke ordered merrily giving his guests a thumbs up as Clovis pressed a button that had the bed beginning to tilt up, "Look at me," he exclaimed jovially, "No sign of infection."

A waiter approached the Doctor and Ivy as they stared at him with surprise, "Champagne, sir? Miss?"

"No, thanks," the Doctor declined, barely glancing at him.

"Uh, no thank you," Ivy shook her head and the waiter, his tray in hand, moved along to continue serving.

"Uh… You had Petrifold Regression, right?" the Doctor asked the Duke as he took in the man's sudden state of health with surprise… it shouldn't have been possible… not for another thousand years at least…

"'Had' being the operative word!" the Duke declared gleefully grinning broadly at his guests, "Past tense. Completely cured."

"But," the Doctor frowned disquietedly, "That's impossible…"

"Primitive species would accuse us of magic," An older nurse said as she approached them, having caught the end of the conversation. Ivy and the Doctor turning their heads to look at her, "But it is merely the tender application of science."

"How on Earth did you cure him?" the Doctor asked, eyeing the nurse, curiosity burning… how in the world had they managed it.

"How on New Earth, you might say," the nurse responded evasively, hoping to end the matter without further questioning.

"What's in the solution?" the Doctor pressed her, unwilling to be dissuaded as he continued to eye her.

"A simple remedy," the nurse replied as Ivy looked from one to the other and back again as the Doctor's somewhat perplexedly furrowed brow deepened as the conversation continued.

"Then tell me what it is," the Doctor insisted.

"I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality," the nurse stated succinctly as she eyed him, "I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp."

"I'm the Doctor," the Time Lord replied.

"I think you'll find that we're the Doctors here," she turned her gaze to the young woman with pink hair beside him, "And you?" she eyed her, "I haven't seen you here before either."

"Ivy," she introduced herself.

"I see," Casp muttered, eyeing the girls strange hair for a moment before she was distracted by a call from one of Sisters.

"Matron Casp," Sister Jatt called as she approached, "You're needed in Intensive Care."

Matron Casp turned back to the visitors in the Ward, "If you would excuse me," she said to them before she turned and walked away with Sister Jatt.

Ivy turned her gaze from the retreating Matron Casp and Sister Jatt the two murmuring quietly together, to look at the Doctor again, taking in his mildly troubled expression as he stared after the two healers, "The Duke's cured," she murmured and the Doctor pulled his gaze from them to look at her, "That's a good thing, right?"

"Well yes…" the Doctor sighed, "But, how, Ivy? It shouldn't have been possible… it should have been completely impossible. So, how'd they do it?"

Ivy frowned, disquieted herself by what the Doctor was implying, "You think the Sister's aren't quite on the up and up?" she murmured softly.

"I dunno, but I intend to find out," the Doctor stated before proffering his arm to her, "Would you care to join me in perusing the 'good' Sister's medical solutions?" he asked and grinned as she smiled back, cheeks dimpling at him. He really liked her dimples. He really did. They were rather cute.

Ivy took his arm, her hand resting in the crook of his elbow, "Sure," she agreed and the Doctor started to led her across the Ward.

 ***O*O*O***

"This Doctor man is dangerous," Chip warned his Mistress as she fixed herself up in the mirror.

"Dangerous and clever," Cassandra glanced over at Chip briefly before going back to her reflection, "I might need a mind like his. The Sisterhood is up to something. Remember that Old Earth saying, never trust a nun? Never trust a nurse. And never trust a cat," she turned to Chip, "Perfume?"

Chip pulled a small bottle of the perfume out of his pocket and handed it over. Cassandra tucked the vial down her cleavage, before she gave herself a last once over and strode out of the room with purpose.

She could fool the Doctor and the tacky pink little thing that was tagging along for a trip. It would be no trouble at all…

 ***O*O*O***

"It was a perfectly normal blood wash," Sister Jatt informed Matron Casp as they walked through a dimly lit area approaching one of the many green-lit bulkhead doors, "And all of a sudden it started crying. It's this one," she opened the door so that they could peer inside, eyes immediately going to the male patient within as he reached out to them.

"Please, help me," he begged weakly.

"Look at the eyes," Sister Jatt urged Matron Casp ignoring the patients plea entirely, "So, alive."

"Positively sparkling!" Matron Casp agreed.

"Please, where am I?" the patient asked once again going ignored.

"Speech!" Matron Casp exclaimed with surprise, "How can it even have a vocabulary?" she wondered.

Sister Jatt shrugged, "Sister Corvin's written a thesis on the migration of sentience. She calls it 'The Echo of Life'. It's well worth a read."

"Help me," the patient pleaded again staring up at the two cat nurses.

"I've seen enough, thank you," Matron Casp remarked with a disgusted grimace at the diseased ridden patient. Sister Jatt promptly closed the door on the pleading patient leaving him in the dark once again, "If this happens again, we might have to review our brain stem policy," Matron Casp commented as she started off back down the rows luminous green bulkhead doors they'd passed previously.

"And what should we do with the patient?" Sister Jatt asked.

"Standard procedure. Incinerate," Matron Casp ordered dismissively.

Sister Jatt nodded and at the end of the row she reached out and grasped a handle and pulled it and the pod-like-cell the male patient was in lit up, both cat nurses ignored the terrible agonized scream that came from the pod as they continued on their way.

 ***O*O*O***

"Ambient temperatures stands at fourteen degrees," the female voice came over the speakers again as Ivy stood beside the Doctor as he stood, his spectacles on his nose, as he examined various IV drips, "This temperature is designed to promote healing and well-being."

Ivy turned her head looking away from the drips the Doctor was inspecting to glance towards the doors of the Ward to see if her cousin had arrived yet. She smiled with relief as one of the doors to the Ward opened and Rose stepped in, her hands fiddling with her hair, trying to pat the blond strands back into place. Ivy's smile widened as the blonde's gaze fell on her, even as her cousin seemed to pause, hesitating almost for a brief moment, before returning her smile and continuing towards them.

"You made it!" Ivy called, drawing the Doctor's attention from the IV drips he'd been examining, glancing first at Ivy then further down the Ward to his approaching companion.

"Bout time!" he exclaimed with light exasperation, beckoning her over to them with an enthusiastic wave.

"I was starting to think you'd gotten lost again," Ivy exclaimed with a teasing smile.

"Lost?" Cassandra blinked, tearing her eyes from the horribly primitive spectacles adoring the Doctor new face to look at Ivy, trying not to outwardly cringe at the tacky pink hair she was sporting, "I wasn't lost, merely… distracted."

"Right, well, whilst you were off being all distracted Ivy and I discovered something prettying interesting."

"Oh?!" Cassandra exclaimed and turned to him eyes alight with intense interest, smirking almost triumphantly, "Do tell!"

"According to the Doctor," Ivy began to explain, her cousins suddenly intently interested gaze returning to her as she continued, "The Sisterhood are curing diseases much faster than they should be able too."

"Well, it's not just me saying that," the Doctor scratched at his ear whilst Cassandra's interest flagged slightly this wasn't what she'd been hoping for. Curing things was what the Sisterhood did, it was hardly what they were hiding, "It's history. They've got medicines far beyond what they should have available to them," he explained, "Come and look at this patient!" he exclaimed as he guided Soul-Bonded and his companion over to the patient with red skin, "It's Marconi's Disease," he explained as he pulled off his glasses and tucked them away, "Should take years to recover," he continued, "Two days. I've never seen anything like it. They've invented a cell washing cascade! Their medical science is way advanced. And this one…" he led them over to another patient this one as white as his hospital gown.

"Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine," the Doctor waved cheerily at the patient who turned his head to look at them at the sound of his voice. The Doctor turned to his companions as they began walking, "I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this," the Doctor continued.

Ivy glanced at her cousin and frowned with concern, "You alright?" she murmured, drawing the blonde's gaze, her eyes a little wide, almost startled, the two pausing in their stride as the blond turned to the pinkette.

"Yes. Of course I am!" Cassandra exclaimed with a tinge of alarm entering her tone, wondering how in the world she'd managed to mess up already. Honestly the little chav shouldn't be hard to impersonate! "Why do you ask?"

Ivy blinked a little taken aback by the vehement response, "Uh, not sure," she muttered, scratching at her cheek as she eyed the blond, "Your walk seems a little different, that's all."

"Are you two even listening to me?" the Doctor huffed as he strode a few steps back over to them having belatedly realised that he'd been talking to thin air. Interrupting before Cassandra needed to try and formulate an answer.

"Yeah," Ivy nodded and the Doctor arched a brow as he levelled a sceptical look on her, "You were saying something about 'why if they've got the best medicine in the world are they keeping it such a secret'."

The Doctor beamed a grin as he nodded, "Exactly!"

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "I can't Adam and Eve it."

"Uh," Ivy blinked at her in confusion as she turned back to her cousin, "What?"

"I'm sorry?" Cassandra blinked innocently at Ivy, whilst biting back an irritated grimace, couldn't the girl just leave her alone?! Honestly?! What could she have gotten wrong now?!

"What's… what's with the voice?" the Doctor asked with confusion as he eyed the blond, he'd never heard her talk like that before, not ever.

"Oh…" Cassandra hedged, thinking rapidly, trying to head off her tiny mistake, "I don't know," she waved off airily, "Just larking about. New Earth… new me," she breathed staring at the Doctor intently as she looked him up and down with appreciation.

The Doctor blinked and his gaze lowered, landing on her shirt, the buttons that had been buttoned up before now undone, showing off more of her curves. He looked away, his gaze landing on another part of the Ward, his brow furrowing slightly, "Well, uh," he quirked his lips into a slight smile, "I can't talk. New New Doctor."

"Mmm…" Cassandra hummed with appreciation, "Aren't you just…" she all but purred and reached for him.

The Doctor let out a surprised sound as hands grabbed his face turning it so that he was facing Rose once more. His hands shot up at seeing her leaning in closer towards him, lips puckered for a kiss. His hands closed about her wrists firmly, pulling them from his face as he jerked back on instinct, staring at Rose with wide eyes, "What…?" he almost squeaked, his voice that high pitched in his alarm and shock. He cleared his throat and tried again, "What're you doing?"

"Oh…" Cassandra shrugged almost carelessly, slipping her hands from his grip, "Just test driving the new me."

"Right…" the Doctor murmured, his expression a little dubious as he eyed his blond companion, "Just keep your lips to yourself, yeah?" he grumbled, his gaze sliding helplessly to Ivy who was staring at her cousin with a mix of disbelief and concern.

"Hmm," Cassandra hummed musingly as she followed the Doctor's gaze to Ivy. It seemed that Rose had a reason to be jealous after all and the Doctor's interest in Ivy wasn't all in her head like she'd been hoping, "Suit yourself," she turned her gaze back to the Doctor, "It's your loss. I'm a class act," she winked and looked away as she thought for a moment, missing the increasingly strange looks Ivy and the Doctor where giving her as she tried to recall where the closest terminal to Ward 26 was located, "Terminal's this way," she informed them as she sauntered away, leaving the two of them to stare after her.

The Doctor sighed out a low breath and turned to Ivy, "Come on," he grasped one of her hands in his as he started after the blond.

Ivy nodded, falling into step with him, "I wonder what's gotten into Rose?" she murmured with concern as she stared at Rose's retreating back. Her cousin really was acting more than little odd since she'd joined them.

The Doctor shook his head, "I dunno," he muttered, his eyes on the blonde's back but he had a bad feeling.

 ***O*O*O***

Out in the waiting room of Ward 26, the Doctor stood in front of the terminal Rose had led them to, the blond and Ivy on either side of him, peering at the screen that was displaying the information he'd brought up, "Nope…" he declared, "Nothing odd… surgery… post-op… nano-dentistry… no sign of a shop… they should have a little shop."

"No, no little shop," Ivy muttered, eyes still trained on the screen, "I doubt that's what the nurses are hiding, though."

"No," Cassandra agreed as she shifted, the Doctor and Ivy glancing at her as she walked around behind them, "It's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those nurse cat nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it…?"

The Doctor turned his gaze back to the screen, "You're right. Well done."

Cassandra frowned heavily as she thought, "Why would they hide a whole department?" she muttered.

"Well," Ivy murmured, "Generally people only hide what they don't want others to know. So whatever secrets the Sisterhood have… I'd bet the answers are in there."

"Well, it's got to be there somewhere," Cassandra nodded, before continuing with impatience as the Doctor did nothing to try and find it, "Search the sub-frame," she demanded.

The Doctor blinked and fought the urge to raise his brows at his blond companion, even as he eyed her contemplatively his mind working as his suspicions that something was seriously wrong with his friend deepened worrisomely, "What if the sub-frame's locked?"

Cassandra gave him a look that spoke volumes about how stupid she though the question was, "Try the installation protocol," she stated impatiently.

Ivy eyed her cousin with surprise whilst the Doctor turned back to the screen and pulled out his sonic screwdriver aiming it at the interface, "Yeah, course," he pressed a button and the sonic whirred to life, "Sorry. Hold on."

"Since when did you get so good with computers?" Ivy asked, still eyeing her cousin a bit strangely, Rose had known how to use a computers fairly competently back home, but here in the year five billion? How had she known all that?

"Oh, I just picked up a few things here and there…" Cassandra tried to wave off grimacing internally, at evidentially having slipped a little again, how was she supposed to know that 'Rose' wouldn't know that about computers? "You know, travelling about with…" she gestured at the Doctor as the sonic had the whole wall sliding down to reveal a dark corridor beyond it.

The Doctor and Ivy watched as 'Rose' smiled and walked right into the revealed passageway without hesitation.

"Did she pick up that stuff about computers whilst she was off with you?" Ivy murmured quietly her eyes on Rose's back.

"Not that I was aware of," the Doctor sighed, tucking away his sonic, "But it's possible," he admitted dubiously, before he grasped Ivy's hand and started after the blond, "Intensive Care. Certainly looks intensive," he remarked as he glanced about the corridor they'd entered.

Behind them, Novice Hame hesitated briefly as she watched the three disappear into the corridor that would take them down to Intensive Care, cautiously she followed after them, not wanting any of the three to come to harm.

 ***O*O*O***

The three headed down a staircase, Ivy behind the Doctor as the two of them continued to follow the blond. They descended off the last stair and into a huge cavernous room that was lined with cells with green luminous bulkhead doors… hundreds if not thousands of them… row after row after row… just going on and on… or at least it seemed to too Ivy's eyes as she peered about the large dimly lit room they'd entered.

"What are they?" Ivy murmured lowly and the Doctor came to a stop by one and opened it, "Oh my God!" she breathed horrified as their eyes landed on a man who was covered in boil-like pustules his skin a sickly colour and surrounded by a strange smoke – just staring at them with eyes that were dull and almost lifeless and yet filled with pain and endless suffering.

Cassandra made a disgusted face at the sight of him, "That's disgusting," she remarked, her tone echoing the disgust on her face her lips twitching down into a sneer.

"It's horrible," Ivy murmured sadly, fingers pressed to her lips, staring at the man who barely seemed to register their presence, or maybe he didn't at all. She couldn't tell just how aware he was beyond his suffering.

"What's wrong with him?" Cassandra demanded to know taking a small step back from the man in the cell.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor murmured, "I'm so sorry," he apologized horrified, a simmer of anger beginning to simmer as things started to click into place. He closed the door of the cell-like pod and shifted over to the next one. Opening it to reveal a very ill young woman, as ill as the man in the first cell-like pod had been.

"She's the same," Ivy murmured dubiously, her eyes troubled as she peered at the woman, that seemed as unware of them as the man had been, "She's got the exact same symptoms," the Doctor nodded grimly, jaw clenching as his anger simmered to a bubble

"What disease is that?!" Cassandra demanded to know eyeing the revealed woman who looked no better than the man, two fingers pinching her nose as she stared with equal disgust, not noticing the unimpressed look Ivy gave her for her tone, the pinkette's brow furrowed, honestly this wasn't like Rose at all.

"All of them," the Doctor replied solemnly drawing Ivy's attention again, her eyes widening with increasing horror as the Time Lord continued, "Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything."

"Everything?!" Ivy exclaimed with horror, her gaze going to long seemingly endless row of pods they were standing by, "So, every one of these pods has…" she trailed swallowing heavily at the horror of it.

"Oh yes," the Doctor agreed darkly, his brown eyes hardening with his disgusted horrified anger at what was being done to these people, "Every single one."

"What about us?" Cassandra demanded again, eyeing the person in the pod like it was her worst enemy, backing up another step from the open pod, "Are we safe?"

"The airs sterile," the Doctor replied, "Just don't touch them," he warned before he closed the lid of the pod and moved to look over the railing, Ivy and Rose following him.

Ivy's green eyes widened, "Oh…" she swallowed heavily as her horror grew, "Oh my God… there's so many…!" she trailed as she felt the Doctor's hand touch hers and she grasped it gladly as she stared with continued horror as the seemingly endless rows of green lit closed doors of pods, the Doctor's hand squeezed about her own, wanting nothing more than to offer her comfort as he tore his gaze from the pods to glance at his Soul-Bonded's horror stricken face.

"How many patients are there?" Cassandra wondered aloud.

"They're not patients," the Doctor responded his voice cool with his simmering anger.

"But they're sick," Cassandra pointed out.

"And hidden away in the dark," Ivy murmured with a horrified shake of her head.

"They were born sick," the Doctor stated angrily, his hand tightening about Ivy's again, feeling her warm hand tremble slightly in his own, "They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm."

"Why don't they just die?" Cassandra asked with a mildly perturbed shake of her head.

"Plague carriers," the Doctor replied, "The last to go."

"It's for the greater cause," the voice of Novice Hame came from down the corridor and the three turned to look at her.

"Novice Hame, when you took your vows, did you agree to this?" the Doctor asked as he eyed her coldly.

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help," Novice Hame replied simply, standing calmly under the cold eyes of the Doctor and the incredulous one of Ivy, whilst the blond who's name she was unsure of merely stared at her almost calculative.

"What, by killing?!" the Doctor couldn't help but shout incredulously.

"This isn't helping," Ivy murmured, shaking her head, frowning heavily at Novice Hame, "It's torture. You're torturing these people!"

"But they're not real people," Novice Hame responded her voice gentle.

Ivy eyebrows shot up as her incredulousness grew, "Not real?!" she exclaimed.

"They're specially grown," Novice Hame attempted to explain, her voice still gentle in an attempt to be soothing, "They have no proper existence."

"Because you haven't allowed them one!" Ivy exclaimed, "You made them and you've just left them to suffer! Alone in the dark!"

"What's the turnover, hmm?" the Doctor demanded to know as he advanced on the calm Novice Hame dangerously, his brown eyes flinty in his disgusted fury, "Thousand a day?" he postulated angrily, "Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? How many?!"

"Mankind needed us," Novice Hame replied sidestepping the question, knowing that whatever answer she gave, the angry man before her wouldn't be appeased… so it would be better to say nothing on it… for there had been many and for so long… "They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try," she attempted to assure, "We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle… but the results were too slow, so the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh."

Ivy shook her head, heart heavy in her chest and her stomach churning sickeningly as she thought of all the people suffering alone, deadly ill with no reprieve or comfort from a loved one… not having known any all their lives, and worse they'd all been infected deliberately, "No," she murmured firmly, her green eyes hardening as her gaze met Novice Hame's all so calm eyes, "They're more than that."

The Doctor nodded adamantly, eyeing Hame with increasing disgust, "These people are alive!" he stated firmly.

"But think of those humans out there, healthy… and happy, because of us," Novice Hame urged, her voice still gentle and soothing.

The Doctor glared at her, "If they live because of this, then life is worthless."

"But who are you to decide that?" Novice Hame questioned.

The Doctor stepped forward, "Well, I'm the Doctor," he stated more calmly then he felt as Novice Hame stared at him, "And if you don't like it, if you want to take this to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me."

"Just to confirm," Cassandra said peering over the Doctor's shoulder at Novice Hame, "None of the humans in the city actually know about this?" she enquired and Ivy turned her incredulous, but now also once again concerned gaze to her cousin. She really wasn't acting like herself… not at all.

"We thought it best not…" Novice Hame began.

"And doesn't that just speak volumes of how wrong you know this is," Ivy muttered her gaze narrowing as she returned to looking at Hame.

"Hold on," the Doctor cut in, staring with cold simmering fury as his concern for his blond companion only grew, "I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. One thing I can't understand, what have you done to Rose?"

Novice Hame stared at them in confusion, her gaze drifting to the young blond with the two who'd been visiting her charge in the Ward, "I don't know what you mean."

"And I'm being very, very calm," the Doctor informed her with a deadly quiet voice as he continued to stare icily, "You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's brain, I want it reversed."

Ivy stiffened with alarm, her eyes going to Rose again, who was acting so strangely before they returned to the Doctor, "They did something to my cousins brain?!" she exclaimed, her green eyes going accusingly to Hame.

"It's the only explanation that makes sense," the Doctor murmured in reply, cold gaze still fixed on Hame.

Ivy frowned, her heart beating uncomfortably in her chest as concern for her cousin shifted to fear for her, "Why would you do that? Why would you mess around with a healthy brain?!" Ivy shook her head, "How can you call yourselves healers?! Doctors?!"

"We haven't done anything," Novice Hame attempted to assure, rather horribly confused in this instance.

"I'm perfectly fine," Cassandra attempted to wave off their assumptions.

"You're acting like you're a completely different person!" Ivy countered, turning her gaze back to her cousin.

"Nonsense," Cassandra tried, "I'm just… exploring the new me," she attempted to explain it away once again.

"These people are dying, and Rose would care," the Doctor stated, still staring coolly at Novice Hame, determined to get answers from her about what had befallen his friend inside this hospital.

"Ooh, all right, you pair of clever clogs," Cassandra huffed conceding defeat, before she smiled flirtatiously stepping towards the Doctor, "Smarty pants…" she tugged at his tie playfully and her voice turned husky, "Lady-Killer…"

The Doctor pulled his tie out of her hands, "Stop it," he demanded, eyeing his friend with concerned and troubled eyes, "What's happened to you?"

"I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind," she said with a gesture in the Doctor's direction, "To figure it out."

Ivy frowned, eyeing her cousin, "You needed a body…?" her eyes widened with alarm, "So, you're not Rose?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Isn't that what I just said?"

"So," Ivy frowned deeper, "Where is Rose then?" she questioned, shifting closer as she demanded to know, "What have you done with her?"

"Oh… she's about…" Cassandra waved off airily.

The Doctor eyed the blond, "Who are you?"

Cassandra flipped some of her hair back over her shoulder. She was actually really enjoying having hair again. She'd forgotten how pleasant having hair could be, soft against fingers, even having fingers again was rather delightful, "The Last Human."

"Um… what?" Ivy blinked confused, "The Last… isn't there millions of Humans…"

"Oh, please," Cassandra huffed, "They're mutant stock," she sniffed superiorly, "I'm the only one that counts."

The Doctor's eyes widened in realization and he gaped slightly, rather unpleasantly surprised at the revelation, "Cassandra?"

Cassandra reached into her cleavage, "Wake up and smell the perfume," she stated in a bit of a rush as she quickly squirted the bottle, spraying it over the Doctor's face and then Ivy's as the girl let out a shocked exclamation of the Time Lord's name as the Doctor began to crumple to the floor. The two passing out the moment the powerful, quick working, somewhat sweet scented sedative hit their noses.

Novice Hame hurried over to the two that had fallen unconscious, "You've hurt them," she gaped as she knelt down beside them, checking them over, "I don't understand," she shook her head and looked up at the blond, "I'll have to fetch Matron."

"You do that, 'cos I want to see her," Cassandra said smirking smugly, basking in her triumph over the those that'd seen to the death of her beautiful skin all those years ago on Platform One, "Now, run along!" she pulled a power cable, ripping it out, causing an alarm to blare loudly as Hame turned and ran to do as she'd promised, "Sound the alarm!" she crowed, before she turned to the two crumpled unconscious on the floor, her gaze shrewdly contemplative as she pondered how best to deal with the two.

 ***O*O*O***

Novice Hame dashed to the Matron and Sister Jatt, the two entering Ward 26's waiting room, "Matron," she gasped urgently, "It's that man, and the girl and another blond girl," she hastened to try and explain.

"We heard the alarm," Matron Casp nodded, "Now get back to work," she ordered, "Tend to your patients."

Hame nodded, turning her head to watch briefly as Matron Casp and Sister Jatt started for the open hidden door into the Intensive Care Ward.

 ***O*O*O***

The Doctor slowly drifted back to consciousness, first becoming aware of an uncomfortable hardness at his back and a warm soft, weight on top of him, soft warm puffs of air against his throat. He blinked open his eyes and focused immediately on the pinkette lying atop of him, soundly sleeping and he could have almost smiled… if it weren't for the eerie all too familiar green glow of one the plague carrier cells that was surrounding them, "Ivy!" he exclaimed and she groaned stirring against him, "Ivy!"

"Hmm…" Ivy shifted slightly and opened her eyes, "Wha…?" she immediately frowned and stiffened at the position she was in her mind fuzzy, "Doctor…?! Ow!" she bemoaned as the back of her head hit against the tightly closed lid of the cell, "Oh my God!" she breathed with horror as she realised just where they were, "Cassandra!"

"Let us out!" the Doctor shouted as alarmed as Ivy at being trapped inside, shifting, trying to wiggle, anything, but with the both of them inside the cell built only for one, wiggle room was none existent, in fact his nose bumped against hers as she tried to shift too, "Let us out!" he shouted again as Ivy shifted again her cheeks flushing lightly as she bumped her knee against his.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Aw, the two sleepyheads are awake are they?" Cassandra cooed as she stepped into view peering in at the two and the Doctor's gaze locked on her whilst Ivy did her best to crane her head around to glare at her, "Aren't you two lucky there was a spare?"

"Cassandra! Let us out!" Ivy demanded, shifting again, honestly she couldn't help it, it was so cramped and uncomfortable, barely felt like there was room to breathe, she could feel the Doctor's breath puffing against her face jerking a bit as she did so and her head bumped against the Doctor's and she winced at the small flare of pain, "Sorry!" she apologised again, flushing slightly as she felt the Doctor shift under her weight, one of his knees brushing against her inner thigh… reminding her that they were pressed rather intimately together in the confined space, making her want to squirm a bit self-consciously.

"Sorry and it's fine," the Doctor murmured with a mild grimace, a fine pink not really noticeable in the green hue of the cell dusting his cheeks as he shifted his leg away.

"Standing room only I'm afraid," Cassandra chortled with wicked amusement as she peered in at them, "It might be a bit cramped with two, but well," she shrugged carelessly, "I couldn't be bothered searching about for another spare. Besides I didn't think you'd mind too much. In fact," Cassandra smirked smugly as her gaze went to the Doctor, who was glaring at her harshly, "I thought you might even appreciate it," she cooed.

"Oh yeah," Ivy huffed sassily, "I feel real appreciative, right now," she wiggled a bit again, her forehead getting dangerously close to bumping into his again, the tip of her nose brushing against his cheek.

The Doctor swallowed a little thickly, his eyes narrowing further on his companions familiar face as his hearts picked up a little speed as he tried to not let his Soul-Bonded's squirming distract him to heavily, whilst his fingers twitched with the desire to be able to hold her closer to him. Hug her to his chest. To protect her, "You've stolen Rose's body."

"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor," Cassandra retorted, glowering back at him through the glass, "And now, that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases," she crowed and the Doctor and Ivy stiffened with realisation, "They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes, you'll infect your little friend the moment your infected getting you both out of my way rather nicely," she sighed out a satisfied breath, "I do love it when the trash takes care of itself don't you?" she let out a small laugh, "Hmm… and by my count you've got about three minutes left. Do enjoy yourselves."

The Doctor shifted, desperation threatening to rise, fear for not just himself but for his Soul-Bonded, he had his little cheat if worse came to worse but Ivy… Ivy was so fragilely human… she'd either linger in agony or die almost immediately from the onslaught of the all the diseases attacking her system, "Cassandra, Ivy hasn't done anything to you!" he begged and Ivy blinked her wide green eyes focusing on him with no small amount of surprise at his selfless plea, "Just let her go! Let Ivy out of here! Please! Cassandra!"

"Oh, but I couldn't," Cassandra simpered, "I can't have her free to help you out of your little death chamber, Doctor. And this way," she mused almost sounding a little sympathetic for the girl that hadn't done anything to earn her displeasure aside from her tacky pink hair, "Neither of you will die alone. Isn't that sweet of me?" she simpered with a bit of a sniff, "I'm such a kind soul, really."

"Oh! The epitome of!" Ivy sassed with irritation as she felt the Doctor shift beneath her again, some of his soft hair that was in a messy disarray brushing against the side of her face, "Now prove it and let my cousin go!"

"Oh, I will," Cassandra assured, "As soon as I've found someone younger, and less common, then I'll junk her with the waste," she stated rather spitefully, still feeling rather vindictive towards the blond whose body she was inhabiting, "Now hushaby," she shushed the two in the cell before either could reply as Matron Casp and Sister Jatt approached and she turned from the cell to look at the two cat nuns, "It's showtime."

"Anything we can do to help?" Sister Jatt asked.

"Straight to the point, Whiskers. I want money," Cassandra demanded confidently as she stared them down.

Inside the cell Ivy blinked, her brows shooting upwards, "Seriously?!" she huffed a bit incredulously her gaze turning to the Doctor, "Money?!"

"Not a surprise," the Doctor muttered as he shifted, trying to wriggle his hands free, "Considering her previous track record."

"Track record?" Ivy questioned.

"Last time we met," the Doctor muttered still trying to free his hands, "She'd tried to initiate a hostage situation to claim insurance money," his expression darkened with memories, "Four people died due to her schemes."

"Oh…" Ivy murmured and swallowed a little heavily, "But you stopped her…?" she more stated than asked.

"Yeah, I did…" the Doctor muttered, his tone turning a little bitter, "Though not as permanently as I'd thought."

"The Sisterhood is a charity," Matron Casp replied calmly as she returned Cassandra's gaze, "We don't give money. We only… accept."

"The _Humans_ across the water pay you a fortune," Cassandra refuted, "And that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment," she assured, "That's all I want… oh," she adjusted as a thought occurred to her, "And perhaps a yacht. In return for which, I shall tell the City nothing of your institutional murder."

"So…" Ivy murmured the voices of those outside the cramped little cell still reaching them as Cassandra attempted to blackmail herself a fortune from the Sisterhood, "How do we get out? – Can we get out?"

"Well…" the Doctor sighed, stilling in his wiggling, giving up on trying to get his wrists free, "The pods only open from the outside."

"Right… course," Ivy nodded her understanding, the Sisterhood wouldn't want their plague victims to be able to get free, "… What about your sonic screwdriver..." she continued a bit hopefully, "Could that maybe…?"

"I can't reach it," the Doctor admitted, trying to tug his wrists free again, "She's got me secured in here… wanted to make sure I got infected I imagine."

Ivy grimaced, "Well, she didn't exactly secure me…" she swallowed, shifting a little slowly, trying to move her arms up in the confined space, "Which pocket?"

The Doctor blinked and then grinned, "Left inside jacket pocket," he stated.

"Ok… just give me a sec…" Ivy trailed as she shifted a little more in the cramped space, wiggling her hands up towards his jacket, "Just… sorry…" she muttered as she accidently bumped his leg with her knee again, "God, these things are cramped," she huffed.

"Yes," the Doctor nodded in agreement, his eyes on her face that was set with determination, "Well, they are built for one."

"You're tellin' me," Ivy muttered with a bit of a wry smile and then blinked, "Blimey!" she exclaimed as she managed to get her hand into his left inside jacket pocket with an effort, "You weren't kidding! They are bigger on the inside!" and the Doctor couldn't help but grin a bit in amusement at the surprise on her face, "How'd you ever find anything in them?"

"They're my pockets," the Doctor said in way of explanation and Ivy shook her head a bit amused despite the rather terrifying situation they were in.

"Is it a deal?" Cassandra asked with a bit of impatience as the Matron simply stared at her still completely calm, whilst Sister Jatt calmly pressed a few buttons on a remote.

"I'm afraid not," Matron Casp broke her silence.

"I'd really advice you to think about this," Cassandra urged, her brow furrowing with displeasure at the answer.

"Oh, there's no need," Casp assured, "I have to decline."

"I'll tell them!" Cassandra exclaimed a bit desperately, "And you've no way of stopping me! You're not exactly Nuns with Guns… you're not even armed!" she scoffed.

"Oh!" Ivy exclaimed as her hand that was grasping about in his bigger on the inside pocket closed about a slender device, "I think I found it!" she cheered and she pulled it out, hissing out a pained breath as her elbow hit against the closed lid of the pod.

"Brilliant!" the Doctor nodded, "Now just point and click!" he urged wiggling his hands, greatly wanting his wrists free of the binds securing them into the pod.

Ivy shifted again, pointing the blue tipped end of the sonic screwdriver in the direction of his right wrist and clicked the button, the sonic whirring softly to life in her hand and the Doctor's wrist slid free and he pulled it away with relief.

"Who needs arms when we have claws?" Casp replied, her upper lip curling upwards as she extended her claws and hissed menacingly at the Human that had dared try and blackmail the Sisterhood.

"Well," Cassandra swallowed nervously, "Nice try. Chip?" she called as she spun around to face where he'd been waiting nearby, "Plan B!"

Chip nodded and immediately reached for the lever, grasping it firmly and yanked it.

Ivy paused the sonic screwdriver still in hand, having just freed the Doctor's left wrist, as the door to the pod they'd been shut into suddenly swung open, "That wasn't me!" she exclaimed as the Doctor was taking the sonic back from her. The two didn't hesitate as they all but leapt out of the pod-like cell.

The Doctor's hand shot to Ivy's pulling her closer to him protectively as he took in the situation they were now in as dazed infected patients stepped out of their pods, the doors to them having swung open when theirs had, "What have you done?" he shouted at Cassandra who was slowly backing away.

"Gave them a shot of adrenaline, just to wake them up," Cassandra shouted back, eyeing the freed diseased patients nervously, "See ya!" she called as she turned and fled jumping out of the way of the infected as she did so, Chip close on her heels.

"Don't touch them!" the Doctor shouted the warning urgently after the fleeing blond. He paused only a moment longer to look at the two healers of the Sisterhood, "Whatever you do, don't touch!" he warned them, before he tightened his grip on Ivy's hand determined to keep her safe and with him before he took off down the hall after Cassandra, Ivy swiftly falling into step with him, her green eyes wide.

"I think we should withdraw," Sister Jatt suggested.

"We understood what you did to us. As part of the machine, we know the machine," one of the male patients told them.

"Fascinating," Casp mused eyeing it as she backed away, "It's actually constructing an argument."

"And we… will end it," he finished and he reached over and jammed his hand forcefully into a socket, getting electrocuted and shorting out the controls and all the cell doors in Intensive Care blew, freeing the infected patients inside the pods.

 ***O*O*O***

Cassandra screamed shrilly as the pods opened and more and more infected patients lumbered free, dazed and sluggish, along the row she, Chip, the Doctor and Ivy were dashing down. The three of them moving as fast as they could. The Time Lord's hand tight about Ivy's, the pinkette's hand clutching his just as tightly.

 ***O*O*O***

"They're free!" Sister Jatt cried as she looked over the railing at all the open pods, "By the Goddess Santori, the flesh is free!"

"Stop the pain," the patients chanted in a low murmur as they shuffled forward and Sister Jatt backed away separated from Matron Casp, soon finding herself up against a wall. One of the patients, a woman reached out and touched Sister Jatt's face and she screamed in agony… as the same boils on the patients immediately broke out of her skin… her scream cut off as she crumpled to the floor dead.

 ***O*O*O***

"Oh my God…" Cassandra cried aghast and horrified as they jerked to a stop as more of the infected patients shambled dazedly out of their cell-like pods, all of them opening.

"What the hell have you done?" the Doctor demanded of Cassandra again as he turned to her.

"It wasn't me!" Cassandra protested.

"Well, you set some of them free," Ivy retorted, "No doubt they wanted to free their fellows…" she hypothesised, before she bit her lower lip, "I would," she mumbled and Cassandra rolled her eyes, her arms crossing over her chest, before she blinked at the feeling, it'd been so long since she'd had any sort of curves to speak of… so much she'd forgotten about having a body as Ivy continued, "I wouldn't want to leave them in there to suffer either."

"One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe," the Doctor rounded on Cassandra.

"We want that body safe," Ivy added as she glanced about the catwalk they'd stopped on, her eyes widening with alarm, "And they're catching up!"

The Doctor looked the way they'd come, to that the infected were indeed starting to close the distance that they'd managed to put between them, "Right!" he turned back to them, "Ivy, Cassandra, we've got to go down!"

"But there's thousands of them!" Cassandra exclaimed fearfully as the infected patients shambled closer.

"Down sounds better than standing still!" Ivy rebutted, her heart pounding in her chest fearfully as the infected continued towards them.

"Run!" the Doctor urged, shifting his grip on Ivy's hand as he burst into motion, Ivy and Cassandra moving with him, the blond with a lingering dubious reluctance to comply. 'Down' just didn't seem all that smart... "Down!" the Doctor continued to urge Cassandra on as she hesitated to descend the stairs they'd come upon, "Down!" he insisted urgently, "Go down!" and Cassandra compiled with no other choice available to her as she hurriedly descended the stairs, terror coursing through her veins as her heart pounded in her chest uncomfortably.

 ***O*O*O***

In another part of Intensive Care Matron Casp managed to reach a telephone, she immediately picked it up and hurriedly brought it to her ear, "Quarantine the building!" she shouted the order before she dropped it and dashed away, barely managing to escape some of the infected as the hospital started to shut down, as it initiated its quarantine countermeasure protocols in response to the issued order. Shutters slamming down across the windows and the doors of the building sealing staff, patients and visitors alike inside.

"Repeat, this building is under quarantine," the announcement came over the speaker system again, "No one may leave the premises. Repeat, no one may leave the premises."

 ***O*O*O***

On the stairs Cassandra, the Doctor, Ivy and Chip continued to hurry down them, the infected patients following them, their legs getting a bit steadier under them now, their arms outstretched, reaching for them, fingers grasping, outstretched to touch them.

"Keep going!" the Doctor ordered, continuing to urge Ivy ahead of him on the stairs as he followed closely behind them, "Go down!"

"Alright! Alright! Stop nagging!" Cassandra grumbled, a bit breathless from the run, whilst concentrating on moving as fast as possible down the stairs without trip and tumbling down them… it'd be mortifying and not to mention painful!

"Well, move!" the Doctor insisted, scowling at the back of the blonde's head, "You're slowing down."

"Well, excuse me for not being used to legs!" Cassandra shot back with irritation.

"Yes, yes," the Doctor grumbled just as irritated with the situation, "I'm sure you're missing your skin trampoline right about now…" he huffed with agitated sarcasm and Ivy blinked with surprise and shock and bit of disquiet at the image that gave, "Here's an idea why don't you go back to it… oh wait…"

"Well," Cassandra huffed waspishly rather affronted by the reminder of what had happened to her first skin on Platform One, "There's no need to get snippy!"

"Could we perhaps focus on the 'getting out of this situation alive' thing?" Ivy huffed with exasperation, "You two can snipe and snip at each other all you like then… well," she added as she scratched at the back of her right shoulder with an agitated movement as that annoying itch flared again, "After you've given my cousins body back to her, that is. And make no mistake," Ivy narrowed her eyes on Cassandra as the other woman continued to hurry down the stairs ahead of her, "You will be giving it back…"

"Oh, keep barking, Pinkie," Cassandra huffed, "You don't scare me. I'm not giving this body up till I've found something better. Classier, less chav…"

Ivy's eyes narrowed further, affronted at the insult to her cousin, "Oh, shut up, Cassandra!" the Doctor ordered, his own eyes narrowed on the 'Last Human' rather irritated at the way she'd just spoken to his Soul-Bonded, "We're tired of listening to you!"

"I'm not!" Chip spoke up suddenly, "I never tire of listening to the Mistress," he declared, "She has such a pretty voice."

And Cassandra smiled slightly, rather flattered by the compliment, despite the fear that was compelling her to continue to bolt as fast as she could manage down the stairs far more than the irritating Doctor's instance that she keep moving. It was so nice to hear them and Chip always seemed to say the sweetest things.

 ***O*O*O***

The door to Intensive Care opened and the infected reached out into the hospital, whispering 'help us', 'save us' plaintively as they grasped the hand of a surprised woman who'd been standing by it when it opened.

The woman's eyes widened as pain blistered through her immediately at the skin to skin contact, terror shooting through her, "Help me!" she cried as the same pustules spotting the infected skin broke out over hers.

 ***O*O*O***

Cassandra, Ivy, Chip and the Doctor descended off the last flight of stairs and quickly made their way through a door into the basement. Cassandra immediately made a beeline for the lift and frantically pushed the call button.

"No," the Doctor said as he stopped, "The lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine. Nothing's moving."

"So, where do we go from here then?" Ivy asked glancing about the area they'd ran into, the sounds of the sounds of the infected patients reaching them as they began to converge on the corridor behind them.

"Uh, well…" the Doctor trailed, tugging at his ear as he too glanced about the area, not exactly all that familiar with the hospital they were in.

"This way!" Cassandra called, dashing the other way as fast as she could, eager to put more distance between herself and the infected that seemed hell bent on chasing them through the hospital basement. The Doctor and Ivy swiftly chasing after her. Chip however, who hadn't moved fast enough was cut off from being able to follow as more and more of the diseased patients spilled out of the converging corridor.

Chip's scared whimper as he cringed backwards had the Doctor and Ivy slowly, the pinkette's eyes widening in alarmed horror at seeing the pale skinned man's predicament as the patients shambled towards him, hands stretched towards him, "Oh my God!"

"Someone will touch him!" the Doctor exclaimed starting back towards him, not wanting to leave the man behind. Ivy shifting to follow him, her heart pounding against her ribcage, only for the two of them to be brought up short as Cassandra snagged them by their arms, drawing their attention back to her.

"Leave him!" Cassandra demanded shrilly, "He's just a clone thing! He's only got a half-life…" she released them, turning again to continue her sprint down the corridor, "Come on!" she called to them over her shoulder.

"Mistress!" Chip called pitifully as he watched her leave him, not even looking back as she ran for her life.

The Doctor hesitated torn, Ivy stood beside him as he looked from the running Cassandra and then back to Chip, "I'm sorry," he apologised sincerely, "I can't let her escape!" he explained his hearts heavy in his chest. He grasped Ivy's hand firmly in his to make sure she was with him as he turned and raced after Cassandra. Unwilling to let anything remotely similar happen to her... he wouldn't let it.

"Truly sorry!" Ivy called sincerely, before she ripped her eyes away from the cringing Chip as she allowed herself to be pulled into motion, her heart heavy in her chest as she fell into step with the Doctor as she ran after Cassandra, knowing that the Time Lord was right. They couldn't let Cassandra get away for her cousins sake, who knew what would happen to Rose if that body snatcher managed to escape them… she swallowed heavily, they'd probably never see Rose again… and she'd have to tell Jackie… Ivy swallowed heavily again, leaving Chip behind like that though… it felt truly awful!

The Doctor glanced at her, his own heavy hearts at having to leave the poor man behind sinking further at the look on her face and his hand tightened about her a bit more in the hopes of offering some comfort. This really wasn't the first trip he'd been envisioning for her when he'd decided on New Earth as their destination after she'd pointed in the direction she'd had. It was supposed to be fun and show her the wondrous side of travelling through time and space.

"My Mistress!" Chip cried terrified as the diseased patients closed in about him, he glanced around frantically and upon spying the waste chute, he spun towards it, bolting back the way they'd come to reach it and jumped into it without any hesitation, sliding down it and away from the advancing patients.

 ***O*O*O***

Clovis ran through a set of sliding doors and into the waiting area of Ward 26, "Excuse me…" she called out with irritation, "Can we get some service?" she stared in confusion at the empty room. The Intensive Care door opened and the diseased patients spilled into the room.

"Please!" one of the boil covered women cried plaintively.

Clovis screamed horrified, she hit an alarm to seal the ward and fled as fast as her legs could carry her.

 ***O*O*O***

Cassandra, Ivy and the Doctor burst through another door, this time into the area of the basement Cassandra had hidden herself away in during her illicit stay in the hospital. The Doctor slammed the door shut behind them, Ivy panting for breath slightly, her limbs slightly trembling from the adrenaline coursing through her after their long run. Whilst Cassandra raced over to the opposite door and pulled it open, only to slam it shut again immediately at the sight of the infected patients lumbering towards it.

"We're trapped!" Cassandra wailed rather terrified as she turned back to the two trapped with her in the large derelict part of the basement, "What am I going to do?!"

"Well, for starters," the Doctor began angrily, "You're going to leave that body," he gestured towards the shorted out psychograft as he continued vehemently, "That psychograft is banned on every civilised planet! You're compressing Rose to death!"

Ivy stiffened as her eyes widened with alarm and fear for her cousin at that, at the very real possibility of losing her, "You _horrid_ …" she trailed before something cruel and cutting could escape her, "Get out of my cousin!"

"But," Cassandra protested eyeing the two of them, "I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead."

"You shouldn't have used that thing in the first place then," Ivy shook her head and pinned Cassandra with a look, "I want my cousin back."

"Not our problem," the Doctor stated coldly, "You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out," he aimed the sonic towards her threateningly, "Give Rose back her body."

"Oh, fine!" Cassandra huffed, eyeing the two standing across from her off, "You two can't say you didn't ask for it," she grumbled at them a bit sourly, completely unamused by either choice in that moment, before she took a deep breath and expelled it.

The Doctor's eyes widened with alarm and anger as a cloud of light floated swiftly through the air from Rose to Ivy, "Cassandra!" he shouted a second before the cloud swiftly entered Ivy before the pinkette could do more than widen her eyes and stumble back a bit in protest, his hand tightening about the sonic as he aimed it at Ivy… at Cassandra as her consciousness settled over Ivy's successfully compressing it as she had Rose's earlier.

"Blimey my head," Rose groaned, feeling a little dizzy and then blinked as she straightened up with alarm as she glanced about for Cassandra, "Where'd she go?"

"Urgh!" Cassandra grimaced as she touched the soft pink strands of the hair she was now sporting as she resided in Ivy's body, "Pink! I'm tacky!" she bemoaned her fate, "First a chav," she griped and Rose scowled at her affronted, "Now I'm tacky…" she trailed blinking, ignoring the glowering Doctor and the sonic pointed at her as she skimmed Ivy's surface memories that she could reach, "Oh, it's a dye job, that's not so bad… not a mutant freak thing at least…" she trailed again, some of the wind leaving her sails as she hit on the basic reason as to why Ivy was dying her hair, "Oh…"

"Cassandra," the Doctor cut in his voice deadly quiet as fury boiled in him, his brown gaze flinty as he regarded the woman that was residing inside his Soul-Bonded's body, "Get out of her," he demanded.

"Oh, but…" Cassandra tried to protest, whilst Rose looked from her body snatched cousin to the Doctor and back again, swallowing heavily at the look on his face, the obvious fury darkening his face, a fury that only grew at Cassandra's attempt at protest.

The Doctor clenched his jaw, his hand tightening further about his sonic that he had pointed at her menacingly, "Do not make me tell you twice."

"I don't have anywhere to go," Cassandra repeated her protest to expelling herself a second time, even as she eyed the furious Time Lord in front of her a bit nervously.

"Atoms, air," the Doctor repeated tersely, "I don't care, just get out of her!" he demanded, jerking his sonic screwdriver at her menacingly, "Give her back to me."

"Oh, fine!" Cassandra huffed, shifting with irritation, "But remember you asked for it," she muttered before taking another deep breath and expelling herself into the air, Ivy stumbling slightly as Cassandra left the cloud of light swiftly gliding through the air and into the Doctor.

"Oh, boy…" Ivy groaned a hand going to her head, "Not pleasant," she muttered with a slight grimace.

"Tell me about it," Rose groused, grimacing herself.

Ivy's head shot up, her eyes wide as she focused her gaze on her cousin who sounded much like herself… "Wait…! Where'd she go…?!"

"Oh, my…" Ivy and Rose heard the Doctor say a strange tenor to his voice and the two turned their heads to look at him, "This is different…"

"Cassandra?" Ivy and Rose questioned as they eyed him.

Cassandra ignored their question as she assessed herself, "Goodness me, I'm a man… yum… so many parts. And hardly used," she exclaimed, "Oh… oh, two hearts!" Cassandra wiggled about crazily as Ivy and Rose watched her, "Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!"

"Get out of him," Rose demanded.

"Oo, he's slim, and a little bit foxy," Cassandra remarked running a hand down the body the Doctor's body. She smirked over at Rose, "You've thought so too. I've been inside your head," she stated and Rose stiffened slightly and bit her lower lip as Cassandra in the Doctor's body stepped a little closer to her, "You've been looking… you like it," she paused, "To bad for you he hasn't been looking back, eh?"

Rose swallowed heavily, hurting as her heart ached with renewed pain at the reminder that he hadn't been showing all that much interest in her… he'd been too busy looking at Ivy like she was fascinating instead.

Ivy scowled at Cassandra as she turned her gaze from her cousins hurt face back to the body snatcher, "Shut up!" she demanded, "And get out of him!" no sooner had the last word left her mouth then the diseased patients managed to burst through the doors and into the derelict basement room, making the three jump.

"What do we do?" Cassandra panicked, "What would he do? The Doctor, what the hell would he do?"

"Get out of him and he can tell us!" Ivy exclaimed in retort.

"Not happening," Cassandra refuted adamantly.

Rose spun around, a bit frantic herself, "Ladder…" she shouted as she spotted it near the back of the room, a ladder that went all the way up to the ceiling and into a kind of shaft, "Ivy," she immediately reached for her cousins hand taking it in hers without hesitation as she swiftly started for it, "Come on, we gotta go up!"

Ivy nodded her agreement only for Cassandra to shove the two out of the way in her frantic bid to get to the ladder herself, "Out of the way, pinkie, blondie," she demanded.

"Oh, she's really unlikable, isn't she?" Ivy muttered with a grimace as she and Rose continued to hurry to the ladder.

"Hate her," Rose agreed, scowling at the woman in the Doctor's body as they reached the bottom of the ladder, "Come on up quick!" she urged Ivy ahead of her up the ladder, "I promised mum I'd look after you."

"Anyone would think you were the older cousin," Ivy muttered, but scrambled up ahead of her cousin, they honestly didn't have time to argue about who ascended the ladder first. Rose swiftly followed her up as the diseased patients lumbered closer.

 ***O*O*O***

Chip whimpered in terror as the diseased closed in on him where he'd ended up after coming out of the chute in Intensive Care. He scampered back into one of the cells and closed the door to keep himself as safe as he could from them. His Mistress wouldn't want a thing to do with him if he allowed himself to get infected.

 ***O*O*O***

"If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something," Rose exclaimed as she hurried up the ladder behind Ivy.

"Yap, yap, yap…" Cassandra complained, "God, it was tedious inside your head," she huffed irritably as she shot a look down at the blond, "Hormone City."

"No one asked you to go body snatching people, Cassandra!" Ivy huffed.

"I didn't have much of a choice," Cassandra whined, "I needed to be ambulatory, not stuck to my metal frame."

Rose scowled up at Cassandra from her place on the ladder, "We're going to die if…" Rose cut herself off as a startled scream escaped her instead as a hand seized her ankle.

"Rose?!" Ivy called her gaze darting down to see what was wrong as Rose stared down at the Matron that had grasped her ankle.

"Get off!" the blond demanded of the Matron, trying to jerk her ankle free of the cat-nun's tight grasp.

"All our good work! All that healing!" Casp exclaimed and Cassandra rolled the Doctor's eyes in exasperation, "The good name of the Sisterhood," Casp continued, "You have destroyed everything!"

"Pretty sure you did that yourself, actually," Ivy grumbled, looked past Rose to scowl at Matron Casp.

Casandra rolled the Doctor's eyes again, "Go play with a ball of string," she sniped dismissively at the Matron.

"Everywhere, disease," Matron Casp hissed angrily, "This is the human world. Sickness!" she exclaimed. She screamed as a hand suddenly grasped her ankle and her own hand released Rose's ankle as a shock of pain spread over her as boils broke out over her skin, and then screamed again in pain and fear as she fell below into the converging bodies of the infected patients.

"Move!" Rose shouted with frantic urgency and the three continued up higher on the ladder as another announcement came over the speaker system.

"Maximum quarantine. Divert all shuttles."

Cassandra reached the lift doors another whimper escaping her at finding them sealed shut, "Now what do we do?" she called down to Rose and Ivy.

"Use the sonic screwdriver!" Rose shouted up to her.

Cassandra reached into a pocket and pulled out the slender device the Doctor had been threatening her with earlier, "You mean this thing?" she showed it to them.

"Yeah, that thing," Ivy nodded.

"Well, I don't know how!" Cassandra complained again, pouting almost as she revealed, "The Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts."

"Well, if you'd just get out of him…" Ivy began only for Cassandra to cut her off as she whinged once more.

"I've got nowhere to go!" she complained.

"Cassandra," Rose hollered with annoyance, "Go back into me."

Ivy stiffened as her gaze shot to her cousin, recalling what the Doctor said Cassandra's 'possession' of a person's body did to the soul inside, not wanting harm to come to her cousin that way, "What?!"

"We don't have time, Ivy," Rose told her, not exactly looking forward to having the 'Last Human' back inside her body, "We need the Doctor, he can open it," Ivy bit her lower lip conceding that really didn't have any time… and they did need the Doctor, as Rose looked back to Cassandra, "Do it!" she ordered.

"Hold on tight," Cassandra warned, before she took a breath and expelled herself back into the air, her cloud floating through the air past Ivy and into Rose, who tightened her grip about the rungs of the ladder she was grasping. She blinked orientating herself, staring up at Ivy and the Doctor from her new position at the bottom of the ladder, "Oh, chav-tastic again," she groused, before pinning the Doctor with a look as he remained unmoving on the ladder merely glaring down at her, "Open it!"

The Doctor glared at her, "Not 'til you get out of her!" he demanded pointing the sonic at her threateningly.

Cassandra glared back, "We need the Doctor!"

"I order you to leave her!" the Doctor shouted at her angrily, "And don't even think about pulling the same trick twice!" his brown eyes narrowed on her dangerously as he pointed the sonic at her threateningly once more, "Stay out of Ivy! I mean it, Cassandra!"

Cassandra stared at him in annoyance for a moment, before she rolled her eyes and took in a deep breath expelling herself, transferring again, shooting straight back into the Doctor, "No, matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout," she whinged petulantly as she peered down at the two that were glowering up at her.

"You do realise that he can't open the doors for us with you stuffed inside him," Ivy pointed out, frowning.

"Cassandra, get out of him!" Rose shouted up at her with frustration, the situation having not improved in the slightest and the infected where gaining as they ascended the ladder towards them, their pained voices crying for help… for the pain to stop.

"But I can't go into either of you," Cassandra whined petulantly, "He simply refuses," she frowned, "He's so rude."

"I don't care!" Rose shouted.

"We need him, Cassandra!" Ivy exclaimed.

"Just do something!" Rose shouted up to Cassandra again and glanced down at the gaining infected whilst they remained trapped at the top of the ladder, trapped until the sealed lift doors were opened for them.

"Oh, I'm so going to regret this," she muttered with a grimace, before she expelled herself from the Doctor once again, transferring herself into the infected woman in the lead on the ladder, "Oh, sweet Lord, I look disgusting."

Satisfied that both his Soul-Bonded and his companion weren't 'possessed' by 'the Last Human' the Doctor opened the lift doors with a quick buzz of his sonic and held a hand out to Ivy, grasping her hand and helping her up through the opened lift doors, "There we are," he smiled at her, "Safe and sound."

"Yeah," Ivy nodded, gratefully and smiled back at him, cheeks dimply, relief filling her that they were finally off the ladder and out of the derelict basement, "Thanks."

The Doctor nodded as he turned and held a hand out to Rose, grasping hers, "Nice to have you back," he said with another smile for the blond as he helped through the doors.

"No, you don't!" Cassandra grumbled, just before she expelled herself from the diseased body as the doors to the lift began to close, making it through the doors and back into Rose just before they closed, making the girl stumble and fall to her knees.

"That was your last warning, Cassandra!" the Doctor growled angrily as he hurriedly sealed the lift doors once again.

"Inside her head…" Cassandra murmured quietly physically shivering a little at the strength of what she'd felt inside that poor woman's head, "They're so alone… they keep reaching out, just to hold us… all their lives they've never been touched…" she whimpered.

"The horrid things people do to each other," Ivy murmured softly, almost whispered, some of the tension leaving her body as she eyed Cassandra, her gaze softening, before she reached out a hand to her. Cassandra blinked at it for a second before she accepted the offered hand and allowed the pinkette to help her to her feet, "You ok?"

"Oh please," Cassandra murmured, her voice still slightly shaken as she slid her hand from Ivy's, "No need for faux concern is there?" she queried, smirking half-heartedly at Ivy before starting forward, trying to regain her composure.

"It wasn't 'faux'," Ivy mumbled, before she shook her head a little, her gaze sliding to the Doctor as he shifted, coming to stand beside.

He gave her a small smile, "Come on," he urged as the infected patients started to bang at the sealed lift doors and the two started after Cassandra, swiftly catching her up. The three walking through a door that led them back into Ward 26.

"We're safe! We're save!" the Doctor exclaimed as Clovis made to lunge at them with a steel chair, that she'd picked up to use as a weapon, brandishing it at them with its legs pointed out towards them menacingly, roaring out a wild battle cry as she did so, "We're clean! We're clean! Look, look…"

"Show me your skin!" Clovis demanded of them, chair still aloft, ready to swing if necessary as she eyed them with wide frightened eyes.

"Look, clean," the Doctor assured as he showed her, holding up his hand to show her, Ivy and Cassandra doing the same, "Look, if we'd been touched, we'd be dead," Clovis let out a relieved breath and lowered the chair she'd been brandishing at indeed seeing clean, boil free skin on all three of them, "So, how's it going up here? What's the status?" the Doctor asked as Clovis released the chair entirely.

"There's nothing, but silence from the other wards," Clovis explained, "I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine," she fiddled with a small communications device on her wrist as she continued, "If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad."

"You can't do that," the Doctor told her firmly, "If they forced entry," he explained, "They'd break quarantine."

"I'm not dying in here!" Clovis shouted defiantly, a hysteric note entering her voice… she wouldn't die like that she wouldn't… not trapped in here… never… no way!

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out…" the Doctor refuted, "There's ten million people in that city. They'd all be at risk. Now, turn that thing off!" he demanded.

Clovis shot him a defiant look, "Not if it gets me out."

"Alright, fine," the Doctor muttered with disgust, "So, I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me," he turned to the others, "Ivy, Rose, Novice Hame, everyone! Excuse me your Grace," he murmured as he stepped past the man, "Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!" he demanded when seeing most them where just staring at him mutely and those who hadn't moved burst into movement.

A couple of moments later, the Doctor had silk rope tied around him, the intravenous solution bags that they'd grabbed, hanging from it, "How's that?" the Doctor asked glancing at Ivy and Cassandra as he continued, "Will that do?"

"I don't know!" Cassandra muttered eyeing him rather dubiously.

"Seems a bit mad," Ivy murmured as she and Cassandra followed the Doctor as he started for the closed lift doors, "But to be fair I've got no idea what exactly it is you're planning. You never actually got around to the explaining your plan part."

"Don't have time to stop for explanations, Ivy," the Doctor replied cheerily as he pulled out his sonic and with a quick buzz opened them.

"The lifts aren't working," Cassandra reminded him as she lingered further back in the waiting area of Ward 26.

"Not moving," the Doctor corrected as he grasped Ivy by the upper arms and shifted her a little more to the side as he continued, "Different thing," he peered down the shaft, "Here we go," he murmured as he turned back to the lift, before putting his sonic between his teeth as he backed up a bit and ran for the open doors of the lift.

"But you're not going to…" Cassandra began with a bit of alarm.

"That'd be a yeah, he is," Ivy muttered as the Doctor jumped agilely into the lift and caught the cable.

"Oh, Lord!" Cassandra groaned wide eyed with disbelief as she stared at the Time Lord, "Just what do you think you're doing?!" she gasped.

"I'm going down," the Doctor responded as he attacked a piece of equipment to the cable, before he looked back at the two, "I could use a hand."

Cassandra shook her head adamantly, "Not in a million years!" she declared, backing up a couple of steps, "I've had more than enough scurrying about today!"

"What do you need?" Ivy asked, shifting so that she was standing in front of the open lift doors, peering at him.

The Doctor grinned at her, "An extra pair of hands," he gestured encouragingly for her to get into the lift with him, "Come on!"

Ivy swallowed a little nervously, eyeing the Doctor and the lift, before she took in a slow steadying breath and started backing up.

Cassandra who'd looked away in exasperation for a moment, stared now at Ivy with incredulousness, "You're crazy!" she exclaimed with open disbelief that the other woman was willing to do so, from what little she could gather from both Rose's surface memories and the brief look she'd gotten at Ivy's during her brief stint in her head, she'd only really just met the man, "The both of you are!"

"Yeah," Ivy mumbled, "Not exactly going to argue with you there," she muttered, before she let out a slow steadying breath and ran for the lift, before she could change her mind, jumping into it and onto the Doctor's back, her arms grasping tightly about his shoulders, "Phew…" she sighed as she clung to him.

"Phew?" the Doctor asked, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah," Ivy nodded against his shoulder, "Just glad, you know, I didn't miss and go plummeting to my death or anything."

Cassandra let out a horrified cry as the infected patients broke the quarantine spilling into the waiting area, "No!" she shrieked and jumped backwards, before turning and dashing back into Ward 26.

"Seal the door!" Clovis shouted and the doors to the Ward snapped shut.

"Well, I guess we won't have to worry about Cassandra taking off with Rose's body now," Ivy murmured, staring a little dubiously at the closed doors to the Ward, worried for her cousin that was still being compressed by Cassandra's 'possession'.

The Doctor nodded in agreement, "Rose will be alright," he murmured reassuringly, before he called in warning, "Going down!" and Ivy couldn't help the scream that escaped her throat as they suddenly started whizzing down the shaft, the unsettling feeling like she'd left her stomach behind assaulting her senses.

"Ooh," Ivy moaned softly as the Doctor put on the break and the two of them came to a gentle stop on top of the lift, "Yep," she murmured as she felt the strange sensation of her stomach catching up with her body, "Mad, completely."

"But brilliant, right?" the Doctor shot her a cheeky grin.

"Well, that depends," Ivy murmured, eyeing him rather curiously, "There's still the quarantine down there," she murmured with concern, "So, just what is it you've got planned, Doctor?"

"I'm going to cook up a cocktail," the Doctor started to explain as he began to rip open the intravenous bags that were dangling from him with his teeth, "I know a bit about medicine, if I do say so myself," he couldn't help but brag a bit, hoping to impress.

"Ok," Ivy nodded, her teeth nibbling on her lower lip, "And what do you need my hands to be doing?"

"You see that lever?" the Doctor nodded over to it.

"Yeah?" Ivy murmured as she looked in the direction he'd indicated, her eyes landing on the lever.

"When I say so, I need you to take hold of it," the Doctor told her seriously as he jumped the contents of the ripped open intravenous bags into the lifts disinfectant tank, "Now, the lever's going to resist," he continued as he opened the trap door on top of the lift, peering down it whilst Ivy watched him curiously, "But keep it in position," he told her as he looked up at her again, "Hold onto it with everything you've got."

"Alright," Ivy nodded her understanding as she shifted so that she was standing closer to the lever. She swallowed eyeing the open trap door with concern, "And you're going down there?" she nodded at it.

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded, "I've got an appointment," he replied as he shifted closer to the open trap door, "The Doctor is in," he remarked as he dropped down into the lift and sonic opened the doors to the lift, seeing all the diseased patients sitting in groups. And all so slowly they started to shamble towards him as they noticed him…

Ivy swallowed, her ears pricked, listening intently, as she turned to the lever, grasping it with slightly sweaty hands as she waited for the Doctor to give the go ahead.

"I'm in here! Come on!" the Doctor called to the infected patients as they lumbered towards him, encouraging them.

"This'll work," Ivy mumbled to herself, her ears still straining and her heart beginning to pound against her ribcage with nerves, half terrified that she wouldn't hear the Doctor's go ahead, despite hearing him rather easily just then.

"Pull that lever!" the Doctor shouted up to Ivy as all the patients staggered towards him, closing in, hands outstretched towards him, to touch.

"Don't jam! Don't jam! Don't jam!" Ivy muttered to herself as she yanked down on the lever, throwing her weight against it as it resisted just as the Doctor said it would, determinedly holding it down like he'd asked of her.

"Come and get me. Come on!" the Doctor urged the infected patients, raising his voice so that it'd carry and catch the attention of those throughout the large reception area, "I'm in here!" he called to them, "Come on!"

"Commence stage one disinfection."

"Hurry up!" the Doctor called urgently beckoning them to him, "Come on!" he urged again as the medical cocktail he'd put together rained down on him, swiftly soaking him to the skin, "Come on, come on," he beckoned as the first patients joined him in the lift getting hit by the spray before they shuffled around turning to leave as their pain immediately started to ease, "All they want to do is pass it on. Pass it on!" the Doctor beamed brightly as the disinfected patients touched their still infected comrades. Their skin immediately clearing of systems as it hissed and steamed in reaction to the medications work, "Pass it on!" he cheered happily, before he turned to the trapdoor, still grinning, "Ivy?!"

"Can I let go of the lever?" he heard her call.

"Yes!" he laughed and in the next moment her head popped into view and she peered down at him hopefully.

"Did it work? Are the patients…?"

"Cured!" the Doctor cheered and Ivy grinned, her cheeks dimpling at him deeply. The Doctor raised his arms towards her and helped her down and into the lift and they stepped out of the lift together and into the reception area.

"Oh!" Ivy beamed with increasing delight as she took in the disease free patients, before she glanced at the Doctor, "Brilliant, definitely!"

The Doctor beamed back, his hearts warming, "You think?"

Ivy nodded, turning to look at the patients, "I'm a sucker for happy endings."

"I don't really like endings myself," the Doctor divulged, "But happy ones are good," he murmured and then grinned, "Who doesn't like those?" he asked a moment before a woman threw her arms about him in a hug, "That's right!" the Doctor murmured gently, "Hey, hey! There we go sweetheart! Ay? Look at him…" he gently ushered her to sit with another of the cured patients, "That it," he encouraged before he turned back to Ivy, "It's a new sub-species, Ivy!" he grinned brightly and pulled her into a wet hug, his clothes still sodden, the action startling her a little before she let out a joyous laugh and hugged him back, "New humans! Grown by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive. The human race just keeps on going, keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!" he exclaimed with enthusiastic excitement, his arms tightening about her.

"It's better than that though," Ivy exclaimed as she pulled back, the Doctor's arms loosening about her reluctantly, "They get to actually live a life now. No more being kept in the dark and being fed by tubes!"

"Oh yes!" the Doctor exclaimed and Ivy let out a light squeak of laughter as she suddenly scooped up into another hug, her feet being lifted off the ground as the Doctor spun her about and she laughed, caught up in the absolute joy of the moment.

 ***O*O*O***

"This is the NNYPD," a voice boomed over the loudspeaker as Cassandra stood in Ward 26, watching as the police swarmed through the hospital and into the Ward. Her gaze going to the Doctor and Ivy as they entered the Ward together, a brow arching speculatively at seeing the Time Lord drenched and in shirtsleeves, "Please step away from the shuttles!"

"All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest," the female voice came over the speaker system of the hospital as the two joined her and together the three watched for a brief moment as Novice Hame was led away by an officer. She glanced away from them shamefaced, "I repeat, immediate arrest. All new life forms will be catalogued and taken into care. All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD."

"The Face of Boe!" the Doctor exclaimed catching sight of the old Face and dashed over to him, Ivy and Cassandra following him, the pinkette smiling as she did so whilst Cassandra rolled her eyes in mild irritation, "You were supposed to be dying," he exclaimed as he stared at the much healthier face that was staring at them.

' _There are better things to be doing today. Dying can wait,'_ the Face of Boe responded.

Cassandra scrunched up Rose's face in distaste, "Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need a head full of big face."

"Shh!" the Doctor hushed her.

"And you were complaining the Doctor was rude," Ivy muttered eyeing Cassandra rather pointedly.

"He is!" Cassandra exclaimed, a bit affronted at the jab to her manners.

"Shh!" the Doctor hushed the blond again and Cassandra huffed crossing her arms with exasperation.

' _I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but have taught me to look at it anew,'_ the Face of Boe continued.

The Doctor knelt before the Face of Boe, eyes curious, "There are legends, you know, saying that your millions of years old."

The Face of Boe laughed lightly, _'There are? That would be impossible.'_

The Doctor smiled, "Wouldn't it just," he murmured slightly questioning still, "I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell me," he prompted.

' _A great secret,"_ Boe agreed.

"So, the legend says," the Doctor agreed, glancing only briefly over at Ivy who was standing close by, next to the still 'possessed' Rose, recalling what Novice Hame had said about the legend 'the woman he holds dearest to him' he couldn't think of anyone else that could be. His Soul-Bonded would be dearest to him without a doubt…

' _It can wait,'_ Boe responded, drawing the Time Lord's focus back to him.

The Doctor blinked and pouted at the Face of Boe as disappointment began to sink in, "Oh, does it have to?" he asked.

' _We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time, for the last time, and the truth shall be told. Until that day…'_ Boe teleported away in a quick flash of light.

The Doctor pouted at the spot the Face of Boe had just been, "That is enigmatic. That… that is… that is textbook enigmatic!" he grumbled with a disappointed frown unendingly curious as to what the Face of Boe wanted to tell him.

"I think, that was kinda the point," Ivy murmured a bit musingly, glancing from the spot the Face of Boe had disappeared to the Doctor who'd turned to her when she'd started speaking, "I sorta got the feeling he was pushing your buttons a little."

"Possible," the Doctor agreed, "He does seem to know me fairly well, doesn't he…" he murmured as he pondered that, briefly before spun to face Cassandra, "And now for you."

Cassandra's eyes widened and she gave them a smile, "Oh, but… everything's happy. Everything's fine… can't you just leave me?"

"You can't stay in there," Ivy shook her head, eyeing Cassandra pointedly again, "You're compressing my cousin to death."

The Doctor shook his head as Cassandra grimaced at the pinkette's logic, "You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra."

"I don't want to die!" Cassandra protested, tears welling in her eyes as she stared at the two of them.

Ivy swallowed, sympathy welling in her.

"No one does," the Doctor murmured softly.

"Help me," Cassandra pleaded, staring at them with wide watery eyes.

"I can't," the Doctor said sadly, shaking his head… it was one of the few things he couldn't do anything about.

"Mistress!" Chip cried as he ran up to them.

"Ooh – you're alive," Cassandra exclaimed with surprise as the three turned to look at him.

"I kept myself safe for you, Mistress," Chip said, rather proud of himself as he stared at her adoringly.

Cassandra stared at him contemplatively, "A body…" she mused the beginnings of a smile touching her lips, "And not just that… a volunteer."

"Don't you dare," the Doctor protested, "He's got a life of his own."

"But I worship the Mistress. I welcome her," Chip replied turning to her as Cassandra winked at him, rather delighted.

"But, what about your life?" Ivy protested.

"I live to serve the Mistress. It's all I want," Chip declared.

"You can't Cassandra, you…" the Doctor trailed off as Cassandra expelled herself from Rose without further ado and floated over to Chip.

"Rose!" Ivy exclaimed as she fell forward and she and the Doctor moved to catch her.

"Oh! You alright?" the Doctor asked as Rose pulled back from them in an attempt to stand only to stumble again, "Whoa! Ok?"

Rose blinked a moment and shook her head as things settled once again… her head throbbing a bit strangely. She pulled back more slowly this time and made her feet where under her and when her legs successfully held her, "Yeah…" she nodded, feeling much steadier this time, "Fine," she nodded again.

"Good," Ivy nodded with relief.

"Welcome back," the Doctor nodded, grinning at the blond, relieved that his companion was back unharmed.

Rose grinned back, rather relieved to be in control of herself again, being compressed by the mind of another person wasn't pleasant at all.

"Oh, sweet Lord… I'm a walking doodle!" Cassandra gasped, drawing their attention again, the three's smiles fading.

"You can't stay in there," the Doctor told her firmly, "I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the city. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done."

"Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour, and certainly my finest hat," Cassandra remarked and the Doctor, Ivy and Rose glanced at each other, "But, I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life, and he's been through so much," Cassandra pressed a hand to her chest, "His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last…" Cassandra gasped lightly as her knees gave way and she fell to the floor.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked as the three of them stared at her in concern.

"I'm fine. I'm dying, but that's fine," Cassandra murmured as she felt Chip's heart beating faster than it should… the thought of death no longer scaring her for some reason… in fact she really could almost welcome it as a type of relief… though there was regret… more than she thought she would feel after all this time…

"I can take you to the city," the Doctor offered again.

Cassandra shook her head, "No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die, and that's good."

"Come on," the Doctor said as he moved to help her up, Ivy shifting to Cassandra's other side as she helped him, "There's one last thing I can do," and Rose swallowed watching them for a moment, hesitating briefly as she stared at Ivy and the Doctor on either side of Cassandra, before she took a steadying breath and followed them, easily catching up to the three as they headed back towards the lift.

 ***O*O*O***

The Tardis materialized just out of sight of an ongoing party, and the Doctor, Ivy, Rose and Cassandra stepped out and 'the Last Humans' eyes widened in recognition, her gaze landing on herself as she had been once long ago… so very human and so very beautiful… the life of the party…

She turned to the Doctor, "Thank you."

"Just go," he murmured with a nod, "And don't look back."

"Good luck," Rose bid.

"Lots of it," Ivy nodded and offered Cassandra a small smile.

Cassandra returned the smile a little tentatively before she turned away from the three, starting away from them. She watched her old-self, younger self as she conversed merrily and laughed, a feeling of nostalgia consuming her as she waited for a moment. For when she broke away, as she knew that she would… she stepped forward dressed in the black cloak styled robe to hide her appearance a bit from the very human party that was going on around her, "Excuse me… Lady Cassandra," she called out as she stepped forward.

"I'm sorry…" the younger Cassandra turned to look at her, politely aloof, "I don't need anything right now. I'm fine, thank you," she made to turn away.

"No, I just wanted to say… you look beautiful." Cassandra got out, her body feeling weaker now… her knees trembling as her legs struggled to continue holding her up.

"Well, that's very kind, you strange little thing. Thank you very much."

"I mean it," Cassandra stepped towards her younger self who was staring at her a little strangely, needing her to understand, "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you," younger Cassandra murmured touched by the sincerity she could see in the strange little mans eyes. Only for her eyes to widen in horror as he collapsed right in front of her, she dropped to her knees without hesitation and cradled him, "Oh, my Lord. Are you alright? What is it?" she cried, "What's wrong? Someone get some help! Call a medico or something, quickly!" she shouted urgently.

"Who is he?" A woman asked.

The young Cassandra shook her head, a bit frantic, "I don't know. He just came up to me. I don't even know his name. He just collapsed. I think he's dying. Someone do something! I've got you, sweetheart… it's alright. There you are… there you are… I've got you. It'll be alright. There, there, you poor little thing…"

"Come on," the Doctor murmured softly and Ivy and Rose turned from where they'd been watching with solemn eyes and slowly made their way back into the Tardis. The Doctor hesitated another moment, just watching with old eyes, before he too stepped back into the Tardis and a moment later it dematerialized with a wheeze.

 ***O*O*O***

"So, what now?" Rose asked as she leaned her hands against the Tardis console, trying her hardest to sound casual as she eyed the Time Lord, "Take Ivy home I suppose, right?"

Ivy nodded her agreement and Rose positively beamed a grin at her, "That was the agreement," she murmured, "One trip."

"Well," the Doctor tugged at his ear uncomfortably, his hearts picking up speed uncomfortably at the thought of taking Ivy home… the very idea a horrible one for him, "We could do that," he muttered with heavily reluctance, "But, uh, I was thinking," he hurried on unwilling to let either interrupt him in that moment, not noticing how Rose's expression fell as her heart plummeted in her chest as it beat harshly with heartbreak and disappointment that was threatening to rise up and choke her as the Doctor continued, "That uh, this first trip wasn't really the best. Hardly, what I'd want to call anyone first trip through time and space. So, I figure… I figure I should make it up to you, yeah? Another trip! A positively, brilliant trip that'll make up for…!" he trailed as he gestured, staring at Ivy hopefully as she stared at him quietly, his hearts pounding against his ribcage, why wasn't she saying anything? "So, what do you think?" he hastened to speak into the brief silence that enveloped the three of them, his gaze locked on Ivy as hers was locked on his as she stared at him quietly, "I think it's a brilliant idea to be honest. And really, I'd hate for anyone to leave the Tardis after such a poor excuse for a first trip and…" he trailed as Ivy continued to merely stare at him quietly as if waiting for something and he realised rather belatedly that he'd been talking and talking and not really giving her a chance to get a word in edgewise, "I, well," he tugged at his ear again a bit awkwardly, a slight flush dusting his cheeks, "Will you at least think about it?" he asked and gave her his best, cheery, enthusiastic and hopeful smile.

Ivy was silent a moment longer, thinking, absorbing his almost impossibly fast paced rambling speech, "Well," she murmured softly, scratching slightly at her cheek, "If you feel that strongly about it. I'll definitely think about it."

"Brilliant!" the Doctor grinned, doing a bit of an energetic spin, she hadn't said 'no'! So there was still a chance! "We could try the past this time!" he grinned ecstatically, twisting a knob on the console, "You could choose again if you like… we could… ooh…!" the Doctor exclaimed, "How about…?"

"Uh…" Rose cut in heavily, "Before you guys decide on anywhere," she murmured carefully, trying hard to keep her voice from cracking from the painful lump in her throat that felt far too tight, "I uh, actually feel a little… um, whoosy and uh headachy from the, uh, from the compression… so I think," she swallowed heavily, the backs of her eyes pricking harshly with tears that she didn't want to shed, not here, "I think I need to go rest…" she swallowed heavily again, "Sorry," she managed to get out before she turned and started for the stairs fighting the desperate urge to run from the control room as tears welled in her eyes, threatening to spill over her cheeks as she trudged up the steps and into the corridor.

Ivy stared after her with concerned eyes, whilst the Doctor blinked after his blond companion for a moment before nodding, the explanation making sense to him. Rose had been compressed by Cassandra for a while so, something like that wasn't surprising. The Time Lord turned to Ivy and then smiled a little, "She'll be fine," he assured and Ivy turned her head to look at him, her expression still mildly dubious, "She gets some sleep and she'll be good as new," he rounded the console towards her, flicking a switching and turning a knob on his way, setting his ship to drift, "So," he started more brightly, rather eager to be able to spend some time with her, "What did you feel like doing in the mean time?"

"Well," Ivy murmured a little thoughtfully, "Now seems like a good time for that bit of a tour you wanted to give me?" she suggested.

The Doctor grinned with delight, "Brilliant!" he nodded, glancing about energetically as he pondered where to begin, "Well, you've seen the console room," he rambled a little, "So let's be off," he exclaimed grabbing her hand and starting for the stairs himself Ivy falling into step with him, letting him lead as he rambled as they walked through the corridor, the Time Lord eager to start showing her around his home.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1 Tooth And Claw Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who. Just Ivy my o/c.

 **A/N:** Hi everyone! I know it's been a long time and I can't apologise enough for how long it's been since I've managed to update! RL conspired with a persistent writer's block that made writing this fic impossible for a good long while and I've only just gotten back into trying to get something down.

Truth be told writers block for this fic is still persisting although it's lightened considerably, I'm still struggling with it. In fact, I've caved and decided to post this chapter in a couple of parts as I feel you all have waited long enough to see an update and I'm hoping that posting this and taking a break to work on another of my fics will help make the ideas for the second part of this chapter flow a bit easier. Plus, I always feel inspired when I get feedback.

That being said I do need to thank all those that have taken the time to follow/favourite and review the previous chapter. As well as thank Maethoriel Artemis and Saberbladeprime for pre-reading and giving feedback.

Gosh I'm rambling on here, but again sorry for the long wait and that it's not a full episode length chapter like I prefer to post. I'm hoping that this won't become a habit. That being said I hope that you all enjoy the first half.

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Tooth And Claw Part 1**

The Doctor shifted about the Tardis console, waiting for both Ivy and Rose to finish getting ready and join him. He idly flicked a switch on the console, before looking up towards the stairs as he heard the low clack-clack of heels coming towards the console room and he beamed a wide grin as Ivy appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing a teal green dress that had long puffy sleeves in a sheerer material that were cuffed in at the wrists and an accordion pleated skirt that came down to just above her knees. White round buttons that started at the collar and descended all the way down to the waist of the dress held the torso of the dress closed, the ones higher up along the collar undone creating a v-neck. She'd tied a matching teal green belt about her waist to help give the dress some shape.

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed still grinning as Ivy started down the steps, black strappy platform heels on her feet, "Absolutely brilliant!"

"70's enough, do you think?" Ivy asked, adjusting the clip she'd put in her hair to give it a simple 70's style look.

"Oh, definitely!" the Doctor nodded enthusiastically, trying his best not to let his gaze linger on her bare legs as she moved to join him about the console, "You look wonderful," he complimented as he drew his gaze up to her face again.

Ivy smiled warmly, cheeks dimpling at him, "Thanks!" she eyed him, "You not changing then? Or are you waiting for us girls to finish?"

"Don't need too," the Doctor replied, "Pinstripes," he tugged on his lapels of his suit jacket and sniffed lightly, "Very much the height of male fashion in the 70's. Sides," he grinned, "I changed my shirt and ditched the tie... no tie today…" he adjusted his collar and patted the place his tie usually sat, "I already miss it."

Ivy shook her head a little as she laughed, "You could always put it on again."

"Nah!" the Doctor dismissed, "Don't miss it that much," he grinned and bounded about the console energetically, "You may as well make yourself comfortable," he gestured towards the pilots chair and the two jump seats on either side of it, "Rose can take a while getting changed. In fact, the first time she took so long I started doing repairs to the console to keep myself occupied," he recalled lightly.

"Well, be fair," Ivy replied as she sat down on one of the jump seats, "That wardrobe is huge!" she exclaimed, "Probably woulda taken me forever and a day, but I got lucky. Spotted this almost right off the bat," she murmured, smoothing her hands over the skirt of her dress. She'd been delighted when she'd caught sight of the teal dress. The pinkette having been worried that she'd have immense trouble finding something 1970's that didn't clash horribly with her pink hair. She toyed with the ends of a lock of hair as she glanced down at her chosen platform heels, brow furrowing minutely as she took stock of them… she'd probably regret the size of them by the end of their trip she mused.

She looked up again and blinked at seeing the Doctor looking at her with an odd little smile, "What is it?"

"Hmm?" the Doctor blinked.

"You were staring…" Ivy pointed out, brows quirking up at him in question. It wasn't the first time she'd caught him doing that.

"Oh, nothing! It's nothing…" he glanced away and tugged at his ear a little uncomfortably, hearts beating a bit quicker in his chest at being caught, before he looked back at her and smiled a bit wider, "I'm just… glad you decided to stay for another trip, is all."

Ivy smiled back, "Me too!" and the Doctor's smile turned into a beaming grin, absolutely thrilled at that.

Rose crested the top of the stairs and stilled, faltering briefly, her already heavy heart clenching in fresh pain coupled with the cruel twisting bitter sting of jealousy, that had her hands clenching into fists at her sides at the warm beaming grin the Doctor was directing at Ivy… his eyes only for her cousin as she smiled back at him. Rose took a steadying breath and forced herself to unclench her hands, "So," she called as she started down the stairs, breaking whatever moment she'd walked in on, doing her best to quirk her lips up into a friendly 'happy' smile as their gazes turned to her, "What do you think?" she gestured to her outfit as she descended off the last step and into the console room, "Will it do?"

"In the late 1970s?" the Doctor asked as he eyed her a bit critically as she stepped towards the console, "You'd be better off in a bin bag," he commented offhandedly and Rose frowned and looked down at herself… she'd thought she'd looked nice… had rather hoped he'd think so too… but no… his gaze was already skirting back to Ivy. The smile she'd fixed on her face faltered and she bit her lower lip, hurt and disappointed all over again.

Ivy arched her brows as she turned her gaze back to him at his offhanded comment, "What are you on about?" she asked as she got up off the seat and started towards the console herself, "Dungarees where in in the 70s."

"Early 70s maybe," the Doctor muttered, "We're going late," he reminded with a bit of a grin before he turned his gaze back to Rose who schooled her downcast expression into something more neutral, "Still, it'll work."

"Gee, thanks," Rose huffed irritably.

"You're welcome," the Doctor nodded, smiling, easily and happily ignoring the blonde's sarcasm as he turned his gaze back down to the console and snatched up the CD he'd found earlier whilst his Soul Bonded and his companion got ready, "Hold on," he grinned with enthusiasm as Rose who'd looked away with irritation and Ivy who'd turned concerned eyes to her cousin and then adverted her gaze to the console at the pain she could see in her cousins face turned their eyes to him again, "Listen to this," the Doctor continued as he slid the CD into the Tardis' CD player and it immediately began to play. He bopped his head appreciatively to the beat of 'Hit Me With Your Rhythm stick' as he wandered around the controls, "Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number One in 1979."

Ivy smiled as she followed his progress around the console with her eyes, "I didn't have you pegged as a Dury fan."

"It's good to be a lunatic…" the Doctor sang along to the vocals and Ivy let out a light laugh, tapping her fingers against her thigh to the beat.

Rose shook her head, a little amused, "You're a punk!" she exclaimed with a smile as the Doctor began a funky dance to the tune. It was a smile that dropped as a fresh shock of jealousy twisted through her as the Time Lord who'd noticed Ivy's foot tapping to the rhythm, drew the pinkette into his funky dance… it wasn't a romantic dance, just a friendly, silly one that had Ivy and the Doctor laughing as they danced. Ivy's skirts flaring a bit as the Time Lord prompted her into a spin out and then back in… the silly, light-hearted dancing continuing… and Rose swallowed heavily, hurting, heart clenching, as she watched them… feeling in that moment that she was very much on the outside… a third wheel.

She didn't like it! She didn't like it one bit! "Yeah," Rose continued heavily, swallowing against the painful lump in her throat as she continued to watch the two, "That's exactly what you are. A big old punk with a bit of rockabilly thrown in," she looked down at the console, at her hands resting on the rim. He was a big old rockabilly punk who wasn't interested in her… not like she was sure he used to be… back when he was _her_ Doctor.

"Would you like to see him?" at the question Rose's gaze shot back to the two too see her cousin pause in her funky dance as she blinked at the Time Lord with surprise.

"Who?" Ivy queried, "Ian Dury?"

"Yeah!" the Doctor grinned at the growing excitement he could see in Ivy's green eyes as she grinned back at him.

"How'd you mean?" Rose cut in, drawing the Doctor's and Ivy's gaze back to her, excitement stirring, slicing through the unpleasant emotions churning inside her as she stared at the Time Lord again, this time with her mouth slightly agape with anticipation, "In concert?"

The Doctor gave a careless shrug, "What else is a Tardis for?" he said in response, starting up his funky dance again, moving about the console, operating the controls as he went, "I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar… the first anti-gravity Olympics…" the Doctor glanced at Ivy out of the corner of his eye and he felt a thrill go through him at seeing he had her full undivided attention as she followed his progress around the console. He stepped around Rose and flicked a switch as he continued, "Caesar crossing the Rubicon… or Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November, 1979," he rattled off the coordinates as he inputted them, fairly confident that he knew what their answers would be, "What do you think?"

"Ooh! Concert, please!" Ivy beamed bouncing up and down a little on her toes in her excitement and the Doctor grinned at her.

"What about you, Rose?" the Doctor asked as he turned his head to look at his blond companion, still beaming from ear to ear, "Sheffield?"

"Sheffield, it is," Rose agreed, the smile that she'd plastered on her face easing and growing at his enthusiasm.

"Brilliant!" the Doctor cheered, "Hold on tight, you two!" he exclaimed before enthusiastically yanking down a lever. Ivy and Rose grasping hold a second before the Tardis lurched into motion, the hum of the engines growing louder as she shifted from an idle drift to flying through the time vortex.

The Doctor grinned brightly, bopping his head to the tune. His second trip through space and time with his Soul-Bonded. The second of what he hoped would be many, many more with her. If he had it his way, she'd stay forever! She'd want to stay forever… his gaze went to her, his Soul Bonded, and his grin widened at seeing nothing of the unease and uncertainty in her expression that had been there during their first trip at the shaking of the sentient ship as she travelled through the time vortex. Just excitement and anticipation of seeing the concert in Sheffield. The pinkette turned her gaze to him and returned his beaming grin with one of her own. The Doctor shot her a cheeky wink, hearts warming in his chest. He truly did like her dimples. He started bopping his head to the beat again, absently reaching under the console and pulling the mallet from under it and wacked it against the console to the rhythm of the music.

Ivy's eyes widened with alarm, her hands tightening about the console as the shaking of the ship increased as she spun faster through the vortex, whilst the Doctor continued to merrily wield the mallet, "Stop that!" she shouted over the music a moment before the Tardis lurched to a stop throwing the three of them off their feet.

Rose couldn't help but laugh with exhilaration as she lay on the grated console room floor, her eyes immediately seeking out the Doctor and her expression fell at seeing him standing over Ivy, helping her cousin to her feet…

"You alright?" the Doctor asked as he held his hands out to her.

"Yeah," Ivy nodded as she accepted his extended hands and he helped her to her feet, "Fine," she added as she took a steadying breath and smoothed her dress out. Her gaze skirted to the mallet that the Doctor had dropped carelessly to the floor by the console as he'd leapt up and eagerly bounded over to help her to her feet, eyeing it dubiously, "But," she turned her green gaze back to him, brow slightly furrowed, "Why do you even have a mallet under the console for?"

"Ah, well," the Doctor scratched at his ear a little sheepishly and then grinned unrepentantly, "You never know when a mallet might come in handy."

Ivy blinked at his expression as he grinned at her and then frowned lightly again as she continued to eye him, "Why do I get the sudden impression that you hit her with a mallet often?"

The Doctor blinked at her, then tugged at his ear as he shook his head lightly as if confused, "No idea."

Across the console from them, Rose, who'd gotten herself to her feet, let out a scoffing sound whilst Ivy arched a sceptical brow at the Time Lord.

"Old you was a better liar," Rose commented huffily.

"Nonsense," the Doctor replied lightly and Rose sighed heavily heartily missing her big eared Doctor as the Time Lord's attention immediately returned to Ivy as he beamed an enthusiastic grin, "Come on," he grasped one of Ivy's hands again, "1979 awaits!" he exclaimed cheerily as he started swiftly for the doors, "It's a hell of a year," he enthused as Rose rounded the console, following them as the Doctor continued, "China invades Vietnam…" he grabbed his coat from where he'd thrown it over one of the 'Y' beams, releasing Ivy's hand as he shrugged it on as he continued to head for the doors, "The Muppet Movie!" he added as he glanced over his shoulder at Ivy and Rose with a beaming grin, getting smiles in return, "Love that film! Margaret Thatcher… urgh…" the Doctor grimaced, his gaze turning a bit pensive as he thought back over the events of Earth 1979, "Skylab falls to Earth… with a little help from me…"

"Really?" Ivy questioned curiously, "You were there?"

"Yep!" the Doctor grinned cheerily at her, "Nearly took off my thumb," he admitted showing them the thumb in question as he pushed open the Tardis door and stepped out it, "And I like my thumb. I need my thumb," he rambled as Ivy and Rose followed him out, "I'm very attached to…" he trailed as the sound of rifles cocking reached his ears and he tore his gaze from his Soul Bonded's face to see that they were surrounded by redcoats, "My thumb…" he finished a bit lamely, raising his hands up in surrender as he shifted slightly to stand a little more in front of Ivy and the rifles being pointed at them, Ivy and Rose's own hands rising into the air.

Ivy eyed the soldiers pointing their weapons at them a bit nervously, "Uh…" she muttered as she took in their uniforms, "This isn't 1979," she glanced at the Doctor as she continued to murmur softly, "Is it?"

"1879," the Doctor replied easily and Ivy's eyes widened a bit, "Same difference, really," he commented and promptly ignored sceptical looks Ivy and Rose levelled on him.

"You will explain your presence," the solider atop the black horse ordered, his pistol aimed at them as he eyed the trio suspiciously, "The nakedness of these girls," Ivy and Rose immediately looked down at themselves taking in their state of dress, "And why this girl," he pointed at Ivy, "Has pink hair."

The Doctor blinked at the man's accent, "Are we in Scotland?" he asked, seamlessly adopting a Scottish brogue himself.

The man atop the horse eyed the Doctor with growing scepticism and suspicion, "How can you be ignorant of that?"

"Oh, I'm… I'm dazed and confused," the Doctor said a bit theatrically glancing briefly over at Ivy and Rose who were both eyeing him a bit curiously now, "I've been chasing this… this wee naked pink haired lass and this wee naked child over hill and over dale," he cast his gaze over them again, "Isn't that right… ya timorous beasties?"

Ivy narrowed her eyes on the Time Lord minutely at that, before she returned her gaze to the soldiers that still had their weapons levelled on them. She nodded her agreement, "Taken him on a merry chase, so we have," she added, trying her best to put on a Scottish accent and the Doctor turned his head to look at her both amused and alarmed at the butchering.

"Ooch, aye!" Rose chimed in before the Doctor could say anything and he turned his head to look at Rose, his eyes widening further as the blond continued, attempting a Scottish brogue herself and failing, "We've been oot and aboot."

"No," the Doctor whispered to them turning his head to look from Rose to Ivy and back again, "Don't do that."

"Hoots mon!" Rose tried again.

"No," the Doctor insisted, "Really don't," he turned his head to look at Ivy once again who was quirking her brows up at him with mild amusement now, "Really."

"That bad?" Ivy queried softly. She'd thought that their attempts had at least been close… but then, she'd never tried a Scottish accent before.

"Worse," the Doctor stated seriously and Rose rolled her eyes huffily whilst Ivy let out a low humming sound.

"Will you identify yourself, sir?" the mounted soldier called down, drawing their full attention back to him.

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon," he introduced himself, picking a name that matched the Scottish accent he'd adopted and Ivy blinked and glanced at him, brows quirking again this time with curiosity at the name, "From the…" he thought a moment, "Township of Balamory. Eh… I have my credentials, if I may…" the Doctor trailed and gestured towards his pocket and the man nodded his assent.

The Doctor lowered his arms, Ivy and Rose gladly following suit as the Time Lord reached into the pocket he'd indicated and pulled out his psychic paper, thinking hard on what he wanted it to say as he flipped it open with a practiced motion, "As you can see," he stated as he showed the paper to the man astride the horse, "A Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself."

"Let them approach," a woman's voice with a decidedly upper-class English lilt to it came from the nearby carriage that the soldiers had been escorting.

"I don't think that's wise, ma'am," the solider astride the horse cautioned still eyeing the trio with suspicion.

"Let them approach," the woman commanded again.

The Doctor gestured towards the carriage and the soldier seeing no other choice available to him nodded, "You will approach the carriage, and show all due deference," he commanded them sternly and the Doctor gave him an 'aye-aye' gesture, before his gaze went to Ivy who was staring at him quietly, she cocked a brow up at him and he grinned at her cheekily and took her hand, squeezing as the three of them slowly approached the carriage.

Ivy blinked and glanced down at their joined hands, her hand tingling warmly, pleasantly, at the contact. He really was a touchy person she mused, taking hands and giving hugs… he was a really good hugger… a fresh wave of tingles broke out as he seemingly absently stroked his thumb over the back of her hand. She looked away, brow furrowing slightly, as her heart skipped an odd beat in her chest at the feeling.

Whilst Rose bit her lower lip and looked away from the two of them. Her heart heavy as jealousy twisted cruelly once again, the blond instead focused her attention on the footman that opened the door to reveal the composed regal woman sitting inside. Whilst the soldier atop the horse eyed them warily the entire time.

"Ivy, Rose…" the Doctor said with a smile, "Might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith."

"Rose Tyler, Ma'am," Rose breathed with a small curtsy, the action a little awkward, but the best one she could manage in her mini-dungaree skirt.

"Ivy Prentice, Ma'am," Ivy murmured dipping a small respectful curtsy of her own whilst trying hard not to openly gape in her shock and awe.

"And, uh, my cousin and I apologise… for being so naked," Rose added with a light nervous laugh, fingers fiddling with the hem of her mini-dungarees, wishing that she'd gotten something else out of the wardrobe.

Ivy nodded her agreement, "We had a bit of a mishap with our, um, luggage," the pinkette elaborated with what she thought a believable excuse for their attire as Queen Victoria stared at them sternly.

"I've had five daughters," the regal woman stated after a short moment of silence had passed, "It's nothing to me. But pray tell me, what sort of mishap could've possibly resulted in such…" Queen Victoria eyed the pinkette, "Hair?"

"Oh, uh," Ivy fingered a lock and beside her the Doctor opened his mouth to give a response only for Ivy to continue, "Clothing dye," she fibbed and the Doctor beamed a delighted grin at her, "An accident with clothing dye."

"Oh, good one," the Doctor murmured approvingly, still smiling, whilst the Queen eyed Ivy rather sternly.

"Clumsy of you," Queen Victoria observed.

"Yes, Ma'am. It was," Ivy agreed easily, "Terribly clumsy of me."

"You should see to it that you are more careful in the future," Queen Victoria chastised.

"Yes, Ma'am," Ivy agreed again with a nod, trying hard not to squirm under the regal woman's stern gaze.

"But you…" Queen Victoria turned her attention to the man with the two strangely dressed young women, "Doctor… show me these credentials," she commanded, gazing shrewdly at the paper from him when he obligingly held it out to her. She studied it for a moment, before she glanced up at him again. Her brows raised in surprise, "Why didn't you say so immediately?" she demanded and Ivy raised her brows a bit in surprise as she continued, "It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector."

"Does it?" the Doctor asked surprised glancing at the psychic paper curiously for a moment before snapping it closed as he nodded, ignoring the mildly bemused look Ivy was giving him, as he carried on a little hurriedly, "Yes, it does! Good! Good! Um… then let me ask…" he glanced around the grassy Highlands they were on with a small frown, "Why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?"

Queen Victoria straightened her spine minutely as she eyed the three of them calmly, "A tree on the line."

"An accident?" the Doctor queried even as he sent her a knowing look.

The Queen levelled a look of her own at him, "I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland," she stated regally, "Everything around me tends to be planned."

"Planned?" Ivy murmured disquietedly at the thought that had occurred to her as she looked at the composed regal woman, "As in…"

"An assassination attempt?" the Doctor finished for her, his hand that still had hers, squeezing lightly.

"What, seriously?" Rose exclaimed with shock and surprise as she stared wide eyed at Queen Victoria, "There's people out to kill ya?"

The Queen turned her gaze to Rose, regarding her sternly, "I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun."

"Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence," the soldier astride the horse called over to them again, "We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight," he assured, "Then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow."

"This Doctor and…" the Queen slid her gaze over the two young women that were with her appointed Protector, eyeing them over once again, "His timorous beasties will come with us," she announced.

The soldier set his jaw still eyeing them a tad suspiciously, but nodded his ascent, unable to argue with the Queen, "Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get moving… it's almost nightfall."

"Indeed," the Queen agreed with the logic, before she allowed a smile to touch her lips and her tone lightened as she divulged, "And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think," she turned her attention from the three to her driver, "Drive on!" she commanded and the footman shut the carriage door and the soldier rode on ahead once again as the carriage began on its way again.

"Did we really just meet Queen Victoria?" Ivy breathed as the three of them fell in behind the carriage.

"Yep!" the Doctor grinned at her.

Ivy blinked and then winced with realisation and scratched a little awkwardly at her cheek, "And she thinks I'm a clumsy beastie," she bemoaned, before shrugging it off, "Ah well," she smiled, "Coulda been worse."

Rose arched her brows at her cousin, "Worse than being considered a 'naked timorous beastie'?"

"Yeah," Ivy stated with a nod, "She could've taken offence."

"I s'pose," Rose conceded with a bit of a huffy sigh, "It's funny though," she remarked in the next moment as she glanced at the Doctor, "Because you say assassination and you just think of Kennedy and stuff. Not her."

"1879…" the Doctor trailed musingly, "She's had… oo… six attempts on her life?"

"Six?" Ivy breathed her eyes widening a little as she processed the amount of attempts Queen Victoria's life, "No wonder that Captain guy was so suspicious of us," she murmured with a little shake of her head.

The Doctor frowned unhappily, "Didn't have to keep his gun trained on us for so long though," he muttered.

"Can't say it was pleasant, but at least he didn't shoot," Ivy replied.

"True," the Doctor agreed, "But still…" he grumbled as he continued to frown the captain and his soldiers had had their guns aimed at Ivy. His Soul-Bonded.

"I still can't believe that we just met Queen Victoria!" Rose cut in with exuberance, her smile growing brighter as the Doctor grinned at her in response.

"Oh, I know!" Ivy exclaimed, "I'm still reeling!"

Rose nodded, but kept her attention on the Doctor, only for her smile to dim as her heart sank again in her chest as the Doctor's attention immediately returned to her cousin as he let out a light laugh and beamed at her.

"What a laugh!" the Doctor exclaimed with delight, diverted from his thoughts on the Captain and the soldiers under his command.

"She was just sitting there!" Rose exclaimed, trying to keep herself diverted from the pain in her chest and regain the Doctor's attention.

"All regal and composed," Ivy beamed with delight. She'd never imagined meeting royalty… honestly she didn't even mind that she was dressed for the 1970's and was considered naked for the times standards… and that she wouldn't be seeing Ian Dury in concert after all. This was absolutely amazing!

"Like a stamp," the Time Lord laughed.

"I want her to say, 'We are not amused'," Rose put on an upper-class accent before reverting back as the Doctor and Ivy stared at her, "I bet you 5 quid I can make her say it."

Ivy raised her brows at her cousin dubiously, "Uh… you want to make a bet revolving around successfully riling up Queen Victoria?"

"Lighten up a bit Iv," Rose huffed with mild irritation, "It's not like I'm planning on pushing her to extremes. It'd just be a bit of fun," she waved off her cousins concerns before focusing on the Doctor again, "What do ya say?" she prompted with a tongue in teeth grin trying hard to feel the comradery they'd once had, before he'd gone and changed and he'd met Ivy.

The Doctor glanced over at her, "Well," he murmured a bit thoughtfully, tugging at his ear lightly, "If I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my privileges of traveller in time."

Rose stared at him a moment, eyeing him with a bit of consideration, before proposing, "… 10 quid?"

The Doctor beamed another grin, "Done!"

Ivy shook her head a little at them, scratching at her cheek, before she stepped on an uneven section of the hilly grassland and stumbled a little, strong hands immediately steadying her before she'd even had a chance to try and right herself.

"You alright?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah," Ivy agreed, peering at the ground, "Just stepped in a little ditch or something," she murmured whilst Rose sighed lowly arms crossing as she looked away as the Doctor's entire focus shifted to her cousin again. Her heart aching and sinking further in her chest as she looked out over the highlands.

Ivy straightened up with a little sigh of her own as she peered at her shoes, the Doctor's hands still grasping her, "Knew I'd probably regret these shoes at some point during our trip… didn't think it'd be this soon though. Of course," she mused lightly, "Wasn't counting on traversing the Scottish Highlands either."

"Ah, yes well," the Doctor muttered, tugging at his ear a bit awkwardly, "We did overshoot the mark a wee bit."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with you smacking the console with a mallet, would it?" Ivy questioned a bit teasingly as Rose glanced over at them again and huffed out a breath at how close the Doctor was still standing to her cousin, one hand still on her arm and the other still on her lower back. She looked away with another huffed breath that went ignored by the Time Lord and her cousin as the pinkette's attention was kept on the Doctor as he replied.

"Nah, what would ever give you that idea?" he queried innocently and Ivy's brows arched upwards and her lips parted, only for the Doctor to hurry on cutting her off before she could form the words rising in her throat, "Oh, hold on!" he exclaimed as he started digging in the pockets of his long brown coat, ignoring the bemused look Ivy was giving him for the abrupt change in topic, "I've got just the thing."

"Hmm, subtle," Ivy mused with amusement as she watched him dig about in his pockets. Rose turning her own gaze back to them out of curiosity.

"No idea what you're talking about Ivy," the Doctor denied cheerily and swapped pockets, "I know I've got a spare pair in here somewhere…" he muttered.

Ivy blinked, before her eyes widened in surprised realisation, "No way!" she exclaimed and then let out a light disbelieving and incredulous laugh, "There's no way you've got a spare pair of shoes in your pockets!"

"Who says I don't?" the Doctor rebutted, "You never know when you might need a spare pair of shoes."

"Next you'll tell me you've got one of those banana's you like so much rocking about in those pockets of yours," Ivy murmured lightly.

"I do. Brilliant fruit bananas. Never go anywhere without one," the Doctor divulged just as he pulled out a banana from the pocket he was rummaging in, "See," he held it out to her.

Ivy blinked as she accepted it from him, "Mad completely," she laughed, shaking her head with her amusement.

"Hmm," the Doctor hummed lightly in agreement, "Ah!" he exclaimed as he found the shoes, "Here we go!" he pulled them out and set them on the ground in front of her and Ivy watched as the shoes shrunk before her eyes just like his coat had on New Earth.

Ivy blinked at the conversers he'd set out for her, internally cringing at the colour… but they were flat and looked comfortable in comparison to the tall platform heels she was wearing, "Thanks!" she exclaimed gratefully and shifted to crouch down to get the heels off her feet and get the conversers on.

A moment later she was straightening up, heels dangling from her fingers, "That's better," she sighed grateful that her feet weren't in the heels anymore as the three of them started walking again.

The Doctor took her heels from her fingers and Ivy watched as he placed them shoe by shoe into his coat pocket… the heels disappearing inside them with ease.

"You look like a Christmas tree," Rose scoffed with a bit of a snide snigger as she eyed the converses that went horribly with her cousin's pink hair and teal green dress. Whilst the Doctor took the banana he'd given Ivy back and placing it back in his pocket for safe keeping.

Ivy glanced down at herself, taking in the red converses that were now on her feet, "Yeah," she mused deliberately ignoring the hint of snideness in her cousin's tone, unwilling to rise to the bait, "I do, don't I."

"You pull it off brilliantly," the Doctor complimented as the three easily caught up with the carriage they were strolling behind.

And Rose bit her lower lip looking away from them with a small discontented frown, her stomach twisting as she huffed out a low breath.

Whilst Ivy blinked, her heart skipping a beat in her chest and her cheeks dusted a light pink as she couldn't help the small suspicion that he was flirting with her again. She glanced at him and then across him to her cousin who was staring at her feet with a moody, pained expression darkening her face. She looked away again, suddenly feeling awkward and torn… she scratched at her cheek and cleared her throat a little uncomfortably trying to will the light dusting of pink from her cheeks, "Um… thanks."

The Doctor nodded, eyeing Ivy out of the corner of his eye, watching with concern as she went from scratching her cheek to suddenly scratching at the back of her right shoulder. She glanced at him again as she stopped scratching and offered him a small smile as she lowered her arm, cheeks still a little pink from what he hoped was at least a little pleasure from his earlier compliment. He returned her smile and took her hand in his, squeezing it. He'd really have to have another word with her about that itch she was experiencing… but if it was what he suspected it was, it wasn't a conversation he wanted to get into here. It was something best brought up when they were alone… but then again… it was still possible that it was a persistent bug bite of some kind... but it was such a big coincidence if that was the case…

Rose swallowed heavily as she looked away from the Doctor and Ivy again. Her heart clenching painfully in her chest once again. Did he really have to make his interest in her cousin so obvious? Couldn't he see that it hurt her deeply…? She clenched her teeth and swallowed heavily once again as she tried to divert her attention from her darkening, painful thoughts that had her stomach twisting unpleasantly.

Whilst Ivy bit her lower lip again and snuck what she hoped was a subtle glance at the Doctor, eyeing him out of the corner of her eye with a mildly troubled expression, before glancing down at their still joined hands… her skin tingling warmly, pleasantly, at the contact once again.

 ***O*O*O***

Sir Robert stood at a window that overlooked his courtyard, watching the royal procession as it entered the courtyard, his unease growing, "I can't do this," he despaired to the other occupant in the room, "It's treason."

Father Angelo attired in the garb of a butler stepped up behind him, "Then your wife will suffer the consequences," he replied staring down at the courtyard bellow them, "And believe me, Sir Robert… she will be devoured."

Sir Robert closed his eyes despairingly at the thought of his wife with… with that beast that the monks had locked away in the basement of his house… and he felt powerless… he turned from the window and made his way down to the lower floor of his home, heading towards the courtyard where the Queen would be expecting him to greet with all the curtesy and respect that was due for a woman of her station…

Under any other circumstances he'd be thrilled, delighted to entertain the Queen but tonight… tonight, he just wanted her to turn and carry on… for surely, neither he nor his wife could be blamed if the Queen were to decide to proceed on through the night…

 ***O*O*O***

The sky was darkening as the sun sank in the sky as the Doctor, Ivy and Rose followed the Queen's carriage into the courtyard of the grand Estate that had weathered over the years. Ivy bit her lower lip as she looked about at the vines that decorated the walls and the carefully tended shrubs with appreciation, before her gaze went to the grand doors where 'Torchwood' was emblazoned above them.

Ivy's gaze was drawn back to the Queen's carriage as the footman hurried over to it and opened the door for Her Majesty. The regal woman peering out of it first before accepting the footman's help and stepping down with a dignified grace. Just as the door to the Estate opened and Sir Robert stepped into the courtyard, a retinue of bald-headed servants stepping out of the front doors after him.

"Your Majesty," Sir Robert greeted respectfully as he bowed.

"Sir Robert," the Queen greeted with a nod, "My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?" she enquired her gaze shifting briefly over the servants that had come out of the estate with Sir Robert, only to find her absent.

"She's…" Sir Robert hesitated briefly fighting the urge to glance over at Father Angelo who was standing a short way behind him with his disguised monks, "Indisposed, I'm afraid. She's gone to Edinburgh for the season," he explained nervously and smiled apologetically, "…And… she's taken the cook with her. The kitchens barely stocked. I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on."

"Oh, not at all!" the Queen dismissed the suggestion cheerfully, "I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is… charming, if rustic," she complimented as she glanced at the Estate again, missing the way Sir Robert's shoulders slumped briefly in defeat, "It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside? And please excuse the naked girls."

"Sorry," Rose apologised with a slightly awkward apologetic smile and Sir Robert gave a brief nod in response.

"She's a feral child," the Doctor couldn't help but cut in, "I bought her for a sixpence in old London Town. It was her or the Elephant Man, so…"

"Thinks he's so funny," Rose cut in shooting him a rather annoyed look, her brown eyes narrowing with the sharp edge of her irritation, "But I'm so not amused," she stated as she focused her gaze pointedly on the Queen again, doing her best to lighten her expression once more as she regarded the regal woman once more, "What do you think, Ma'am?"

The Queen shook her head, "It hardly matters," she replied dismissively and turned away from the young woman.

"So close," Rose bemoaned quietly, before her gaze was drawn to Ivy as her cousin offered her a small smile, coupled with a bit of a shrug. Rose pursed her lips as she turned away without returning the smile, unable to get herself to do so. Her heart to heavy in her chest and she gritted her teeth as she heard Ivy let out a soft sighing breath.

"And please excuse that girl's pink hair," Queen Victoria added as Sir Roberts gaze went to Ivy's pink hair.

"Bought her for a shilling," the Doctor cut in once again and Ivy's gaze shot to him. Whilst Rose's jaw clenched as she gritted her teeth harder as her gaze that had gone to the Doctor taking in the in the bit of a warm cheeky and teasing grin that he shot her cousin before he reached out to her and grasped a soft lock between his fingers and gave it a light playful tug, "Saw her pink hair and just couldn't resist."

Rose looked away, swallowing heavily before sighing out a low breath as she shifted uncomfortably, her heart aching all the harder as it clenched in her chest once again.

Whilst Ivy rolled her eyes a little, her cheeks dusting lightly pink once more as she looked away from him as he released her hair. Butterflies making her stomach flutter and she bit her lower lip at the sensation. A mildly troubled frown furrowing her brow again as she turned her gaze back to him, eyeing him.

Queen Victoria looked away from her Lord Protector and his two timorous beasties, turning her gaze back to Sir Robert, "Shall we proceed?" she asked, tiring of standing about aimlessly in the courtyard and Sir Robert nodded once again, resigned in failing to dissuade the Queen from moving on and followed after her as she swept towards the doors of his home.

The Doctor blinked at the look Ivy was giving him and raised his brows in question, "What?" he asked.

"Just trying to figure out if you're taking the mickey about my choice in hair colour or not," Ivy muttered as she continued to eye him a little sceptically. It wasn't the first time he'd mentioned her hair or rather the colour of it.

"Wouldn't put it past him," Rose muttered with a huff, her arms crossed over her chest as she eyed the two unhappily.

"I'm not!" the Doctor insisted, "I love the pink hair," he assured with a beaming grin and Rose looked away her jaw clenching once more, turbulent emotions simmering, "Though," he mused, brown eyes focused on Ivy's hair, "That being said," he lowered his gaze so that his eyes met hers, "I wouldn't mind knowing what your natural colour is."

"Makerson and Ramsey," the man they'd learned on the way over was called Captain Reynold's called to two of the soldiers under his command, before Ivy had a chance to formulate a reply, "You will escort the property," he continued as the Doctor, Ivy and Rose turned their gazes to him, "Hurry up!"

"Yes, sir!" the two responded and swiftly moved to do as they'd been bid.

The three watched the two with interest as one took hold of a small locked wooden box from the carriage and the two soldiers started making their way towards the house, "So, what's in there, then?" the Doctor asked the Captain curiously.

"Property of the Crown," Reynolds replied and the three turned their gazes to him and he gave them a stern look, "You will dismiss all further thought, sir," he demanded and turned back towards his men, missing the exaggerated face of intimidation that the Doctor pulled as he turned towards Ivy and Rose.

Ivy shook her head and nudged him lightly with her elbow as her lips twitched up into a small smile, "He's just doing his job," and Rose rolled her eyes irritably her arms crossing over her chest as Ivy continued, "Leave him alone," she murmured softly and the Doctor shrugged and grinned cheekily at her once more, before he nodded towards the house and the three time travellers followed the others into the house. Rose uncrossing her arms as she did so.

Whilst behind them Captain Reynolds continued issuing orders to his remaining men.

"The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated positions."

"You heard the orders," Another soldier barked in response as he turned to his fellow soldiers, "Positions."

"Sir," came the response and the soldiers began to move off to take their designated positions at the rear of the house.

 ***O*O*O***

Ivy followed Rose through a door and into the Observatory, the Doctor stepping in after her. Her gaze going around the room that Sir Robert had led them to at the Queen's behest. Her gaze almost immediately going to the massive bronze telescope that took up the majority of the Observatory. Ivy paused a she took it in, Rose and the Doctor on either side of her. The pinkette certain that she'd never seen another telescope like it before in her life.

"This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour?" the Queen remarked as she stared at the telescope, quite certain that she'd never seen it's like before in all her years.

"All my father's work," Sir Robert informed her, "Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession… he spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself," he murmured, explaining why the Estate wasn't as it once had been in the years past… something he'd been slowly trying to rectify now that it's upkeep fell to him… at least that had been his hope before… he glanced over at Father Angelo and his monks briefly before he looked away again.

"Wish I'd met him," the Doctor commented, "I like him," he murmured with a smile his gaze turning from the telescope to Sir Robert, "That thing's beautiful. Can I um…" he trailed and, his gaze going back to the telescope as he gestured towards it.

Sir Robert nodded, "Help yourself," he allowed and the Doctor stepped towards it, Ivy and Rose following him. Both eager for a closer look at the massive telescope.

"What did he model it on?" the Doctor asked as Ivy and Rose trailed behind him, the two turning their gazes of the intricate and elaborate design of it.

"I know nothing about it," Sir Robert admitted as Ivy leaned in closer, peering closer at the outside design of it as Sir Robert continued "To be honest, most of us thought him a little… shall we say, eccentric," he explained as the Doctor peered inside the telescope with curious eyes. Sir Robert turned his gaze to the Queen, "I wish now I'd spent more time with him and listened to his stories."

Ivy gave an empathising nod, her gaze that had flicked from the impressive telescope to Sir Robert as he'd continued, lowered. She'd often had similar thoughts of her own parents since their passing. Desperately wishing that'd made more time for them. Had slowed down and thought to visit them more.

"It's a bit rubbish," the Doctor commented, having ceased paying attention to the conversation going on around him as he examined the inside of the telescope. Ivy's eyes widened as she and Rose turned from their silent examination of the outside of the telescope, the blond grinning with amusement as the Doctor continued, "How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top, that's stupid kind of a…" he trailed as Ivy let out a small sound of mortification and he glanced over at the two. Eyes settling on Ivy's face as she stared at him with wide eyes. He leaned towards them, "Am I being rude again?" he asked quietly and Rose nodded as she continued to grin at him.

"Yep."

Ivy pulled a face as she glanced at her cousin, taking in her amusement, "It's not funny!" she whispered reprovingly.

Rose rolled her eyes, her amusement dissolving into irritability once more, her mood souring a little more as the Doctor gave a little nod of agreement with her cousin.

"No," the Doctor murmured in agreement as he straightened up, turning to Sir Robert, "But it's pretty!" he stated hurriedly as his gaze focused on the man, "It's very… pretty," he finished a bit lamely and tugged at his ear awkwardly. He glanced away from the majority of the reproving gazes focused on him to Ivy. His sheepish expression shifting as she gave him a small smile and he couldn't help but grin in response.

"And the imagination of it should be applauded," the Queen remarked taking a step forward as she levelled a stern look in the Doctor's direction. The Time Lord quickly nodded in agreement the grin sliding from his lips again as quickly as it had come. His gaze was drawn back to Ivy as the pinkette gave his arm a bit of pat and he found himself smiling again and nabbing her hand in his before she could pull it away completely, giving it a squeeze.

Ivy swallowed, teeth sinking into her lower lip as she tried to ignore the warm tingles that broke out over her skin in response to the contact.

Whilst Rose tore her eyes from them, her gaze going to the Queen, "Thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty," the blond tried, attempting to keep her tone light as she tried to focus on something other than the pain in her chest, "Stargazing," Rose continued as the Queen turned to look at her, "Isn't that a bit fanciful? You could easily… not be amused… or something…" the Queen stared at her silently, "No?"

The Doctor sniggered quietly as Ivy shook her head, the pinkette glancing at him in response, before looking away again as he shot her another grin. Ivy looked away again, cheeks threatening to flush slightly. He really did have a nice smile. Her gaze darted to Rose who was resolutely not looking in their direction at the moment, before darting away again, her teeth abusing her lower lip again, before her attention was brought back to the Queen as she turned away from Rose addressing the room as she stared at the telescope.

"This device survey's the infinite work of God. What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath, steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairy tales."

"Stars and magic," the Doctor murmured musingly, releasing Ivy's hand as he continued, "I like him more and more," he stated with a grin as he moved to wander around the telescope to examine it a bit more whilst he had the chance.

"Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company," the Queen murmured fondly at the thought of her late husband, "Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg."

The Doctor stepped up behind Ivy as he finished wandering about the telescope, "That's Bavaria," he murmured and Rose who was standing a couple of steps apart from Ivy glanced over at them, catching his voice. She looked away, her hands clenching at her sides at seeing him stood so close to her cousin, closer than he needed to be… much closer…

The Queen turned to Sir Robert, "When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported."

"So, what's this wolf, then?" the Doctor asked as he drew his attention away from Ivy and focused his gaze on Sir Robert who looked just a bit uncomfortable with the question.

"It's just a story," Sir Robert attempted to side step.

"Then tell it," the Doctor urged.

"Who doesn't love a good folk story," Ivy encouraged, rather curious herself.

"Indeed," the Queen nodded her agreement, before turning to stare expectantly at Sir Robert.

Sir Robert took in the Queen's expectant expression, before he glanced at Father Angelo, "It is said…" he began halting.

"Excuse me, sir," Father Angelo dressed as the household butler stepped forward breaking into the discussion before the tale could be told, "Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark."

"Of course," Sir Robert agreed, "Yes, of course."

"And then supper," Queen Victoria agreed, casting her gaze towards the two women that accompanied the Doctor, "And could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler and Miss Prentice? I'm tired of nakedness."

"It's not amusing, is it?" Rose interjected pointedly earning a mildly disapproving look from the Queen before she decided to ignore it.

"She's really serious about trying to win this bet," the Doctor mused softly, practically whispering in Ivy's ear as he leaned in towards her from where he stood beside her.

Ivy swallowed against the feeling of his breath against her ear, "Yeah," she nodded, "She's stubborn."

"Oh, I know," the Doctor muttered, before eyeing Ivy curiously, "What about you? Are you stubborn?"

Ivy shrugged and glanced at him, "I'm a Prentice."

The Doctor grimaced slightly at that, "Enough said," he muttered.

"Sir Robert," the Queen addressed him again as the Doctor and Ivy's murmured conversation finished, "Your wife must have left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven, and talk some of this wolf. After all… there is a full moon tonight."

Sir Robert couldn't help his mild twitch at the mention of the moon and the wolf, "So there is, Ma'am," he agreed and bowed as she swept out of the room, the others following her out and back into the corridor.

 ***O*O*O***

Ivy stood alone in the room she'd been shown to after having picked out a dress from Sir Robert's wife's wardrobe. She smoothed her hands over the voluminous skirts of the dress she'd managed to put on, exchanging her 1970's green dress for a dress that was a much paler green with white trimmings on the end of the sleeves that were snugged fitted around her wrists and the end of the heavy skirts that just barely hid the fact that she still had the red converses that the Doctor had loaned her on her feet.

Ivy scratched at the back of her shoulder with a mild grimace as that itch flared again, realising that she'd once again forgotten to check the itchy bite. She turned and started from the room. Promising herself that she'd remember next time. As it was, she had to find her way to the dining room and join the others for supper.

"Right…" Ivy muttered to herself as she stepped back out into the corridor, glancing to the left and then to the right, "Let's not get lost…" she glanced left and then right once more, before setting off down the right. She was fairly certain that she'd been told that the dining room was this way.

 ***O*O*O***

Ivy scratched at her cheek as she turned yet another corner into another corridor and sighed at seeing it devoid of anyone but herself, just like every other corridor she'd wandered into since she'd started on her way to the dining room… a dining room she feared she was still no closer to. She started down it, glancing about the walls as she went. She paused when she came upon a turn off… did she keep going straight or turn left into the branching corridor? She peered down one path and then the other, before starting down the branching corridor, hoping that she'd find herself in at least a familiar part of the house. Maybe one she could get her bearings in.

The corridor turned to the right and found herself disappointed at finding herself in yet another unfamiliar part of the house. She continued on a short way, starting to wonder if she'd actually find her way to the dining room when her gaze caught on a familiar figure in a pinstripe suit as he stood staring out one of the windows into the night. Her steps picked up a little speed as she approached him, smiling, "Doctor!"

The Time Lord turned answering smile faltering as he took in her appearance, his mouth suddenly going dry.

Ivy blinked and frowned, "What?" she asked with sudden concern and looked down at herself, "Have I put something on wrong?"

The Doctor swallowed and shook his head, "No. No you haven't," he hastened to assure, "You look… well, you look fantastic," he grinned.

"Oh," Ivy murmured and breathed out a small sigh of relief, before she smiled up at him cheeks dimpling, "Thanks."

"So," the Doctor continued, "What brings you all the way over here?"

"I got lost on my way to the dining room," Ivy admitted, "Been wandering about for the past ten minutes or so."

"I can take you," the Doctor offered, "I was about to head there myself."

Ivy beamed a happy grin, cheeks dimpling heavily at him, "You know where it is?" she questioned with relief.

"I do," he assured, before offering her his arm, grinning warmly as Ivy laid her hand in the crook of his elbow, "Now, let's see," he mused as he looked about the corridor they were in, "I think the dining room is this way."

Ivy blinked and shot him a look, her brows quirked, "I thought you said you knew where it was?"

"I do!" the Doctor insisted, "I know exactly where the dining room is – it's this way," and he started off down the corridor, happily ignoring Ivy's somewhat dubious look as the two of them headed off together…


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2 Tooth And Claw Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who. Just Ivy my o/c.

 **A/N:** At long last we have the second half of this chapter. I'm really sorry it took so long, real life and writers block are a nasty combination, but it seems the writers block has finally budged.

Big thank you's to everyone who took the time read follow/favourite and review the first half of Tooth and Claw. Also, for your patience in waiting for part two, hopefully you feel like it's paid off.

Another big thank you goes to **Maethoriel Artemis** for prereading for me and offering feedback.

It may take me a bit longer to post again as I need to read through the Lost Girl series and refresh myself on Sophie's character so I can look at updating her fic in the near future.

And I'm gonna stop rambling at you all now, promise.

 **CHAPTER 4 PART 2**

 **Tooth And Claw Part 2**

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Ivy asked a short while later as they started down another corridor.

"Yep," the Doctor replied with confidence as Ivy eyed him rather dubiously for the second time in as many minutes, "We're going this way," he assured with a gesture down the corridor they were strolling down.

"Yep," Ivy nodded sagely, lips quirking up with amusement and cheeks dimpling at him, "We're _so_ lost."

"No!" the Time Lord denied, glancing at her with wide eyes, "We're not – I know exactly where the dining room is. We're just, taking the scenic route."

The pinkette eyed him, brows quirking, "Pretty sure that's another term for lost."

"Is it?" he asked with an air of innocence, tugging at his ear as he glanced at her again, "First I've heard."

"Uh-huh," Ivy hummed, her disbelief clear and the Doctor pouted, "You know," she hummed musingly after a short beat of silence, "I actually like being lost."

He blinked in surprise, his pout disappearing as he smiled instead, brown eyes delighted as he gazed at her, "You do?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Not so much on my own – but being lost with friends is awesome," she grinned, "Best holiday I ever went on was with my best friend. We got lost on the way to our destination. We must have taken a wrong turn at some point, but instead of turning around. We decided to just keep going – see where the road we were on took us."

The Doctor grinned, "Sounds brilliant!"

"It was," Ivy beamed a bright grin at him, "We ended up at a camping grounds – we weren't really packed for it. Had to drive to the nearest town and buy some sleeping bags," she smiled fondly, "We stayed there for the whole of our holiday. Loved it so much we decided to get 'lost' there again the year after."

The Doctor nodded, still grinning at Ivy, rather thrilled, "I'm pretty fond of getting lost myself," he divulged, "And in the Tardis it's easy," he added happily as Ivy stared at him with wide curious green eyes, "Just set her to select a random destination and your off into the unknown."

"Sounds amazing," Ivy murmured.

"It is," the Doctor agreed brightly and then swallowed as he stared at her hopefully, their eyes meeting, "We could maybe try that next – you know if uh," he swallowed his hearts beating quicker in his chest as he glanced away from her, "If you decide to stay for another trip."

"I dunno," Ivy murmured, hesitating, "I mean," she scratched at her cheek as she turned her own gaze back to the corridor they were walking down. Her hand still nestled in the crook of the elbow of his proffered arm, "I was only supposed to stay for one. And this is already my second…" she trailed off.

The Doctor shrugged, trying his best for nonchalant as he turned his gaze on her again, "I'm in no hurry for you to leave," he shot her a quick grin, "Stay," he urged and then tugged at his ear forcing himself to tear his gaze away from hers as her green eyes widened a bit in surprise, "As long as you want to, I mean," he added on a little hurriedly, his hearts pounding in his chest as he felt her gaze lingering on him. The feel of it making him want to look at her again and ramble on and on in an attempt to cut through the tension he was feeling – hoping that he hadn't muddled things up. He bit down on his tongue to stop the rambling torrent of words that wanted to spill from his lips as he forced himself to keep his eyes on the corridor ahead of them as he waited for her to say something – the silence stretching between them. Each passing second it lasted feeling longer to him than it really was.

"Stay?" Ivy murmured softly, her brow furrowing slightly as she eyed the Time Lord, "As in indefinitely?"

"Well, yeah," the Doctor nodded, swallowing heavily against the lump that had lodged itself in his throat, "I'd love for you stay. If you wanted."

Ivy glanced away from him again, her lower lip caught between her teeth as her heart beat in an uncomfortable rhythm. Her mind jumping from how amazing and exciting it was to step out of the Tardis and into a new time and place or even a new world. To the terror she'd felt and the awe and the joy. To her cousin, who she didn't believe would like it if she stayed. To the intense way the Time Lord had been looking at her as he urged her to stay. An intensity that had seemed to shout that it'd somehow mean the world to him if she did – but why? Her brow furrowed with confusion. It wasn't like they really knew each other. Had only really just met. Her teeth sank deeper into her lip, worrying the flesh a little anxiously. Her green eyes troubled as her brain jumped to the few times, she had thought that perhaps he'd been flirting with her. To the way the skin of her hand had tingled warmly, pleasantly, as he'd held it in his. A hand that was at this moment, still resting rather comfortably in the crook of his elbow.

"I'll," she swallowed as she turned her gaze back to him, her thoughts still racing unhelpfully, "I'll think about it."

The Doctor nodded and smiled, a fine line of tension leaving his body. It was much better than the flat out 'no' he'd been fearing was about to come out of her mouth. His smile grew into a beaming grin as relief swept through him instead. He could work with 'thinking about it', "Good!" they came upon a diverging corridor, "Oh! Let's try down here," he suggested brightly and made to start leading them down it.

"Oh, hold on!" Ivy paused, drawing them to a stop, peering in the direction they'd been heading, distracted from her racing thoughts as she caught sight of an open doorway, "I think that's the dining room just through there."

The Doctor blinked and turned his head to look in the direction Ivy was indicating, "Oh," he muttered, pouting with disappointment, "I knew that."

Ivy quirked her brows at him with disbelief, "Then why were you about to lead us in the wrong direction?"

The Doctor shrugged lightly as he turned his gaze to her, eyes warm as he smiled at her, "I was enjoying the scenic route," he insisted and he had been. He'd been rather enjoying spending time with just her as they walked through the corridors of the old estate.

Ivy blinked at him and then laughed lightly, her thoughts finally settling back into a semblance of calm, her concerns shunted to the side as she enjoyed the moment, amercing herself in it. She grinned, "Me too," and the Time Lord grinned back with delight as they stepped into the dining room together.

 ***O*O*O***

Rose frowned with frustration as she continued to look through the contents of the wardrobe. The blond all to aware of just how long-ago Ivy had left for a different room to change into the pretty green and white dress she'd chosen within moments. Rose frowned harder in irritation as she shoved the brown dress, she'd taken one look at much earlier and had firmly decided against wearing, aside and cast her gaze over the next dress once again and firmly shook her head and shoving that to the side too.

She wanted to hurry up and choose something and join the Doctor down in the dining room. Who, she pursed her lips, was probably already seated with Ivy. She gritted her teeth at the image of the two of them that put in her head, her already heavy aching heart clenching painfully at the thought of the Doctor staring at Ivy as he had been since he'd met her, barely even aware that she was there – or in this case wasn't. She shook her head stubbornly, trying to dislodge the painful image and turned her full attention back to the contents of the wardrobe. She had to choose something, something pretty and quickly! Her gaze landed on a pretty blue velvet gown that'd she'd already considered twice already and pulled it out once again.

She cast her gaze over it critically once again, before she held it up to herself and gave a little spin, watching the skirts swoosh with the action before she nodded and started over to the bed, laying her chosen dress over it carefully. Whilst in another part of the house, the soldiers that were standing guard sipped at the drinks the estate butler had given them moments before, not thinking anything of the strange taste.

Rose crossed the room again with a determined stride, walking over to another wardrobe and pulled open the door and then screamed in surprise as her gaze landed on the crouched down form of a frightened young housemaid that was hiding inside.

 ***O*O*O***

One by one, the soldiers that had started to blink blearily as their eyes grew heavier and heavier and concentrating became an impossible task, keeled over, slumping to the floor, unconscious. The monks that had been secreted in the shadows watching, hurried over to the slumped over forms and relieved them of their weapons with quick hands.

 ***O*O*O***

"They came through the house," the maid that was sitting on the edge of the bed with Rose after the blond had cajoled her out of the wardrobe, explained. Her voice wavering unsteadily with fear, "In the excitement they took the Steward and the Master, and my Lady."

Rose squeezed the maid's hand comfortingly all thoughts of getting changed into the pretty blue dress laid out on the bed behind her forgotten, "Listen… I've got a friend. He's called the Doctor, he'll know what to do," she smiled encouragingly as the girl stared at her with wide eyes, "You've got to come with me."

"Oh, but I can't, Miss," the maid shook her head, frightened of the very idea.

"What's you're name?" Rose asked as a beat of silence passed, eyeing the young woman with kind eyes.

The maid swallowed heavily, "Flora."

"Flora, we'll be safe," Rose promised reassuringly, "There's more people arrived downstairs, soldiers and everything, and they can help us. I promise. Come on, ok?" she stood, only for Flora to remain seated, "Come on," she urged, urging Flora to her feet, grasping one of her hands in hers as she led her over to the bedroom door.

The blond creaked the bedroom door open cautiously and peered out into the corridor, looking left and then right. Upon seeing it devoid of anyone Rose stepped out into the corridor, Flora following her out anxiously. The two crept quietly down the corridor, they rounded a corner and came to a halt as their eyes landed on the slumped over form of an unconscious solider, "Oh, Miss," Flora gasped fearfully, "I did warn you!"

Rose knelt down by the soldier, reaching out and feeling for a pulse, "He's not dead…" she murmured frowning slightly, "I don't think," she frowned as she pulled her hand back. Whilst behind the two women the shadows moved as a man stepped silently out of the shadows, "He must be drugged or something."

Flora let out a muffled terrified scream as she was grabbed by behind, a hand clasped firmly about her mouth as she was dragged away.

Rose turned to look at the muffled sound, only to feel strong hands grasping her and a hand slapped over her mouth, muffling the indignant and scared shout that wanted to escaped past her lips as she was dragged away after Flora.

Behind the forms of the two women that were disappearing down the corridor, another monk stepped silently out of the shadows and grasped the unconscious soldier and dragged him away, determined to get him out of sight before anyone else stumbled over him.

 ***O*O*O***

Father Angelo stepped into the dining room, his gaze sweeping over where Queen Victoria and Captain Reynolds where seated at the dining table before going to the Doctor and Ivy, "Your other companion begs an apology, Doctor," he spoke drawing the Doctor and Ivy's attention, "Her clothing has somewhat delayed her," he informed them smoothly.

"Oh," the Doctor nodded, turning his attention away from the bald butler, not concerned, "That's alright."

"She'll miss dinner if she doesn't just hurry up and choose something to wear," Ivy muttered with concern jumping to what was the most likely conclusion to her mind – her cousin had always taken forever in choosing something to wear – especially if she wanted to impress. But even so, it wasn't like Rose to willingly miss a meal either. She cast her gaze towards the doorway, pondering on whether her cousin would welcome some help from her in choosing a dress – probably not, the pinkette conceded regretfully, looking down at the dining table with a slightly furrowed brow, what with the sour mood the blond had been in. She hadn't been able to leave the bedroom she'd been shown to with Rose for another to get changed in fast enough.

"We'll save her a wee bit of ham," the Doctor assured her with a smile and Ivy nodded her agreement.

"The feral child could probably eat it raw," the Queen jested lightly and Ivy frowned slightly affronted on her cousin's behalf no matter her behaviour only to be distracted as Captain Reynolds began to laugh, loudly.

"Very wise, Ma'am," the Captain complimented as he made a show of being amused by Her Majesty's wit, "Very witty."

"Slightly witty, perhaps," the Queen responded as she eyed Captain Reynolds appraisingly, "I know you rarely get the chance to dine with me, Captain, but don't get too excited," she cautioned, "I shall contain my wit in case I do you further injury."

Captain Reynolds shrunk in his seat slightly as he bowed his head towards his plate in embarrassment, "Yes, Ma'am," he murmured meekly into his plate, his cheeks a ruddy pink, "Sorry, Ma'am."

"Besides," the Doctor spoke up drawing attention away from the Captain so that he could recover from his embarrassment, "We're all waiting on Sir Robert," he enthused as he turned his gaze to the man who looked mildly uncomfortable in his seat at the reminder, "Come, sir. You promised us a tale of nightmares."

"Indeed," the Queen agreed, "Since my husband's death, I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction."

"You must miss him," the Doctor murmured quietly.

"Very much," the Queen responded stiffly, before she relaxed slightly as her mind drifted to fond memories of her late husband and her expression became a bit wistful, "Oh, completely," she admitted with longing, "And that's the charm of a ghost story, isn't it? Not the scares and chills, that's just for children, but the hope of some contact with the great beyond," the Doctor stared at her with quiet intensity, whilst Ivy swallowed heavily her thoughts turning to her parents as the Queen continued to speak, her voice growing pained. The pinkette feeling the words heavily in her heart, a hand coming up to toy with the slender chain of her necklace, "We all want some message from that place. It's the Creator's greatest mystery that we're allowed no such consolation. The dead stay silent and we must wait."

The Doctor swallowed heavily as he glanced away from the Queen, his gaze solemn and heavy as he focused it on the safety of the plate in front of him, feeling her words keenly as his mind turned to his people, his planet – all lost before their time; because of him. His gaze drifted to Ivy, his hearts clenching painfully in his chest as he wondered how she'd react if she ever found out what he'd done.

The Queen turned her attention from that line of thought and turned back to their host as she wrapped herself in her former enthusiasm, breaking the sober mood that had taken over the table as she diverted the conversation back to its original purpose, "Come. Begin your tale, Sir Robert. There's a chill in the air," she smiled eager for the distraction, "The wind is howling through the eaves. Tell us of monsters."

 ***O*O*O***

"Don't make a sound," Lady Isobel cautioned the new comers quietly, "They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us."

Rose stared at the young man that was sitting quietly in a cage of his own, "But… he's in a cage," she argued, keeping her voice just as quiet as she glanced at the Lady of the House, "He's a prisoner. He's the same as us."

Isobel eyed the man with open fear, "He's nothing like us," she replied, her voice trembling with the force of her fear, "That creature is not mortal."

At that moment, the young man in the cage lifted his head from its bowed position and opened his eyes and Rose inhaled sharply at the sight of his pitch-black eyes that didn't look even remotely human whilst the others in the cage with her jerked back and whimpered quietly in terror at the sight.

' _Oh my God! Doctor!'_ Rose thought as she sat frozen with the sudden rush of fear that shot through her at the startling sight.

 ***O*O*O***

Under the expectant stares of his guests Sir Robert reluctantly began the requested tale, steeling himself as he began to speak, "The story goes back three hundred years. Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. The next morning, livestock is found ripped apart and… devoured."

"Tales like this just disguise the work of thieves," Captain Reynolds cut in dismissively, "Steal a sheep and blame a wolf, simple as that."

Ivy shot him an irritated look, "It's rude to interrupt the telling of a story," she huffed at him whilst the Doctor shot the Captain a glare of his own. But it was the Queen's that had him lapsing into silence wishing that he had thought to keep his mouth shut, he cleared his throat quietly as he returned his gaze to his plate.

"But sometimes a child goes missing," Sir Robert continued, his voice darkening as the eyes of those around the table interested in the tale focused on him once again, "Once a generation, a boy will vanish from his homestead."

 ***O*O*O***

Rose shifted slowly getting her feet under her and stood the chain rattling as she did so, "Don't child," Lady Isobel cautioned only for the strangely dressed young woman to ignore her as she edged towards the caged monster in the guise of a young man.

Rose dropped to her knees when she reached the end of the length of chain that was keeping them trapped, "Who are you?" she asked the young man.

"Don't enrage him," the Steward hissed at her fearfully eyeing the unnatural beast that was in the form of a man.

"Where are you from?" Rose persisted ignoring the Steward as easily as she had Isobel, "You're not from Earth. What planet are you from?"

"Ohhh… intelligence…" the young man broke his silence, fixing his inhuman black gaze on her and Rose had to fight the urge to flinch at the blackness of them.

"Where were you born?" she asked persistently, steeling herself against the disquieted feeling meeting his eyes gave her.

"This body…" the creature began a slow smile quirking his lips as he watched the blond, "Ten miles away... a weakling, heartsick boy. Stolen away at night by the brethren for my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart."

 ***O*O*O***

"Are there descriptions of the creature?" the Doctor asked curiously, eyeing Sir Robert intently as he waited for his answer.

"Oh, yes, Doctor," Sir Robert replied glancing once more a bit nervously at Father Angelo, before he carried on, "Drawings and woodcarvings. And it's not merely a wolf. It's more than that. This is a man who becomes an animal."

Ivy tilted her head slightly to the side and leaned back a bit in her chair, "That sounds an awful lot like a…"

"Werewolf," the Doctor finished and the pinkette nodded, that had been exactly what she'd been going to say.

 ***O*O*O***

"All right… so the body's human…" Rose conceded with a frown, "But what about you, the thing inside?"

"So far from home," the creature inside the young man replied on a low sigh.

"If you want to get back home, we can help," Rose offered, shifting her position just a little in an attempt to ease the pressure she was putting on her knees, not taking her eyes off the caged creature.

"Why would I leave this place?" the creature questioned rhetorically, lips quirking upwards as he regarded Rose, "A world of industry, or workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose."

Rose swallowed anxiously, she didn't like the sound of that, "How would you do that?"

"I would migrate to the Holy Monarch," the creature stated simply.

Rose's eyes widened minutely, alarmed, "You mean Queen Victoria?"

"With one bite, I would pass into her blood, and then it begins. The Empire of the Wolf," the creature met Rose's eyes, "So many questions…" it trailed then lunged forward against the bars with a snarl on its lips causing Rose and all the others jump back a bit and gasp in fear at the sudden act of hostility, "Look!" the creature growled, teeth bared in a snarl, "Inside your eyes! You've seen it too!"

Rose swallowed again, eyes wide with fear, "Seen what?" she asked with slightly more caution now as she wandered suddenly just how sturdy the creature's cage was, "The Wolf!" the creature snarled, "There is something of the Wolf about you!"

Rose stilled for a moment, her heart skipping a beat in rising fear at that and her breathes came heavily, confusion coursing through her, "I don't know what you mean."

"You burnt like the sun," the creature snarled at her, eyes drifting upwards as it felt the pull of the moon as it rose higher in the night sky, "But all I require is the moon."

 ***O*O*O***

"My father didn't treat it as a story," Sir Robert added after a brief hesitation, wetting his lips nervously, "He said it was fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast, to have learned its purpose," Father Angelo glanced outside, his attention caught by the full moon that had finally risen high into the night sky, "I should have listened," Sir Robert murmured regretfully and his glanced at Father Angelo again.

Ivy stilled in her chair, her breath hitching in her throat as her eyes slowly widened at the implication, she'd caught in his words… an implication that grew at Sir Robert continued, his tone becoming urgent – like he feared something, his gaze flicked nervously towards the man masquerading as his butler again, or someone stopping him.

"His work was hindered… he made enemies," he glanced at Father Angelo again to see that he was still distracted as he stared out the window his back to them, "There's this monastery in Glen of Saint Catherine," he swallowed, "The Brethren opposed my father's investigations," he expounded, his gaze flicking once more to Father Angelo, hoping that at least one of them would catch his hints soon.

"Perhaps they thought his work ungodly," the Queen offered in explanation.

"That's what I thought," Sir Robert murmured in response to the Queens suggestion, "But now I wonder…" Ivy glanced at the Doctor as she saw him shift slightly out of the corner of her eye and saw his head turn, looking towards the window. Her gaze landed on the back of the bald-headed butler – she frowned and her eyes widened. He was chanting, some kind of Latin if she wasn't mistaken 'Lupus' something. Her eyes widened further in growing alarm – no way! There was no way! "What if they had a different reason for wanting the story kept quiet?" Sir Robert carried on nervously, his eyes full of fear and regret now, "What if they turned from God and worshipped the wolf?"

The Doctor, his gaze still on the butler as he continued his chant, frowned slightly, "…And what if they were with us right now?" he remarked as the realization of what Sir Robert had been trying to say all along sank in…

"Oh, you're kidding!" Ivy breathed with alarm and disbelief as she turned her gaze from the 'butler' to Sir Robert to the frowning Doctor.

The Time Lord's gaze went to her and he took her hand firmly in his own and gave it a comforting reassuring squeeze.

 ***O*O*O***

The cellar doors were flung open and moonlight illuminated the caged creature possessing the young man, "Moonlight…" it murmured as it pressed its face up against the bars of the cage as it basked in the delightful pale rays of light. It removed the cloak he'd been donning as an unnatural wind picked up, blowing through the cellar in strong gusts and the creature grasped the bars of its cage.

"All of you!" Rose said urgently as those she was imprisoned with sat trembling in fear, "Stop looking at it! Flora, don't look! Listen to me! Grab hold of the chain and pull!" she ordered as she grasped hold of it herself, "Come on! With me! Pull!" she urged as the creature began to transform before them emitting rumbling growls.

Growls that had Lady Isobel transfixed in fear as she just stared with wide eyed horror.

"I said pull!" Rose yelled, "Stop your whining and listen to me! All of you! And that means you, your Ladyship!" she added managing to shake the woman out of her terrified stupor, "Now come on, pull!" Rose urged again as the others all stood and grasped the chain along-side her and began to pull…

 ***O*O*O***

"What is the meaning of this?!" Queen Victoria demanded as the dining room broke out into chaos. The disguised Father ignored the chaos, continuing his chant. They all jumped out of their chairs, the Doctor's hand still clasped firmly around Ivy's, standing protectively in front of her as he glared at the back of chanting monk.

"Explain yourself, Sir Robert!" the Captain rounded on their host, glaring at the man as he levelled his firearm on the man.

"What's happening…?" Queen Victoria demanded to know again.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, they've got my wife," Sir Robert pleaded helplessly.

"Wait!" Ivy exclaimed as she stared wide eyed at the chanting man, the man who'd said she'd been delayed, "Where's my cousin?!" she demanded, the monk merely continued to chant, "What have you done with her?!"

"Rose!" the Doctor swallowed, his hand tightening about Ivy's, his glaring eyes narrowing further on the monk, "Where is she?!" at getting nothing from the monk, he gritted his teeth and turned and started swiftly for the door, his Scottish brogue slipping in his fear for his missing companion.

Ivy swallowed heavily as she turned alarmed green eyes up to the Doctor, her hand tightening about his as she hurried to keep up with his swift steps, "Doctor?"

"We'll find her," the Time Lord promised, squeezing her hand briefly, before he shouted urgently over his shoulder, not pausing in his stride as he and Ivy all but ran from the room, "Sir Robert, come on!"

Sir Robert ran after them swiftly, whilst Captain Reynolds trained his revolver on the chanting monk determined to protect Her Majesty.

 ***O*O*O***

"…Three, pull!" Rose cried urgently as the creature's human skin began to bulge and a very human-like scream came from it as agony ripped through the body the creature was inhabiting… screams that turned into menacing growls as the creatures form slowly began to shift from human to something more lupine in appearance.

"One, two, three, pull!" Rose cried again as they tugged with a frantic urgency at the chain desperately trying to get it free from the wall the manacles locked about their wrists starting to chaff but none of them stopped trying to tug the thick chain free from its mooring.

 ***O*O*O***

"Tell me, sir," Captain Reynolds addressed the still chanting Father Angelo, "I demand to know your intention!" he demanded as he stood revolver still aimed at the man.

"Lupus deus est," Father Angelo chanted unconcerned by the revolver or the angry Captain, "Lupus deus est. Lu…"

"What is it that you want?" Captain Reynolds reiterated his demand.

Father Angelo stopped chanting and turned to face the furious Captain and Queen Victoria, "The throne," he replied simply, before in a quick move he disarmed the Captain and knocked him out cold with a single hit.

Queen Victoria's eyes widened ever so slightly as the man crumpled to the ground, but otherwise stared quite calmly at the monk.

 ***O*O*O***

In another part of the Estate the Doctor and Ivy ran along another corridor, quickly following Sir Robert as he led them towards the cellar.

 ***O*O*O***

"One, two, three, pull!" Rose cried again as the now fully transformed wolf examined its paws. The end of the chain finally broke free from its mooring in the wall just a moment before the Doctor and Sir Robert kicked in the cellar door, Ivy a step or two behind them, her hand still grasped firmly in the Time Lord's as they hurried into the cellar.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rose demanded hotly, relief that the Doctor had finally arrived filling her, crashing with annoyance at how long it had taken him, especially at seeing his hand clasping Ivy's. Her heavy heart aching once again in her chest as he ignored her shout, didn't even appear to have heard that she'd spoken.

Ivy stared wide eyed at the creature in the cage. A creature that was supposed to be a myth, a legend. Most definitely not real, "Oh my God!" she swallowed heavily, her heart pounding with fear and alarm, "That's actually a werewolf!"

"Oh, that's beautiful!" the Doctor breathed as he stood transfixed at the sight of the extraordinary creature before them.

"It's real," Ivy squeaked and the Doctor nodded, gaze still affixed.

"Come on, go. Get out!" Sir Robert urged his wife, motioning for her desperately to get out through the door they'd come in through.

"Come on, go!" Rose shouted as she ran for the door herself as the creature started to bend and break the bars of the crate, "Get out!"

"It's real," Ivy mumbled again a moment before the werewolf broke off an entire corner of its cage and her already wide eyes widened further, "And angry!" she exclaimed, her hand tightening about the Doctor's, "Can't forget angry!"

The Doctor started at that, coming completely out of his awed daze at the sound of Ivy's alarmed and panicked exclamation, "Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!" he shouted as the creature roared, ushering Ivy ahead of him, reluctantly releasing her hand so that she could head for the cellar door, and the last of the servants towards the door they'd come through, trailing after them but hesitating in front of the cellar doorway as his awed gaze caught on the powerful creature again.

"Come on…" Rose urged.

"Doctor!" Ivy shouted from where she was stood beside Rose a couple of steps down the corridor now.

The Doctor barely heard them as he stared at the creature as it stood bathed in moonlight… only to start once again as the creature hurled the top of its ruined cage towards him with a loud howling growl. He slammed the door shut on the creature and the top of the hurled cage slammed against the closed cellar door. He aimed his sonic screwdriver and with a quick buzz, the blue tip flashing, locked it firmly behind him.

The Doctor, Ivy and Rose ran down the corridor, the sound of the werewolf howling at the moon following them.

 ***O*O*O***

The howling echoed through the house and Queen Victoria felt a cool chill go down her spine, one that she ignored as she stared sternly at Father Angelo, "I take it, sir, that you halted my train to bring me here?"

"We have waited so long for one of your journeys to coincide with the moon," Father Angelo replied as he stared at her calmly, certain that they had succeeded.

"Then you have waited in vain," Queen Victoria responded one of her hands slipping towards her small bag, a light tremble to it… the only indication of her fear and unease, "After six attempts on my life," her hand clasped about the hilt of her small gun and she pulled it out of her bag… the gun shaking in her trembling hands as she aimed it at him, "I am hardly unprepared."

Father Angelo smiled slightly… a mocking tilt to it, "Oh, I don't think so, woman."

"The correct form of address is Your Majesty," Queen Victoria replied firmly, before she fired at the man, her aim striking true despite her trembling hands.

 ***O*O*O***

"Arms," the Steward said as he handed out weapons to the men, "And you five. Ready, everyone?" he asked before he turned to Lady Isobel, "Take the girls. Get them out through the kitchen."

Lady Isobel shook her head and turned from the Steward and instead walked over to her husband, "I can't leave you," she murmured softly, "What will you do?" she asked heart in her throat.

"I must defend Her Majesty," Sir Robert replied as he gazed at his wife, "Now, don't think of me, just go," he urged pleadingly and Lady Isobel nodded reluctantly, before she pulled him into a kiss.

She looked at him lingeringly a moment longer after she pulled back, before she turned and gathered her maids to her, "All of you, at my side. Come on!" She led them from the room and through the kitchen walking passed Ivy and the Doctor as they stood with Rose.

The Doctor buzzed his sonic screwdriver at the manacles that were still locked around the blonde's wrists, "It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths," he muttered, speaking quickly as first one manacle and then the other came free, "Did it say what it wanted?"

Rose shrugged a bit as she rubbed at her wrists, the skin irritated from the heavy metal, soaking in the fact that the Doctor's attention was on her and not Ivy, "The Queen, the Crown, the throne… you name it."

Ivy frowned disquietedly as her mind turned to what a werewolf could want with the Queen and the throne, "Not a comforting thought."

"No, it not," the Doctor agreed as he turned his gaze to Ivy just in time to see the pinkette grimace lightly and lift a hand to scratch at the back of her right shoulder. He turned to her fully, eyeing her intently, his fingers twitching with the growing desire to check her shoulder and see if it was as he suspected, "Bug bite bothering you again?"

"Ah, a bit," Ivy acknowledged as she dug her fingers deeper into the cloth of the dress, scratching at the irritated skin.

The Doctor nodded, closing his hands into fists to prevent himself from reaching to check it at that very moment. If it was as he thought, now wasn't the time, "I'll check it later," he promised, smiling at her as she blinked at him but didn't decline his offer this time. Whilst Rose glanced from the Doctor to Ivy and back again, gritting her teeth against the pain in her heart and the bitter emotion that was welling in her, making her hands clench into tight fists at her sides, before she crossed her arms over her chest to hide her white knuckled fisted hands. A scowl darkening her brow. It was just a bleeding bug bite!

There was crash and the Doctor turned towards the sound moving back towards the corridor, motioning for Rose and Ivy to stay where they were. His gaze immediately landed on the werewolf that had managed to break down the wooden door. The werewolf and the Doctor stared at each other for an extended moment, before the Time Lord turned and ran back into the room, rushing back over to Ivy and Rose, grabbing them both by the hand as he urgently moved them back behind the line of armed men that were preparing to fire at the creature that was chasing him up the corridor…

"Fire!" the Steward ordered and Ivy and Rose flinched slightly at the loud sound of the gunfire. The werewolf stumbled back a couple of steps, "Fire!" the Steward ordered again and the two flinched again as the guns fired off another round the blasts filling the room with soot from the burnt gunpowder…

 ***O*O*O***

Lady Isobel hurried through the kitchen, her maids behind her. She came to a stop in front of the door that led outside from the kitchen. She tried the handle and frowned as it resisted, "It won't open. They've sealed us in."

"Oh, my Lady. Look!" Flora cried and the Lady of the house followed the servants gaze to see some of the monks that had taken over her home armed with the soldier's rifles stood outside, "They'll never let us out!" Flora exclaimed, her voice wavering and rising in growing hysteria, "They mean for us to die!"

"Don't say that, Flora!" Lady Isobel demanded, before she pulled the terrified girl into a hug, as she resisted the urge to give into her own fear that had her heart pounding against her ribcage harshly… so harshly she feared it'd burst from her chest.

 ***O*O*O***

"Alright, you men," the Doctor called to the men under the Steward's command as Ivy squinted as the gunpowder stung at her eyes making them water and breathing shallowly as it tickled her nose and burnt harshly at the back of her throat, "We should retreat upstairs. Come with me," the Time Lord commanded and he turned to lead his Soul-Bonded and companion towards the stairs when the Steward spoke.

"I'll not retreat. The battle's done," he remarked with confidence, "There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault."

The Doctor spun back towards him with a frown in place, glaring furiously at the man, "I'm telling you, come upstairs!" he shouted angrily.

"And I'm telling you, sir! I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall!" the Steward remarked with certainty, "No beast could have survived that," he turned away from the Doctor and stepped into the corridor. He frowned in confusion as he glanced around and saw no sign of the beast, "It must have crawled away to die," he concluded as he turned his back on the corridor to look at them.

Ivy's eyes widened as a large fur covered arm reached down from the ceiling of the corridor and hoisted the Steward up by his throat, "Oh…" she exclaimed, her voice strangled, horrified. She jerked in place her body unsure what to do as the sounds of wolfish snarls reached them along with what could only be flesh being rent by claws and teeth.

"There's nothing we can do!" the Doctor called to the armed men as he took a firmer grasp of his companion's hands and ushered them towards the stairs, once again hurrying them up them. Sir Robert following after them – leaving behind the terrified armed men as they stood frozen stiff with terror as the large werewolf dropped from the rafters, blood on its claws and maw. They barely even had the time to fire off another round from their weapons, before the creature charged and its claws and teeth found flesh once again.

The horrifying sounds following the four up the stairs.

 ***O*O*O***

"Did they kill it?" Flora asked as they heard shouts and another round of gunfire. There was quiet and then the soft sound of paws padding towards the kitchen reached them and Lady Isobel and the maid backed away into a corner, the woman throwing her arms about them as they huddled against the wall.

Lady Isobel eyes widened in terror as the large creature appeared in the doorway… sure that they'd been caught she squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away… waiting…

The werewolf sniffed the air as it hovered in the doorway to the kitchen for a moment. Its ears flickered back briefly as it caught the scent of the group of huddled together terrified women, before it turned away, leaving them be – it had more important things to achieve this night. It scented the air again and started away in search of Queen Victoria.

Upon hearing the creature pad away and not towards them Lady Isobel opened her eyes and again and glanced about in confusion upon seeing that the creature had retreated.

 ***O*O*O***

Queen Victoria entered the strongroom, swiftly recovering her property, tucking it safely into her bag, before she turned and left the room once again, now in search of Sir Robert and her Lord Protector.

 ***O*O*O***

Ivy and Rose rushed into a room, the Doctor just behind them. He waited for Sir Robert to rush by him, before he slammed the door shut and swiftly locked it with his sonic.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" Sir Robert called as the Queen appeared on the stairs that led down from a room above this one, relief filling him as he saw her unharmed as she came down the stairs.

"Sir Robert?" the Queen responded as she stepped off the stairs and into the room, "What's happening? I heard such terrible noises," she commented as he met her by the foot of the staircase, her gaze concerned.

"Your Majesty, we've got to get out," he told her urgently as the Doctor dashed out of the room to check for a viable exit, "But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?"

"…Captain Reynolds disposed of him," the Queen responded carefully after a short moment of hesitation.

The Doctor ran back into the room, "The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut," he came to a stop by the Queen, "Pardon me, Your Majesty. You'll have to leg it out of a window," he said with a gesture towards a drawing room.

The Queen nodded regally and with her head held high, stepped past them and swept towards the drawing room.

Ivy fell into step with Rose and the Doctor as they followed the Queen and Sir Robert into the drawing room, her expression solemn. She could still see the Steward's shocked face in that brief moment before the furry arm had hoisted him up and out of sight.

"Excuse my manners, Ma'am," Sir Robert said as he gallantly stepped forward, moving towards the window, "But I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty's egress."

"A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh," the Queen replied with a regal nod and Sir Robert approached the window hesitating a moment as he peered out into the night.

The Doctor sighed impatiently, "Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?" he called over to them. His Scottish brogue slipping once more in his irritation at the hold-up… the doors he'd locked with his sonic screwdriver wouldn't give the werewolf pause overly long. The cellar door had proven that beyond a doubt.

Sir Robert clambered onto the windowsill and pushed it open only for shots to be fired up at him making the group quickly ducked out of the way.

The Doctor crept forward cautiously peering out the window at the monks that were stationed outside, "I reckon the monk-y boys want us to stay inside."

"Do they know who I am?!" the Queen asked with indignation.

Ivy gave a small nod as her gaze went to the Queen, "Pretty sure they do."

"Yeah," Rose stated, "That's why they want you," she explained in and off-handed manner and Ivy felt her eyes widen as her gaze shot to her cousin as continued as carelessly as she'd started, "The wolf's lined you up for a... a biting."

Queen Victoria levelled a stern glare at the blond child accompanying her Lord Protector, being a bit uncouth was one thing but to make up such stories was another, "Now, stop this talk!" she demanded, "There can't be an actual wolf."

"Was that necessary?" Ivy hissed at her cousin.

Rose frowned at Ivy, her arms crossing over her chest defensively as she levelled a glare at the pinkette, "What?"

Before anything else could be said another chilling howl rent the night air, ringing ominously through the house and the group spun around in alarm, arguments forgotten as they hurried out of the room.

They ran out the door and into a corridor, the wolf battering heavily at the locked door, "What do we do?" Rose asked.

"We… run," the Doctor replied.

Rose gave him an unimpressed look, her brows arching, "Is that it?"

Ivy glanced back towards the sound of the wolf battering at the door nervously, "What's wrong with running?"

"Nothing," Rose muttered before staring at the Doctor expectantly, "But there's gotta be something else we can do."

"You got any silver bullets?" the Doctor asked Rose returning her look with raised brows.

Rose gave him a mildly bewildered one and frowned, "Not on me, no!"

The Doctor nodded, "There we are then, we run!" he stated again, before he turned to the Queen, "Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog," he said jogging on the spot for added emphasis, "Good for the health," he encouraged even as the Queen stared at him dubiously, mostly for his display.

Behind them, the wolf snarled as some of the wood of the door broke away, "Come on!" the Doctor urged taking the Queen's hand and led them quickly up the stairs they'd stopped at. His gaze shooting immediately about the corridor making sure that Ivy and Rose were following him. A crash came from behind them as the werewolf managed to break down the door completely.

"Come on! Come on!" the Doctor urged as he came to stop, urging the Queen on ahead, before he turned and urged Ivy, Rose and Sir Robert ahead of him. He caught sight of the werewolf's shadow as it bounded up the stairs after them, before he turned sharply on his heel and hurried after the others. His gaze seeking out Ivy's distinctive pink head as he ran.

 ***O*O*O***

Ivy ran as fast as she could as she rounded a corner into another corridor, following after her cousin, breathing heavily as she forced herself to keep up her pace. The pinkette simultaneously mentally cursing the heavy skirts of her dress and thanking the fact that the Doctor had a pair of flat shoes that she'd been able to borrow. She didn't even want to think about how much difficulty she'd have had running if she'd still been in her high heeled shoes. Not with a killer werewolf chasing them through the house. A werewolf that was gaining on them judging by how close the chilling sound of its snarls were now.

Sir Robert and the Doctor rounded the corner moments later the determined werewolf gaining on them with increasing speed as it growled and snarled viciously.

Ivy sucked in a sharp breath of alarm, heart pounding harder in her chest as a shadow moved ahead of her only to let it out in a harsh exhale of relief as Captain Reynolds stepped into sight at the end of the corridor they were racing down, his revolver in hand. She dashed past him following after Rose and the Queen.

The Doctor had barely made it passed Captain Reynolds and around the corner at the other end of the corridor when the werewolf made to pounce only for the Captain, who was standing his ground, to open fire and with a feral growl the werewolf retreated with another snarl.

Captain Reynolds ducked back around the corner where the group was standing, panting heavily as they tried to catch their breath after their mad dash through the corridors, "I'll take this position and hold it," he told them, "You keep moving, for God's sake!" he said urgently as he slotted a new cartridge into place, reloading his gun, and turned to the Queen, "I went to look for the property and it was taken. The chest was empty."

"I have it. It's safe," the Queen replied, speaking through her heavy breathes as she struggled to catch it.

Captain Reynolds nodded relief flickering across his face for a brief moment before he spoke, "Then remove yourself, Ma'am," he turned to the Doctor affixing him with a firm look, "Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's Protector," he turned his attention to the other man, his eyes narrowing, "And you, Sir Robert," he finished cocking his gun, "You're a traitor to the crown."

"Bullets can't stop it!" the Doctor interjected urgently.

Captain Reynolds turned his gaze back to the Doctor, "They'll buy you time," he stated before he turned away from them, "Now, run!"

The Queen moved first, followed by Sir Robert and the Doctor. Rose and Ivy lingered a moment longer, the cousins staring in dismay at Captain Reynolds. Rose turned and headed swiftly down the corridor. Ivy swallowed heavily, not wanting to believe that this was happening, before she forced herself to turn and run after the others. She hesitated in the doorway, her body moving almost with a will of its own as she turned to look back, her wide green eyes focusing on the man that was risking his life for theirs. The snarling sounds of the werewolf echoing up the corridor, watching helplessly, frozen now, as he fired at the advancing werewolf uselessly. She let out a small horrified gasp as the werewolf leapt with a feral snarl, pouncing on the Captain, her green eyes widening further with horror and fear as she watched him get torn apart right before her eyes. The werewolf savage snarls loud in her ears – the backs of her eyes pricked hotly at the horror of it… of the man's life ending so violently.

The Doctor glanced about the library they'd ended up in his eyes scanning those in the room, searching for his Soul-Bonded, his hearts skipping a beat in horror as he realized Ivy wasn't inside with them – hadn't entered – but she'd been right behind him. He'd been so sure that she was behind him! He spun on his heel, towards the door intending to race back into the corridor and find her and saw her standing there, in the doorway, her back to him as she stared out into the corridor beyond.

"Ivy!" he shouted urgently as he raced over to her, Rose turning to look at the sudden shout, a painful lump forming in her throat. The Doctor's hands grasped Ivy firmly about the waist, his eyes going briefly to the carnage at the other end of the corridor, before he was turning again pulling Ivy's frozen stiff body into the library and slamming the door shut behind them as the werewolf continued to growl and snarled as it tore at its latest victim.

"Barricade the door!" Sir Robert shouted and he, the Doctor, Ivy, who's body had unfrozen the moment the door had been slammed shut on the werewolf, and Rose swiftly moved to grab whatever they could reach to barricade the door against the werewolf. All of them knowing that it wouldn't be distracted for too much longer.

"Wait a minute. Shush, shush, wait a minute…" the Doctor murmured as he tilted his head a bit as the sounds of the werewolf began to quiet… a last lingering lonely howl piercing the night, before silence fell, "It's stopped," he murmured.

Ivy tensed, waiting with everyone else in the room as they heard the soft sound of paws against wood and the gentle scrap of claws as the werewolf approached the door. The soft sound of it snuffling at the barricaded door reached them in the next moment, before they soft scrape of claws again as it backed away.

"It's gone," the Doctor murmured into the ensuing tense silence.

"Gone where, though?" Ivy muttered, glancing about nervously, somehow it felt worse not knowing where the werewolf was.

"Listen…" Rose urged and the Doctor slowly quietly got down from the chair he'd been standing on. All of them were silent as they heard the soft scraping of claws as the werewolf prowled around the walls of the room, growling and snarling as it went. All of them following its progress around the room. The Queen shaking violently as she fought for some kind of calm in her rising tide of fear and horror.

"Is this the only door?" the Doctor asked, his voice barely above a whisper as he turned his head to look at Sir Robert.

"Yes. No!" Sir Robert cried and the Doctor followed him quickly over to the other door and swiftly began to barricade it as well.

"Shush!" Rose urged as the noises of the searching werewolf travelled about the outside of the room. the blond shook her head, "I don't understand."

"It's looking for a way in," Ivy murmured as she shifted, following the sound as best she could with her eyes.

"Yeah," Rose frowned with confusion, "But, what's stopping it?"

"Something inside this room," the Doctor suggested in response as Sir Robert sank into one of the chairs that was helping to barricade the door, lowering his head into his hands despairingly, "What is it? Why can't it get in?" the Time Lord muttered rather confused himself as he glanced about searching for something that could be repelling the werewolf.

"I'll tell you what, though…" Rose began, taking a shuddering breath as she started to smile in excitement now that they were out of danger for the moment.

"What?" the Doctor asked as he glanced at her.

Rose's smile widened into an excited beaming grin, turning to face him fully, stepping towards him, "Werewolf!" she exulted with a half laugh.

"I know!" the Doctor agreed just as excited in that moment as he returned the blonde's grin. He turned from Rose to look at Ivy, "You alright?" he asked and paused blinking as he took in the silent look, she was giving him and Rose; a look that spoke volumes without her having to say anything at all.

Rose swallowed as she too took in the look on Ivy's face – the look Ivy's mum had been so good at – the silent look that never failed to make you realise you'd done or said something stupid. Though this one seemed to scream shock and incredulous disbelief. Rose swallowed again; she hadn't known Ivy had gotten so good at it.

"…Ivy?" the Doctor tried, shifting to take a step towards her only to stop as her gaze shifted to focus solely on him.

"When, if, we get out of here," Ivy broke her silence, her green eyes meeting his wide brown, "I want you to take me home," she stated, her voice soft but no less serious, before she turned stiffly away from him and her cousin. The pinkette's gaze focusing on the spines of the books on the shelves in front of her.

Rose stared, her eyes wide, as her gaze went from her cousins turned back to the Doctor's face, taking in the absolute devastation on his face as he stared at Ivy. His wide eyes locked on her back like he didn't want to believe what he'd heard. The blond swallowed heavily, her heavy heart feeling like it was breaking in her chest as she realised that her mum and Mickey had been right all along. That the Doctor really did love Ivy. Had perhaps fallen at first sight like her mum believed – he loved her and… she sucked in a shaky breath wiping at her eyes determinedly as she felt hot tears start to roll down her cheeks against her will.

"I'm sorry Ma'am," Sir Robert apologized, "It's all my fault. I should have sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. I… thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?"

"Well," the Doctor began heavily as he managed to tear his gaze from Ivy's back realising that she wasn't going to turn from her examination of the bookcase and look at him like he wanted any time soon, "They were bald, athletic… your wife's away," he shrugged swallowing harshly against the painful lump in his throat as his mind raced – desperately trying to figure out how he could fix the mess this had become – this was the absolute last thing he wanted to have happen, "I just thought you were happy."

Rose turned from looking at the Doctor, trying to think of anything else but him as her heart beat painfully against her ribcage, "I'll tell you what though, Ma'am," she said as her gaze landed on the Queen, taking a step towards her, "I bet you're not amused now."

The Queen turned stern disapproving eyes on the blond, "Do you think this is funny?" she demanded angrily.

"No, Ma'am," Rose apologised meekly as she flinched – she hadn't meant that she was laughing. Her gaze drifting to the Doctor who had turned and was staring helplessly at Ivy's back with deeply sad eyes – the pieces of her broken heart clenched painfully. No, she didn't find anything about this moment even remotely funny, "I'm sorry."

"What, exactly, I pray tell me, someone, please. What exactly is that creature?" the Queen demanded to know her voice unsteady with her fraying nerves.

The Doctor reluctantly pulled his gaze from Ivy to look at the Queen as he answered her question, "You'd call it a werewolf," he began, tugging at his ear as his gaze helplessly drifted towards Ivy once again hoping that she'd look at him. He blinked his eyes narrowing a little as he thought he saw a fine tremble to her shoulders – was she crying? His hearts ached all the deeper at the thought, "But technically, it's more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform," he finished with bit of a rushed mumble as Ivy shifted subtly wiping at her eyes. He moved to go to her, wanting to offer her comfort – wipe away her tears.

"And should I trust you, sir?" the Queen exclaimed sharply, her voice bringing the Doctor up short and he turned to look at her questioningly, "You who changes your voice so easily?" she eyed him dubiously and her tone indignant as she read the confusion on his face, "What happened to your accent?"

The Doctor blinked in realization, "Oh…" he breathed as he floundered, "Right… sorry, that's…" he apologized haltingly as he attempted to think of something that'd smooth over the situation he'd gotten himself into whilst all his brain wanted to think about was Ivy standing in front of the bookcase by herself and silently crying.

"I'll not have it!" Queen Victoria cut in sharply and the Doctor felt his spine straighten up under her stern scornful gaze as she glared at him, "No, sir. Not you… not that thing… none of it! This is not my world!" she declared before she turned and settled herself into a chair, proceeding to ignore them all as she silently fumed at such abominable behaviour towards her. Her hands clenching together to hide the frightened tremor in her limbs.

The Doctor tugged at his ear, gazing at the Queen for brief moment longer before he turned and started over to Ivy, a hand delving into one of his bigger on the inside pockets, pulling out a neatly folded hanky.

"Ivy…?" he murmured softly as he came to a stop beside her, hanky extended to her in a silent offering.

Ivy's gaze shot to him, a hand stilling in the middle of wiping damply at her cheeks, the other clutching at the locket hidden under her dress. She glanced down at the offered hanky, stared at it for a moment before she let out a low breath and quietly accepted it, using it to wipe at her cheeks. The cloth more effective than her bare hands, "Thanks," she mumbled.

The Doctor shook his head, "No," he murmured drawing her gaze to him and he sighed lowly, offering her a sad smile, "I'm sorry."

Ivy sighed and looked away from him again, her gaze focusing on the spines of the books in front of her again – her fingers trembling around the cloth of the hanky she was clutching – the shadowy image of the werewolf pouncing at Captain Reynold's knocking him down – the sound of tearing flesh and beastly feral snarls refusing to leave the forefront of her mind – nor the way the Doctor and Rose had behaved mere moments later.

Rose her teeth gritted and her hands clenched tightly around her arms that she had crossed over her chest as she stared at her cousin and the Doctor as the Time Lord stared at Ivy whilst Ivy went back to staring at the bookcase – the pieces of her heart aching bitterly as the silence in the room went on and on.

The Doctor tore his eyes from Ivy, glancing about the library they'd sought sanctuary in as he tried to think of something anything to say to break the silence that had descended over him and Ivy; every beat of his hearts painful at the thought of her never wanting anything to do with him again after he dropped her off. His gaze roved over one of the doors as he thought only to jerk back to it as he belatedly registered an image carved into it. He blinked at it, frowned as he peered at the image, "Mistletoe…?" he muttered.

Ivy blinked and her gaze went to him in surprise, "What?"

The Doctor glanced at her and then gestured at towards the door, "Mistletoe," he stated again as Ivy followed his gesture towards the door.

"Oh," Ivy eyed the carving as the Doctor walked over to the door, clambering up onto their makeshift barricade, "So it is," she murmured as the Time Lord traced his fingers lightly over the carving.

The Doctor glanced over at the Master of House as he sat slumped in his chair, "Sir Robert," he called catching the man's attention, "Did your father put that there?" he asked jerking his head at the carving.

"I don't know. I suppose," Sir Robert responded, at a bit of a loss as he blinked at the carving he'd never paid any attention to before – had hardly been aware that it was there at all.

The Doctor turned his gaze to the other door, catching sight of a second image carved into the wood, "On the other door, too…" he trailed frowning thoughtfully, "A carving wouldn't be enough…" he turned back to the door he was in front of, eyeing the carving speculatively, "I wonder…" he muttered, before he licked the woodwork and Ivy pulled a mildly disgusted face whilst the Doctor sucked on his tongue just a little as he catalogued what he learned, "Viscum album, the oil of mistletoe," he murmured, "It's been worked into the wood like a varnish," he turned and jumped back off the barricade turning back to Sir Robert, "How clever was your dad? I love him," he exclaimed with excitement, before he turned to Ivy as he expounded – hoping to impress – hoping that if he tried hard enough that things would be alright between them, "Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins."

"And that's what's stopping the werewolf getting in?" Ivy asked her brows arching up at him in question.

"Yep," the Doctor stated.

"Why?" Rose broke her silence, her throat feeling tight, drawing their eyes to her, her own focusing on the Doctor, "Is it allergic to it, or something?"

"Well, it thinks it is," the Doctor replied, "The monkey-monk-monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things."

"Nevertheless," Sir Robert broke in, "That creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon."

"Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he?" the Doctor retorted with irritation.

"You're being rude, _again_ ," Ivy huffed at him.

"Well, good," the Doctor nodded and Ivy arched her brows at him, "I meant that one," he insisted as he walked towards the bookcase Ivy had been standing in front of earlier, "You want weapons? We're in a library. Books!" he exclaimed as he reached into his inside jacket pocket, "Best weapons in the world," he stated as he slid his glasses on over his nose, "This rooms the greatest arsenal we could have," he pulled some books from the shelves and turned, "Arm yourself," he tossed a book at Ivy who caught it between her hands as he shifted slightly so he could throw another at Rose who uncrossed her arms barely in time to catch it before it smacked her in the face. The blond shot him an unhappy look for that, before she turned her gaze to the book in her hands, before shifting it so that she could open the cover.

 ***O*O*O***

"There's no sound of the wolf, my Lady," Flora murmured as she continued to help chop up the mistletoe along with the other maids and her Lady, "Perhaps it's gone?" she suggested.

"Perhaps it's toying with us. But my husband's up there, and if there's any chance he's still alive, then by God, I'll assist him," Lady Isobel replied and Flora tossed a batch of chopped mistletoe into the water they set to boil.

 ***O*O*O***

The library was filled with the sound of rustling pages as the Doctor, Ivy, Rose and Sir Robert searched through the shelving, flicking quickly through book after book.

"Biology… zoology…" Rose murmured to herself as she continued to flick through the pages, "There might be something on wolves in here."

"This ones on wolves… the normal kind, not the uh… hae – hae-movariform," she struggled slightly with the word, "Variety," she concluded as she snapped it shut and moved to pull a new book from the shelf.

"Hold on," the Doctor called from where he stood on a ladder and Ivy paused looking up in time to catch the book he dropped down to her, "What about this?" he asked as he tossed another towards Rose, who blinked shifted letting it thud to the floor before she stooped to pick it up.

Ivy flicked open the book she'd caught, eyes scanning over it swiftly, "A book on mistletoe," she murmured.

Rose flicked through the book she'd been thrown and blinked, "A book on magic…"

"… some form of explosive…" Sir Robert muttered.

"Hmm… that's the sort of thing…" the Doctor murmured thoughtfully as he continued to scan the shelf he was looking at from where he was situated on the ladder.

Ivy cast her eyes over the book shelf, the book on mistletoe safely tucked under her arm, "Science… another on astrology – lots of those," she mused aloud.

"Wolf's bane… what about that?" Rose asked.

"Ooh…" the Doctor made an excited noise as his gaze caught on a book with gold lettering down the spine. He pulled it from the shelf before he jumped down from the ladder and crossing over to the table setting it down on it and beginning to flick through it, "Look what your old dad found," he said gesturing at the page as Ivy, Rose and Sir Robert crowded about the table, joining him in peering down at the book, "Something fell to Earth."

"A spaceship?" Rose guessed.

"A shooting star," Sir Robert corrected as he began to read the caption below the image, "In the year of our Lord 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit," he looked up from the page with a considering frown, "That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the monastery."

"Guessing that was our wolf's ride to Earth, then," Ivy muttered as she peered at the image, "Hell of a coincidence if it's not."

"But," Rose frowned as she mentally did the math, "That's over three hundred years ago. What's it been waiting for?"

"Maybe just a single cell survived," the Doctor suggested lowly as he looked at those gathered around the table with him, "Adapting slowly down the generations, it survived through the humans. Host after host after host."

"But why does it want the throne?" Sir Robert asked with confusion, what could a beast want with the throne.

"That's what it wants. It said so," Rose insisted, "The… the Empire of the Wolf."

"Power," Ivy stated with disquiet as she glanced at Sir Robert, "It's after power."

"Imagine it…" the Doctor began frowning as he stared at them with serious eyes, "The Victorian Age accelerated… starships and missiles fuelled by coal and driven by steam… leaving history devastated in its wake…"

Ivy felt a chilling shiver run down her spine and her teeth sank into her lower lip. It sounded worse than awful – what would her present even be like if that was allowed to happen?

Queen Victoria who'd been silent up until that moment, just listening as her ire slowly cooled and her nerves settled got to her feet, "Sir Robert," the man immediately turned at the address and went to her, "If I'm to die here…"

"Don't say that, Your Majesty," Sir Robert cut in a bit desperately.

"I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me," she responded with firm resolution, "But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older," she fumbled about with her purse, "And more precious than myself."

"Hardly the time to worry about your valuables," the Doctor commented and beside him Ivy sighed. He blinked and glanced at her, taking in her expression, "What?" she turned her gaze to him, just staring at him silently. He tugged at his ear, "Oh," he muttered in realisation as he eyed her, "Was I rude again?"

Ivy gave him a firm nod.

"Oh," the Doctor mumbled, "I didn't mean that one," he murmured, his shoulders slumping slightly, he was hardly doing himself any favours in his Soul-Bond's eyes, was he? If anything, he was unintentionally digging himself a deeper hole.

Ivy eyed him, her expression softening as she took in his contrite expression and slumped shoulders. She blew out a low quiet breath, before she reached out and gently patted his arm. Her brows quirking in mild amusement at how quickly his head whipped to the side to look at her. His eyes wide before he smiled at her with what she could only call relief – confusing her with the intensity of it, making her look away as she swallowed, brow furrowing slightly and eyes troubled as she pondered again why he seemed to care so much about her opinion when they barely knew each other. Her heart beating quicker against her ribcage.

"Thank you for your opinion," Queen Victoria retorted stiffly still rather sore at the gentlemen that had misled her so completely, drawing the attention of the pair back to her, "But there is nothing more valuable than this," she said her hand coming out of her bag to reveal the finest of white diamonds.

"Is that the Koh-I-Noor?" Rose breathed in awe as she, Ivy and the Doctor moved closer, eyes on the diamond.

"Oh, yes," the Doctor breathed, "The greatest diamond in the world."

"Given to me as the spoils of war," Queen Victoria remarked, "Perhaps its legend is now coming true," she murmured a bit shakily as she gazed down at the diamond, "It is said that whoever owns it must surely die."

"Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough," the Doctor comment a bit quietly, "Can I…" he trailed as the Queen stared at him weighing and measuring him in a single look, before she slowly handed it over.

He pulled his spectacles down his nose a bit so he could examine it closely. Ivy and Rose shifting a little closer to him to get a better look at the beautifully cut gem, "That is so beautiful…" he murmured.

"Yeah, it is," Ivy murmured in agreement.

"How much is it worth?" Rose asked, glancing up from the jewel to look at the Time Lord with curiosity.

"They say the wages of the entire planet for a whole week," the Doctor replied.

"Good job my mum's not here. She'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing," Rose murmured as she prodded at the diamond almost in disbelief.

"And she'd win," the Doctor said with a small laugh.

Ivy shook her head, "She'd have to get in the Tardis first," she murmured and blimey did her cousin Jackie not like it in there.

The Doctor pulled a face at the very idea of travelling through time and space with Jackie Tyler on board, "Yeah…" he grimaced, "Nope."

Sir Robert glanced around, "Where is the wolf? I don't trust this silence," he remarked as he wandered about the room with a bit of anxiety over the long absence of the wolf that had pursued them so aggressively before seemingly disappearing.

"Why do you travel with it?" the Doctor asked of the Queen as he looked up from the diamond, his spectacles still positioned near the tip of his nose.

"My annual pilgrimage," Queen Victoria responded, "I'm taking it to Helier and Carew. The Royal Jewellers at Hazelhead."

Ivy blinked, her gaze lifting from the beautiful diamond to look at the Queen, "Why?" she asked it didn't seem like there was anything wrong with the diamond.

"The stone needs recutting," the Queen explained.

"Oh, but it's perfect," Rose protested.

"Now there's a fact," the Doctor remarked as he pulled his glasses from his nose, "Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting."

"He always said…" the Queen swallowed heavily, "The shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished."

The Doctor blinked and his eyes started to widen as realization started to dawn on him, "Unfinished… oh, yes…" he tossed the diamond back to the Queen who caught it staring at him with shock as he backed away a few steps whilst he talked very fast, voicing his thoughts as he worked it out, "There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research, and your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond," he started pacing, "Hold on, hold on…" he ruffled his hair rather violently as his brain spun quickly over the possibilities frantically trying to work it out, "All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected. Oh, my head, my head," he stopped pacing all eyes in the room on him, "What if, this house, it's a trap for you. Is that right, Ma'am?"

"Obviously," Queen Victoria replied a bit stiffly.

"At least, that's what the wolf intended. But! What if there's a trap inside the trap?" the Doctor continued on hurriedly.

"Explain yourself, Doctor," Queen Victoria demanded.

"What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories," the Doctor suggested still speaking quickly, "They dared to imagine all this was true. And they planned against it, laying the real trap not for you but for the wolf."

Plaster dust fell from the ceiling in a fine sprinkle and they looked up towards the glass dome high above them. Their gazes landing on the shadowy outline of the werewolf as it growled down at them.

"That wolf there…" the Doctor mumbled.

"Unbarricading the door would probably be good right about now," Ivy murmured weakly as the glass of the skylight the werewolf was perched upon started cracking.

"Out! Out! Out!" the Doctor shouted and they turned raced towards one of the doors. The Doctor and Sir Robert moving as fast as they could to destroy the barricade that had been put up just as the werewolf crashed through the skylight, destroying the table it landed on and growled ferally as they rushed out of the library door, the werewolf bolting after them. The Doctor slammed the door shut behind them hoping that the mistletoe lacquered wood would give the creature pause, at least long enough for them to get away.

"Your Majesty!" Sir Robert shouted as they ran as fast as they could down the corridor.

"Gotta get to the observatory!" the Doctor shouted at them as they careened around a corner the werewolf bounding after them snarling viciously.

Ivy swallowed, glancing behind her as she heard the werewolf snarl behind her, her body freezing in terror at seeing the werewolf closer than she'd expected, bounding towards her at a frightful speed, a scream ripping from her throat that had the Doctor whipping around his hearts in his throat and his eyes wide at the sight of Ivy – the werewolf looming over her much smaller form. He bolted towards her.

Only for Lady Isobel to suddenly step into the corridor, a pan filled with cooling water in her hands and a determined expression on her face. She threw the contents of the bowl over the werewolf making it stop short with a howl of pain before retreating.

"Ivy!" the Doctor exclaimed as he came to a stop behind her, his hands turning her to face him, eyes scanning over her face that was pale with fright, his hearts still pounding with alarm, his arms wrapping around her in a hug as he desperately sought to assure himself that she was unharmed, "Are you alright?"

Ivy sucked in a shaky breath, limbs trembling slightly. She looked up at him, eyes still wide, as she nodded, "Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

The Doctor stared at her, searching her face for a moment longer, before nodding, smiling in relief, arms still around her as he turned to Isobel, "Good shot."

"It was the mistletoe," Flora stated from where she was standing with the other maids as the Doctor turned his gaze to Ivy again, scanning over her features again, before reluctantly releasing her to stride back down the corridor a ways, to check after the retreated wolf.

"Isobel!" Sir Robert cried hurrying over to her taking her into his arms sweeping her into a heartfelt kiss, relieved that she was unharmed, "Now, get back downstairs."

Lady Isobel hesitated a moment, but nodded, "Keep yourself safe," she urged him.

He nodded quietly and gave her another kiss, "Now go," he murmured.

Isobel turned to her maids, "Girls, come with me. Down the stairs, back to the kitchens. Quickly!" she glanced once more at her husband before she hurried away again. Sir Robert staring after her, heart in his throat as he wondered if it would be the last time he saw her.

Rose stared frozen, her eyes wide with horror as she stared at her cousin, her guts twisting in on themselves in horrified self-disgust. For a single terrifying moment as the werewolf had loomed over her cousin – she'd wanted her die. Had thought that everything would be better if Ivy just wasn't there – if the werewolf had gotten her. She swallowed thickly past the horrified painful lump in her throat. Not wanting to believe that the thought had actually crossed her mind, no matter how fleeting! Her skin crawled and she rubbed at her arms. She wasn't that person, was she? She couldn't want – no! Ivy was her cousin, she loved her! She – Rose squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Frozen in that dreadful moment. The suddenness of the dark thought crossing her mind. That was not the kind of person she wanted to be! Had she really become that type of person? If she had then, she didn't want to be. She didn't! She wouldn't – she refused!

"Rose?"

The blonde's eyes snapped open, her wide brown meeting the wide green eyes of her cousin, who was looking at her with concern. Her face still pale from her fright. Rose's guts twisted harder with guilt.

"Are you alright?" Ivy asked.

Rose nodded adamantly, feeling the backs of her eyes stinging hotly, "Yeah!" she exclaimed, "I'm just glad you're alright Ivy."

"You're crying," Ivy pointed out softly, concerned.

Rose sucked in a surprised shaky breath, not having realised that the painfully pricking at the backs of her eyes had become tears, "Course I am, silly!" she cried, her voice cracking, "You almost got shredded!"

Ivy swallowed thickly, "Now stop. You're gonna make me start and," she swallowed again, her throat feeling tight, "I already cried once already tonight."

Rose lunged at her, knocking Ivy back a step as she collided with her, arms closing around her tightly, "I'm sorry!" she cried, "I'm so sorry!"

Ivy frowned her arms coming up to wrap around her cousin in turn, her concern growing, "Ok," she murmured, "I'm not entirely clear on what you're apologising for," she felt a shudder run through her cousin, "But, ok."

Rose shook her head, "I've been awful," she mumbled against her cousins shoulder, her the pieces of her heavy broken heart, aching harder than before.

"I wouldn't go that far…" Ivy murmured only to frown with growing confusion as Rose shook her head and hugged her tightly.

The Doctor ran back towards them, "Come on!" he paused as he came up beside Ivy and Rose taking in tearful Rose, "Uh – sorry," he tugged at his ear awkwardly, not wanting to interrupt but needing to, "But we've really gotta go," he urged urgently.

Rose nodded and pulled away from her cousin releasing her from the tight grip of her arms, "Right, yeah."

The Doctor nodded, grasping Ivy's hand and hurrying onwards along the corridor, whilst Rose took a tight grip on Ivy's other hand, unwilling to let her cousin go in that moment – the blond scared of herself for the first time ever.

"The observatory's this way!" Sir Robert called to them as they continued quickly up a staircase as the werewolf recovered and snarled as it began its pursuit anew.

 ***O*O*O***

The Doctor released Ivy's hand as he examined the observatory door, they'd all but screeched to a halt in front of, "No mistletoe in these doors because your father wanted the wolf to get inside! Get inside! I just need time!" he muttered urgently his mind racing, "Is there any way of barricading this?"

"Just do your work and I'll defend it," Sir Robert cut in firmly, his face set in determination.

"If I we could bind them shut with rope or something," the Doctor continued to mutter seemingly ignoring the man as his mind continued to race over the problem.

"I said," Sir Robert repeated firmer this time making the Doctor pause, "I'd find you time, Sir," and the Queen, Ivy and Rose stared at him with wide aghast, "Now, get inside!" Sir Robert urged them insistently.

The Doctor stared at him for a moment, his eyes meeting Sir Robert's his hearts aching in regret at the sacrifice the man was willing to make for them… "Good man," he finally said sincerely, before he turned back to the room and Sir Robert closed the doors on them bracing himself to make his stand… his final stand.

Ivy squeezed her eyes tightly shut, her hand that was still grasped in Rose's tightened and the blond squeezed back in response. Whilst the Doctor hurried over to the Queen, "Your Majesty, the diamond," he said urgently holding his hand out for it.

"For what purpose?" Queen Victoria asked as she eyed him in bewilderment.

"The purpose it was designed for," the Doctor responded a bit curtly in his impatience… he could have sworn he'd explained this earlier… but maybe he hadn't been clear enough, but even if he hadn't, he didn't have time to do so again now. Queen Victoria reluctantly handed him the diamond and the Doctor turned and ran back across the room to and over to a mechanism that controlled the telescope, "Ivy! Rose!" he called over to them.

The pinkette's eyes snapped open, "Yeah?" she asked as she and Rose turned from the firmly shut observatory door.

"Help me with this," the Time Lord urged and the two hurried over to him, grasping hold of the mechanism and pulling with him, "Lift it!" the Doctor urged, "Come on!" he encouraged urgently as they struggled with the stubborn mechanism the telescope slowly raising centimetre by centimetre in response to their combined efforts.

"Is this the right time for stargazing?" Rose huffed her tone laced with sarcasm as her arms strained with the effort.

"Yes, it is!" the Doctor responded just as the sounds of the wolf snarls came and then a pained cry from Sir Robert.

Ivy swallowed heavily, her heart pounding with fear as the wolf continued to snarl ferally and Sir Robert fell silent and she threw more of her weight against the mechanism desperately trying to get it to shift, whilst the Queen raised her jade crucifix and began to pray quietly, clutching it between her trembling hands.

"You said this thing doesn't work!" Rose cried a bit hysterically as they continued to try to get the wheel to turn. The heavy gears slowly grinding against each other as they conceded reluctantly to their will.

"It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it is," the Doctor explained panting just a little bit with the effort of forcing the wheel to turn, "It's a light chamber. It magnifies the light rays like a weapon. We've just got to power it up."

"As long as you've got a plan," Ivy panted, her teeth gritting with effort.

"I've always got a plan," the Doctor replied.

Rose snorted at that, before she shook her head, "It won't work!" she exclaimed, "There's no electricity!"

The Doctor paused and stared at the blond with disbelief whilst Ivy blinked at her, "Why would a telescope need electricity?"

"He said power up!" Rose cried and the Doctor grunted as he turned back to the light chamber, throwing his weight back into trying to shift it and the blond blinked before her eyes widened as it clicked, "…Moonlight!" she exclaimed and then frowned again, "But the wolf needs moonlight. It's made by moonlight!"

"You're seventy percent water, but you can still drown," the Doctor retorted, "Come on!" the telescope finally beginning to properly align with the moonlight. Rose realizing that she'd stopped helping at some point tightened her hold on the wheel and began to heave again the wheel once again moving a bit quicker.

"Come on!" the Doctor cried again and the three stepped away from the mechanism as finally the telescope aligned properly and the moonlight bounced between the prisms magnifying brighter and brighter as it did so.

The werewolf broke down the door and immediately made a charge for Queen Victoria who stood terrified as it bore down on her. The Doctor dived across the floor towards where the beaming light of the moon was pooling intensely on the floor and threw the Koh-I-Noor into the beam. The moonlight refracted upwards and caught the werewolf just as it moved to take a swipe at the cowering Queen.

The werewolf was lifted up off the ground by the power of it and before their eyes the lupine form shifted back into that of a young human man who stared at them with pained eyes still, the wolf creature still tearing at him on the inside, demanded to be freed.

"Make it brighter. Let me go," he pleaded and the Doctor who'd gotten to his feet once looked down regretfully before he turned and slowly walked to the light chamber and flicked a switch to do as the boy bid.

The boys human form flickered out the werewolf reappearing for a moment, still hanging as if crucified by some invisible force. The werewolf howled ferally before it vanished leaving nothing in its place, but the magnified light.

Ivy let out a breath, relieved that it seemed to be over, her gaze lingering on the empty shaft of light where they'd seen the boy. The peace on his face for that brief moment before he'd disappeared, hoping that it hadn't been her imagination and that the boy had found peace now that he was freed from the wolf.

"Your Majesty?" the Doctor called hesitating, the diamond he'd been about to return as he observed the Queen examining her wrist intently, "Did it bite you?" he asked and Ivy and Rose turned their attention to the Queen with concern.

Queen Victoria looked up from the small bloody cut marring her wrist, "No… it's-it's a cut… that's all."

The Doctor stepped towards rather unconvinced by her airs, "If that thing bit you…" he began only for Queen Victoria to cut him off a little sharply.

"It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart," she stated firmly, "It's nothing," she insisted.

The Doctor studied her face for a moment, the Queen returning his gaze steadily. He reached out a hand to carefully take her arm, "Let me see."

The Queen stepped away from, immediately folded her hands hiding her wrist as she did so, "It is nothing," she insisted again this time with finality.

She looked away from him and silence reigned in the observatory as the Doctor stared at her with disbelief. Behind the Doctor, Ivy and Rose exchanged a look, before their gazes were drawn back to the Queen as she swept regally from the observatory.

 ***O*O*O***

The next morning The Doctor, Rose and Ivy knelt before the Queen in front of what remained of the household.

Queen Victoria lifted the sword she had in hand, "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Sir Doctor of Tardis," she lightly tapped him on each shoulder with the sword, before she stepped over to Rose, "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub the Dame Rose of the Powell Estate," she repeated the motion with the sword, before she moved over to Ivy, "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub the Dame Ivy of the Powell Estate. You may stand," she decreed.

"Many thanks, Ma'am," the Doctor murmured with a nod as the three of them rose to their feet.

"Thank you," Ivy murmured with a small nod of her own and a bit of a curtsy – not at all sure on the proper protocol.

"Thanks," Rose cheered enthusiastically, "They're never going to believe this back home."

Ivy glanced at her, lips quirking, "Jackie'd probably have a coronary."

"Yeah…" Rose nodded pulling a small face as she thought of her mum's reaction if she ever found out, "Best not tell her."

"Your Majesty," the Doctor began, "You said last night about receiving no message from the great beyond. I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now, Ma'am, from beyond the grave."

Queen Victoria allowed herself a small smile, "Indeed," she agreed her smile slipped away becoming stern once more as she eyed the three before her, "Then you may think on this also. That I am not amused."

"Yes!" Rose couldn't help but exclaim, beaming a victorious grin.

The Doctor groaned in disbelief.

"Never bet against a Tyler," Ivy muttered as she shook her head.

The Time Lord shot her a slightly wounded look, "Now you tell me," he bemoaned and Ivy's lips twitched.

"Not remotely amused!" Queen Victoria restated sharply and the Doctor's and Rose's expressions fell and the tiny smile disappeared from Ivy's face as their attention returned to her, "And henceforth I banish you."

The three stilled and blinked at the Queen at her proclamation, "I'm sorry…?" the Doctor gaped, stunned.

"I have rewarded you, Sir Doctor, and now you are exiled from this Empire, never to return," Queen Victoria spoke with anger glaring at him, "I don't know what you are, the three of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars and magic and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death, and I will not allow it!" she declared and she took a breath in the hopes of calming herself somewhat, "You will leave these shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you came to stray so far from all that is good, and how much longer you may survive this terrible life."

She took another breath steadying herself, determined to keep her composure, "Now…" she swept her gaze over them, "All three of you, leave my world, and never return," she decreed with finality before she stepped back from them.

 ***O*O*O***

"Whoa!"

The Doctor, Ivy and Rose alighted from the back of the cart they'd been hitching a ride on, "Cheers, Dougal!" the Doctor called, waving at the man as he snapped the reigns and the cart started moving again. He turned and the trio started towards the Tardis, the Time Lord picking up the threads of their conversation – eager to keep talking, to not think as they stepped closer and closer to the Tardis. His hearts heavy in his chest knowing that each step took him closer to quiet possibly having to take Ivy home, "No, but the funny thing is, Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood. It's historical record," he told them, "She was haemophiliac. They used to call it the Royal Disease. But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it, her dad didn't have it. It came from nowhere."

Ivy arched her brows at him, "You're not implying what I think you're implying?"

The Doctor shot her a cheery grin, "Depends. What do you think I'm implying?"

"That you're saying that it's a wolf bite?" Rose replied; her own brows arched incredulously as she eyed him.

"Well," the Doctor shrugged a little, "Maybe haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism," he suggested thoughtfully.

"For werewolf?" Rose asked just as sceptically.

"Could be," the Doctor defended his hypothesis.

Ivy shook her head, lips quirking into a small sceptical smile, "No way."

"Might be," the Time Lord defended again, shooting her a quick grin, that fell away quickly as his gaze went to the Tardis that they were rapidly approaching.

"Queen Victoria's a werewolf?" Rose murmured as she smiled.

"Could be," the Doctor said again, "And her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip," he mused.

"So, the Royal Family are werewolves?" Rose mused, a grin starting to spread across her lips.

"Well, maybe not," the Doctor replied his increasing heart ache hidden behind a cheerful mask as he thought over the issue they were discussing, focusing on it intently, "I mean, a single wolf cell could take… a hundred years… to mature. Might be ready, oh…" he paused thoughtfully, "Early 21st century?"

Ivy and Rose shared a slightly wide-eyed look, before the blond shook her head, "Nah, that's just ridiculous!" she exclaimed but then paused as she began to consider it, "Mind you… Princess Anne…"

Ivy pulled a face, "Nope, not going there."

The Doctor smiled at them, "I'll say no more."

"And if you think about it… they're very private," Rose continued to muse as she really started to think about it, focusing on anything but how much she was hurting inside, "They plan everything in advance. They could schedule themselves around the moon. We'd never know… And they like hunting!"

Ivy shot her cousin a look, "You're not really buying into this are you, Rose?" she asked whilst the Doctor dug his Tardis key out of his pocket, and slotted it into the lock. His hearts sinking lower in his chest as he slowly turned it.

"They love blood sports!" Rose exclaimed and Ivy shook her head both exasperated and amused as her cousin laughed and the Doctor pushed open the Tardis door and stepped inside, "Oh my God, they're werewolves!"

Ivy followed the Doctor inside and the blond stepped in after her, pulling the door shut behind her, before she walked over to the console, as the Tardis wheezed, dematerialising. The Doctor swallowed heavily as he fiddled with the console, his eyes going to Ivy as she came to a stop by one of the 'Y' beams, Rose's laughter stopping abruptly as her gaze fell on him feeling the shift like a physical blow. The Doctor couldn't get himself to look away from Ivy, barely noticing the fact that Rose had stopped laughing and was now staring heavily at her feet as he forced himself to speak past the painful tightness in his throat, "Did you still want me to take you home?" he asked desperately hoping that she'd changed her mind.

Ivy hesitated, "I…" she swallowed shifting on her feet, glancing away from him, "I don't know," she sighed. She'd spoken in the heat of the moment and she'd meant it at the time – but now, now she wasn't sure. Had no idea what she wanted to do, "I think – right now," she swallowed haltingly, "I just want a bath – a place to sleep."

"I'll show you to a bathroom," Rose offered before the Doctor could speak, eager for an excuse to leave the console room, her own shattered heart hurting beyond belief, knowing just how much he wanted her cousin to stay and it hurt. Hurt so much she honestly wasn't sure how she was still standing.

Ivy nodded giving her cousin a small tired, but grateful smile as she turned to look at her, "That'd be great, thanks."

The Doctor watched, his hearts thundering loudly in his ears, as the two fell into step together, heading up the stairs. The Time Lord's pained eyes locked on Ivy's back until she'd stepped out of sight. One of his hands gripping the console in a painful white knuckled grip… clinging to hope that she'd choose to stay after she'd had the chance to rest and frightened that she wouldn't and he'd lost his chance so soon after finding her. Had barely had a chance to get to know her like he dearly wanted.


	6. Chapter 5 Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who. Just Ivy my o/c.

 **A/N:** Big thank you to everyone who followed/favourited and reviewed the last chapter. Another one goes to **Maethoriel Artemis** for pre-reading for me and giving feedback.

For those that asked recently for the prompt that was adjusted and tweaked with permission by Time-Twilight. I've managed to find it and it is now up on my profile for you to have a look at if you'd still like to.

Also, the original prompt is still up on Time-Twilights profile if you'd like to have a look at that one too.

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Aftermath**

Ivy let out a soft sigh as she relaxed in the hot bath water, breathing in the steam that was rising off the water. She should get out soon, before she fell asleep in the bath, but the water felt divine – she didn't think it had even started to cool and she had to have been in here for over an hour already. The water lapped as the pinkette forced herself to shift, slowly sitting up and moving to get out of the spacious tub. The bath had worked wonders on helping her to feel better, but she still needed sleep before she even contemplated trying to sort out her thoughts and decide what is was that she wanted to do now.

She reached for one of the towels, wrapping it around her snuggly, before grabbing a second and moving to work it over her hair, carefully using it to squeeze as much of the water out her locks as possible. She grimaced and let out a low involuntary hiss as the itch suddenly flared sharply over the back of her right shoulder. She scowled in irritation at the reminder of the itch she'd been experiencing as she slapped a hand over it. Realising that she still hadn't checked it like she'd been intending. She angled her head and shoulder trying to catch a glimpse of the back of it as her fingers worked to sooth the intense itch that had flared.

Ivy gave up on trying to look at the back of her shoulder that way in the next moment, the action straining her muscles and eyes. Instead she turned her gaze to the bathroom mirror. The glass fogged with condensation from the steam that had come off her bath water. She wiped the towel she'd been using over the reflective glass, cleaning the condensation away, before she turned her back to the mirror and angled her head back to peer over her shoulder at the glass. Her brow furrowed at realising she was a bit too short to be able to see her shoulder in the mirror. She adjusted her stance and rose up onto the balls of her feet, head angling back to try again – her brow furrowed further in confusion as she caught sight of the top of a strange rounded mark surrounded by redden skin from where she'd been scratching.

"Wha…?" she muttered her heart beating faster against her rib cage as she rose up higher, right onto the tips of her toes. The fingers she'd been using to scratch now stretching the skin upwards in an attempt to reveal all of the mark that adorned the back of her right shoulder.

Her heart pounded in a mixture of alarm, fear and confusion as a large gold circle with smaller circles and lines inside it met her gaze in the mirror's reflection. The skin surrounding it red with irritation, as she stared the skin prickled, itch flaring anew. And, to Ivy's eyes the gold of the markings seemed to shimmer.

A scream tore from her throat.

 ***O*O*O***

In the console room where the Doctor was busying himself with repairs, trying to distract himself from the pain and fear in his hearts. The Time Lord jumped with alarm as he heard Ivy's terrified scream.

He spun on his heel and raced up the stairs and into the corridor, his hearts pounding with fear for his Soul-Bonded.

 ***O*O*O***

Rose sat up with alarm at the sound of her cousins scream, bolting off her bed and towards the door, wiping adamantly at her cheeks and eyes, wiping away the wet tear streaks. She yanked open her bedroom door and bolted out into the corridor and paused, glancing left and right with wide eyes, "Which way?!"

A trail of lights flickered to life and Rose called a 'thanks' over her shoulder as she bolted in the direction they led.

 ***O*O*O***

"Ivy!" the Doctor shouted with concern as he slammed the bathroom door open. His eyes immediately landing on the pinkette as she whirled around to face him with wide eyes, a hand clamped over her right shoulder, "Ah," his eyes widened and his mouth suddenly dry as he took in her towel clad form, her hair hanging damply around her shoulders, skin still glistening with water, "Um…" his cheeks dusted pink, "Sorry!"

Ivy looked down at herself and a flush crept into her cheeks that had paled with alarm at what she'd seen in the mirror.

"…You screamed," the Doctor continued, rambling, eyes still on her, unable to look away despite telling himself that he should.

Ivy stared at him, her cheeks growing steadily hotter even as her fingers tightened over her shoulder digging into the impossible mark on the back of it.

"I'll just um…" the Time Lord gestured hopelessly behind him, willing his legs to move to turn around and walk back out the door to give her some privacy, "Door…" he finished lamely and finally got himself to turn around and step back out the bathroom door and bring it closed behind him. He leaned against it heavily and pressed a hand against his eyes, his cheeks dusted with an embarrassed pink.

He hadn't meant to walk in on her or – or stare like that! And she'd been staring at him horrified! He let his head fall back against the door as he bit back a wounded sound. That was most definitely not the way he wanted her to look at him.

He heard her start to shift about in the bathroom and he cleared his throat, "Ivy…" he tried and had to clear his throat, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright," came Ivy's strained response from behind the door, the pinkette forcing herself to release her death grip on her right shoulder so that she could put the dress she'd donned for the 1970's back on. The skin on the back of her right shoulder twitching repeatedly now that she knew that a strange mark was there, "I did scream," she grimaced at the feeling of her twitching shoulder the itch starting to crawl along the skin again and she clutched her hand to it in an attempt to stop the feeling.

"Yeah," the Doctor nodded, shifting against the door of the bathroom casting a slightly quizzical look over his shoulder at it, "Why did you scream?"

"I-," Ivy swallowed thickly as she finished pulling her dress up over her shoulders and started on the large white buttons.

"Ivy…" the Doctor spoke again as her silence last longer than a beat. The Time Lord straightening up and turning to face the door as he continued, speaking more cautiously, "Does, uh… does this have something to do with your shoulder?" he asked, seeing plainly in his minds eye how she'd been clutching it – hiding it, "The one that's been itching?"

Ivy nodded despite the fact that the Time Lord couldn't see her, "Y-Yeah, it's uh… it's definitely not an itchy bite. There's a mark…"

"Mark?" the Doctor swallowed heavily, shifting anxiously on his feet as he stared at the closed door, his fingers twitching to rip it open and see, "Like a tattoo?"

"Yeah!" Ivy exclaimed her voice rising a bit with her alarm over it, "Exactly like a tattoo…" she trailed her body stilling, "How'd…?" she stepped towards the door, buttons of her dress done up but the belt completely forgotten as she yanked the door open. Her gaze narrowed on the Time Lord as she stared at him, "How'd you know?" she eyed him, her eyes narrowing further suspiciously as he tugged at his ear, "You knew?!"

"No!" the Doctor cried and then grimaced as he continued speaking quickly, "Well, I had a suspicion, but I didn't know know! Not for certain."

"That's why you wanted to have a look," Ivy muttered, clutching at her right shoulder as the marked skin twitched again.

"Is it sore?" the Doctor asked with concern, taking a step towards her only to still as Ivy shot him a look and shifted away from him.

"No," she replied, fingers digging into her shoulder as she grimaced with discomfort, "I just know it's there now – why, is it supposed to be sore?"

"No," he sighed, looking at her, "It's just…"

"Just what?!" Ivy demanded, eyeing him, her breathing starting to come heavily, "What is it?! What's happening to me?! Have I caught some alien sickness?!"

"No!" the Doctor exclaimed, "No," he repeated calmer, "You haven't," he ran a hand through his hair as Ivy continued to eye him with displeasure, "I didn't want you to find out like this," he mumbled.

"Find out what?!" Ivy bit out, her heart pounding against her ribcage with alarm and fear as the Time Lord shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll explain," the Doctor promised meeting Ivy's accusing eyes, "But not in the corridor. It's not the place for it," he offered her a hand only for Ivy to eye it. He lowered his hand with a sigh after a moment and started down the corridor. Ivy side eyeing him as she moved to follow. The two walking in silence.

The Tardis hummed and the Doctor expelled a quietly relieved breath at his ships assurance that Rose wouldn't be finding them anytime soon. The ship having sent the worried blond in the opposite direction. The last thing he needed was for this conversation, that was undoubtedly going to be a difficult one for the both of them, to be intruded upon.

 ***O*O*O***

"So, I'm not sick?" Ivy broke the silence between them as the Doctor poured hot water into two mugs. The Time Lord having made tea in a bid to buy himself more time and gather his thoughts, his mind churning sickeningly on the ways this could wrong. Was going wrong. He honestly hadn't wanted her to find out like this.

"No," he murmured.

"And," Ivy swallowed, "I'm not dying?"

"No," he assured and set the teapot down, before he shifted one of the mugs placing it down in front of her. She didn't touch it, just stared at him, waiting, eyes anxious. He ran a hand through his hair, making it stand on end more than it already was, "Blimey!" he muttered, "This is harder than they made it out to be in the Academy!"

Ivy blinked, brow furrowing slightly, "The Academy?"

"My old school back home. School for Time Lords. It was…" he trailed as the pinkette stared at him, "You don't care, do you?"

Ivy shook her head, "Not right now. I just wanna know why there's a strange itchy tattoo on the back of my shoulder."

"It's not 'strange'. It's Gallifreyan," the Doctor murmured, tapping his fingers restlessly about his tea mug.

"Gallifreyan?" Ivy repeated slowly.

The Doctor nodded, "That's the language back home. It's probably old High Gallifreyan," he rambled, "I'd have to check to be sure…"

"Doctor," Ivy cut in, her voice cautious and throat tight as she eyed him, "Why do I have a tattoo in _Gallifreyan_ on my shoulder? I mean," she frowned, "Where did it come from?! I've never even thought of getting a tattoo in my life!"

"It came from me," the Doctor murmured, his eyes locking with hers as Ivy stilled on the stool she was sitting on. He swallowed heavily his hearts in his throat as it tightened with the fear that she'd reject him – reject them, "We're Soul-Bonded."

Ivy blinked slowly, her breath hitching in her throat as her mind spun almost dizzyingly, "Soul-Bonded…"

"Soul-Bonded," the Doctor nodded.

"Soul-Bonded," Ivy found herself repeating before she swallowed, heart pounding unpleasantly against her ribcage, "As in… Soulmates?"

"No," the Doctor denied, "As in Soul-Bonded, but uh," he tugged at his ear as Ivy stared at him mutely eyes wide. Hearts beating unpleasantly – not good not good, "I suppose that'd be a human closest equivalent."

Ivy stared at him.

"I mean it's a bit different or a lot – though," the Doctor rambled anxiously, "The key points are the same really. And, I'm -," his shoulders slumped resignedly as he eyed Ivy's pale face, "I'm not really helping right now, am I?"

"Not really," she murmured softly, her brow furrowed troubledly. She toyed with the rim of her tea mug, circling a finger about it, "Is – is that it then? You're just stuck with me?"

The Doctor frowned, "I would never consider myself 'stuck' with you," he stated firmly.

Ivy lowered her head, staring down at her tea mug, staring at the untouched beverage, "I just meant… there's no choice? We bonded just like that?" she frowned down at it, "Over a chance encounter?"

"No, it doesn't work like that," the Doctor grimaced – oh this was coming out all wrong! "We're not actually bonded, not yet," he swallowed heavily against the lump that was lodged in his throat, "Maybe not ever – if you didn't want…"

Ivy looked up, eyes meeting his.

The Doctor tugged at his ear, "It's a choice. And, I'd never take that from you," his eyes met hers and his fingers tightened around his tea mug, "Never," he swore, "It's too important for the both of us – and the Bond it… it's not something that should be forced. It's precious to Time Lords. It's so rare to find them," he swallowed heavily, "I'd given up hope after…" he trailed eyes pained and then he smiled as he refocused his gaze on Ivy, "But then I met you."

Ivy swallowed heavily, her heart picking up speed at the smile he was giving her, one so full of emotion of hope. She shook her head looking down, brow furrowing once more. The intensity of it setting off large butterflies in her stomach.

The Doctor swallowed, eyes widening with alarm, "Ivy…"

"I don't understand," she spoke making him trail off and she looked up again, "How can I be your Soul-Bonded? I'm not a Time Lord, I'm human. And Soul-Bonded's are a Time Lord thing, aren't they?" she got a quiet nod from the Doctor who waited for her to finish. The Time Lord on the edge of his stool, "So…" she swallowed shifting uncomfortably on her stool as she tried to wrap her mind around it all, "Shouldn't it be impossible?"

"…It's unlikely," the Doctor allowed after moment of silence, "But not impossible for a Time Lord's Soul-Bonded to be of another race…" he hesitated, "There's this process," he hedged and tugged on his ear, "To uh -,"

"To what?" Ivy prompted, eyeing him anxiety rising again as the Doctor fell silent.

He tugged at his ear, "It uh, the process it'd change you."

"Change?" Ivy asked weakly, her eyes widening in alarm.

"You'd become like me," the Doctor finally got out, "You'd become a Time Lord – Lady," he corrected as her face paled again, "Not right away – it's a process. It's… you have to understand," he swallowed, "Time Lords, we live a long time – longer than most other races. And to lose our Bonded to time or an accident that could've been avoided if – if they could just regenerate like we could…" he trailed as Ivy stared at him with wide eyes, "We're a clever race," the Doctor blew out a heavy breath, "Sometimes too clever I think," he murmured sadly.

"This process," Ivy began after a couple of beats of silence had passed, "How would – how would it start?"

"Well, first you'd agree," the Doctor stated, "And then, then we'd share a kiss."

Ivy blinked, "A kiss."

"On the lips," the Doctor nodded, "There's a bit more too it then that," he admitted, "But basically that's it – that's how it'd begin."

"So," Ivy murmured, "I'd really have to agree before it could?"

He nodded, "Yeah. That's important… it's not…" he met her eyes again, "It's not an easy process to undergo."

Ivy gave a small nod, teeth sinking into her lower lip, "I don't know…" she sighed after moment her mind in turmoil, "I don't know what to think! The last thing on my mind was jumping into any kind of relationship!" she shook her head, "I'm not even sure I'm going to stay!" she exclaimed her insides twisting… she hadn't had a chance to decide on that – and now she had this being thrown at her. The mark on her shoulder flared and she smacked a hand over it scratching.

"I know," the Time Lord assured with a nod, "And I'm sorry, Ivy. This wasn't the way I wanted you to find out," he murmured apologetically, "I would've much preferred to be able to tell you before you got the shock of a life time."

"Then why didn't you?!" Ivy asked eyeing him.

"Because I didn't want to scare you off!" the Doctor exclaimed, "I just –," his voice quieted, "I wanted to get the chance to get to know you and for you to get to know me. And I thought if I told you immediately, you'd run in the opposite direction thinking me a madman – well," he attempted a small smile, "More than I already am at any rate."

Ivy returned his small smile, before she sighed out a low breath and looked back down at her now cold tea, brow furrowed in troubled thought.

"Ivy," the Doctor murmured sincerely drawing the pinkette's gaze to him again, "I'd still – I'd love the chance to get to know you still."

Ivy stared at him, chewing her lower lip, "If I stayed…" she hedged, "I-I can't promise that I'll ever agree."

"I know," the Doctor nodded slightly in acknowledgement, "And I'd still like it if you did."

Ivy frowned at him, surprised and concerned and confused, "Even," she swallowed, "If I never agree?"

"Even if," the Doctor stated firmly, before he met her eyes, "I'm serious about wanting to get to know you, Ivy."

Ivy met his gaze, conflicted and unsure. It seemed to her like he already knew what he wanted and she couldn't tell him with any certainty that she'd one day want the same thing, "…Doesn't seem fair to you."

The Doctor smiled, the action a bit wry, "It'd hurt me more to be denied the chance to know you at all. I'll still take you home," he added, "If that's what you decide you want in the end – I'd just ask to be allowed to visit."

Ivy gazed at him with concern, feeling like she was missing something important – just what would he go through if she went home and told him that he couldn't?

"You don't have to decide right now," the Doctor broke the silence between them, beaming a grin, breaking the sombre mood, even as his mind raced, whirring with thoughts and ideas, "Just think about it and let me know."

Ivy nodded and then grimaced as the back of her right shoulder itched again. She reached for it and rubbed the skin a bit gingerly, it actually feeling tender now she'd scratched at it so much, "Will it ever stop itching?"

"That's probably my fault too," the Doctor admitted a bit sheepishly, "You came into direct contact with my regeneration energy – the mark shouldn't have appeared until after we'd started the process."

"Oh," Ivy muttered rubbing at her shoulder, "So – if we never start the process will it never stop itching?"

"Can't say," the Doctor murmured frowning, "It's created by regeneration energy – and you're human so you're not supposed to have any," he tugged at his ear thinking. He stood and started around the table towards her, "Come on…" he extended a hand to her, "There's a cream that should sooth it."

Ivy nodded and accepted his hand, the Time Lord beaming a happy grin as she did so, the two heading out the door and into the corridor together.

 ***O*O*O***

"Ouch," the Doctor murmured sympathetically as he turned back to Ivy a tube of cream in hand, his gaze landing on the irritated and inflamed skin around the mark. The pinkette having lowered the shoulder of the dress for him.

"Twinges a bit," Ivy agreed and then let out a low breath of relief as the Doctor's fingers slathered in the cream touched her shoulder, gently working the cream into the skin with sure fingers, "Oh, that feels nice."

"Won't even know it had been itching in a tick," the Doctor promised.

Ivy nodded and then glanced over her shoulder at him, curious, "What does it say? The Tardis didn't translate it for me when I was looking at it."

"Well, she wouldn't," the Doctor murmured glancing up from his task, "She doesn't translate Gallifreyan. And, she'll never translate that," he gestured to the mark on her shoulder, "It's private – between us," he sighed, "If things were being done properly. You would have received that the moment I received mine. I'd get your name and you'd get mine," he pouted slightly and traced his fingers over the Gallifreyan symbols that spelt out his name, "You got yours early," he murmured and then sighed looking up at her again, meeting her gaze eyes serious, "I'll have to ask you to keep it covered and not tell a soul."

Ivy blinked at him surprised, "Are names sacred on Gallifrey?"

"Something like that," the Doctor nodded with a touch of a smile.

"I'll keep it covered," Ivy promised, "And I won't tell a soul about it," she swore, "Though," she mused after a beat, lips quirking into a small smile as she continued lightly, "Bit unfair – you already know my name."

"Well," the Doctor shot her a bit of a grin, "Maybe one day you'll learn it," he murmured matching her tone.

Ivy blinked at him, brows arching up at him, "Do you think?"

"If I'm lucky," he replied, his grin softening, and Ivy glanced down, a soft flush heating her cheeks at that, certain that he was flirting with her this time.

The Doctor's soft smile widened into a beaming a grin again, rather hopeful that he hadn't bungled everything completely just yet.

 ***O*O*O***

A while later, Ivy lay, snuggled under the covers of a bed in the spare bedroom she the Doctor had shown her to. Her body slowly starting to relax as she let the tension and confusion of what had felt like an unbelievably long day leave her.

She was just on the edge of sleep when her eyes snapped open as a thought hit her, 'Rose!' she groaned and shifted under the covers. She hadn't even thought about her cousin during her conversation with the Doctor. She'd been to focused on what he was telling her… but her cousin loved the Doctor, but she was his Soul-Bonded. God, the blond was gonna hate her when she found out.

Another groan escaped her and she curled up onto her side, throwing the covers over her head as she screwed eyes shut not wanting to think about it, and yet wanting nothing more than to call her best friend and have a good whinge to him. Except calling Jay-Jay would mean getting laughed at. Cos he would.

Her marvellous best friend who she wouldn't exchange for anything in the world, would cack himself laughing at her expense. He'd be endlessly amused at just how much like a soap opera her life sounded like – besides he'd think she was having him on. Nope as much as she wanted to share her misery, she was better off just sucking it up.

"Urgh!" she groaned and shifted deeper under the covers she'd thrown over her head, "Stop thinking!" she whined to herself curling into a tighter ball, "And go to sleep!" it'd all seem better in the morning – she hoped.


	7. Chapter 6 School Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who. Just Ivy my o/c.

 **A/N:** A big thank you to everyone who read, followed/favourited and reviewed the last chapter. Another big thank you goes to **Maethoriel Artemis** for pre-reading the chapter for me and giving feedback.

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **School Reunion**

Rose sat on the edge of her bed, her shoulders hunched, forearms resting on her knees, and her phone cupped in her hands. Her conflicted gaze locked on the lit-up screen; Mickey's name highlighted in her contacts list. Her thumb hovering over the call button as she hesitated in actually pressing it.

She wanted to call him. She'd decided to call him – to focus on him now that she knew for sure that the Doctor really did love Ivy – and blimey did that still hurt in so many ways. But she couldn't deny it any longer. Not after what she'd seen in that Estate in Scotland. The look of absolute devastation on the Time Lords face when Ivy had said that she wanted to be taken home. She hadn't been able to mistake that no matter how much she wished it wasn't true. And, things had changed between Ivy and the Doctor.

It was subtle, but there. A tension that she thought was more than just the Doctor waiting to hear Ivy's decision on whether or not she was staying…

Rose sighed, maybe it was nothing – not that it mattered really. The Doctor didn't love her – not anymore, if he ever had. He loved Ivy. Her lower lip trembled and she swallowed heavily. Her mum and Mickey had been right. And, now here she was left with the decision to let him go. The very idea of it hurt – but after what had happened with the werewolf; that split second where she'd wished her cousin dead…

It'd been terrifying and she didn't want to be that person. She refused to be and that meant as painful as it was, letting go of her romantic love for the Doctor. Her heart clenched painfully at the very thought, but it was what she needed to do – what she'd decided to do. And, she had Mickey. Sweet, thoughtful, constant, loyal, never changing, always waiting for her Mickey. He'd waited long enough.

Still, here she was hesitating in pressing the call button as she stared at his name – completely safe, dependable Mickey. She bit her lower lip as she took a steadying breath against the pain in her heart that was the Doctor, before she shifted her thumb, moving to press the call button. Only to pause as her phone started to ring – Mickey's name lighting up her screen as he called her. Her teeth sank into her lower lip a little harder as she jabbed the accept call button and swiftly brought it up to her ear. "Hi!" she exclaimed, smiling widely as she shifted her position on her bed, "I was just about to call you!"

"You were?" Came Mickey's somewhat dumbfounded response.

Rose frowned at that, "No need to sound so surprised," she huffed before continuing, "I think about you all the time!"

On the other end of the line, Mickey's brows raised in surprise, even as hope kindled in his chest and the smallest of smiles started to play across his lips.

Rose cleared her throat at the surprised silence she got, "I was uh," she hesitated the words threatening to stick in her throat, "I was actually thinking about coming home."

"Really?" Mickey questioned with continued surprise, before he shook his head, "That's actually why I was calling."

Rose's brow furrowed a little, trying to focus on the little spark of joy that bloomed at the fact that he wanted her to come home rather than the pain of leaving the Tardis – the Doctor behind, "You were?"

"Yeah," Mickey smiled, "Well, actually," he continued and Rose's frown grew, "All three of you. Something strange is going on…"

 ***O*O*O***

Nina sat quietly outside the Headmaster's office, just waiting as she'd been told to by the school nurse. Her painfully throbbing head appreciating the silence in the halls as classes continued on behind the closed doors of the classrooms. The sound of feet on the stairs had her glancing in the direction of the staircase, her gaze landing on the new headmaster of the school. She followed him with her gaze as he walked towards her and then by her, seemingly not seeing her, but then he paused in front of his door and turned to face her, an expression that seemed rather close to irritation on his face as he regarded her, making her want to squirm just a little in the chair she was sitting on. She clutched her books a little closer to her chest as she met his eyes, waiting for him to speak.

Mr Finch eyed the child outside his office, "What do you want?"

"The nurse sent me, sir," Nina answered, forcing herself to sit still under his gaze as she explained herself, "I was in English and I got a headache."

"Then don't bother me, go home," Finch waved her off as he heaved an internal sigh planning on having a word with his subordinate as he turned towards his office door once again. He had no interest in dealing with whining sick children.

"I can't," Nina objected and the headmaster turned back to her once again, hid gaze a bit more considering now.

"Why?" he questioned, "Is your mother at work?"

Nina shook her head, "I live in Ambrose Hall. The children's home."

"No parents," Mr. Finch mused, the beginnings of a smile starting to curve up his lips, "No one to miss you?" Nina shook her head again, mutely this time, staring up at him innocently, "I see why the Nurse sent you. You poor child. Poor… thin, child. Come inside," he beckoned, his demeanour shifting to something far more pleasant as he turned towards his office door once again. Nina obediently slipped off her chair and proceeded him into his office as he held the door open for her, not noticing how his eyes swept over her with hunger – sizing up her thin frame, "It's nearly time for lunch," he commented as she stepped past him into the office. He glanced out at the empty corridor, checking to be sure it was empty, before he stepped into his office and pulled the door shut behind him.

Nina turned to look at him out of curiosity as the sound of flapping wings reached her ears, her eyes widened with fear at the sight of her headmaster, his form changed, large batlike wings protruding from his back and up over his shoulders from his back the source of the sound. Her eyes caught next on the distended face and large sharp teeth as the creature that stood in her headmaster's place screeched at her shrilly. She screamed with terror, her heart hammering against her ribcage as the horrifying creature lunged at her…

 ***O*O*O***

Ivy sat at a lone uncomfortable canteen chair off to the side in the kitchens, a barely touched mug of tea cooling on the table beside her. Her gaze staring blinding at a patch of floor in front of her feet, the fingers of one hand toying with the slender silver chain of her locket. A small frown of concentration furrowing her brow as she focused intently on her thoughts that were circulating over and around the decision she had to make – did she stay or did she go? Did she want to stay? Or did she want to go home?

Then, of course, despite how hard she tried not to let it – thoughts of the Soul-Bond kept creeping in muddling her thoughts even more distracting her. The back of her right shoulder twitched, a mild itchy sensation prickling. An unneeded reminder of the golden tattoo that now marked her skin – The Doctor's name. A name she couldn't read, but might one day be told if she agreed to Bond with the Doctor…

She bit her lower lip harshly, her heart picking up a little speed as she tried to get control of her wandering thoughts. Her head felt like a mess, revolving repeatedly around everything she'd learned recently. And yet, getting no closer to a decision on anything.

What in the hell did she do? What did she want? He wanted to get to know her, but did she want to get to know him? A part of her thought 'yes' she'd like too he was certainly interesting enough – but then, she'd remember him and Rose laughing in wonderment over a creature shortly after a man had been torn apart by it right in front of her eyes.

She shifted, tugging at her lower lip with her free hand, forcing her teeth to release it. She breathed out a heavy sigh and blinked her eyes into focus, before she looked down, using the chain to pull her locket out from under her lunch lady uniform. She opened the catch and looked down at her parents faces – her gaze focusing on her mum, "I wish you were here," she mumbled, "You'd know what I should do," her mum had always seemed to know what to do or what to say to help her work through her problems and help her make decisions when she was struggling to sort out her thoughts. Or if she hadn't, her mum had never let on and her dad, her dad would have directed her to her mum. The man rather helpless in the face of female problems as he'd called them. Or had that just been boy problems – and she was pretty sure this counted, even if the 'boy' in question was a Time Lord…

The bell rang and Ivy jumped a little in surprise, looking up at the sound of rushing feet and children's voices as they exited their classrooms to make their way to their next. The pinkette jumped again as she turned her head and her gaze landed on one of the strict looking, stern faced women she worked in the canteen with.

"Your break is over," the woman stated, "Back to work," she ordered before turning and starting away.

Ivy pulled a small face at the woman's turned back before she stood, clicking her locket gently shut and slipping it back under her uniform as she followed the woman into the kitchen itself to help prepare for lunch.

 ***O*O*O***

Kenny trailed behind the other students, his feet dragging along the floor of the corridor as he trudged along the hallway towards his Physics classroom. He pushed open the door and stepped inside to see the other students already seated and waiting for their new teacher to enter the classroom and begin the class. Kenny sighed and trudged towards the benches. He slid into an empty seat towards the back, fidgeting a bit in his seat as he settled into it, setting his things on top of the bench he was seated behind.

A couple of moments later the door to the physics lab opened again and the Doctor strode into the classroom, going directly to the teacher's desk so that he could plonk his briefcase down on top of it, before he turned so that he could directly face the students that were all sitting quietly, staring at him with expectation, "Good morning class," he greeted, "Are we sitting comfortably?" he asked and beamed a wide enthusiastic grin at them, only to blink a little in disappointment as he was met with silence.

The students simply staring at him as they waited, a coupe maybe smiling at him very slightly in response.

He spun on his heel and picked up a whiteboard marker and he scrawled 'PHYSICS' in large letters onto the board, before he underlined it a couple of times, "So, physics…" he began as he replaced the cap on the marker and tossed it back down on the desk and turned back to the class, "Physics, eh? Physics. Phyyyyyyyysics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics," the Doctor sniffed purposefully as the students stared at him with varying degrees of bemusement, "I hope one of you is getting all this down," he jested lightly, only to receive silence again for his attempt.

He shifted slightly as he cast his gaze about the students again, his thoughts a bit troubled over their reaction. The Time Lord having expected some giggling at least… it's what he'd been aiming for when he'd strolled in… his previous class had been rather similar in their reaction. It was rather disconcerting but nothing to get worked up about. Not yet. Though, he wouldn't put it past Mickey to make mountains out of mole hills. He huffed inwardly – the last place he wanted to be was on Earth when Ivy hadn't made her decision – what if she decided she wanted to stay on Earth whilst they were here? He could only hope not and hope that perhaps being here would help her realise that she wanted to keep travelling with him…

He blinked as his gaze focused on the class full of students seated in front of him, watching him, waiting for the lesson to begin. He forced his thoughts that had helplessly drifted to Ivy, something that had been happening more and more as he anxiously awaited her decision, "Um," he cleared his throat lightly as he focused his thoughts back on the class, "Ok, let's see what you know," he decided, "Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?" he asked and almost immediately a young boy with spectacles raised his hand high into the air, "Yes, uh, what's your name?"

"Milo," the boy answered.

"Milo! Off you go," the Doctor encouraged.

"They'd repel each other because they have the same charge," Milo answered easily.

"Correctamundo!" the Doctor declared brightly only to pause in thought for a brief moment as he registered the word that had come out of his mouth, "A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again," he told them before moving on to his next question, "Question two, I coil up a thin piece of microwire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this, how do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?" he swept his gaze over the students sitting before him as once again only one hand shot into the air, the same child as before. The rest of the students making up the class staring up at him quietly, a couple looking completely bored, "Someone else?" he asked, but no other students even looked remotely interested in trying to answer the question, "Nope…? Ok, Milo, go for it."

"Measure the current and PDs in an ammeter and a voltmeter," he answered confidently and the students glanced over at Milo, most of them looking vaguely impressed with their fellow classmate at his answer.

"Two to Milo!" the Doctor acknowledged with a nod and smile, leaning against the desk as he zeroed in his focus a bit more, "Right then, Milo, tell me this, true or false, the greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings."

"False," Milo answered without hesitation.

The Doctor nodded, before firing off his next question, "What is non-coding DNA?"

"DNA that doesn't code for a protein," Milo answered without skipping a beat once again.

The Doctor's brows quirked slightly in mild surprise, before asking, "Sixty-five thousand nine hundred and eighty-three times five?"

"Three hundred and twenty-nine thousand nine hundred and fifteen," Milo answered confidently, barely having to think about it.

Some of the students continued to look impressed while a scattered few started to look just a little uneasy as they eyed Milo.

The Doctor however, continued to stare at the bright boy, completely focused on him, as he shot his next question at him, "How do you travel faster than light?" he asked, confident that there was no way the boy could know the answer.

"By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of thirty-six-point seven recurring," Milo replied once again without missing a beat.

The Doctor's jaw dropped without his permission, as he gaped at Milo, stunned, shock and surprise hitting him rather hard at that… that question should have been impossible for him to answer, even for a child genius. Planet Earth simply didn't have the knowledge – and yet Milo had gotten the answer right. He'd barely batted an eye at the question, the answer had simply rolled off his tongue like it was common knowledge…

 ***O*O*O***

The Doctor moved down the line he was in, a lunch tray in hand, as one of the dinner ladies served him up a portion of the chips that came with a thick gravy sauce. He moved along coming up to the next dinner lady and he smiled as his gaze landed on Ivy. Her pink hair, that had been pulled up into a very simple low seated bun, tucked up under a hairnet, "Any chance of getting a bit more mashed potatoes today?" he asked, mainly to have an excuse to linger at her station, "The portion seemed a bit small yesterday."

Ivy blinked at him, "All portions are specifically designed and are to be strictly controlled for the health and concentration benefits of the students by order of the headmaster," she pulled a slight face as she paraphrased what she'd been told by the head dinner lady Jackson, when she'd been asking questions during her orientation.

The Doctor pulled a face of his own, before he shot her a parting smile before he turned and walked away, leaving the lunch line to find a table to sit at.

He took a seat at an empty table, casting his gaze around the canteen, taking in the students that were seated and having lunch. Some talking to each other and others sitting quietly as if in deep thought. He turned his attention to his tray of food, eyeing the portions of chips covered in thick gravy and the mash potatoes. He speared a chip with his fork and nibbled at the end of it before he lowered it from his lips and he stared at it disdainfully – rather put out at the horrid flavour that had assaulted his tastebuds. He still liked chips. He knew that he did, so it couldn't be that he just no longer enjoyed them. He flicked it off and back onto his plate, splattering gravy onto the previously clean table top. The Time Lord unwilling to attempt to eat anymore of the strange tasting things that were masquerading as chips. He turned his attention to the mash potatoes Ivy had slopped onto his tray and poked at it a little before he scooped some up and brought it towards his face, sniffing a little tentatively at it – not sure he trusted nothing to be strange about any of the food being served at this school.

He took a cautious bite, waiting for a second assault to his tastebuds, only to relax in the next moment as he merely tasted normal mash potato. He slid the rest of the forkful into his mouth with more confidence. His gaze drifting about the canteen again, taking in the eating students once more, before his gaze caught on Ivy as she strolled across the canteen, a spray bottle and cloth in hand. Her eyes glancing about searching, before they rested on him and she altered her direction coming towards him as he smiled at her.

"How's my favourite dinner lady?" he asked with a grin as she came to a stop on the other side of his table.

Ivy snorted lightly as she sprayed disinfectant inside the bottle at the table, "Favourite? Didn't realise you knew enough dinner ladies to have a favourite."

The Doctor shrugged, still smiling at her warmly, "Might do."

Ivy bit her lower lip as she thought on his earlier question. She was distracted, wished that she had an answer for him and sorry that she didn't, among other things, "I'm fine," she answered his initial question after another moment when she was sure all the other thoughts wouldn't slip out on accident. She frowned as she swiped the cloth in her other hand over the table, cleaning up the splattered gravy.

"Uh, good," the Doctor nodded, eyeing her, taking in her expression that probably told him more of what she was feeling than she would have liked considering her answer. He looked down as she finished swiping her cloth over the table top, his gaze catching on a splotch of gravy, "Uh sorry, you've missed some," he gestured to the missed splotch with his fork, accidentally splattering more gravy across the table top, "Sorry."

"Hmm," Ivy hummed as she sprayed her bottle at the table again, and swiped her cloth over the top of it getting the new splotches and the one she'd missed earlier, "Guess there's a reason I wasn't a cleaning lady in my previous profession."

The Doctor shifted in his seat, spine straightening with interest as he eyed her with curiosity, "What was your job?"

"I uh," Ivy sighed and set down her bottle and cloth as she sank down into the seat opposite the Doctor, taking in his open interest, "I was a personal assistant to the CEO of a law firm. Not a big one – just a small firm. It was still busy though."

"Did you enjoy the work?" he asked.

Ivy frowned in consideration at the question, "Thought I did," she sighed after a moment, "Whilst I was working there. I thought I was loving it. Enjoying every day – Turned out I was just super busy and didn't even know I was seriously stressed – until months had past and I realised that I hadn't spoken to my parents since I'd gotten the job. I mean I'd told them I'd gotten it, but after I started work, I just didn't seem to have anytime for anything other than my work…" Ivy trailed and swallowed, her heart constricting at the memories. The words continuing to fall from her lips despite not really wanting to continue, "Once I realised, I was horrified so I called my parents and organised to go to lunch… and well," she swallowed heavily they'd been so excited to hear from her – they'd wanted to have her over to cook for her, but she'd insisted on treating them to lunch at their favourite café – she'd felt so bad for all the time that had passed since they'd last seen each other. She forcibly blinked back the tears that were pricking at the backs of her eyes and focused her gaze on the Doctor again, "You already know how that ended."

The Doctor reached across the table, his hand taking hers and squeezing comfortingly as he gazed at her intently, "It wasn't your fault."

Ivy nodded, a wry sound escaping her lips as she reached up and wiped under her eyes with her free hand, a couple of tears having escaped without her permission, "I know. It took a couple of months, Jackie and a grief counsellor, but I know," she murmured, "Doesn't stop the guilt though – I should have made sure to make time for them. Never should have let myself get that busy," and it hadn't just been her parents she'd fallen out of contact with during that time – she was just lucky Jay-Jay was so awesome – he'd forgiven her lack of communication in an instant and had sworn he wouldn't let her get away with it again.

She sucked in a breath. She hadn't meant to say all that – it'd just sort of all fallen out once she'd started. Her gaze met his, the understanding in the depths of his brown ones and she supposed that he did. He'd lost far more than she had. His entire people. She smiled at him slightly and then blinked as his hand squeezed hers again and looked down to see their hands still joined. Her skin tingled warmly and slowly, with some reluctance pulled her hand out from under his. Suddenly feeling a bit awkward – she really had said more than she'd initially intended – had dumped a fair bit on him really.

She slid her hands off the table completely hiding them in her lap as she clasped them together, "So," she spoke after a moment, "It's been two days, and all I've found out is that the other lunch ladies are creepy. As in they seem to believe that cracking even a small smile may just break their faces creepy. Like fun is a sin or something," she rambled a bit.

The Doctor nodded, eyeing her, shifting his attention from the disappointment he'd felt when she'd slid her warm hand from under his – pulled away from him, "A few of the teachers are like that – all the staff, Finch brought with him," he mused, before he pulled a face, "As much as it pains me to admit it. Mickey was right. Something strange is going here."

Ivy shifted in her seat, staring at the Doctor with interest, her awkward feeling at having shared more than she wanted, fading into nothing.

"There was a boy in class this morning," the Time Lord elaborated, "He's got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth."

Ivy arched her brows, "How far beyond?"

"Extremely," the Doctor replied, "Solar systems away," he added and grinned as Ivy smiled at him, one less strained than earlier. Her cheeks dimpling at him.

Ivy hummed thoughtfully at that, before her gaze fell on his tray of barely touched food, "Do you mind if I have a chip?"

"Yeah, there a bit…" the Time Lord grimaced down at the cooling chips on his tray as he searched for a word, "Different."

Ivy nodded even as she reached for his tray, taking a chip from it, "They do have a bit of a strange flavour."

The Doctor's brows quirked up at her, "You like it?"

Ivy frowned a little thoughtfully as she chewed on the bite she'd taken out of the chip, "Not particularly."

He frowned as he eyed her, watching as she popped the rest of the chip in her mouth, "Then why are you eating them?"

"Dunno," she shrugged, "They're just more-ish I guess. You see 'em and you just want to eat them," she mused, reaching for another. Only for the Doctor to reach out and circle his hand around hers preventing her from taking another.

"Then, perhaps, you should stop," he murmured with concern.

Ivy blinked and then nodded as she actually thought about what she'd just said, "Yeah – that is kind of strange…" she muttered and slowly retracted her hand as the Doctor released it – suddenly feeling a little queasy at the idea of something actually being wrong with the chips and she'd been eating them without thought.

The Doctor smiled and nodded, relieved, he didn't know what was wrong with them, but what she'd just said had him thinking it was something more than just a strange taste to fried bits of sliced potato. He eyed Ivy as she grimaced at the chips, hand fisted as it rested on the table as if battling the urge to nab one. He glanced around the canteen again, searching for something to say, "It's very well behaved, this place," he said the first thing that came to mind.

"It is," Ivy agreed as she cast her own gaze about the canteen, "My school was nothing like this – especially not at lunch."

"I thought there'd be happy-slapping hoodies," the Doctor mused, "Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBO's and ringtones," he turned back to Ivy with a grin, staring at her rather pleased with himself, "Yeah? Yeah?" he bopped his head to a tune only he could hear, "Oh, yeah. Don't tell me I don't fit in."

Ivy stared at him silently.

The Doctor blinked at her as he took notice of it, "What?"

Ivy shook her head, lips twitching with amusement, she had no words for that – absolutely none whatsoever.

The Doctor pouted at her, before grinning as her cheeks dimpled deeply as her twitching lips quirked up into an amused grin.

"You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting," Jackson scolded Ivy as she paused at their table, drawing the pairs attention.

Ivy stood, "I was just talking to Mr Smith here," she gestured at the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled a bit at the woman, "Hello!" he greeted and received a stern look in response.

"He was complaining about the portion sizes," Ivy added in the hopes of getting a pass for being caught breaking one of the rules imparted to her by this woman just yesterday as the Jackson's stern gaze returned to her.

Jackson turned to the seated member of staff, eyeing him critically, "The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance," she stated firmly, before she turned her disapproving eyes back to Ivy, "Now, get back to work," she demanded before she continued on her way, fully expecting to be obeyed.

Ivy grimaced at Jackson's back, before she turned back to the Doctor, "I'd best get back to being a dinner lady."

"I'll have the crumble," the Doctor told her, a teasing light in his eyes.

"Crumble is not an approved food on the menu," Ivy called over her shoulder as she sauntered away from the table.

The Doctor grinned at her retreating back, before his attention was caught by a teacher as he crossed the cafeteria. The Time Lord watched as the man paused at one of the nearby tables and bent down towards a female student, "Melissa. You'll be joining my class for next period. Milo's failed me, so it's time we moved you up to the top class," the teacher turned, unaware that he was being watched, his gaze falling on Kenny, who was seated with a packed lunch from home in front of him, "Kenny, not eating the chips?"

"I'm not allowed," Kenny replied, staring dismally down at his packed lunch – rather wishing that he was allowed.

The teacher turned away from him to address another student, dismissing Kenny from his mind completely at that, "Luke. Extra class. Now," he informed the boy before he turned and made his way back towards the stairs he'd descended to get into the cafeteria, quite a few students rising from their seats to follow him out.

As he stood on a balcony that overlooked the cafeteria, Mr Finch watched over the proceedings, his gaze sweeping about the cafeteria for a moment, before it was drawn for a second time to a table that seated only one. The feel of the man's eyes drawing his attention this time rather than the sight of the new dinner lady sitting with the new teacher… his gaze lingered for a moment, before he turned away dismissing the man from his mind. He had a meeting to keep… and hopefully Melissa would prove more capable than Milo had proved to be.

The Doctor stared after the headmaster's retreating form – mind working as he turned what little he knew over in his mind. It wasn't enough, if he wanted to know what was going on in this school. He'd need to learn more. He pouted slightly as he looked towards where Ivy had disappeared back into the kitchen, retaking her station with the other dinner ladies. It was just a pity Rose had opted to spend time with her boyfriend instead of joining them in the school – he'd have liked to be able to have Ivy with him, to be able to spend as much time with her as possible. Just in case she did decide to stay on Earth.

 ***O*O*O***

Ivy stood in the kitchen drying a tray with a dishcloth when a group of her co-workers came bustling in, drawing her attention, "Careful… Keep it steady," the head dinner lady ordered as Ivy shifted slightly to observe them, "Don't spill a drop."

Ivy eyed them with confusion as she took in the large barrel of cooking oil that they were carefully wheeling along, like it was a hazardous substance instead of oil like she'd been told yesterday, each lady adorned in heavy duty protective gear, from breathing masks and goggles, to thick protective gloves… the kind she was sure was used when dealing with hazardous chemicals – the kind that burned.

She continued to eye them as unobtrusively as possible, getting the impression that the group didn't want to be seen as they made slow, but steady progress across the kitchen, the wheels squeaking slightly.

"I said keep it steady!" the head dinner lady snapped as the barrel wobbled a bit as one ladies grip slipped slightly, "Careful…" she urged, "That's it… easy now… steady…" she guided them, watching their progress like a hawk.

The pinkette's phone began to ring and she almost jumped out of her skin at the sudden unexpected sound. She slid her hand into her pocket and pulled it out swiftly moved to answer it, her fingers fumbling slightly with the buttons as she continued to watch the group as they carefully handled the barrel, whilst jabbing her finger at the answer button.

"Right, second barrel, quickly now!" the head dinner lady ordered and the group all rushed off to get the second barrel.

"Rose?" she spoke lowly into the phone, having flicked her gaze across the face of her screen to see who it was.

"We've got something," came Rose's voice.

Ivy shifted slightly, "What?"

"Confirmation," she heard Mickey's voice in the background, which then grew louder as Rose switched her over to speaker, "I just got into army records. Three months ago, massive UFO activity. They logged over forty sightings," he reported as he read, Rose peering at the screen of his laptop over his shoulder, "Lights in the sky, all that. I can't get any photos, cos then it gets all classified and secret. Keeps locking me out," he muttered as he glowered at the 'Torchwood – Access Denied' message that was on his screen.

"Well, there's a coincidence," Ivy murmured.

And Rose perked up, hitting a button to take it off speaker and brought the phone up to her ear, not noticing the resigned and hurt look Mickey gave her as she turned away from him, "What?" she asked eagerly – hating that she wasn't there and didn't know already, despite having chosen to go off with Mickey.

It chaffed to be on the outside, even if she was still somewhat involved.

"Three months ago," Ivy murmured softly as she glanced around the kitchen keeping an eye out for the return of her strange co-workers, "All the kitchen staff were replaced," her gaze went to the door as the woman re-entered the kitchen, wheeling a second barrel filled with cooking oil, the women handling with as much caution as the first. She lowered her voice further, "And this lot are creepy weird."

"How?" Rose asked.

"Well," Ivy began only trail off as she heard Mickey's voice in the background.

"What is it?"

"The kitchen staff Ivy's working with are creepy," Rose told him with a touch of impatience wanting to find out why.

"See!" Mickey exclaimed rather pleased at being proved right, "There's definitely something going on. I was right to call you lot home."

Rose eyed him, "I thought maybe you called me home just… well… just to call me home," she admitted her voice fond, irritation gone.

Mickey arched a brow at her, "Do you think I'd just invent an emergency?" he asked with bit of an amused grin.

"You could've done!" Rose insisted; in fact, she'd been rather hopeful that that had been the case – it had felt nice to believe that that had possibly been the case. That he'd just wanted to see her again. Right when she needed him – hopeful that perhaps he'd needed her too at the exact same time.

"That's the last thing I'd do," Mickey replied truthfully, his grin fading a bit as he stared her, a little hurt that she'd think that of him.

"Watch it!" the head dinner lady cried with aggravation as the barrel of oil tilted precariously as one of the dinner ladies got a bit careless.

"Because every time I see you," Mickey continued as Ivy's attention focused completely on the group of dinner ladies at Jackson's alarmed and irritated shriek, "An emergency just gets in the way," he finished.

"I s'pose," Rose conceded with a bit of a grimace. It had seemed to be a bit of a running theme since she'd met the Doctor. She smiled at him, a smile that grew as he returned it and she reached for him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

In the school kitchen, Ivy stared with wide eyes as the barrel toppled over and one of the women escorting it was splashed from head to toe in oil and she screamed shrilly with agony, the oil burning her.

"I've gotta go," Ivy murmured hurriedly and jabbed the hang up button as Rose straightened, her hand falling from Mickey's shoulder as she turned from him, almost seeming to forget him again in Mickey's mind as he watched her.

"What is it! What happened – Ivy?" Rose glowered at her phone with annoyance wanting to know what had happened, "She hung up."

"I'm sure she'll tell you later," Mickey tried.

Rose nodded, "Yeah," she muttered with distraction. She was sure she would too, but still that'd be – "Later."

Mickey sighed as he took in her unhappy expression and looked away from her, turning his attention back to his laptop and the 'Torwood' message that was still being displayed on it, "You didn't have to be with me, you know," he muttered, the Doctor had been all for her being at the school with him and Ivy.

Rose blinked at him, "Well, yeah – of course I didn't," she stated, "But," she smiled at him, "I wanted to."

Mickey blinked with surprise and his gaze returned to her, searching her expression, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Rose murmured and leaned in towards him, pressing a soft affectionate kiss to his lips that he returned. She pulled back and settled back down into her chair beside his and rested her head on his shoulder, swallowing against the Doctor sized hole in her heart, "I just wish I knew what was happening."

Mickey nodded. He knew that feeling – he knew it very well. He felt like he'd been on the outside looking in at her life from the moment the Doctor had sauntered into her life and made off with her across the universe, "Well – let's see if I can't hack in and find out what this Torchwood doesn't want us to know."

Rose shifted so that she could look at him, "You can do that?"

"Well, I can try," Mickey shrugged and Rose grinned at him, rather hopeful that he could manage – he'd successfully hacked into things before after all. Had saved the world hacking into a government military sight to fire a missile at Downing Street.

Back in the kitchen, Ivy watched wide horrified eyes as the badly scalded women, who's skin was steaming as the oil, that had tipped over on her, continued to burn her, she wailed and shrieked in continued agony, "Get her up, get her up!" Jackson demanded and the agonised woman was helped to her feet but her nervous fellows and was swiftly hustled into an office by them and the blinds were swiftly drawn closed to hide her from view.

Ivy crept forward cautiously and tried to peak through the partition and inside the office but it was no good, the blinds were too tightly drawn. She heard another agonized scream from inside and turned to the phone she was still holding and started dialling.

Jackson came out of the office and almost immediately spotted her. She pulled down her protective goggles as she leaned against the doorframe, her eyes narrowing suspiciously on the latest member to the kitchen staff, "What're you doing?" she demanded to know.

Ivy's head shot up, her wide-eyed gaze landing on Jackson, "Calling an ambulance," she stated still rather shocked as to what she'd just seen happen… how badly the woman had been burned by the contents of the oil barrel.

"No need," Jackson informed her firmly and Ivy blinked before reluctantly lowering her phone – cancelling the number she'd been dialling as Jackson continued, "She's quite all right," she assured levelly.

Ivy's gaze shot to the office door as a sudden sound came from behind it, like a sudden fire had broken out, followed almost immediately by a loud crash and then another agonised scream from within the office. Ivy swallowed nervously as smoke came billowing out from underneath the doorframe.

Jackson didn't so much as flinch at the commotion, "It's fine," she stated again and Ivy turned her wide gaze to her again, "She does that," she waved it off, before she stepped back into the smoke-filled office.

Ivy frowned, completely weirded out. That woman had been burnt – severely and that was just something 'she did'? She turned to walk away, only to pause as her gaze caught on where the oil had spilled to see that it had eaten through the metal – she eyed the spilled barrel with caution. Just what kind of 'oil' was inside that it could, not just burn a woman but eat through solid metal? She backed away from it a bit.

 ***O*O*O***

Wagner made his way across the IT classroom towards the front of the class, turning to face the students that were already seated at their individual terminals, "I'd like you all to put your headphones on now, please," he paused for a brief moment, eyes scanning over the class as the students under his purview obliged immediately, "Now, children…" he shifted over to his computer at the front of the classroom, "The things you will see…" he pressed a key and the children's eyes locked onto their monitors with an intense focus, hands lifting simultaneously to their keyboards. Their fingers moving unnaturally fast over the keys as they stared at the strange green symbols scrolled down their screens – fingers moving across the keys faster and faster as they focused on solving the problem being given to them.

At the front of the classroom, Wagner's lips quirked into a tiny smile as he watched the students work.

 ***O*O*O***

Sarah Jane Smith descended a flight of stairs alongside the headmaster, listening attentively as he talked about all the changes he'd implemented in the school since his arrival three months ago.

"My improvements aren't confined to the classroom," he continued, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. We've implemented a new policy. School dinners are absolutely free. But compulsory," he smiled at her as he encouraged, "Do try the chips."

"Oh, I'd love to. Thank you!" Sarah Jane replied brightly, before she directed the conversation back to her investigation, fully intending to ignore his offer, "And it's got to be said, the transformation you've brought about is amazing," she praised before continuing, "I mean, maybe you're working the children a little bit too hard now and then…" she trailed eyeing the Headmaster intently for his reaction.

"Hmm?" Mr. Finch hummed questioningly his brow furrowing slightly in disagreement with her statement as he paused in his stride to turn to her.

"But I think good results," she quickly moved on upon seeing his reaction, her initial suspicions increasing as she smiled at him, "They're more important than anything."

Mr. Finch smiled, "Exactly," he agreed and started walking again, Sarah Jane trailing a little behind him now, "You're a woman of vision, Miss Smith," he complimented.

"Oh, I can see everything, Mr. Finch," she murmured, a smile of her own curving her lips as she fought down the urge to grimace at the man's back instead as she followed him, smiling at him instead as he turned his head to look at her again, "Quite clearly."

 ***O*O*O***

The Doctor sat on a desk, a biscuit in hand, setting the packet down on the desk behind him as he listened to Mr Parsons attentively as he paced back and forth in front of him.

"Yesterday, I had a twelve-year old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy… in cubits!" he exclaimed in response to the question he'd been asked.

The Doctor nodded in consideration, even as he frowned slightly, "And, it's ever since the new Headmaster arrived?"

"Finch arrived three months ago," Parsons muttered, "Next day, half the staff got the flu. Finch replaced them with that lot," he nodded over to a group of stern looking teachers, that were standing rigidly and in silence... looking for all the world like they would rather be anywhere but where they were. The Doctor glanced over at the group briefly, pulling a small look of distaste as he noted that they were the same bunch he'd thought of as rather odd yesterday.

Parsons turned back to him, "Except for the teacher you replaced, and that was just plain weird, her winning the lottery like that."

The Doctor blinked at him, "How's that weird?"

"She never played," Parsons replied and shook his head, "Said ticket was posted through her door at midnight."

"Hmm," the Doctor hummed thoughtfully, staring at Parsons innocently as he reached into the packet, "The world is very strange," he commented like he hadn't been behind the lottery ticket before he popped the biscuit into his mouth.

"Excuse me colleagues," Mr. Finch called as he entered the staffroom slightly ahead of the woman he was escorting, drawing the attention of those in the office, "A moment of your time."

the Doctor stood and turned to face the Headmaster and then stilled in shock as his gaze landed on the smiling woman beside him, recognising her immediately. His eyes widening in his surprise and disbelief.

"May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches, so to speak. Don't spare my blushes," he told the room with a smile, before he turned and walked back out the door he'd just entered.

The Doctor's surprise and disbelief quickly turned to joy as he stared at his former companion and he smiled. A smile that widened a bit as she almost immediately made her way over to him as she took in his pleased smile.

"Hello," Sarah Jane greeted the man in the brown pinstripe suit she'd decided to approach first, his smile convincing her that he was the one to start with.

"Oh, I should think so!" the Doctor replied, his smile widening further with his delight at seeing her again.

Sarah Jane eyed him with bemusement, "And, you are?" she asked recovering quickly even as the man continued to grin at her.

"Hmm? Er…" the Doctor floundered for a moment having forgotten completely in his delight that Sarah Jane wouldn't have a clue who he was, "Smith," he grinned at her widely, "John Smith."

"John Smith?" Sarah Jane repeated, the name resonating with her strongly, "I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name."

"Well, it's a very common name," the Doctor responded, still smiling widely… in a definite beaming grin now.

Sarah Jane smiled lightly, "He was a very uncommon man," she murmured reminiscing for a moment, wishing that she was indeed standing before the Doctor – but that was highly unlikely. She'd been searching for him for years – waited even longer with no sign of him. She pulled herself away from wishful thinking and held out her hand to him and smiled politely at him, "Nice to meet you."

The Doctor took it enthusiastically, "Nice to meet you. Yes, very nice. More than nice. Brilliant!" he beamed.

Sarah Jane blinked at him, "Um," the older woman murmured a bit floored by his rather over the top response to her simple greeting… an idea tickling at the back of her mind that she fought hard not to think too hard upon because the likelihood of it being him was so slim and she'd been disappointed so many times over the years, as she took in the rather wide beaming smile, that would be almost scary if it weren't for the warmth and joy in his eyes as he stared at her, "So, um, have you worked here long?"

"No!" the Doctor exclaimed, a large part of him hoping that she'd recognise him somehow, "Um, it's only my second day."

"Oh, so you're new, then?" Sarah Jane leaned in towards him a bit, "So, what do you think of the new school? I mean, this new curriculum? So many children getting ill. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

The Doctor's smile widened further if possible, absolutely delighted at what he was learning, "You don't sound like someone just doing a profile," he observed happily, that was his Sarah Jane through and through.

"Well, no harm in a little investigation whilst I'm here," Sarah Jane responded a bit conspiratorially as she smiled herself.

"No," the Doctor agreed brightly, "Good for you," he grinned even as Sarah Jane gave him a last somewhat strange look for his grin that had grown really rather scary with his joy before she turned and walked away from him. He followed her with his gaze as she approached other members of the staff, "Good for you," he murmured proudly a moment before the bell started to toll, "Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith."

 ***O*O*O***

The Doctor walked slowly down a corridor a smile still lingering on his lips and his expression far away as he remembered years past; travelling with Sarah Jane.

About him the students moved much more swiftly, jostling down the corridor as the hurried to get to their next class.

 ***O*O*O***

Kenny looked up a flight of stairs, his eyes on his fellow students as they hurried up them, he stared after them with confusion. Not understanding why everyone was always in a hurry to get to their classes these days.

He shook his head and trudged along with as much reluctance as he'd always had in getting to his next class. Only to pause as a flapping sound came from inside a nearby classroom along with another stranger sound. He cautiously followed the sound to one of the IT classrooms. He opened the door stepped inside, crouching down to peer under one of the desks where the sound seemed to be coming from.

His eyes widened as his gaze landed in a horrible batlike creature, its large sharp teeth snapping at him viciously as it screeched. Kenny gasped with fear, but in the next instant to his confusion Wagner straightened up from behind the desk. The man cricking his neck and eyes glowing dangerously as he eyed the boy who'd stepped curiously into the classroom, "This isn't your classroom, Kenny," he spoke with deadly softness that had Kenny backing up a bit in fear, "Now run along."

Kenny turned on his heel and fled. Wagner watched him go, eyes narrowed with predatory suspiciousness.

 ***O*O*O***

Darkness had fallen over the sky as Sarah Jane carefully and quietly crept along one of the school buildings. The light of her handheld torch shone across a window of a packed up and empty classroom as she crept up to it. She undid the latch and opened the window so that she could peer unobscured into the darkened classroom, taking in the chairs that were on top of the desks. Certain now that the coast was clear, she hoisted herself up and through the window with more effort than it would have once taken her to achieve.

She grimaced lightly as her feet touched the classroom floor. The action that once upon a time wouldn't have caused her to think twice, now making her ache. An unfortunate reminder that time had passed and that she was no longer as young as she used to be when she'd decided that she couldn't just settle into a normal life.

She turned and shut the window as quietly as she could, before she turned back to face the classroom. She crept across it, moving towards the closed door; doing her best to walk as quietly as she could…

 ***O*O*O***

The Doctor opened a fire door and stepped out into a dark corridor, followed by Ivy, Rose and Mickey.

"Oh, it's weird seeing school at night," Rose muttered shivering a little despite the warm jacket she'd put on before they'd left the Tardis as they glanced about the deserted corridor they'd stepped into. The blond squinting a bit, "It just feels wrong."

"Completely," Ivy muttered, squinting through the darkness herself, "Like it's one of those things that should only be seen during the daylight hours."

Rose nodded her agreement, "When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school," she admitted as they cautiously walked down the corridor.

Ivy grinned glancing at her cousin with amusement, "I remember that."

"Who could forget?" Mickey smirked, "She wouldn't shut up about it. Kept going on and on – wasn't there some big theory you had about it?"

"Thought you remembered, Mickey," Ivy teased.

"Not all the details, just the gist. Something about –,"

"Alright, shut up," Rose huffed at them, "I was a kid," she muttered as she eyed them, curving her lips up into a small smile to take the sting out of her words.

"You should be proud," Ivy assured, smiling, "It was a very impressive theory."

"As I recall, you helped me with it," Rose returned her smile. A smile that grew as Ivy scratched at her cheek a little awkwardly.

"Ah, well –," Ivy murmured, before her smile turned into a grin, "What kind of cousin would I be if I didn't help?"

"The kind that didn't spend hours trying to convince me of the same," Mickey stated, shooting the pinkette a look.

Ivy shrugged unrepentantly and Rose scoffed, "Trying? We succeeded."

"Nah, I just let you both think that," Mickey responded, a tad defensively even as he was somewhat glad for the distraction and the low sound of their low murmuring voices that broke the eerie silence of the school.

"Really?" Ivy questioned, "Cos I remember getting told that you were caught and given detention for snooping about rooms – looking for the ones they slept in…"

Rose nodded, grinning, "He was," her grinned faded as her gaze drifted to the Doctor as he snickered with amusement – his eyes focusing on Ivy once again as she watched. She looked away – pain lancing through her again. She swallowed heavily against it and turned her gaze to Mickey as he spluttered.

"I well – um, that was…" he huffed crossing his arms over his chest as he pouted, "You two make a very convincing tag-team."  
"We were pretty good," Rose murmured, biting her lower lip as her heart continued to ache – they'd been so close as children.

"Got ourselves in and out of a lot of trouble," Ivy agreed, glancing over at Rose and the two shared another brief smile.

The Doctor grinned at the image that gave him of the pair, before he turned his attention to why they were there, "Alright team," he began his amusement at the three of them lingering in his tone, and smile still playing across his lips. He paused as he briefly mulled over the word, the smile fading as he did so, "Oh, I hate people who say team. Um… gang," he tried, "Um… comrades…" he tried again and Ivy quirked her brows at him whilst Rose couldn't help but grin, "Anyway," he gave up on finding a word he liked, "Ivy, go to the kitchen and get a sample of that oil. Rose um," he began only for the blond to cut him off.

"I'll go with Ivy," she stated and got a brief surprised look from the pinkette. That had the blond wanting to grimace. Once upon a time she wouldn't have been surprised at all – it would have been already assumed.

The Doctor nodded happily, "Mickey," he turned to the boy as he continued, "The new staff are all Maths teachers. Go and check the Maths department," he ordered before he turned, his gaze going to Ivy again briefly before he headed off towards the stairs, calling over his shoulder firmly, "Be back here in ten minutes."

Ivy checked the time on her phone as Rose turned to Mickey, offering him as warm of a smile as she could manage with her heavy heart, "You going to be alright?"

Mickey snorted a little dismissively, doing his best to hide his nervousness at having to go off on his own, "Me?" he smirked, "Please. Infiltration and investigation? I'm an expert at this," he boasted before he strode off with purpose.

Ivy blinked after him, "Did he hack the school's blueprints or something?" she asked Rose with mild confusion.

"Nope," Rose smirked.

"Then how…" Ivy trailed as she spotted Mickey striding back towards them a somewhat sheepish expression on his face, "Ah."

"Yup," the blond nodded as Mickey came to a stop before them again.

"Where's the Maths department?" he asked, pouting at Rose as she sniggered at him softly in amusement.

"It's down there," Ivy pointed as she explained, "You turn left, through the fire doors and it's on the right."

Mickey nodded, "Thank you," he muttered before he turned and strode off again, holding his head high as he heard Rose giggle lightly.

Ivy turned to Rose, "Shall we?"

"Yeah," Rose nodded, "Let's grab us some oil," and the two turned and started away, the blond following the pinkette.

 ***O*O*O***

The Doctor headed down another dark corridor of the quiet school, heading towards Mr Finch's office. He paused however, and frowned as he heard a sudden screeching sound and then the distinct flapping of wings off in the distance. It only took a short moment for him to decide to turn in the direction of the sound, striding off quickly to investigate.

 ***O*O*O***

Sarah Jane stilled in her attempt to pick the lock to Mr Finches office as she heard a loud bang followed by a shrill screech. She spun around; her eyes wide as she darted her gaze about the corridor for the source. The sounds grew louder as the source drew closer. She sucked in a sharp breath and backed away down the corridor…

 ***O*O*O***

Ivy and Rose quietly crept into the kitchen, the blonde's eyes glancing about the space, before they returned to her cousin, who started across the kitchen towards the large barrels of oil. Rose swallowed bracing herself before she broke the silence that had fallen between them after Mickey had left, "Have – Have you decided if you're gonna stay yet?"

"Uh, no," Ivy murmured with a little wince at the question that she was struggling with – did she stay or go, "Not yet."

Rose swallowed heavily, a lump lodging in her throat. The words rising in her throat almost wanting to choke her, "I think you should."

Ivy paused, stilling with surprise before she turned around to look at her cousin, her eyes wide with it, "Y-You do?"

Rose winced at the surprise on her cousins face even as she nodded – she truly had been awful hadn't she, "Yeah."

"But you…" Ivy frowned with confusion as she eyed her cousin – she'd thought for certain Rose wanted to see the back of her as far as travelling with them in the Tardis was concerned, "You love him."

Rose looked down pained, heart aching. Of course, Ivy had noticed, "Yeah…" she murmured weakly, tears pricking at the backs of her eyes. Heart breaking further as she voiced the next words, "But he doesn't love me," not anymore – if ever.

"Rose…" Ivy began, stepping towards her.

Rose looked up taking a breath as she repeated to herself that she had Mickey – wanting the pain in her heart to lessen. And Mickey did that. Mickey was hers. Just hers, "He, the Doctor, he looked devastated when you said you wanted to go home," she spoke over whatever words Ivy was going to say.

Ivy looked away, conflicted, as she chewed on her lower lip, brow furrowing. Her mind churning over the issue for what felt like the thousandth time, "I dunno…" she mumbled weakly, tugging at her lower lip.

Rose took a step towards her, crossing the last of the distance between them and took one of her hands firmly in her own. Drawing her cousins gaze to hers, their eyes meeting. She squeezed her hand. Her throat clenching – words threatening to choke her, "Stay," she urged, swallowing down on the pain and bitterness in her heart.

Ivy swallowed herself, searching her cousins gaze with confused eyes, hearing something beyond what she was saying, "Rose, what…?" her voice trailed and the two looked up as a screech came from somewhere above them – the two spying a shadow passing overhead.

Rose swallowed, "We should get the oil."

Ivy nodded, "Yeah."

The two moved quickly over to the barrels, the pinkette lifting the lid and carefully scooping some of the oil into a jar. Rose closed the lid to the barrel as Ivy securely sealed the jar. The two then swiftly turned and quietly made their way out of the kitchens and back out into the corridor – the two hurrying towards where the Doctor had told them to meet up...

 ***O*O*O***

Sarah Jane backed into a room and slammed the door closed. She took a calming breath before she slowly turned to face the room, she'd hidden herself in. only to pause. Her eyes widening in stunned disbelief at the sight of the Tardis. She backed up and out the door of the room. Staring at the door as it swung closed again. Hiding the big blue box from view once more. She slowly turned away from the door, her gaze landing on the man that had introduced himself as John Smith much earlier that day as he stood in the darkness watching her. having stumbled across her as she backed out of the storeroom.

"Hello, Sarah Jane," he murmured softly.

"It's you…" she breathed, still not quite sure she believed it, "Oh… Doctor…" a smile started to spread across her face as she edged towards him, "Oh, my God it's you, it's… it's…" she swallowed as she stared at him, "You've regenerated."

"Yeah," the Doctor murmured, "Oh," he mused smiling at her, "Half a dozen times since we last met."

"You look… incredible," Sarah Jane informed him.

"So do you," he grinned.

"I got old," she fobbed him off as she started edging around him, looking him over still trying to process that this was him – that he was actually here. She'd found him, she turned her gaze to his face again, "What are you doing here?"

"Well…" he tugged at his ear, "UFO sightings, school gets record results, I couldn't resist. What about you?"

Sarah Jane smiled, "The same," she replied and the Doctor grinned and the pair laughed. Her smile fell away, "I thought you'd died," she murmured heavily, sounding close to tears at the admittance and the Doctor's own smile faded away, "I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must have died."

"I lived," he swallowed heavily, "Everyone else died."

Sarah Jane stared at him, "What do you mean?"

"Everyone died, Sarah," the Doctor murmured with quiet pain.

Sarah Jane shook her head, a beat of silence passing between them, before she muttered with disbelief, "I still can't believe it's you."

A high-pitched fearful scream echoed up to them.

"Ok!" Sarah Jane grinned, "Now I can!" she exclaimed and the two grinned at each other before they took off in the direction of the scream. The Time Lord's grin disappearing as it fully registered with him that the scream had sounded feminine, which could mean either Rose or Ivy. He swallowed and moved faster, overtaking Sarah Jane with ease. The two dashing into a corridor and almost skidding into Rose and Ivy as they ran out from a converging corridor.

"Ivy!" the Doctor exclaimed with relief, hands coming up to curve around her arms, "You're alright?" she nodded whilst Rose swallowed and turned her eyes from the two of them, heart clenching, "The scream…"

"Not us," Ivy stated and the Doctor sighed with relief. She was fine.

Rose, however frowned as her gaze went to the woman stood near the Doctor, staring at Ivy as the Doctor fussed over her a bit, "Who's she?" she demanded to know, her eyes returning to the Doctor as he shifted.

"Rose," he nodded to the blond, "Ivy," he nodded to the pinkette he was still keeping a hold of, unwilling to completely release her just yet, "Sarah Jane!" he grinned as he introduced the three of them, "Sarah Jane, Rose, Ivy."

Sarah Jane nodded casting her gaze over the two young women that were obviously travelling with the Doctor and she smiled… the action somewhat forced as she extended a hand to Rose, the younger woman eyeing unpleasantly in return, "Hi, nice to meet you both," she said with faux sweetness as she shook the blondes hand as the younger woman begrudgingly accepted it. Sarah Jane glanced over at the pinkette and held out a hand towards her too.

Ivy shifted, taking her hand and shaking it as she smiled, "Nice to meet you too."

Sarah Jane nodded and released her hand as she turned to the Doctor, "You can tell your getting older. Your assistants are getting younger."

Ivy's brows rose as she stared silently at the older woman as her cousin glowered at her, bristling with outrage, "We're not his assistants!"

"No?" Sarah Jane smiled as the Doctor tugged uncomfortably at his ear. She nudged him a lightly, "I get you tiger."

The Doctor gave a last uncomfortable tug of his ear with his free hand, before he released the light hold he'd still had on Ivy's arm to take her hand instead as he took off down the corridor again. Not wanting to deal with the situation that was unfolding. Leaving Rose and Sarah Jane to exchange a last look before following after them.

 ***O*O*O***

Mickey looked towards the door of the classroom as the Doctor burst through it and into the room he was in, followed swiftly by Ivy, Rose and an older woman he didn't know, "Sorry!" he apologized sheepishly, "Sorry! It was only me," he exclaimed as the Doctor sighed with exasperation, "You told me to investigate," he continued, "So, I-I started looking through some of these cupboards and all these fell on me," he explained gesturing to the vacuum-packed bags strewn on the floor about his feet.

The Doctor released Ivy's hand and bent down picking up a few of the bags that had fallen on Mickey, "Oh, my God, they're rats!" Rose exclaimed with a disgusted shudder, whilst Ivy grimaced with her own distaste as she too stared at the bags each one filled with one dead rodent, "Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats!" the blond continued.

"And you decided to scream?" the Doctor asked incredulously as he straightened up eyeing Mickey with irritation. Ivy's gaze turning to him.

"It took me by surprise!" Mickey defended himself.

The Doctor scoffed, "Like a little girl?"

"It was dark!" Mickey protested indignantly, glaring at the Time Lord, "I was covered in rats!"

"Nine, maybe ten years old," the Doctor mocked as he glanced about the room they were in, "I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt," he blinked as his gaze came to rest on Ivy to see her staring at him – that look on her face again. He tugged at his ear.

"I'll have you know," Ivy sniffed at him, a little indigent herself, "That I rocked that look as a nine-year-old."

The Doctor couldn't help but grin at that, picturing a nine-year-old Ivy in pigtails and a frilly skirt, except she wouldn't have had pink hair and he still didn't know what her natural colour was, "I bet you did!" he beamed before adding hopefully as he gazed at her, "Would there be pictures perchance?"

Ivy shifted, "None that you'll ever see," she stated firmly and then shifted again as the Doctor pouted at her with disappointment – nope it wasn't happening! No matter how much he pouted at her as he stared at with what she could only describe as sad puppy-dog eyes. She'd been an awkward nine-year-old… with braces. So, no, definitely not! She fidgeted as he continued to stare and scratched at her cheek.

Rose rolled her eyes at them, "Hello, can we focus?" she huffed still rather put out by the sudden presence of the older woman and rather disconcerted by the pile of dead vacuum sealed rodents, "Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?"

Mickey shrugged in response, whilst Ivy nodded her agreement, "It is odd."

"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them," Sarah Jane stated, before she turned to Ivy and Rose eyeing them up, "Or maybe you two haven't reached that bit yet," she mocked as she eyed them a bit sceptically, "How old are the two of you?"

Ivy turned her gaze on her, staring at the older woman. Her jaw clenching subtly at the dig – Prentice fire bristling beneath the surface at the second less than subtle dig the woman had directed at her and her cousin.

Sarah Jane, shifted a little uncomfortably under the pinkette's unimpressed stare – actually starting to feel a little scolded despite no words being spoken.

Rose smirked as she watched Sarah Jane shift a little under the power of Gayle's stare, a stare Ivy seemed to have made all her own, "No one dissects rats anymore," she stated smugly as the Doctor tugged at his ear uncomfortably whilst Mickey glanced from his girlfriend to the older woman he still didn't know the name of yet, "They haven't done it in years," Rose eyed the older woman up and down through eyes narrowed with distain, arms crossing over her chest, "Where are you from, the dark ages?"

Sarah Jane bristled at that, what small amount of uncomfortableness at her behaviour she'd felt under the pinkette's stare forgotten in the face of the blonde's retort about her age. Ivy scratched at her cheek as she turned her gaze from Sarah Jane to Rose, eyeing her cousin – she could really see this getting out of hand.

And she only had so much control over her temper…

"Anyway, moving on," the Doctor cut in hastily before either woman could say anything else and Sarah Jane and Rose both crossed their arms over their chests unhappily as they looked away from each other, "Everything started when Mr Finch arrived," the Time Lord continued, "We should go and check his office," he tossed the vacuumed packed rat he'd still been holding at Mickey, before he took Ivy's hand again and made for the door.

Mickey moved to follow, the boy dropping the rat he'd caught with a grimace of disgust. Rose and Sarah Jane shot each other one last dirty look before they made to join the others out in the corridor.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything," Rose began as they walked down the dark corridor.

"Oh," Ivy muttered and the Doctor glanced at her from his place beside her, "That's a loaded start to a sentence."

The Time Lord grimaced slightly.

"But who exactly are you?" Rose asked as she eyed the older woman.

"Sarah Jane Smith," she replied with a smile, that was slightly smug, "I used to travel with the Doctor."

Ivy glanced over her shoulder to look at Sarah, curious, "You did?" she asked, not unpleasantly, but it was enough to make Sarah Jane's smile start to faulter in dismay.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Oh!" Rose exclaimed as she turned away from the older woman, shrugging as she looked up the corridor, "Well, he's never mentioned you," she informed her, trying her best to sound offhanded, and failing.

"Oh, I must have done!" the Doctor exclaimed a bit hurriedly as he tugged uncomfortably at his ear as Sarah Jane turned to him, staring at him with shocked hurt eyes, "Sarah Jane. Mention her all the time."

"Hold on…" Rose paused, pretending to think about it for a short moment turning back to the older woman, with a smirk, "Sorry… Never," she taunted, before she pulled ahead, ignoring the feel of Ivy's eyes on her. Not wanting to see if her cousin was levelling one of those looks on her. Her heart was hurting. And Sarah Jane was… Sarah Jane – Rose turned her mind from that direction of thought – not wanting to think on it.

"What, not even once?" Sarah Jane asked rather hurt as she moved quickly after Rose as she continued, "He didn't mention me even once?"

Mickey chuckled, grinning rather amused at the Doctor's predicament. He clapped him on the shoulder, "Ho, ho, mate," he said cheerily, "The ex, the ex and the missus," he chortled, "Welcome to every man's worst nightmare."

Ivy swallowed as the Doctor tugged at his ear, before he glanced at Ivy as she slipped her hand from his as if just realising he was still holding it. He took in the awkward almost uncomfortable look on her face and shot an irritated glower at Mickey's back, "Don't listen to him," he murmured turning his gaze back to Ivy, "Mickey's an idiot."

Ivy glanced at him and then sighed as she looked away again – thoughts in turmoil as her own gaze landed on Mickey's back. She hadn't even decided if she was staying – not in the slightest. She scratched at her cheek and yet somehow, Mickey had referred to her as 'missus'… she wasn't an 'ex' after all so it was clear he'd meant Rose and Sarah Jane. She sucked in a breath, trying to shake it off, Mickey probably hadn't mean much of anything by it. The mark on the back of her right shoulder tingling as the itch flared dully.

She reached up and rubbed gently.

The Doctor noted the action with a little concern, "Do you need more of the cream?" he asked, drawing her gaze to him.

"Maybe…" she murmured with a slight frown, "But it might be cos I'm thinking about it – a lot," it had been prickling for the most part when she was thinking on it.

The Doctor nodded, still eyeing her, reading her expression in the shadowy darkness of the school, fingers twitching with the desire to take her hand in his again.

Ivy gave herself a mental shake, forcibly directing her thoughts away from Soul-Bonds and decisions she was struggling with and gave him a bit of a smile as she murmured, "We should catch up to the others."

He gave another nod and the two quickened their steps.

 ***O*O*O***

The group arrived outside the headmaster's office and the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and buzzed it at the lock, "Maybe those rats were food."

"Food for what?" Rose asked, nose scrunching at the idea as she eyed the Time Lord as he got the door open.

The Doctor peered inside, his curious gaze was drawn upwards as strange sounds came from the direction of the ceiling and his eyes widened as he stared up at the creatures that were hanging from the ceiling, "Rose… you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school…? Well… they do…" he murmured and the others peered up towards the ceiling their eyes widening in shock at the large people sized batlike creatures that were hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Oh… you are kidding…" Ivy mumbled as she stared at the sleeping creatures. First a werewolf – now big batlike things!

"No way!" Mickey gasped, gaping at them for a brief moment longer before he turned on his heel and dashed back down the corridor as fast as he could. Rose and Sarah Jane turning and following him a tad more sedately.

The Doctor shut the door, that clicked quietly as it snicked into place, before he took Ivy's hand as he turned and started after the others. Not hearing the screech as one woke at the sound of the door snicking closed as they ran.

 ***O*O*O***

Mickey burst out of the doors first, Rose racing out of them in the next moment followed closely by Sarah Jane, then the Doctor and Ivy.

"I'm not going back in there!" Mickey declared as he tried to calm his breathing, "No way!" he shook his head adamantly.

"Those were teachers!" Rose exclaimed loudly, slightly out of breath herself.

"Well, we know what's snacking on rats now," Ivy muttered, a bit out of breath herself and Rose and Mickey turned to her wide eyed. She shrugged, "They look like bats, big creepy bats," she added with a small shiver, "But a couple of species eat things like rats…"

Mickey swallowed, "Vampire bats…" he cried, "And those ones look big enough to chow down on people!"

"Uh…" Ivy murmured, eyeing Mickey. She hadn't meant to scare him further… she'd just meant to explain the large amount of vacuum sealed rats, "If they're eating rats. I doubt they're chowing down on people," she offered.

Mickey merely stared at the school with wide eyed horror, not having really heard her – to busy panicking over people sized 'vampire' bats.

"When Finch arrived," the Doctor cut in, "He brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse," he listed off all the new staff, "Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on," he turned to walk back into the school.

"Come on?" Mickey protested as his wide-eyed stare turned to the Doctor, "You've got to be kidding!" he exclaimed with an incredulous shake of his head.

The Doctor turned to him, "I need the Tardis," he stated as Ivy glanced down at their still joined hands. She scratched at her cheek with her free hand as the Time Lord explained, "I've got to analyse that oil from the kitchen."

"I might be able to help you there," Sarah Jane said with an excited grin, "I've got something to show you!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the Doctor's free arm and lead him towards the carpark. The Doctor's grip on Ivy's hand shifting slightly as she fell into step with him. The pinkette's gaze going to their joined hands again, her skin tingling rather pleasantly. Rose frowned at Sarah Jane as she followed after them – falling into step with Mickey. Who was smiled with relief at the fact that they were moving further away from the big bat people in the school building.

Sarah Jane led them directly to her car and immediately popped the boot grinning widely the entire time.

The Doctor blinked down at the bulky object that was taking up space in the boot and covered protectively by a green plaid blanket. He released Ivy's hand and pulled the blanket away. He beamed a delighted grin, "K9!" he exclaimed ecstatically as he stared down at the robotic dog that had been stashed in the boot, "Ivy Prentice, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9… well K9 Mark III to be precise."

Ivy grinned with delight, her gaze going from the dog in the boot to Sarah Jane, "You've got a robotic dog?"

Sarah Jane grinned back, the first proper one she'd ever directed at the pinkette, softening towards her at her obvious delight in her dog.

The Doctor shot Ivy a thrilled grin of his own as behind them Rose and Mickey exchanged an incredulously look, "He's brilliant, isn't he."

Ivy nodded, "Best robotic dog I've ever seen."

Rose stood beside Mickey, stared at the tin dog distinctly unimpressed with it, "Why does he look so… disco?"

"Oi!" the Doctor protested shooting her an offended look, "Listen in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge!"

"You're both talking like disco is a bad thing," Ivy said, glancing from Rose to the Doctor, "Disco is fun."

"Maybe," Rose huffed, shooting Sarah Jane a look filled with irritation as she crossed her arms over her chest, "But the look isn't."

Sarah Jane shot her a glowering look in return for the jab to both her age and her dog. Whilst the Doctor tugged at his ear, glancing from Rose to Sarah Jane and back again. This really wasn't turning out like he'd hoped it would. He cleared his throat as he turned his attention back to the slightly worse for wear K9, "What happened to him?"

"Oh, one day, he just… nothing!" Sarah Jane sighed as she turned her gaze from the Doctor to look down at her dog with sad eyes.

"Well, didn't you try to get him repaired?" the Doctor asked a bit incredulously, his gaze returning to K9, once again taking in the rust that was beginning to set in in places on the metal outercoat of his poor dog.

"Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro," Sarah Jane replied a bit helplessly, "Besides, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone!"

"Ooh," the Doctor cooed as he began to pat K9 and Ivy couldn't help but smile at the sight, a part of her heart that had held reservations about him after the werewolf in Scotland warming towards him in that moment, "What's the nasty lady done to you, eh?"

Mickey stared with increasing incredulousness whilst Rose, glanced from the Doctor to Ivy and then to Sarah Jane – the older woman shooting her a smug smile. She glowered and shifted with irritation, her gaze shooting back to the Doctor as he continued to coo and pet at the robot dog, "Look, no offence," she huffed as, unnoticed, from a rooftop one of the batlike creatures observed them, "But will you just stop petting for a minute?" she demanded, "Never mind the tin dog. We're busy!"

The Doctor grinned down at his old dog and closed the boot, "Right you are," he agreed and Rose perked up, not noticing the look Mickey gave her, "We've gotta fix K9," he stated and the blonde's expression fell and Mickey looked away from her.

None of them noticing the shadow of the batlike creature as it launched into flight off the roof as they all piled into Sarah Jane's car.

 ***O*O*O***

Rose stood with Mickey at the counter of chip shop they'd stopped at, waiting for the chips she'd ordered. She glanced over at the table Ivy had chosen for them to sit at. Her cousin staring out the window with a pensively furrowed brow, as she had been since she'd sat down. She glanced towards where the Doctor was set up with the robotic dog. Sarah Jane sitting at the same table as he worked to fix the tin dog – the Time Lord's gaze flicking to Ivy as she watched. She sighed and turned back to face the counter.

"You see," Mickey broke the silence between them, "What's impressive is that I still haven't said I told you so."

Rose shot him an unimpressed look, she was hurting enough without him rubbing it in, "I don't want to listen to this Mickey. I really don't!"

"Ok," Mickey nodded, "But, if you're interested," he couldn't help but add, "I've got a little I was right dance I can show you later."

Rose sighed, "Can you stop? I get it you were right! He is just like any other bloke – can you drop it now?" she pleaded.

Mickey winced guiltily, "Yeah – sorry," he murmured and drabbed an arm over her shoulders pulling her into a one-armed hug. That Rose leaned into after a brief moment.

"Two quid, love," the woman who'd taken Rose's order told her as she held out her free hand, and Rose shifted, straightening up and dropped the correct coinage into her hand, before taking the chips she'd ordered.

"But you know what I wasn't wrong about?" Rose murmured as they turned and started for the table. Smiling at Mickey, "Always being able to depend on you."

"Yeah…" Mickey nodded, trying hard to find the joy he'd been expecting to feel at her proclamation, but instead he found himself swallowing against hurt instead, "Always."

Rose slid onto a seat beside Ivy, "I've got chips if you want some," she told her.

"Uh…" Ivy murmured glancing at her cousin with distraction, "No, I'm alright thanks," she declined before she turned her gaze back out the window – not really seeing as her mind churned over trying to decide what she wanted to do.

Rose glanced at Mickey, who shrugged at her, having no idea what was going on with the pinkette since they'd hoped into the car and drive here.

 ***O*O*O***

From where he was standing on a rooftop across the road from the coffee shop, Mr Finch peered inside at the group of five.

"Come to me," he called to his brethren, "Come to me," and another person sized batlike creature swooped down towards him. It landed beside him on the roof and together they watched, waited and listened, gathering knowledge.

 ***O*O*O***

"I thought of you on Christmas Day," Sarah Jane told him, "This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead. I thought, 'Oh yeah. Bet he's up there'."

"Right on top of it, yeah," the Doctor agreed as he fiddled with a few of K9's wires. His gaze shooting briefly over to were Ivy was sitting, her back to him as she stared out the window – Rose and Mickey at the table with her now.

"Alone?" Sarah Jane asked probingly, even as her voice quieted cautiously, not sure if she really wanted to hear the answer… but needing to know all the same.

The Doctor shook his head, "Ivy and Rose were there too," he told her, still fiddling, "In fact," he smiled softly as he recalled the first time he'd seen Ivy as she stood beside the bed he'd been recuperating in, "I met Ivy that Christmas."

Sarah Jane took in his warm fond expression and then glanced over at the table at Ivy, staring at her a moment before looking back at him, "Who is she?"

The Doctor paused and looked up at her again and blinked at her – he could have sworn he'd done the whole introduction thing earlier, "She's Ivy."

Sarah Jane gave him a look, "Yes, because that's what I meant, Doctor."

He tugged at his ear, his gaze going to Ivy again and he smiled fondly again, despite the trickle of concern he felt at how still she was being – wishing that he could see her face, "She's…" he trailed so many words springing to mind as he gazed at her, "She's hope," he finally settled on – not wanting to get into the details in the chip shop. And in many ways, she was hope. A hope that he wouldn't have to be alone – wouldn't be the last anymore. She was something he'd thought he'd never get to have after the Time War.

Sarah Jane stared at him, her eyes saddening, "Did I do something wrong?" she asked and the Doctor turned his gaze from Ivy to look at her, "Because you never came back for me. You just… dumped me," she said her voice flat now as decades old pain flared.

"I told you," he almost mumbled as he turned his eyes back down to K9 as he started working to repair him again, "I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed."

"I waited for you," Sarah Jane told him her tone almost accusing, "I missed you," she said her tone softer sadder.

"Oh, you didn't need me!" the Doctor exclaimed, "You were getting on with your life," he stated with a smile trying to lighten the mood between them, before he glanced back down at what he was doing.

"You were my life," Sarah Jane corrected and the Doctor looked back up at her again, "You know what the most difficult thing was?" she asked softly, "Coping with what happens next, and with what doesn't happen next," she told him, "You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles, and then you just dropped me back on Earth," she gazed at him a bit sharply, "How could anything compare to that?"

He frowned at her, "All those things you saw, do you want me to apologize for that?" he asked a bit stiffly.

"No," she responded, "But we get a taste of the splendour… and then we have to go back," she murmured a little bitterly glancing down for a moment.

"Look at you," the Doctor smiled at her, "You're investigating. You found that school. You're doing what we always did."

"You could have come back," Sarah Jane insisted sadly.

His smiled dropped, his face darkening with pain, "I couldn't," he murmured quietly and looked away.

"Why not?" she whispered.

The Doctor didn't answer – couldn't answer and so he dropped his gaze switching his sonic back on and continued working on repairing K9.

Sarah Jane took in the despairing expression on his face and shook her head at herself and took a breath, before she attempted a small smile as she commented almost offhandedly, "It wasn't Croydon. Where you dropped me off, that wasn't Croydon," she elaborated as the Doctor lifted his gaze to her again.

He blinked at her, "Where was it?"

"Aberdeen," she replied irritably levelling a look on him.

The Doctor's eyes widened in realization, "Right…" he glanced away as he paused in thought, before looking over at her again, "That's next to Croydon, isn't it?"

Sarah Jane had to smile as she shook her head in amusement, the Doctor buzzed his sonic screwdriver again. There was a whirring sound from the robotic dog a second before he sprang to life.

"Oh, hey! Now we're in business!" he cheered as he leapt to his feet. Rose and Mickey looked over at them.

"Master!" K9 greeted tinnily.

The Doctor beamed ecstatically, "He recognizes me!"

"Affirmative," K9 replied.

"Ivy," he called excitedly and the pinkette jerked out of her thoughts at the sound of her name and she turned her head to look at him, "Give us the oil," he said holding his hand out for it.

"Oh, right," she murmured, trying to shake her thoughts as she shifted to get up, Rose getting up herself so that Ivy could slip past her. She pulled the small jar out of her pocket and placed it into his outstretched hand.

He easily twisted off the lid and moved to dip his finger directly into the jar.

"Uh," Ivy began, making the Doctor pause and look up at her, "You do remember the thing about the dinner lady getting badly scorched."

"I'm no dinner lady," he replied and then blinked, "And I don't often say that," and Ivy bit her lower lip as he dipped his finger into the oil, scooping some out onto his finger. Ivy releasing her lower lip as the oil didn't react in anyway.

K9 stuck out a sensor as the Doctor turned to him. He smeared some of the oil coating his finger onto the small plunger shaped end of the sensor. The sensor descended back into K9's body, "Here we go," he murmured as he crossed his arms over his chest as he waited expectantly, "Come on, boy. Here we go."

A beep sounded from K9 and lights flashed as it registered the substance. And Rose and Mickey shifted a little closer out of curiosity.

"Oil. Ex-ex-ex-extract, ana, an…analysing…" K9 announced with difficulty.

Mickey grinned amused and delighted, "Listen to it, man! That's a voice!" he chortled lightly.

"Careful!" Sarah Jane pointed a finger at him warningly, "That's my dog!" and Mickey smiled at her sheepishly.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane Oil," K9 tinning voice announced the words coming a bit easier this time.

The Doctor's eyes widened in shock, "They're Krillitanes," he breathed.

"Is that bad?" Rose asked.

The Doctor glanced over at her, "Very," he replied before adding, "Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad."

"Sounds a bit worse than 'very'," Ivy muttered as she toyed with the silver chain of her locket.

"More than a bit," Rose muttered and Ivy glanced at her as she nodded.

"And what are Krillitanes?" Sarah Jane questioned.

"They're a composite race," the Doctor answered, "Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries," he began to explain, "People you've invaded or have been invaded by, you've got bits," he started to talk faster and faster, "Bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever… the Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy," his speech slowed slightly as he glanced at each person in turn, "That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks."

"What are they doing here?" Rose asked as she frowned.

"It's the children," the Doctor replied with horrified realization at just how much danger the children were in, "They're doing something to the children."

"But what?" Ivy muttered with concern.

The Doctor shook his head, frowning. He didn't know – yet.

 ***O*O*O***

"So, what's the deal with the tin dog?" Mickey asked as he Sarah Jane and Ivy finished returning K9 to the boot of Sarah Jane's car.

"The Doctor likes travelling with an entourage," Sarah Jane explained softly as she leaned against the car door looking at Mickey and Ivy as they both stared at her inquisitively, "Sometimes they're humans, sometimes they're aliens, and sometimes they're tin dogs," she focused her gaze on Mickey, "What about you? Where do you fit in the picture?"

"Me?" Mickey smiled at her rather proudly, "I'm their Man in Havana. I'm the technical support. I'm…" he trailed his expression falling in realization and he slumped despondently, "Oh, my God. I'm the tin dog."

Sarah Jane patted him sympathetically on the arm as she smiled with amusement, before she turned to Ivy, "What about you?"

Ivy blinked at her, "Me?" she bit her lower lip, "I dunno…" she mumbled and wasn't that just the crux of her problem she didn't know. And she had to decide soon. It wasn't fair to keep him waiting on whether or not she was even staying – it felt unfair enough that she couldn't give him an answer and may never give him one on the Soul-Bond. The tattoo on the back of her shoulder itched softly as if sensing she was thinking about it and she rubbed it lightly, not wanting to exasperate the sensation.

Mickey shook his head – he thought it rather obvious were she fit. Whilst Sarah Jane eyed her with consideration.

 ***O*O*O***

The Doctor pushed open the café door and stepped out into the night air. Rose pushed through the door a second later next moving after him, her eyes focused on him, "How many of us have there been travelling with you?" she demanded to know.

"Does it matter?" the Doctor questioned, not pausing.

"Yeah, it does," Rose insisted stubbornly, "If I'm just the latest in a long line."

The Doctor paused in his stride and spun to face her, "As opposed to what?" he asked angry and hurt now.

"I thought you and me were…" Rose trailed for a moment, heart aching heavily – needing to know but not wanting to at the same time as she stared at him, "But I obviously got it wrong," she sucked in a shaky breath, "I mean I thought that – did you ever. I mean, before you… did you… did he," she swallowed, "Love me?"

The Doctor stared at her stunned and shocked, his eyes wide, "…No," he replied and Rose nodded shakily, "I'm sorry, if I gave you the impression that I did. But, I," he swallowed rather thrown as he stared at his heart broken companion – wondering how he'd missed it, "I only ever cared for you as a friend."

"Right," Rose mumbled, chest heaving as she hiccupped a bit, tears pricking painfully at the backs of her eyes as she blinked them back, "I guess I've got a glimpse of my future," her voice cracked and then she glowered as he stared at her with confusion, "You just leave us behind!" she accused and gestured towards the car where Sarah Jane was with Mickey and Ivy, "Is that what you're going to do to me?"

"No, not to you" the Doctor swore. Whether she knew it or not she'd saved him. Helped him at a time he hadn't known he'd needed it after the war.

Rose eyed him with disbelief, "But Sarah Jane? You were that close to her once, and now you never even mention her. Why not?"

The Doctor stared at her, taking in her hurt and anger as she gazed at him with a furiously furrowed brow, eyes disbelieving, "I don't age," he murmured softly, "I regenerate," he reminded her and Rose's frown shifted slightly as she eyed him, "But humans, humans decay… you wither and you die."

"So will Ivy!" Rose cut in, staring at him with hurt eyes, "She's as human as I am as Sarah Jane is, but you love her."

The Doctor turned his head to look at Ivy, all too aware of what would eventually happen if she decided not to Bond with him. as he stared at her she shifted her gaze landing on him and she quirked her brows at him in question and he smiled.

Rose frowned again as she eyed him, taking in his expression, the fond smile, "What aren't you telling me?"

The Doctor turned to look at her again, "A lot of things, Rose Tyler."

"She's my cousin!" Rose huffed, arms crossing.

And my Soul-Bonded, the Doctor wanted to retort, but bit the words back, "She's…" he swallowed heavily, "She's worth the pain of watching her wither," he murmured and looked away as Rose's lower lip wobbled. The Time Lord vehemently hoping that he wouldn't have to endure the pain of watching his Soul-Bonded wither and die while he was forced to live on. That she'd hopefully one day want what he wanted. That he'd get to live his life. All his life with her. That they'd get to live their lives together. He turned his gaze back to Rose, "It's the curse of the Time Lords to live on alone."

Before Rose could formulate a response, there was a loud shrill screech that came from a nearby roof top, distracting the two from their conversation and catching the attention of the three that were by Sarah Jane's car "Time Lord!" Mr Finch hissed angrily. The Krillitane on the roof beside him screeched and swooped through the air, diving towards them and they ducked instinctively, but the Krillitane merely swept through the air above them before soaring off into the night with another angry screech.

"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah Jane asked as she, Ivy and Mickey hurried over to Rose and the Doctor.

"It looked like one," Ivy replied.

"But it didn't even touch her," Rose gasped wide-eyed as she stared after it's retreating form, "It just flew off. What did it do that for?" she asked surprised that it hadn't made more of an effort to harm them as they all watched it fly off.

"What do we do now?" Mickey asked.

"Well, you could spend the night at mine," Sarah Jane offered, "It'll be a little cramped with everyone but we could make it work."

"Great…" Rose huffed unenthusiastically, less than thrilled as the Doctor gave a grateful nod in response.

 ***O*O*O***

"Isn't it a bit late for baking?" the Doctor asked as he wandered into Sarah Jane's kitchen to find Ivy mixing ingredients together in a large bowl.

"It's never too late for baking," the pinkette replied, using the back of her wrist to brush hair that had escaped from her low seated bun out of her face, "And," she sighed, "I couldn't sleep – my brains too busy."

"And baking helps you think?" the Time Lord asked as he started over towards where she was working.

Ivy glanced at him, "Yeah," she murmured before she turned back to what she was doing, "Sarah Jane said she didn't mind. And, I figure we could have banana bread for breakfast," she rambled a little.

The Doctor beamed at her, "You're making banana bread?"

"Found everything I needed for it," Ivy nodded.

"I remember you saying you could eat a whole loaf," the Time Lord recalled as he leaned against the kitchen bench.

"It's my go to comfort food," she murmured, "Well," she shrugged, "That and chocolate."

He eyed her as she mixed with sure movements, the ingredients coming together nicely, "You know," he spoke after a moment of silence had passed, "You don't have to make a decision soon. You can take your time with it."

Ivy sighed out a breath, "I know – but I feel like I should, make a decision on what I'm going to do, I mean," she frowned with mild irritation as that bit of hair that had slipped loose fell over her face and she blew a breath up at it. Trying to get it to shift without lifting her hands from her work. She blew again only for it to fall across her nose.

The Doctor smiled as she went a little cross eyed as she glared at the errant strand of hair, before he shifted around the bench. He lifted a hand, gently brushing the strand away and back behind her ear, drawing her gaze to him.

Ivy swallowed, the light feeling of his warm fingers moving gently over her skin lingering. Her cheeks warmed and she looked away, brow furrowing slightly, her thoughts racing as her heart picked up speed, "It shouldn't be so difficult."

The Time Lord shifted beside her, "Can I help?"

Ivy's eyes went back to him and she blinked at him, "Um…"

"With the banana bread, I mean," he elaborated.

"Oh," Ivy glanced about the kitchen, thinking, "You could – prep the pan," she suggested, gesturing to the loaf pan she'd pulled out of a cupboard.

"Brilliant," the Doctor agreed and started over to it. Ivy glancing at him before turning her gaze back to what she was doing, giving the mixture another stir before she moved to the flour mixture she'd done earlier. Adding them together…

Off to the side, Sarah Jane stood her arms crossed as she watched the two, having intended to make herself a tea – but had paused at the sight of them, taking in the way they interacted. Curious after what the Doctor had said in the chip shop. Her gaze went to the stairs as she caught movement out of the corner of her eye and saw Rose coming down them.

The blond paused at the sight of her, before her gaze went to the kitchen where the Doctor was with Ivy. The two conversing as they shifted about the kitchen. She swallowed as she watched them a moment longer, the Time Lord beaming a warm grin at her cousins back. She turned and headed back up the stairs. Whilst Sarah Jane approached her kitchen, joining the Doctor and Ivy asking if they wanted tea…

Rose slipped back into the bedroom she was sharing with Mickey and got back into the bed. Mickey shifting in his sleep, rolling towards her. She stared at him in the darkness, teeth worrying her lower lip. A decision of her own plaguing her. One she'd already made, but was finding hard to say – saying would make it so final.

And, she wasn't sure she was ready for final. Not after meeting Sarah Jane. She didn't want to be one of those people – however many there had been over the years that the Doctor never mentioned to anybody. She sighed out a heavy breath and Mickey shifted again, draping his arm around her and she shifted closer to him. Forcing her eyes to close – she still had time yet before she had to voice her decision.

 ***O*O*O***

The next morning, Sarah Jane drove them back to the school. The five of them getting out of the car just as the first bell rang and the students that were still arriving hurried towards the school building – eager to get to class.

They slammed the car doors closed and started for the school. The Doctor paused as he turned towards them, "Ivy, Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers," he instructed, "I need to see the hardware inside," he pulled his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket, "Here, you might need this," Rose and Sarah Jane held out there hands expectantly, only to lower them as he held it out to Ivy.

Ivy accepted it from him as Sarah Jane and Rose exchanged a dirty look their arms crossing, "Just point and click, right?"

"Yep!" the Doctor nodded, before he turned to Mickey, "Mickey," he began and he straightened up at being addressed, "Surveillance. I want you outside."

"Just stand outside?" Mickey asked incredulously an unhappy frown furrowing his brow as the Doctor started to walk away,

"Here, take these," Sarah Jane told him and tossed him her keys with a smile, "You can keep K9 company."

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack," the Doctor called over his shoulder, not pausing in his stride.

"But he's metal!" Mickey shouted with increasing incredulity.

"I didn't mean for him," the Doctor responded with a casualness that had Mickey frowning at his retreating back darkly.

Ivy stared at the Time Lord, a brow arching as they trooped towards the school building, "You do know that Mickey's not a dog, right?"

"Hmm?" he hummed in response, turning to look at her with a 'confused' blink.

Ivy rolled her eyes, "You're so not convincing."

"I've got no idea what you mean," the Doctor replied and then grinned cheekily. Ivy looking away as her lips twitched up into a smile.

Rose sighed lowly as she glanced from one to the other, before settling her gaze on the Time Lord, eyeing him with a bit of a frown, "What're you gonna do?"

"It's time I had a word with Mr Finch," the Doctor answered grimly, all traces of his earlier smile gone as they headed up the steps to the main doors.

 ***O*O*O***

Mr Finch paused by a stairwell, feeling eyes on him. He looked up; his gaze landed on the Time Lord that had infiltrated his school. Their gazes clashed and Finches eyes hardened into a glare, before he turned his gaze away.

The Doctor stared coldly after the disguised Krillitane for a moment as he continued on his way, before he carried on up the staircase…

 ***O*O*O***

The Doctor opened the door to the swimming pool and stepped inside immediately seeing Mr Finch standing on the opposite end of the body of water, "Who are you?" he asked, eyeing him as he came to a stop.

"My name is Brother Lassa," Mr Finch responded, "And you?"

"The Doctor," the Time Lord replied, "Since when did Krillitanes have wings?"

"It's been our form for nearly ten generations now. Our ancestors invaded Bessan," Mr Finch explained, "The people there had some lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day, just imagine."

The Doctor's gaze cooled further, "And now you're shaped human."

Mr Finch shrugged casually, "A personal favourite, that's all."

"And the others?"

"My brothers remain in bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath," Mr Finch replied as he started to slowly cross the distance between them, "And what of the Time Lords?" he asked as the Doctor started moving towards him too, crossing the length of the pool, "I always thought of you as such a pompous race," he continued, "Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and… chaos. And of course, they're all but extinct. Only you. The last."

"This plan of yours, what is it?" the Doctor asked instead, refusing to let himself be baited into a reaction as he eyed the Krillitane.

The disguised Brother Lassa arched a brow at the Time Lord, "You don't know," he murmured, surprised and smugly satisfied all at once.

"That's why I'm asking," the Doctor replied stiffly as they came to stop in front of each other, eyeing each other coldly.

"Well, show me how clever you are. Work it out," Mr Finch challenged the Time Lord with a smirk, before he moved to turn away from their stand-off.

"If I don't like it… then it will stop," the Doctor warned and the Krillitane paused and turned back to face him.

"Fascinating," Mr Finch murmured as he eyed the Time Lord contemplatively, "Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new," he mused, "Would you declare war on us, Doctor?" he asked, his eyes narrowed as he regarded the Time Lord closely for a moment.

The Doctor glanced away staring at the water, "I'm so old now," he murmured quietly, eyes far away in that moment as he remembered times past, "I used to have such mercy," he turned back to Mr Finch staring at him, "You get one warning. That was it," he stated and then turned away as Mr Finch looked away from him.

"But we're not even enemies," Mr Finch called after the retreating Doctor making him pause, "Soon you will embrace us," he promised and the Doctor turned back to eye the Krillitane sceptically, "The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you," he remarked with confidence, before he walked past the Doctor, a knowing smirk on his face.

The Doctor watched him go with suspicious eyes and a furrowed brow… the door closing quietly behind him.

 ***O*O*O***

Mickey wound down the window of Sarah Jane's car and folded his arms as he let out a sigh, bored out of his mind as he stared out the now open window, "Surveillance. If you ask me, it's just another way of saying 'go sit at the back of the class with the safety scissors and glitter'," he grumped and then glanced over at K9, who was switched off, his head poking through the gap between the two front seats.

He sighed despondently again, turning his eyes away from K9, "That'd be me talking to a metal dog, then."

 ***O*O*O***

Ivy knelt under the desk in the maths IT classroom, the sonic buzzing as she pointed it at the back of the computer.

"I don't recall it taking it so long in my day," Sarah Jane commented, breaking the silence between the three of them.

Rose rolled her eyes and turned from where she'd been peeking out the door, keeping a look out for anyone coming, "Yeah, well, things were a lot simpler back then."

Sarah Jane leaned against the computer desk, eyeing the blond, "Can I give you a bit of advice?"

"Can I say, 'no'?" Rose grumped, scowling at the older woman.

"Of course," Sarah Jane commented and Rose eyed her sceptically, "I just know how intense travelling with the Doctor can be…"

The blond bristled, tensing as she glowered, "I don't feel threatened by you, if that's what you're aiming at!"

"Oh boy," Ivy muttered, glancing briefly over her shoulder, sonic still buzzing as she kept it pointed at the computer, "Here we go…"

"Right… good," Sarah Jane replied slowly, eyeing the blond with clear disbelief, "Because I'm not interested in picking up where we left off."

"No?" Rose huffed sceptically still glowering with indignance, "With the big sad eyes and the robot dog? What else where you doing last night, but trying to muscle your way back in?" she exclaimed loudly.

"I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth…" Sarah Jane said defensively, her arms crossing as she started to bristle herself.

"The thing is…" Rose began, eyeing the older woman scathingly, "When you two met they'd only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for ya."

"I had no problem with space stuff," Sarah Jane replied with indigence stepping in towards the blond, "I saw things you wouldn't believe."

"Try me!" Rose challenged.

"I'm pretty sure one of you was supposed to be 'look out'," Ivy huffed only to be ignored as the two glowered at each other.

"Mummies," Sarah Jane shot at her.

"I've met ghosts," Rose rebutted.

"Robots," Sarah Jane fired back, "Lots of robots."

"Slitheen," Rose retorted, "In Downing Street."

"Daleks!"

Rose snorted smugly, "Met the Emperor."

Ivy shot an incredulous look over her shoulder, before shaking her head, "Guess it's just me and you sonic," she eyed it as the tip continued to glow as it buzzed away, "Now – if you'd just open the computer that'd be great."

"Anti-Matter monsters," Sarah Jane retorted heatedly.

"Gas masked zombies," Rose shot back.

"Real living dinosaurs," Sarah Jane came back with.

"Real living werewolf!" Rose shouted.

"The Loch Ness Monster!" Sarah Jane shouted back.

Rose blinked, "…Seriously?" and Sarah Jane covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head. Rose laughed lightly, "Listen to us."

"Oh!" Ivy blinked, peeking out from under the desk to eye them, drawing their attention to her, "Is it over?"

Rose glanced at Sarah Jane, "Yeah," she smiled as Ivy disappeared from view again, "With you, did the Doctor do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety miles per hour, and you'd go, 'what?' And he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?"

Sarah Jane grinned as she nodded, "All the time!" she laughed, "Does he still stroke bits of the Tardis?"

Rose grinned, "Yeah!" she pointed at her as she nodded, "Yeah, he does. I'm like, 'do you two want to be alone'?"

Beneath the desk, Ivy quirked her brows, sonic buzzing away again. She hadn't noticed him doing that yet and above her Rose and Sarah Jane broke into laughter.

The door opened and the Doctor walked inside, "How's it going?" he asked grimly only to blink at the two as the pair laughed harder. He frowned in confusion, "What?" he asked only for Rose and Sarah Jane to point at him as they continued to laugh madly, "Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these…" he trailed completely confused as Rose and Sarah Jane flailed about as hysteria set in as they continued to laugh uncontrollably, the two leaning against each other, "What?" he cried with bewilderment.

"Apparently, it's hysterical that you stroke bits of the Tardis," he heard Ivy's voice coming from beneath the desk.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Right," he eyed the two hysterically laughing women dubiously for a moment, "Brilliant, very helpful," he grumbled as he started over to the desk and hunkered down joining Ivy under it.

Ivy shifted, the space under the desk feeling a little squishy with the two of them under it, "I think the sonics broken," she murmured as the laughter started to die down.

The Doctor frowned and took back the sonic, fiddling with it briefly, getting it to buzz, "Nope – it's fine."

Ivy frowned, eyeing it, "I couldn't get it to open the computer," she turned her gaze up to him, "Was I doing it wrong?"

The Time Lord frowned, turning his gaze from his sonic to the computer, "No…" he muttered thoughtfully, "I don't think that's it."

"Then what?"

"Must be the computer itself," he mused as he eyed it, "I need to take a closer look," he shifted, coming out from beneath the desk, offering Ivy a hand up as she crawled out after him. Rose and Sarah Jane quieting completely as he shifted about the space, trying a different angle of attack to get inside the computer.

 ***O*O*O***

Mr Finch stepped into his office, where the rest of the disguised Krillitanes sat around the table waiting for him.

"Brothers, we must initiate the final phase. Get the children inside and seal the school. Our time has come, my brothers. Today we shall become Gods."

 ***O*O*O***

A buzzer sounded and those children that had been playing stopped and then turned towards the speakers as an announcement sounded over them, "All pupils to class immediately. And would all members of staff congregate in the staff room."

The students immediately began to do as they'd been told not a single grumbling complaint coming from any of them.

All of them except for Kenny who watched them go as he hesitated, a girl, Melissa paused beside him, "Break-times finished early. Isn't that fantastic?!" she exclaimed, before she hurried on not wanting to be late to class.

Kenny blinked staring after her for a long moment, before he sighed and trudged reluctantly towards the school building, trailing way behind the other students.

 ***O*O*O***

The Doctor frowned with concentration at what he was doing. Ivy, Rose and Sarah Jane watching him in silence.

The door to the IT classroom they were in began to open and Rose hurried over to it, blocking their entry, "No, no, this classroom's out of bounds. You've all got to go to, um, South Hall," she made up and received almost identical dubious looks from all the students that were crowded around the door to the classroom, "Off you go, South Hall!" she insisted and shooed them off before closing the door on them as the students turned away to hurry off towards South Hall. Rose paused as her gaze landed on Ivy, taking in the look on her face, "What?"

"Nothing," Ivy shook her head and Rose arched her brows at her in disbelief. The pinkette scratched her cheek as she thought, "I think, you just sent them to the gymnasium…" the blond gave her a look, "For their maths class."

"Oh," Rose muttered before she shrugged nonchalantly, walking back over to them, "Any where's better than here."

Ivy nodded, her gaze returning to the Doctor.

 ***O*O*O***

Parsons stood as Mr Finch entered the staffroom, "What is it now Mr Finch?" he asked, rather put out by another interruption to the class schedule. There had been far too many since he'd taken over the school in his opinion.

"Slight change in the timetable. We're having an early lunch," Mr Finch remarked casually and Mr Wagner pulled the door shut, clicking the lock quietly into place.

A moment later, horrified screams echoed down the corridor from behind the closed staffroom door, along with the flapping of large wings…

 ***O*O*O***

Ivy, Rose and Sarah Jane leaned against one of the desks as they gave the Doctor some room to work, watching as he pulled yet another handful of wiring out of the computer and added that to the wires and cabling that were already hanging from his neck and about his shoulders.

With that bit of wiring out of his way, the Doctor pulled the sonic screwdriver from between his teeth and ran it up and down the back of the computer once again, before he frowned at it in displeasure, "I can't shift it," he muttered.

Sarah Jane looked at him in surprise, "I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!?" she exclaimed shaking her head in confusion.

The Doctor grimaced with irritation as he glowered at the computer, "Anything except a deadlock seal," he replied scrutinizing the machine as behind him the three women exchanged concerned looks, "There's got to be something inside here," he muttered, "What're they teaching those kids?" he mumbled his expression grim.

 ***O*O*O***

Mr Wagner held open the classroom door as the student hurried eagerly into the room. After the last one had hurried past him and into the room. He shut the door with a click, not noticing that he'd missed one…

Kenny, who'd been trudging along, lagging a fair distance behind his classmates, rather put out at having the break ended early, stared at the closed door for a moment, before he took a hesitant step back, and then another and another…

 ***O*O*O***

Mr Finch entered his office, walking around his desk he seated himself in his chair, "Close the school," he ordered as he tapped a few keys on the computer and the screen flashed 'Security Override' and all the external doors of the school slammed shut. He leant back in his chair and quietly burped into his hand.

 ***O*O*O***

Mr Wagner brought the code up onto the children's computer screens and immediately, the children snapped forward, eyes locked on the screens in front of them. All of them leaning in towards their individual computers, as their fingers began flying over the keyboard in front of them faster than should be possible. Immediately losing themselves in the program as their brains worked feverishly as they tried to crack the code.

 ***O*O*O***

"You wanted the program," Sarah Jane gestured at the computer screens that had all flickered to life at once, "There it is."

Ivy frowned with confusion at the strange green symbols that were running swiftly down the screens, moving so fast she could barely keep up with the symbols, focusing on the large screen at the front of the room, "What is it?"

The Doctor took a step forward as he stared at the screens intently, frowning with concentration as he stared at the large screen, "Some sort of code…"

 ***O*O*O***

Kenny peered into window after window, seeing the same thing over and over, children working feverishly at the computers, seemingly in some kind of trance as they typed crazy fast over the keyboard. Terrified, Kenny turned from the last window he'd looked into ran as fast as he could back down the corridor, making it to the staircase, he hurried down it as fast as he could manage.

He reached the main doors of the school and attempted to push them open only to find them sealed shut. Kenny rattled them desperately trying to get the doors to open for him, a plea for help escaping his lips…

Out in the car parked in the school parking lot, Mickey sat up with a frown as he noticed the terrified boy at the doors. He opened the car door and hurried towards the school building.

 ***O*O*O***

The Doctor stared wide-eyed at the code, his mouth slightly agape with shock and growing horror as he recognised it, "No… no… they can't be…"

 ***O*O*O***

"They've taken them all!" Kenny shouted to Mickey through the glass pane of the doors.

"What?" Mickey asked with a frown.

"They've taken all the children!" Kenny shouted frantically.

Mickey turned and ran back to the car, throwing the blanket off of K9 and started to push buttons on the tin dogs back, "Come on, I need some help!" he cried and wacked K9 on the head, before he looked away slumping against the seat helplessly.

"System restarting," K9 spoke as he booted up and Mickey turned to face him again, "All primary drives functioning," the robotic dog reported.

"You're working!" Mickey exclaimed with relief, "Ok, no time to explain, we need to get inside the school. Do you have like, I dunno, a locking picking device?"

"We are in a car," K9 replied.

Mickey blinked at the robotic dog, not getting it, "…Maybe a drill detachment?" he suggested hopefully.

"We are in a car," K9 repeated.

Mickey frowned in annoyance, "Fat lot of good, you are," he muttered crossing his arms over his chest as he tried to think of something else… anything else that'd help him get the doors to the school open.

"We are in a car," K9 repeated again.

Mickey huffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance, before he paused stilling, "Wait a second…" he glanced over at K9, "We're in a car," he turned and shouted loudly over to Kenny, "Get back!" and Kenny squinted through the glass pane of the door, confused.

 ***O*O*O***

"The Skasis Paradigm," the Doctor continued without looking away from the fast-moving code, "They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm."

"The Skasis what?" Sarah Jane asked with confusion.

"The… God-maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe," the Time Lord explained as he continued to stare at the screen in front of him with horror, "Time and Space and Matter, yours to control."

Rose stared at him her own eyes wide with shock, "What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" she asked.

"Yes," the Doctor nodded as he started to pace as he began to put the pieces together, Ivy, Rose and Sarah Jane following him with their eyes, "And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. The oil from the kitchens, it works as a… as a… conducting agent," he explained, "Makes the kids cleverer."

"Oh…" Ivy rested a hand against her stomach as it churned, "And I've been eating those chips they cooked in it."

"Aren't you glad I stopped you," the Doctor commented as he turned to look at her.

"Extremely – kinda wishing I hadn't eaten any," Ivy grimaced.

Rose eyed her, "You don't seem any smarter."

"Oh gee, thanks," Ivy huffed and Rose shrugged she'd just been saying.

"Where you good at math in school?" the Doctor asked.

Ivy shook her head, "Sucked at it pretty badly."

"What's fifty-nine times thirty-five?" the Doctor rattled off the first equation that popped into his head.

"Two thousand and sixty-five," Ivy clapped a hand over her mouth, the answer having come to her in an instant, "Oh that's creepy!"

Sarah Jane looked away from Ivy to stare at the Doctor questioningly her brow furrowed with concern and continued confusion, "But why use children?" she asked, "Can't they use adults?"

"No," the Doctor shook his head all three women staring at him as he explained, "It's got to be children. The God-maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code," he explained as he stared at them grimly, Ivy's hand sliding down from her mouth in horror, "They're using their souls."

"Let the lesson begin," the voice of Mr Finch, as the disguised Krillitane entered the classroom through a door at the front of the classroom. His voice having the four turning sharply to face the front of the room, "Think of it, Doctor," he urged as he focused his gaze on the Time Lord stepping towards him, "With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it."

"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mr Finch?" the Doctor scoffed, glaring coldly at the disguised Krillitane, "Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are."

"You act like such a radical," Mr Finch retorted with a disappointed shake of his head, "And yet all you want to do is preserve the old order," he took a couple more steps towards the Doctor, "Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good," he beseeched.

"What, by someone like you?" the Doctor asked sceptically.

"No," Mr Finch denied smiling, "Someone like you," he replied and the Doctor stilled his eyes widening slightly in shock and surprise, the response being completely unexpected, "The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta… your own people, Doctor. Standing tall. The Time Lords… reborn."

The Doctor remained silent his gaze locked with the disguised Krillitanes, feeling his companions' eyes on him, but he couldn't get himself to look away in that moment.

"Doctor, don't listen to him," Sarah Jane urged.

"And you could be with him throughout eternity," Mr Finch turned to Sarah Jane, "Young, fresh," his gaze swept to Rose and Ivy, before it turned to the Time Lord again, "Never wither, never age, never die," and the Doctor tensed his hearts beating a bit faster in his chest, "Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us."

"I could save everyone…" the Doctor murmured quietly.

"Yes," Mr Finch nodded.

"I could stop the war…" he whispered next.

"Yes," Mr Finch agreed again a smile beginning to curve up his lips feeling the anticipation of the win.

The Doctor stared at him. He wouldn't have to lose his companions… wouldn't have to watch Ivy wither and die if she never wanted to bond with him – it was tempting. All so tempting a possibility to have at his fingertips.

Ivy stared wide eyed, her heart pounding, what she wouldn't give to be able to rewrite the clock – make a different choice. Have her parents back… she swallowed heavily, tears pricking at the backs of her eyes. It was awful – awful to have that dangled in front of her. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like for the Doctor – who'd lost his entire people. His family. Everyone he'd grown up with…

"No!" Sarah Jane cut in desperately once again as Ivy reached for him, taking his hand – his fingers twitching at the contact. The Time Lord taking a breath at the contact as the wider picture rushed back to him, "The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love," the Doctor closed his fingers around Ivy's hand, squeezing. Mr Finch closed his eyes in irritation at the woman's interference, "Whether it's the world, or a relationship… everything has it's time. And everything ends."

The Doctor shot the Krillitane a cold harsh look, before he turned, snatching up a chair. He hurled it towards the large screen at the front of the classroom, smashing it, "Out!" he shouted, his grip on Ivy's hand shifting as he ran for the door. Ivy falling into step with him as Rose and Sarah Jane bolted after them.

 ***O*O*O***

Mickey pressed his foot down on the gas pedal of Sarah Jane's car, flooring it as he drove directly for the front doors of the school. The vehicle easily smashing through them, shattering the glass. He leapt out of the car, "Come on!" he shouted to Kenny before he took off, hoping he was going the right way.

Kenny followed him.

 ***O*O*O***

The Doctor, Ivy, Sarah Jane and Rose raced down the stairs. A loud screech that echoed through the school chasing after them. At the bottom of the staircase they all but skidded to a halt as they almost collided into Mickey and Kenny.

"What is going on?" Mickey asked just as three undisguised Krillitanes emerged in the corridor half flying and half climbing along the walls towards them. His eyes widened with alarm a moment before the six of them turned and ran in the opposite direction.

They burst into the canteen hall, immediately racing towards the doors on the other side of the hall only to find them locked.

The Doctor reached into his pocket for his sonic screwdriver just as Mr Finch stalked into the canteen and they backed away a bit as several of his undisguised brothers followed him inside.

"Are they my teachers?" Kenny asked, tearing his gaze away from the batlike creatures long enough to glance at the Doctor.

The Time Lord glanced at him and nodded, "Yeah, sorry."

"We need the Doctor alive," Mr Finch informed his brothers, "As for the others…" he sneered at them, "You can feast."

Ivy screamed and ducked as a Krillitane swooped at her, her voice mingling with the others as they did the same. She glanced up in time to see the batlike creature veered off course as the Doctor swung a chair he'd snatched up – the Time Lord, batting continuously at the swooping and diving Krillitanes, trying to fend off the screeching aliens that were trying to attack his Soul-Bonded and companions.

Ivy scooted back, taking cover under a nearby table, Rose, Mickey, Kenny and Sarah Jane ducking under tables of their own in an attempt to avoid the snatching claws, her eyes on the Time Lord as she crouched low. Her gaze only leaving him to check on the batlike aliens – their angry shrill screeches filling the air as the chair the Doctor was swinging, batted them away from their prey. The Krillitanes unable to harm him.

A sudden red beam of light shot through the air and hit one of the angry Krillitanes mid swoop before it could get within striking distance, and it fell lifelessly to the floor.

They all looked in the direction it came from to see K9 as he wheeled into the canteen. His laser out and ready to fire again. Mr Finch let out an enraged roar, truly furious at the loss of one of his brothers.

"K9!" Sarah Jane gasped with relief and surprise.

"Suggest you engage running mode, Mistress," K9 replied.

"Come on!" the Doctor shouted abandoning the chair he'd been holding, before shifting to Ivy grasping her hand, keeping her close as he led them towards the doors at a run whilst K9 covered them, firing more laser beams at the Krillitanes, "K9, hold them back!"

"Affirmative, Master. Maximum defence mode," K9 answered and started firing laser beams in all directions.

The Doctor reached the doors, "Come on!" he urged, opening the doors and urged Ivy through them, beckoning the others ahead of him. He slammed the doors closed behind him, pulling his sonic screwdriver from his pocket again, swiftly sealing the doors shut, before he turned and they ran.

"Power supply failing," K9 remarked as he continued to shoot at the Krillitanes, his firing rate slowing down.

"Forget the shooty dog thing," Mr Finch ordered with exasperation, the Time Lord was the one they needed and he was getting away! He was what was important!

"Power… supply… failing," K9 remarked again before he switched off, his power supply too low to keep going.

 ***O*O*O***

The Doctor paced back and forth across the Physics lab, Ivy, Rose, Mickey, Sarah Jane and Kenny all watching him, "It's the oil!" he exclaimed as a sudden realisation hit, turning to the five humans, "Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. That's it!" he beamed a grin and started to talk faster as he explained, "They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them!" he turned to Ivy, "How much was there in the kitchens?"

Ivy frowned slightly in thought, "About half a dozen – give or take barrel."

There was a loud thump against the door to the lab, followed by furious screeching and the group turned in alarm to see scratch marks gauged into the door as the Krillitanes attempted to batter their way past the locked door to get to them.

Ivy swallowed, "That didn't take long…"

"Ok, we need to get to the kitchens," the Doctor stated quickly eyeing the door that didn't seem like it would hold out for too much longer, before he turned, "Mickey!"

"What now, hold the coats?" Mickey asked his voice heavy with sarcasm as he frowned at the Time Lord.

The Doctor shot him an annoyed look, a scathing witty retort on the tip of his tongue, but he bit it back as the Krillitanes talons gauged through more of the door, "Get all the children unplugged and out of the school," he said like he'd been planning to only just catching Mickey's look of pleasant surprise and smile at actually being given something to do as he turned away from him, frowning as his mind raced, "Now then," the Doctor muttered thinking hard, "Bats, bats, bats, how do we fight bats?"

There was the sound of breaking glass, followed by the high-pitched wailing of a fire alarm. They turned to see Kenny walking back towards them as the banging and against the door stopped. The Krillitanes wincing and quailing at the shrill sound assaulting their sensitive ears, shrieking in pain now.

The Doctor beamed a grin at the boy, before he turned for the door throwing it open and they all hurried past the incapacitated Krillitanes and down the corridor. His hand finding Ivy's as he went, grasping it firmly.

 ***O*O*O***

Mr Finch gritted his teeth against the agonizing pain ringing in his ears and punched his fist through a specific spot in the wall. He grasped the wires connecting the alarm and pulled, tearing them free of the wall stopping the shrill sound.

"Get after them!" he ordered sharply stalking down the staircase his Brothers no longer incapacitated by the alarm, following.

 ***O*O*O***

The Doctor led them at a quick clip down another corridor as they headed on their way to the kitchen.

K9 emerged from a doorway, "Master."

"Come on, boy!" the Doctor called to him, not stopping, "Good boy."

And K9 followed them down the corridor his tail wagging happily at the praise.

 ***O*O*O***

Mickey burst into one of the IT maths classrooms, "Ok, listen everyone. We've got to get out of here," he ordered and then stared in confusion as not one of the children so much as blinked in his direction. All of them continuing to work resolving the code without pause.

He stared at one of the monitors for a moment before he waved a hand in front of a girl's face, and got nothing – she didn't even seem to notice.

 ***O*O*O***

They ran into the kitchen. The Doctor immediately darting over to the large barrels of oil, sonic in hand. The sonic whirred and he frowned with displeasure, "They've been deadlock sealed!" he exclaimed and ran to another, trying again only to find the same thing, "Finch must have done that. I can't open them."

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from laser," K9 stated drawing all the eyes in the room, "But my batteries are failing."

The Doctor glanced around the kitchen as he considered before he nodded, "Right," he turned to them, "Everyone out the back door. K9," he turned to his dog as the others started for the back door, "Stay with me."

 ***O*O*O***

Mickey frowned in growing frustration and confusion, feeling rather helpless as he worked at the main computer trying to stop the code, but nothing was working like it should… it should have been easy to turn the blasted thing off, but it was like it was frozen or something except the code was continuing to roll, the program continuing to run and the children continued to work at their individual computers completely unresponsive.

He looked around, he didn't want to fail this… he really didn't… he wasn't the tin dog… and he wanted to prove it. To the Doctor, to Rose and to himself…

His gaze landed on a thick yellow and black cable that was running across the ceiling with his eyes until it reached a single power socket in the wall. He leapt out of the chair and raced over to it, yanking it free of the wall, socket sparked and crackled and the computers switched off.

The children blinked a bit confused as they were suddenly yanked out of their trance like state, "Everyone get out, now!" Mickey shouted and there was a flurry of movement as the students leapt to their feet at the urgency in his tone, "Come on, move! Let's go! Let's go!" he shouted as he urged as he hurried them out of the room.

 ***O*O*O***

The Doctor hauled the last barrel into position, having grouped them all together for K9 to shoot at, "Capacity for only one shot, Master," K9 reported as the Time Lord straightened up, "For Maximum impact, I must be stationed directly beside the vat."

The Doctor stilled briefly before hurrying over to the robotic dog, "But you'll be trapped inside," he protested as he crouched down in front of him.

"That is correct."

"I can't let you do that."

"No alternative possible, Master."

The Doctor stared at K9 sadly hesitating, the shrill screeching of the Krillitanes came from close by and he looked over his shoulder. His hearts sinking as he turned back to his faithful dog, his eyes sad, but knowing that he didn't have any other alternative available in that moment, "Goodbye, old friend."

"Goodbye, Master."

The Doctor smiled, the curve of his lips tinged with sadness, "You good dog," he praised as he patted the top of K9's head.

K9 waggled his tail and ears enthusiastically, "Affirmative."

The Doctor stared a moment longer, his hand resting atop K9's head a brief moment longer before he turned and dashed over to the doors, pulling his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket as K9 trundled over to the barrels of oil to assume his position.

The Doctor hurried out the back doors, slamming them shut behind him. He sealed them with a quick buzz of his sonic.

He turned only to see Sarah Jane standing there.

"Where's K9?" she asked not seeing her dog with him.

"We need to run," he told her as he ran towards her.

Sarah Jane didn't move as she stared at him stubbornly, "Where is he? What have you done?!" she demanded to know her voice rising with urgency.

The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her away with him, and Sarah Jane let him her heart sinking in her chest.

 ***O*O*O***

Mr Finch threw open the kitchen doors and stepped inside his brothers, disguised as humans once more, behind him, "When you find him, eat him if you must, but bring me his brain," he ordered as they stalked deeper into the kitchen. His gaze landed on K9 and he sneered at the robotic dog, who raised his head, "The little dog with a nasty bite," he mocked bending down slightly, "Not so powerful now, are you?"

In response K9 fired his laser at the large barrels of oil, directly hitting the barrel closest to him. The barrel exploded coating the Krillitanes with the oil and immediately they started burning, agonized screams coming from them.

 ***O*O*O***

"Come on, guys!" Mickey called loudly to the children that were all hurrying out of the school building, "Let's go, let's go! Run!" he encouraged them to move faster.

 ***O*O*O***

"Burning!" one of the Krillitanes that had used the form of a dinner lady screeched in agony as she flailed.

Mr Finch glared at K9 that hadn't moved since firing his single shot at the barrels, "You bad dog."

"Affirmative," K9 agreed a moment before the school exploded.

 ***O*O*O***

Outside, the children cheered loudly with delight as paper rained down on them, "Yes!" Kenny cheered.

Melissa turned to Kenny, "Did you have something to do with it?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, I did," Kenny nodded.

Melissa's mouth dropped open in shock before she turned to the other children and hollered, "Oh, my God. Kenny blew up the school! It was Kenny!"

"Yay! Kenny! Kenny! Kenny! Kenny!" the children cheered as they crowded around the boy patting him on the back enthusiastically.

Ivy shook her head, lips quirked upwards slightly as she watched the children, before gaze went to the school, "Is it always like this?"

Rose glanced at her, "Yeah," she murmured simply before she leaned into Mickey, who draped an arm around her shoulders.

The Doctor turned to Sarah Jane, "I'm sorry," he murmured sincerely.

"It's alright," she shook her head tears pricking hotly at the backs of her eyes, "He was just a… daft metal dog. It's fine, really," she sniffled and then burst into tears unable to hold them back and the Doctor hugged her, trying to comfort her as best he could. His own hearts heavy over the loss of his old dog.

 ***O*O*O***

The next day, Sarah Jane strolled through the park, heading straight for a familiar blue box. The Doctor stepped out the door as she neared it, "Cup of tea?" he offered, before stepping aside to let her move past him and through the doors of the Tardis.

Sarah Jane gasped as she gazed about the interior of the console room, gaping in awe as the Doctor stepped inside after her, shutting the door behind him, "You've redecorated," she exclaimed turning to him.

"Do you like it?" he asked cheerily smiling at her reaction, his gaze darted to the monitor that was set up to watch the area out the front of the Tardis.

"Oh, I, I do. Yeah," she replied as she looked around at the console room that had changed so much since she'd last been inside the wondrous blue box, "I preferred it as it was," she added, "But uh… it'll do!"

"I love it!" Rose said from where she was standing with Mickey, looking about the console room fondly – eyes a bit sad.

Ivy glanced about herself, before she turned to the Doctor, her eyes wide with curiosity, "It changes?"

The Doctor nodded smiling at her, "A few times over the years," he stroked a hand over the Tardis as he looked at his ship fondly.

Ivy bit her lower lip – stifling a giggle as she grinned with amusement. He really did stroke the Tardis.

"Hey you!" Sarah Jane called and Ivy glanced at her to see the older woman pointing at her, "What's forty-seven times three hundred and sixty-nine?"

"No clue!" Ivy grinned at her, "I'm officially back to sucking at math."

"When did you figure that out?" Rose asked, eyeing her cousin.

"Eh – earlier when I was on the phone to Jay-Jay. Thought I'd impress him with my sudden maths genius. Only to discover that the oil had faded," she shrugged.

"Oh, that's right," Rose frowned eyeing her cousin, "Weren't you supposed to be meeting up with him this morning?"

The Doctor shifted, frowning minutely as he fiddled with the console – he hadn't realised Jay-Jay was a man. He'd heard best friend and just assumed a woman.

"Apparently, he caught the flu in the middle of the night," Ivy replied dubiously and Rose arched her brows at her, "Personally I think he slept through his alarm and didn't wanna admit it," she elaborated with another shrug.

"Right well," the Doctor cut in before the conversation could continue, wanting to turn the topic from Jay-Jay, "We're about to head off…"

Rose stiffened, heart weighing heavy – it was time already? She wasn't ready for it to be time just yet!

"Uh…" the Time Lord trailed as he eyed Ivy hearts clenching with worry, "That is, if you want to come?"

"Yeah," Ivy nodded, scratching at her cheek as she looked down at the wide ecstatic grin that broke out of the Time Lord's face, her cheeks warming slightly, "I'd like to stay."

"Brilliant!" the Doctor beamed, helplessly grinning from ear to ear as his hearts soared with joy. She was staying. She wanted to stay! "Absolutely brilliant!" he added unable to help himself, whilst looked down staring at her toes. Willing herself to speak up, because she had to now, before they left.

The Doctor turned to Sarah Jane, "You could come with us," he offered, hopefully, practically bouncing as he shifted about the console – tweaking the controls.

Sarah Jane looked at his happy face, taking it in, hating to disappointment him, before she shook her head, "No," and his smile faded with disappointment, "I can't do this anymore," she admitted quietly, before she smiled enthusiastically, "Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead! Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own."

"Can I come?" Mickey piped up suddenly and received a couple of strange looks, "No, not with you," he corrected quickly at seeing them, "I mean with you," he looked over at the Doctor who was staring at him rather impassively, whilst Rose turned wide eyed on him, heart pounding with hope and almost disbelief.

"Y-You want too?" Rose questioned.

Mickey glanced at her, "Yeah," he stated firmly, before turned his gaze back to the Time Lord, "Cos, I'm not the tin dog, and I want to see what's out there."

Rose launched herself at him with a watery laugh, making Mickey stumble slightly as she collided with him. Her arms wrapped about him tightly. There she'd been planning on walking away from the splendour and wonder, away from the Doctor, to focus on the bloke that wanted her and he wanted to come. She never dreamed she could have both – Mickey had never wanted to come before. But he did, so she could stay – keep travelling and hopefully the pain of the Doctor shaped hole in her heart would lessen, and the part that was just for Mickey would grow as she focused on her boyfriend…

She turned and levelled hopeful watery eyes on the Time Lord, "Can he please?"

The Doctor fidgeted, hesitating, staring at Rose, before glancing at Mickey, who was still staring at him. not all that sure he wanted him onboard.

"Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith, a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board," Sarah Jane encouraged.

The Doctor stared at him a moment longer before he rolled his eyes just a bit, "Ok then," he agreed and then sighed as he muttered, "I could do with a laugh."

"Yes!" Rose grinned, squeezing him, focusing on the joy and not the pain as the Doctor turned away from them – the Time Lord beaming another ecstatic grin at Ivy, who's gaze turned from her cousin to look at him at the feel of his eyes on her. Cheeks dimpling as she couldn't help but return his infectious grin.

"I take it you're ok with it then?" Mickey murmured, having been a bit worried that she wouldn't want him to come.

"Duh!" Rose retorted, pulling back from him to grin at him widely only to blink at the look on his face, "What?"

Mickey shook his head, "Nothing," he replied and then did his best to grin back, before his gaze went to the Time Lord and Ivy and then back to Rose.

"Well, I'd better go," Sarah Jane broke the silence that had fallen and everyone looked over at her. She turned and then hesitated, turning back, gesturing Ivy over as she stepped over to Rose taking her aside, "If you two ever need to…" she murmured as Ivy joined them, "Find me – one day," she urged, knowing what it was like to try and go it alone after – after the wonder that was the Doctor "Find me."

She pulled the two into a brief parting hug, before she turned, Ivy and Rose watching her as she headed for the door where the Doctor was standing by it, holding it open for her. She stepped past him and back into the bright sunny day. The Doctor followed her out and she turned to him, "It's daft, but I haven't ever thanked you for that time. And like I said, I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Something to tell the grandkids," the Doctor grinned.

"Oh, I think it'll be someone else's grandkids now," she said lightly.

"Right…" the Doctor trailed off awkwardly, "Yes, sorry. I didn't get the chance to ask. You haven't… there hasn't been anyone… you know?"

"Well…" Sarah Jane murmured musingly, "There was this one guy. I travelled with him for a while, but he was a tough act to follow," she laughed softly and the Doctor smiled lightly, "Goodbye Doctor."

"Oh, it's not goodbye…" he tried, but trailed off at the look Sarah Jane was giving him.

"Do say it, please," she pleaded, "This time. Say it."

"Goodbye," he murmured smiling, "My Sarah Jane," he pulled her into a tight hug, lifting her off the ground for a moment, before setting her back down, before turned for the Tardis.

Sarah Jane watched him step into the Tardis. She turned to walk away as the Tardis began to dematerialize from the park, only to pause and turn back to see it blink out of sight. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of a small robotic dog standing there, tail wagging, "K9!" she exclaimed delighted.


End file.
